Un milenio para amarnos
by Luzy Snape
Summary: capitulo 27, el titulo se los dira todo ¿que pasara ahora? lean las notas del final por favor, gracias. espero sus cometarios.tan solo subire los miercoles,lean y sabran porque el cambio ok.
1. Default Chapter

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.  
  
(Yami x Yugi)  
  
PARTE UNO.  
  
-¡Buenos dias, amigos!-saludo el siempre alegre y amable Yugi, un jovencito bajito que no aparentaba los 16 años que tenia en realidad, de cabello en puas multicolor, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela preparatoria de la ciudad Domino.  
  
-¡Buenos dias, querido Yugi!-respondio Tea, una chica de 16 años y sonrisa amable, cabello castaño corto, hermosos ojos azules y un lindo cuerpo adolescente.  
  
-¡Buenisimos dias, compañero!-saludaron al mismo tiempo Tristan y Joey quienes dejaron de discutir al ver a su amigo, siendo el primero un chico fuerte de cabello castaño de singular peinado, ojos ambar, algo dado a las peleas pero siempre listo para ayudar a sus amigos, a quien estaba muy unido; mientras que el segundo era un joven rubio con el cabello corto en melena, de ojos azules, muy alegre y tan fuerte o mas que Tristan dispuesto a cuidar siempre de sus amigos especialmente del pequeño Yugi, su mejor y mas querido amigo.  
  
Asi que luego de los saludos de todas las mañanas se fueron a clases que resultaron ser tan monotonas y aburridas como lo eran dia a dia.  
  
-Joey luces preocupado ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto ligeramente angustiado Yugi al notar a su amigo mas nervioso de lo habitual.  
  
-¡No puedo ocultarte nada, Yugi! Sucede que van a operar a Serenity en el hospital central de Tokyo, ya que ahi se encuentra el cirujano que puede realizar la operacion para salvar sus ojos; el unico problema es que no tengo manera de ir y estar con mi hermanita-dijo tristemente Joey.  
  
-¡Eso si que es malo, Joey! Pero no te preocupes encontraremos la manera para que puedas ir a verla; estoy segura de eso y por cierto ¿Cuando sera la operacion?-pregunto Tea deslizando un brazo con cariño sobre los hombros de su amigo.  
  
-El proximo fin de semana-respondio Joey con resignacion.  
  
-¡Es muy pronto! Eso no nos deja mucho tiempo para encontrar una solucion y puedas ir con tu hermanita; pero no te preocupes, estoy convencido que la encontraremos, solo tenemos que pensar un poco mas-dijo Tristan optimista.  
  
-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Tristan, todos juntos encontraremos la solucion a tu problema, Joey!-dijo alegremente Yugi, enfrascandose lo mismo que sus amigos en la busqueda de una solucion para ese problema, transcurriendo de esta manera el resto de las clases intentando encontrar la forma de ayudar a su amigo.  
  
-¡Hola abuelito, ya llegue!-exclamo Yugi mientras entraba en la tienda de juegos de su abuelo Solomon, un hombre mayor con el mismo peinado que su nieto solo que con los cabellos grises en vez de multicolor y con los mismos ojos vivarachos y violaceos como los del chico.  
  
-¡Hola Yugi! ¿Como te fue en la escuela?-dijo Solomon despreocupadamente sonriendole a su nieto.  
  
-¡Muy bien, abuelo! Las clases igual que siempre super aburridas pero hay algo que me preocupa-respondio Yugi mientras dejaba sus cosas detras del mostrador y asi ayudar a su abuelo, un rato, con la tienda.  
  
-¿Que es lo que te preocupa, hijo?-pregunto curioso Solomon, al ver tan serio al chico algo raro en el.  
  
-Veras abuelito, hoy en la escuela Joey nos dijo que...-comenzo el chico relatandole la platica que esa mañana habia tenido con sus amigos y la manera en que intentaban encontrar para ayudar a su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien habia abierto la puerta en ese momento y escuchaba muy atento la conversacion entre los Moto's.  
  
-¡Es un problema algo dificil, el que me cuentas pero no es imposible de solucionar; dejame pensarlo mientras preparo la comida y tu atiendes la tienda, Yugi!-dijo Solomon luego de oir a su nieto y su relato, dirigiendose dentro de la casa para preparar la comida.  
  
-¡Mokuba! ¿Como has estado?-saludo Yugi al notar la presencia del niño de ojos azules y cabellos largos negros, por primera vez en la tienda.  
  
-¡Bien Yugi! Venia a ver si tu abuelo no ha recibido nuevas tarjetas de duelo de mounstros-dijo Mokuba acercandose al mostrador, con una amable sonrisa.  
  
-Creo recordar que hace unos dias recibio un nuevo envio, quizas haya algo para ti-dijo Yugi buscando detras del mostrador, bajo la atenta mirada del chico.  
  
-¿Y como has estado, Yugi? Hace ya un tiempo que no platicamos-dijo Mokuba sin perder de vista al muchacho.  
  
-¡Oh, muy bien! Con los mismos problemas de siempre, ya sabes la escuela, los maestros, mis amigos y todo eso de ser el campeon del duelo de mounstros ¡Mira aqui esta!-exclamo Yugi sacando algunos decks de juego, desplegandolos por el mostrador para que Mokuba pudiese verlos con detenimiento.  
  
-No tengo esa carta, ni esa tampoco, aunque no estoy seguro si son buenas o necesarias-dijo dudoso Mokuba observando dos cartas en especial.  
  
-Son bastante buenas, aunque no completamente necesarias despues de todo una te sirve para regenerar el poder o hechizo de tus cartas de mounstros y magicas; la otra en cambio, es mas un comodin pues durante un turno por mas ataques que recibas tus puntos de vida no se veran alterados; yo te recomendaria que le preguntes a tu hermano si las necesitas, despues de todo tu deck es muy bueno por lo que su consejo podria servirte para decidir si la compras o no-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.l  
  
-Entonces le preguntare a Seto y volvere otro dia ¡Hasta luego, Yugi!-se despidio Mokuba, abandonando la tienda de juegos.  
  
-¡Yugi, eres un pesimo vendedor! Pudiste hacer una excelente venta pero dejaste que tu corazon te guiara y no puedes engañar ni a tus amigos; por cierto ya puedes ir a comer-dijo Solomon con una sonrisa, entrando en la tienda, viendo con amabilidad a su nieto.  
  
-Pero abuelo no podemos engañar a nuestros clientes si queremos consevarlos-dijo Yugi devolviendole la sonrisa a su abuelo, entrando en la casa mientras su abuelo lo despedia con un gesto.  
  
Y en la corporacion Kaiba...  
  
-Asi que Wheleer y sus amigos buscan una forma de ir a Tokyo, imagino que puedo sacar provecho de tal situacion ¿No lo crees asi, Mokuba?-cuestiono Seto, un joven apuesto de 16 años, ojos azules, cabello castaño muy corto y bastante alto.  
  
-¡Ay, Seto como eres! Sobretodo por que sabes bien que vas ayudarlos aunque digas que no te simpatizan y mas sin embargo respetas la amistad que hay entre ellos; ademas de que por otro lado Yugi siempre ha estado dispuesto auxiliarnos cuando lo hemos necesitado. Creo que va siendo hora de devolver esos favores ¿No lo crees asi, Seto?-regreso la pregunta Mokuba, sonriendole a su hermano mayor, que devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa complice y una mirada risueña.  
  
Y a la mañana siguiente...  
  
-¡Yugi Moto, quiero hablar contigo!-dijo Seto acercandose al grupo de amigos.  
  
-¿De que quieres hablar con Yugi, Kaiba?-cuestionaron desconfiados Joey y Tristan al ver acercarse a Kaiba.  
  
-¡No es algo que les interese! Pero no se preocupen que no le hare nada malo, no es como si fuera a violarlo ¿saben?-dijo ironico Kaiba al oir la desconfianza en sus voces.  
  
-¡Eres un cinico, Kaiba, Como te atreves!-exclamo Joey listo para golpear al otro chico.  
  
-¡Por favor, Joey, calmate! Kaiba debe estar bromeando; no me hara nada malo, solo quiere que hablemos ¿Que tan malo puede ser eso? Asi que relajate, que yo hablare con él-dijo Yugi pacificador interponiendose entre su amigo y Kaiba que le lanzaba una mirada de burla al rubio viendo como hacia caso del chico.  
  
-¿Entonces que Moto, hablaremos?-dijo Kaiba observando a Yugi, quien asintio simplemente.  
  
-¡Bien! Hablemos en aquel sitio-dijo Kaiba señalando una banca bastante alejada de las demas en el patio.  
  
-Es lo suficientemente privado como para que podamos hacerlo sin interrumpciones molestas-volvio a decir Kaiba con un tono ironico, viendo a los amigos del chico, a quienes no les hacia gracia tener que soportalo pero lo aceptaban por su pequeño amigo.  
  
-¿De que deseas hablar, Kaiba?-pregunto suavemente Yugi tomando asiento en la banca lo mismo que Seto.  
  
-¡Ire directo al punto! Se por mi hermano-que accidentalmente oyo la conversacion que tuviste con tu abuelo-que tu y tus amigos estan buscando la manera de ir a Tokyo pero no tienen como hacerlo; asi que te ofrezco que vayan conmigo y Mokuba puesto que tengo que ir a la capital-por negocios-y no me cuesta nada llevarles aunque bajo ciertas condiciones: los recogeria a todos ustedes en la tienda de juegos de tu abuelo-no estoy dispuesto a perseguirles por todos lados-, saldriamos a las 5:00 pm del proximo viernes-cuando terminen las clases y hayamos comido-, se alojarian en la casa que tengo en la capital-esto ultimo a peticion de mi hermano, quien cree que si los llevo, tambien debo darles alojamiento-no por que me agraden y por ultimo debo saber exactamente ¿Quienes iran? Para poder realizar los preparativos necesarios, Yugi-dijo Kaiba seriamente manteniendose impasible ante el rostro sorprendido del muchacho.  
  
-¡Oh, muchisimas gracias Kaiba! Joey podra ver a su hermanita, como lo queria y solo seremos nosotros, es decir, Tristan, Tea, Joey y yo puede que tambien Bakura, por lo que seriamos cinco ¿Estas de acuerdo?-pregunto Yugi ansioso.  
  
-Solo ustedes cinco ¿verdad? ¡Me parece bien Moto!, Informales a tus amigos de mi oferta y hazme saber su respuesta con Mokuba-quien ira mas tarde a la tienda de juegos- para realizar los preparativos necesarios, Yugi-dijo Kaiba poniendose de pie para regresar al salon de clases.  
  
-¡Estoy seguro que estaran tan agradecidos como yo, Kaiba, muchas graias!-exclamo emocionado Yugi dandole un repentino abrazo al otro chico, estrechandole por un instante por la cintura, para de inmediato separarse y correr emocionado hacia sus amigos que lucian sendas expresiones de sorpresa por lo que acababan de ver.  
  
-¡Vaya, no crei que se emocionaria tanto! Pienso que Yugi es aun mas inocente y confiado que Mokuba y quizas por eso mismo siento el deseo de protegerlo, igual a como lo hacen sus amigos aunque en otras ocasiones no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Quien sera el afortunado(a) en obtener esa inocencia y limpieza de alma para si mismo(a)? Asi como ¿Quien sera el que se lleve su primer beso? Por que estoy convencido de que nunca a besado a nadie en su vida por lo menos a nadie en un plano amoroso; pero tambien me pregunto ¿Por que me estoy haciendo este tipo de preguntas? No es como si realmente me importara la vida intima o la ausencia de esta de Yugi ¿o si? No es como si pudiera gustarme el chico ¿Verdad? ¡Pero por Dios que estoy pensando!-se decia Kaiba sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos absurdos de la misma aunque no podia negar que el pequeño Yugi Moto era en verdad muy especial aun cuando no entendia la razon o el por que de todo aquello.  
  
Y asi sucedio que...  
  
-Entonces debo decirle a Seto que iran los cinco y que los recogeremos en este lugar ¿Cierto, Yugi?-pregunto Mokuba al chico, en la tienda de juegos al ir esa tarde.  
  
-¡Asi es, Mokuba! Puedes decirle a tu hermano que seremos cinco, despues de todo el abuelo ya me dio permiso para ir , pero hay algo que olvide preguntar a Kaiba y eso es: ¿Cuantos dias estaremos en Tokyo? Pues salimos el viernes, a la hermanita de Joey la operan el sabado y si todo va bien le quitaran los vendajes el domingo por lo que imagino que Joey querra quedarse esos dias, pero si ustedes tienen que volver antes tendremos que ver que haremos-dijo Yugi con actitud pensativa.  
  
-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, Yugi! La reunion de negocios de mi hermano sera el sabado y posiblemente abarque parte del domingo, aparte de que es fin de semana largo, es decir, todos tendremos de nuevo clases hasta el proximo miercoles, volveriamos hasta el martes por la tarde puesto que acorde con Seto de que el lunes recorreriamos la ciudad ya que nunca antes he visitado Tokyo, seria la primera vez y tengo curiosidad por conocerla; por lo que imagino que es suficiente tiempo para que Joey vea a su hermanita ¿No lo crees asi?-dijo Mokuba sonriendo.  
  
-¡Es fabuloso! Tendre que decirles a los chicos y Tea que seran cuatro noches y cinco dias para que preparen todo lo que necesiten-dijo Yugi ya relajado y feliz como siempre.  
  
-Entonces nos veremos en algunos dias; ahora tengo que irme, Seto debe estar esperandome ¡Hasta luego, Yugi!-dijo Mokuba haciendo un gesto de despedida.  
  
-¡Dale las gracias de nuevo a tu hermano-exclamo Yugi despidiendose del niño.  
  
Y el viernes por la tarde...  
  
-¿Llevas todo lo necesario, Yugi?-pregunto Solomon viendo que el chico solo cargaba con una pequeña bolsa de equipaje.  
  
-¡Si, abuelito! No te preocupes llevo suficientes cambios de ropa incluso un par de tareas que me faltaron terminar; tambien llevo las cosas necesarias para el aseo personal, en realidad no creo que olvide nada-dijo Yugi tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de eso, Yugi?-dijo Solomon señalando la mesita de noche y lo que encima de ella habia.  
  
-¿Mi deck? Abuelo no es como si fuera a un torneo, por lo que no la necesito realmente-dijo Yugi sorprendido.  
  
-Pero tampoco te hace daño si la llevas en el bolsillo, asi que guardatela ¿quieres Yugi?-dijo Solomon con amabilidad.  
  
-Abuelito es absurdo, no necesito mi deck pero como no quiero contrariarte le pondre en mi equipaje y la carta del mago oscuro en el bosillo de mi chaqueta,¿Asi estaras mas tranquilo?-pregunto yugi mientras guardaba la baraja en su equipaje y su carta favorita en su bolsillo, ante los complacidos ojos de su abuelo que se sintio satisfecho de que el chico le obedeciera.  
  
Asi una hora y media despues ya se encontraba todo aquel peculiar grupo rumbo a la ciudad de Tokyo dentro de la limusina de Kaiba, situados de la siguientes manera: Yugi, Kaiba y Mokuba en el asiento trasero quedando Yugi junto a la puerta, Seto en el medio y Mokuba junto a la otra puerta;mientras que en el asiento delantero estaban Bakura, Joey, Tristan y Tea, estando Bakura frente a Yugi, Joey frente a su amigo y Kaiba, Tristan frente a Seto y Tea frente a Mokuba, realizando el trayecto en un total silencio que poco a poco fue adormeciendolos a todos junto con lo largo y pesado que resultaba el camino.  
  
-¡Por fin todos duermen! Es mi oportunidad para apoderarme del rompecabezas del milenio de Yugi-pensaba Bakura , un chico de blancuzcos cabellos largos y una mirada maligna y peligrosa en sus ojos violetas en ese instante, moviendose con suavidad y sutileza para no despetar a sus compañeros hacia el chico enfrete suyo para despojarlo de su articulo milenario pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarlo...  
  
-¡Mago oscuro!-murmuro Yugi entre sueños reacomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kaiba.  
  
-¡Adorable de verdad! Debe estar soñando con su carta favorita, es obvio que la aprecia mucho-penso Bakura a punto de tomar el rompecabzas pero entonces...aparecio frente a el, un baculo que conocia perfectamente...  
  
-¡Imposible, yugi no tiene el poder de convocar cartas a la realidad!-penso Bakura alzando la vista mientras recorria en su camino aquel baculo que en ningun momento dejo de amenazarle encontrandose con un mago oscuro ligeramente encorvado que le observaba amenazante.  
  
-¡Vil ladron de tumbas, no tocaras a la luz de mi señor faraon! Desiste ante tu absurdo empeño de desear lo que no te pertenece o de lo contrario un gran peligro conjuraras sobre ti y tu reencarnacion; atinde a mi advertencia ladron Bakura ¡Deja en paz al hikari de mi faraon, sino deseas que el castigo de los antiguos dioses te alcanze nuevamente a ti y tu reencarnacion! Ahora vuelve a descansar, igual que todos ellos-dijo solemnemente el mago oscuro viendo con reproche la actitud necia de aquel antiguo ladron milenario que en ese instante fue rechazado por el poder del mago hacia su lugar, cayendo en un profundo sueño sin perturbar a los demas durmientes.  
  
-¡Mi querido mago oscuro!-dijo Yugi aun entre sueños, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-¡Hikari de mi señor faraon, duerma tranquilamente! No permitire que le hagan daño alguno mientras pueda evitarlo, le protegere por siempre amado hikari del faraon-dijo suave y solemnemente el mago oscuro sonriendo ante la calida y tierna luz que Yugi desprendia pasando con gentilieza el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla del chico quien pronuncio aun mas su sorisa al sentir la suave caricia, sin llegar a despertar.  
  
Algun tiempo mas tarde llegaban a la ciudad de Tokyo y a la casa de los hermanos Kaiba que resulto ser una impresionante mansion.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos a nuestra casa!-dijo Seto mientras salia, luego de su hermano, de la limusina seguido por sus huespedes.  
  
Kaiba, tu casa es magnifica, nunca antes habia visto una tan grande-dijo Yugi impresionado como el resto de los presentes.  
  
-¡Gracias! Ahora les mostrare sus habitaciones; imagino que desearan acomodarse antes de la cena-dijo Seto subiendo por las escaleras con rumbo hacia las habitaciones.  
  
-¡Esta sera tu habitacion, Tea!-dijo el joven abriendo la primera puerta mostrando un cuarto exquisitamente decorado y muy del gusto de una jovencita.  
  
-¡Gracias Kaiba, es preciosa!-dijo Tea entrando en el cuarto.  
  
-¡Esta sera su habitacion: Joey, Bakura y Tristan!-dijo Kaiba abriendo la puerta frente a la del cuarto de Tea, dejando ver una habitacion con tres camas tambien exquisita, aunque algo mas sobria que la anterior.  
  
-Ahora Yugi, si me acompañas te mostrare tu cuarto-dijo Kaiba mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, seguido de Yugi y Mokuba.  
  
-¡Aqui me quedo yo, hermano!-dijo Mokuba entrando en un cuarto que Yugi dedujo era el del niño.  
  
-¡Este es tu cuarto, Yugi!-dijo Kaiba mientras abria la puerta, revelando la habitacion mas lujosa que en su vida hubiera visto el chico.  
  
-¡Es muy elegante, Kaiba! Te la agradezco aunque...-dijo Yugi haciendo una ligera pausa-¡No, nada gracias por el cuarto!-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿No te gusta acaso? Si es asi puedo ofrecerte otra habitacion-dijo Kaiba al darse cuenta de que al chico no le resultaba comodo el lugar.  
  
-¡Oh, no lo tomes a mal, Kaiba pero habría preferido algo mas sencillo! La habitacin es perfecta pero tan lujosa-y no estoy acostumbrado a este lujo- que me da algo de miedo tocar cualquier cosa por aquello de que se rompa-dijo Yugi apenado.  
  
-¡No tengas miedo de hacerlo, Yugi! Nada se rompera, te lo aseguro. Ahora es mejor que te refresques para la cena y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo; por cierto mi habitacion se encuetra enfrente de esta-dijo Kaiba dirigiendose a la puerta.  
  
-¡Gracias Kaiba pero de momento no se me ofrece nada! Podrias decirles a mis amigos que no bajare a cenar, despues de todo no tengo hambre y quisiera adelantar un poco de los trabajos escolares que traje antes de dormir-dijo Yugi dejando su bolsa de equipaje sobre la cama.  
  
-¡Les dire a tus amigos, que descansas y buenas noches Yugi!-se despidio Kaiba saliendo del lugar.  
  
-¡Buenas noches, Kaiba!-respondio Yugi dejandose caer en la cama mas comoda que en su vida hubiera conocido.  
  
Y al dia siguiente...Luego de un abundandte desayuno y de que Kaiba les explicara la forma mas rapida, segura y economica de llegar al hospital central de Tokyo, se dirigieron al mismo donde no tardaron en encontrarse con Serenity, a quien estaban preparando en ese momento para la operacion que ocurriria en pocos minutos.  
  
-¡Me da gusto que estes aqui conmigo, hermanito!-dijo Serenity con cariño al ver entrar a su hermano y amigos, a los cuales reconocio por las constantes cartas que su hermano mayor le enviaba, hablandoles de ellos.  
  
-¡No podia faltar! Te prometi que te acompañaria pasara lo que pasara, Serenity-dijo Joey abrazando con ternura y suavidad a la jovencita.  
  
-Venimos por la paciente, es hora de la operacion-dijeron unos camilleros al entrar al cuarto con una camilla para trasladar a la chica al quirofano.  
  
-¿Estaras aqui cuando despierte, Joey?-pregunto Serenity tomando la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, nerviosa ante la inminente operacion, aun cuando sabia que era para salvar sus ojos eso no evitaba que los nervios la asaltaran ante la incertidumbre de no saber si todo aquello funcionaria o no.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes por eso, solo concentrate en que todo saldra bien, Serenity-dijo cariñosamente Joey soltandose de la chica para que pudiesen llevarse, dandole un beso de buena suerte en la frente, viendo con gusto como su hermana se relajaba ante el gesto y -ahora-lucia una sonrisa mas tranquila y segura que de momentos atras.  
  
Y algunas horas mas tarde....  
  
-Joey ¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Estas consiguiendo que me ponga nerviosa y todavia falta algo de tiempo para que la operacion de tu hermana termine, ASI QUE TRANQUILIZATE!-exclamo Tea ansiosa al ver a su amigo pasearse nerviosamente de un lado a otro, sin estarse quieto en ningun momento.  
  
-Joey compadre: ¡Tea tiene razon! Es mejor que te clames o conseguiras volvernos a todos locos-dijo Tristan pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, deteniendo su paseo, obligandolo a sentarse o de lo contrario se volverian locos de tanto nervisismo.  
  
-¡Ire por algo de comer! Vi un anuncio de una cafeteria cuando entramos, por lo que ire por algo para todos; estoy seguro que con un poco de comida en el estomago, Joey estara mas tranquilo-dijo Yugi dirigiendose al ascensor rapidamente, sonriendole a sus amigos antes de que las puertas del mismo se cerrasen, alcanzando oir a Tea decirle...  
  
-¡Nosotros te esperaremos aqui, yugi!-  
  
-Ahora veamos: ¿Donde estara la cafeteria?-murmuraba el chico mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrian en el primer piso, saliendo del mismo, leyendo los anuncios en su busqueda de la cafeteria pero mientras lo hacia se encontro con algo que no esperaba ver tan repentinamente...  
  
-¿Pegasus? No sabia que estuviera internado en este lugar-penso Yugi sorprendido al ver en una silla de ruedas a Maximillian Pegasus, quien no era ni la sombra de lo que antaño fue.  
  
-Joven Moto ¿Que esta haciendo por aqui?-pregunto curioso el asistente de Pegasus al ver al chico, frente suyo.  
  
-¡Vinimos acompañar a Joey! Ya que estan operando a su hermanita ¿Como esta, Pegasus? No sabia que estuviese aqui internado; es mas no sabia de el desde el duelo de monstruos en su isla-dio Yugi viendo con atencion a quien una vez fuera un hombre elegante y orgulloso mas ahora parecia perdido en otro mundo, puesto que su ojo carecia de vida alguna, por lo menos el que podia observar, ya que el otro estaba vendando.  
  
-El señor Pegasus se encuentra bien fisicamente con la excepcion de su ojo izquierdo, fuera de eso esta bien aun cuando parece estar perdido en otro lugar-respondio el hombre con formalidad.  
  
-Pegasus: ¿Puedes escucharme? ¡Soy yo, Yugi, Yugi Moto! ¿Me recuerdas?-dijo suavemente el chico colocando una mano sobre la del otro hombre siendo sacudido por una repentina corriente electrica al hacerlo.  
  
-¿El reino de las sombras? Pegasus esta atrapado en ese lugar, pero ¿Por que? ¿Tendra algo que ver con la perdida de su ojo del milenio? Y si es asi ¿Que sucede cuando se rompe el equilibrio y un poseedor de los articulos del milenio es desposeido de su articulo? Creo que debere preguntarle a Yami; quizas el sepa contestar a mis dudas-penso Yugi apartandose bruscamente de Pegasus, reflejando en su rostro un espanto que por un segundo lo invadio al ver con absoluta claridad como el alma del otro hombre se encontraba perdida en aquel sitio llamado el reino de las sombras y saberlo le dejaba muchisimas incognitas: ¿Que era todo aquello? ¿Que era el reino de las sombras? ¿Que era en realidad el duelo de monstruos? ¿Que papel jugaban los articulos del milenio en todo aquello?  
  
Y asi...  
  
Continuara.... 


	2. PARTE DOS

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS  
  
(Yami x Yugi)  
  
PARTE DOS  
  
Tenshi= Angel Hikari= Luz Hikari no tenshi= angel de luz.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien, joven Moto?-pregunto el asistente de Pegasus al ver la expresión del chico, sorprendido ante el espanto que mostraba tanto en el rostro como en sus ojos.  
  
-¡Estoy bien! No se preocupe solo algo sorprendido; será mejor que me marche mis amigos deben estar esperándome ¡Deseo que Pegasus se recupere pronto!-dijo Yugi apuradamente mientras se despedía con un gesto, dirigiéndose con prisa hacia la cafetería donde compro sándwiches de pollo, atún, pavo y jamón con queso, asi como una ensalada cesar para luego volver con sus amigos, que le agradecieron por la comida y mientras comían, el doctor apareció informándoles que la operación había resultado un verdadero éxito, por lo que de inmediato Joey quiso ver a su hermana consiguiendo el permiso del cirujano que le advirtió que la paciente estaría bajo los efectos de la anestesia hasta el día siguiente, por lo que seria mas conveniente que esperaran hasta la mañana, por lo que decidieron hacer caso del consejo, regresando a la mansión Kaiba en donde Mokuba y Seto les esperaban...  
  
-¡Me da gusto que tu hermana se vaya a recuperar pronto, Joey!-dijo emocionado y feliz Mokuba.  
  
-¡Gracias Mokuba! Que les parece si para celebrar vamos a cenar fuera-sugirió Joey mas contento y menos tenso que por la mañana.  
  
De inmediato todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, con la única excepción de Yugi que con su mas tierna sonrisa de disculpa en los labios, les dijo que no tenia ganas de salir fuera y prefería quedarse a descansar, puesto que la ciudad de Tokio le resultaba demasiado bulliciosa y el prefería algo mas de tranquilidad.  
  
-Entonces descansa Yugi; ya te traeremos algo de cenar-dijo Tea dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico que no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el gesto, mientras el resto de sus amigos le hacían señas de despedida quedando en pocos minutos la casa vacía y silenciosa, lo cual no asusto al chico ya que Kaiba antes de salir había encendido el sistema de seguridad, además de que el ama de llaves y el chofer también estaban por ahí aunque en los cuartos para la servidumbre.  
  
Asi se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro y correr las gruesas cortinas quedando momentáneamente en penumbras hasta que prendió una lamparita en la mesa de noche, se sentó sobre la cama mientras veía atentamente el rompecabezas del milenio que llevaba en el pecho.  
  
-¡Yami sal, tengo que hablar contigo!-susurro Yugi suavemente a la vez que su articulo emitía un leve resplandor que tras desaparecer dejo ver en el sitio, la silueta de un chico casi idéntico a Yugi salvo por ligeras diferencias entre ellas: la altura, ya que era mas alto; la complexión, que sin ser gruesa era mas musculada que la del chico; el cabello, que también era multicolor pero mas alzado en púas que el de Yugi y por ultimo la expresión del rostro mucho mas seria, formal y con mucho menos inocencia que la del chico, de allí en fuera habrían pasado por hermanos sin lugar a dudas.  
  
-¿Que sucede, hikari? ¿Por que pides mi presencia fuera del rompecabezas? Si necesitas hablar podemos hacerlo en nuestras mentes; solo tienes que venir a mi cámara-dijo Yami preocupado por la seria expresión en el rostro de su luz, le resultaba tan extraño verlo de esa forma.  
  
-¡Necesitaba verte, Yami! Me siento mas tranquilo cuando siento tu presencia física y no solo tu espíritu mental, como pasa en nuestras mentes ¿Estas molesto por que te llame?-pregunto dudoso Yugi bajando la vista abrumado por todas las cosas que le preocupaban y por pensar que pudo haber molestado a su querido Yami, al haberlo hecho venir.  
  
-¡Nunca podrás molestarme, hikari! Ahora dime: ¿Que te preocupa? ¿Por que necesitabas verme?-cuestiono con ternura y suavidad Yami mientras se sentaba frente a Yugi y con suavidad alzaba su rostro para que le viera, admirado del brillo que las emociones puras e intensas del chico daban a esos ojos violáceos que tanto le gustaban y amaba.  
  
-¡Hoy en el hospital, encontré a Pegasus mientras iba por algo de comer, Yami!-dijo Yugi con calma esperando la reacción del espíritu, la cual no se hizo esperar.  
  
-¿Pegasus? No sabia de el desde lo de la isla ¿Acaso intento hacerte algo malo? Por que si fue asi ¡Me las pagara!-dijo amenazante Yami pensando por un instante que aquel hombre pudo haber intentado herir a su luz.  
  
-¡No, Pegasus no hizo nada simplemente porque no puede hacer nada!-exclamo Yugi medio molesto a la vez que triste por la reacción de Yami, que consideraba un tanto exagerada.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir, hikari?-pregunto Yami curioso.  
  
-Déjame hablar, desahogarme ¿quieres? Y por favor no me interrumpas hasta que termine-Yami asintió comprensivo, mientras Yugi continuaba-Hoy que vi, a Pegasus me sorprendió que no es ni la sombra de lo que un día fue, es mas ni siquiera esta en este plano, puede que su cuerpo si pero no su mente, puesto que se encuentra atrapado en el reino de las sombras y lo se por que cuando lo toque pude ver perfectamente tal lugar tan desierto y que te va aniquilando poco a poco; no pienses que no se de que hablo: recuerdo bien el enfrentamiento con Pegasus en ese sitio como para no reconocerlo, el hecho es que esta atrapado ahí y no puedo evitar preguntarme si ¿Tiene que ver algo el hecho de que le despojaron de su articulo del milenio? La verdad es que me preocupa no saber nada sobre los artículos milenarios, ni siquiera se bien ¿Como funciona el rompecabezas del milenio? Solo se que por alguna causa logre armarlo cuando mi abuelito no pudo, que desde ese día comparto mi mente y cuerpo contigo; un espíritu milenario del que-para ser honestos-conozco muy poco ¿Quien eres en verdad, Yami? ¡No lo se! Y eso me angustia, asi como me preocupan las palabras de Shabib: quien altero el equilibrio de los artículos-que tampoco se de que equilibrio habla-vendrá por mi rompecabezas y si lo consigue amenazara con controlar el mundo, como antiguamente sucedió. Asi que de alguna forma tengo que cuidarme de algo o alguien que no conozco por esa advertencia, además que de paso me preocupo por el bien del mundo entero y todo ¿Por que? Porque nadie me digo que al armar el rompecabezas tendría habilidades asombrosas y maldiciones terribles; por lo que dime: ¿De que se trata todo esto, Yami?-dijo Yugi desahogándose al mismo tiempo que se quitaba todas las preocupaciones que llevaba encima.  
  
-Para serte sincero: ni siquiera yo se bien lo que sucede con los artículos del milenio; mi propia mente es un complicado laberinto que no he recorrido por completo pero con cada puerta o pasillo que voy descubriendo, nuevas posibilidades se crean-como esta: el hecho de estar junto a ti en un plano físico sin la necesidad de tu cuerpo, sino con uno propio-asi como antiguos recuerdos van despertando pero lamentablemente ninguno de ellos puede aclararnos nada, pues lo único que ambos sabemos es que en otra vida fui un antiguo faraón egipcio, lo que ciertamente no nos ayuda de mucho, pero puedo asegurarte, mi hikari que descubra lo que descubra serás el primero en saberlo y de que si fuese algo malo o que pudiera hacerte, daño yo mismo me apartare de ti, antes de causarte dolor alguno, eres mi tenshi y nunca te haré daño por el contrario siempre te cuidare y protegeré de todo aquello que pueda lastimarte ¿Puedes creerme, hikari? ¡No tengas miedo de mi, por favor no lo hagas, Yugi!-dijo suplicante Yami pero con las voz cargada de tristeza que afligió al corazón del chico.  
  
-¡Nunca jamás, jamás podría tener miedo de ti, Yami! Se que nunca me harías daño, siempre has estado conmigo, protegiéndome; si mi corazón te reclama es solo por que ya no podía por mas tiempo cargar con todas esas preocupaciones para mi solo, necesitaba decirte mis dudas y problemas a alguien que me entendiera pero nunca fue mi intención causarte tristeza, mi querido Yami-dijo Yugi vehemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho del faraón mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura del mismo en un tímido abrazo.  
  
-¡Yugi, mi hikari no tenshi!-murmuro calidamente Yami estrechando entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su luz, algo sorprendido del abrazo del chico.  
  
-¡Mi hikari, mi tenshi hermoso, no sabes lo que me provocas! Si tan solo tuviese el valor de confesarte mis sentimientos, de poder decirte que te amo desde ya hace tanto tiempo y al hacerlo poder probar el sabor de tus labios, recorriendo con mis manos tu cuerpo, amándote como mereces ser amado pero siempre debo controlarme por temor a lastimarte pues nunca encuentro el momento adecuado para confesar lo que mi corazón siente y que se ha hecho mas fuerte desde que descubrí la manera de tener un cuerpo propio-pensaba Yami deslizando-sin darse cuenta de ello-rítmica y suavemente una mano por la espalda de Yugi en una tierna caricia que sin saberlo despertaba en el chico sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido pero que sin embargo le hacían desear mas de las mismas.  
  
-Se ha quedado muy callado, Yami ¿Será acaso que lo he lastimado con mis palabras? ¡Dios, espero que no! Me moriría antes que hacerle algún mal, ¡OH, si el supiera lo mucho que lo amo! Como quisiera poder decírselo, pero nunca encuentro la ocasión adecuada para hacerlos, especialmente desde que tiene un cuerpo propio he querido decirle con mas ganas que nunca; porque aun cuando continuamos compartiendo nuestras mentes y también cuerpo-puesto que solo cuando le llamo adquiere presencia física-no me resulta suficiente y cada vez mas necesito tal presencia a mi lado; su calido cuerpo junto al mío, ansiando algo que no se que pueda ser, provocándome inmensos deseos de decirle que lo amo y asi ya no ocultar mi amor por el ¿Por que no hacerlo, por que no decirlo? no puedo tener para siempre miedo de un posible rechazo se que aunque no me corresponda, me sentiré mejor al hacerlo además Yami no me lastimaría y estoy convencido que respetaría mis sentimientos ¡Muy bien, lo haré, se lo diré, LE DIRE QUE LO AMO!-pensaba Yugi decidido, irguiéndose entre los brazos de Yami que le miraba curioso ante la inusitada seriedad del chico.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo, Yugi?-pregunto suavemente Yami clavando sus ojos en los del chico, sin perder contacto en ningún momento.  
  
-Sucede...sucede que...yo... ¡ES MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PENSABA!-exclamo Yugi alterado mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un delicioso rubor que fascino a Yami quien sonriéndole a su ángel le pregunto:  
  
-¿Que es mas difícil de lo que pensabas, Yugi?-dijo el antiguo faraón con una dulce sonrisa y una tierna mirada en el rostro.  
  
-¡Decirte que te amo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, Yami!-exclamo repentinamente Yugi cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, a la vez que mordía con nerviosismo su labio inferior y el rubor en sus mejillas se volvía mas intenso, ansioso por saber la respuesta del otro joven ante su confesión.  
  
-¿Asi que era eso? Ha sido muy difícil para ti confesarlo por lo que puedo apreciar pero...-dijo Yami sorprendido por la confesión de Yugi que en ese momento, al oírlo, mordía aun más fuerte su labio inferior casi hasta hacerse sangre.  
  
-¡Aquí viene el rechazo! Dirá que no siente lo mismo ¡OH Yami! ¿Por que?-pensó Yugi desesperado sin dejar de morderse el labio.  
  
-... ¡Me alegro que lo hayas hecho! Aunque resultaste mas valiente que yo puesto que no me había atrevido a confesarte antes que ¡TAMBIEN TE AMO DESDE HACE TIEMPO, MI DULCE HIKARI!-murmuro con fuerza y suavidad Yami ampliando su sonrisa al ver a Yugi abrir los ojos impresionado, mientras dejaba de morder su labio ya que su mandíbula se había abierto desencajada por causa de la sorpresa de oír la confesión de su adorado Yami.  
  
-¿Tu...tu también...me amas?-pregunto Yugi inseguro ya que aun no se convencía de haber oído correctamente, quizás se trataba de una mala jugada de sus oídos y de su corazón que estaban ansiosos por escuchar tales palabras que podían no ser verdaderas.  
  
-¡Te amo, Yugi Moto! Te he amado por mucho tiempo y te amare por muchísimo mas ¡Te amo mi hikari no tenshi!-dijo con fervor Yami al reconocer la inseguridad de su protegido, sabiendo ciertamente que necesitaba una confirmación de su anterior confesión.  
  
-¡Te amo Yami, tanto, tanto!-dijo con una sonrisa Yugi mientras su rubor reaparecía al ver como su Yami se acercaba lentamente hasta el, recostándolo contra la cabecera de la cama y aquellos labios rojos quedaban a unos milímetros de los suyos, percibiendo la respiración de su amado contra su piel, pasando saliva nerviosamente.  
  
-¡Demuéstramelo, Yugi! Que yo te demostrare mi amor, hikari-dijo con pasión Yami sobre los labios del chico justo antes de unir sus bocas en un gentil pero apasionado beso con los labios entreabiertos atrapando asi el labio inferior de Yugi, degustándolo durante la caricia, encantado ante la falta de destreza que mostraba su tenshi siendo obvio que nunca antes había besado a nadie; siendo el primero en hacerlo y saber eso le volvía loco de excitación y deseo por lo que sin contenerse mordió suavemente el labio de su ángel, arrancándole un quejido pero no de dolor sino mas bien de placer, lo que hizo hervir aun mas su sangre, estando a punto de combustión instantánea y sin dejar de besar al chico, sus manos se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el saco que llevaba puesto desabotonándolo ágilmente para de inmediato sacárselo, aventando la prenda al piso y sus manos seguían trabajando sobre el frágil y delicioso cuerpo sacando el polo que llevaba de sus pantalones, deslizándolo hacia arriba, no quedándole otro remedio que cortar con el beso puesto que aquella prenda debía sacarse por la cabeza, lo que resultaba frustrante pero no le quedaba de otra.  
  
-¿Que estas haciendo, Yami?-cuestiono confundido Yugi al verse despojado de su ropa y con el torso desnudo ya que ni el rompecabezas del milenio estaba, este igual que su ropa yacía en el piso en un completo desorden, viendo extrañado la hambrienta mirada que Yami le dirigía, como si quisiese devorarlo pero no entienda lo que sucedía; como tampoco comprendía las reacciones de su propio cuerpo ante aquella mirada llena de deseo y pasión.  
  
-¡Estoy amándote, Yugi, amándote!-exclamo Yami deslizando la punta de un dedo sobre las cejas, la nariz, las mejillas y las comisuras de los labios de Yugi, sintiendo y viendo gustoso el temblor que sacudió al chico antes su caricia.  
  
-¡OH, creo que lo entiendo! Pero... ¿Por que estas desnudándome, Yami?-insistió ingenuamente Yugi sin entender aun lo que pasaba puesto que no comprendía el por que Yami le desnudaba para amarlo.  
  
-¿Confías en mi, Yugi?-el chico asintió levemente-¡Bien! Entonces creedme cuando te digo que esta es la manera mas bella de amar y ser amado; pero tal vez te sientas mas seguro si soy yo el primero en desnudarse antes de continuar desprendiéndote de tu ropa, mi tenshi-dijo Yami con una calida sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama y con movimientos insinuantes y sensuales comenzó a despojarse de las ropas que le cubrían, su saco, su polo, el cinturón de sus pantalones, sus zapatos y calcetines, sus pantalones dejando ver unos calzoncillos verdaderamente pequeños y ajustados que evidenciaban la gran excitación que sentía y que se hacia mas intensa al ver como su hikari, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía y que era obvia por el rubor en sus mejillas, no apartaba su inocente vista de su cuerpo reconociendo la chispa de deseo que se despertaba en esos ojos dulces, por lo que con picardía se despojo de su ultima prenda, mostrando asi su impresionante anatomía, viendo como el chico pasaba saliva inconscientemente y su respiración se volvía irregular.  
  
-¡Ahora es tu turno, Yugi! Voy a desnudarte muy lentamente, amor mío-murmuro Yami alzando el pie izquierdo del chico quitando de un tirón su zapato y calcetín, siguiendo con el derecho, repitiendo el proceso, para luego subir, deslizando sus manos por la tela del pantalón por las piernas y muslos del muchacho rozando levemente la excitación que comenzaba a despertar en Yugi hasta llegar a su cinturón quitándolo con habilidad, tirándolo al suelo, para luego retirar de una sola vez el pantalón y la ropa interior puesto que no soportaba mas tiempo aquella agonía, deseaba poder ver el sexo palpitante de su amor de una buena vez por todas y no esperar ni un momento mas.  
  
-¡Eres precioso Yugi, un verdadero regalo de los dioses y me da gusto ser quien te descubre por primera vez; ahora confía en mi y déjate llevar por tus sensaciones, deja que tu cuerpo sea quien te diga lo que debes hacer, NO TE REPRIMAS!-dijo amoroso Yami recostando por completo al chico en el colchón, acercando nuevamente sus labios a los de Yugi, tomándolos en un suave beso pero no se entretuvo mucho allí sino que se deslizo por su barbilla y cuello dejando un rastro de besos por toda la pálida piel y con sus manos acariciaba el torso jugando con unos pezones ya duros por la excitación, mientras sus labios descendían hasta ellos, chupándolos tiernamente asi mismo sus manos seguían bajando tocando, acariciando sus flancos, sus abdominales y mas abajo todavía, la entrepierna del chico, estimulando de arriba-abajo, de abajo-arriba toda la longitud de Yugi quien no podía evitar emitir unos suaves y deliciosos gemidos de placer, retorciéndose de deseo y anhelo ante lo que su amante le hacia y le provocaba.  
  
-¡Mas, Yami, quiero mas!-decía Yugi entrando en el juego, de tal manera que pronto Yami comenzó a sentir las mismas caricias como los que daba al chico, salvo por la diferencia de que eran algo mas tímidas y lentas, como si Yugi quisiera memorizarse su cuerpo, todo su ser.  
  
-¡Te amo, mi dulce hikari!-susurro Yami junto al oído del chico sin dejar de acariciarlo en ningún momento.  
  
-¡Yo también te amo, Yami! Pero necesito mas, mucho más de ti-respondió Yugi frotando por instinto sus caderas contra las de su amante y amado.  
  
-¡Muy bien! ¿Con que eso quieres? Entonces alza las caderas por un segundo, mi Yugi-dijo Yami complació al ver como le obedecía, colocando bajo la espalda lumbar del chico una almohada que haría mas fácil el momento en que lo tomara.  
  
-Ahora escúchame bien que puede resultarte doloroso lo que sigue; cuando sientas que no resistirás mas ¡agarrate a mi con todas tus fuerzas! Te prometo que solo será por poco tiempo, mi amor. Ahora abre tus piernas para mi, Yugi-demando Yami ansioso, observando como le obedecía de nuevo, mientras con un par de dedos tanteaba en la abertura trasera del chico, introduciéndolos lentamente intentando no lastimar a su tenshi.  
  
-¡YAMI!-grito Yugi tensándose al sentir la invasión de aquellos dedos en su interior.  
  
-¡Tranquilízate Yugi, solo hazlo! Relájate o te resultara mucho mas molesto de lo que ya es, pero debo hacer esto antes de tomarte por completo o de lo contrario podría desgarrarte al hacerlo, por lo que debo dilatarte antes, por lo que relájate-susurro Yami moviendo suavemente sus dedos en el interior del chico, para dilatarlo lo suficiente antes de penetrarlo, preocupado por la expresión de dolor que su hikari mostraba ante su intrusión pero sabiendo que era inevitable por ser su primera vez, pudiendo sentir como los músculos se dilataban permitiéndole paso por lo que de inmediato retiro sus dedos, escuchando el súbito suspiro de perdida que se desprendió de los labios de Yugi y oírlo le lleno de gozo pues comprendía que aun con el dolor la experiencia le estaba resultando placentera también.  
  
-Ahora sigue los mas difícil, asi que sujétate a mi con todas tus fuerzas, Yugi-dijo Yami introduciéndose poco a poco dentro de la calidez de su amado, quien se agarraba con fuerza a la espalda de Yami, clavando sus uñas en la misma en un intento por que el dolor se fuera, mordiendo fuertemente el hombro del faraón ante la final penetración del mismo, acallando el grito que pugnaba por salir de su boca, mientras algunas lagrimas mojaban sus acaloradas mejillas.  
  
-¡YUGI!-grito Yami al sentir aquella mordida, quedándose quieto por un instante para permitir que su amor se acostumbrase a la nueva sensación antes de empezar a moverse en suaves movimientos de vaivén, entrando y saliendo de la estrechez que era su ángel, siempre con el mayor de los cuidados, mientras que con una mano estimulaba el sexo del chico para que pudiera disfrutar tanto como el lo hacia.  
  
-¡OH, Dios mío, YAMI!-grito con placer y deseo Yugi cuando la sensación de dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, dando paso a una mucho mas placentera y gratificante que resultaba tan nueva y agradable para el, quien no pudo evitar vaciar su semen entre su cuerpo y el de su amante, llegando asi a un húmedo primer orgasmo.  
  
-¡mmm, Yugi sabes delicioso, mmm!-dijo Yami con sensualidad, lamiendo sus dedos bañados de la semilla de su Yugi.  
  
-¡Te quiero Yami, te quiero!-susurro Yugi con la voz algo temblorosa y restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, gimiendo con fuerza al sentir dentro de si algo caliente y viscoso que inundaba su ser, corriendo entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que Yami con sus labios limpiaba las lagrimas derramadas con anterioridad.  
  
-¡Mi Yugi, mi hikari no tenshi!-murmuro Yami con amor sintiendo la mas deliciosa sensación dejada tras el mas intenso orgasmo que jamás había experimentado en su vida, abandonando con lentitud el interior del chico colocándose a su lado, deslizando un brazo posesivamente sobre de el, atrayéndolo hacia si en un estrecho abrazo.  
  
-Sabes Yami, tenias razón-dijo inocentemente Yugi recostando su cabeza sobre le pecho de su amado.  
  
-¿En que tenia razón, Yugi?-cuestiono curioso Yami deslizando sus dedos por el cabello del chico perezosamente pues estaba cayendo en un suave duerme vela.  
  
-¡En todo esto! La verdad es que SI es la más bella forma de ser amado y de amar, Yami-respondió Yugi con una sonrisa mientras que con suaves movimientos circulares acariciaba el torso del otro chico, quien sonrió al oír la respuesta del más pequeño.  
  
-¿Entonces puedo imaginar que te gusto, no es asi?-Yugi asintió sin dejar de acariciarlo-Te lo dije mi Yugi: es la mas hermosa manera de amar y ser amado aunque también un poco dolorosa-dijo Yami sobando su hombro que lucia las marcas de los dientes de Yugi sobre el.  
  
-¡Lo lamento, Yami! No fue mi intención lastimarte pero el dolor era tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que me volvería loco ante el mismo, lo siento de verdad-dijo apenado Yugi levantando su rostro y acercando sus labios hasta el hombro herido deposito un gentil beso que estremeció a Yami.  
  
-¡No te angusties, Yugi! Aunque no lo creas estoy orgulloso de esas marcas que son la prueba de tu pasión y de tu amor-dijo sinceramente feliz Yami sonriéndole a su chico.  
  
-¡Gracias, Yami! Pero ahora que pasara con nosotros, es decir luego de esto-dijo dudoso Yugi abrazando el cuerpo de su Yami.  
  
-¡Eres mi amor, mi hikari y ahora mi pareja, Yugi! Nunca dejare que nada te pase siempre te cuidare y protegeré, asi como las cartas especialmente el mago oscuro; estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad y juntos enfrentaremos lo que el destino nos depare sobre los artículos del milenio; jamás nos separaremos y con respecto a tus amigos, estoy convencido que lo comprenderán cuando se los digamos, igual que lo entenderá tu abuelito pero por el momento no te preocupes, tendremos todo un milenio para amarnos mi amor-dijo Yami estrechando el cuerpo de Yugi posesivamente.  
  
-¿Un milenio para amarnos? Me gusta como suena, ¡Si, de verdad que me gusta como se oye, mi Yami querido, te amo tanto y nunca dejare de hacerlo, estaremos juntos pase lo que pase!-respondió Yugi con una sonrisa mientras se iba quedando dormido con su cabeza recostada en el torso de su amante, pareja y amor milenario.  
  
-¡Te amo y te amare por siempre Yugi Moto! Solo espero que un milenio alcance para nuestro amor, mi hikari no tenshi-musito Yami mientras se iba durmiendo al lado del chico que le volvió a enseñar a amar.  
  
FIN.  
  
NOTAS DE AUTORA: POSIBLE CONTINUACION SEGUN LOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBA. GRACIAS POR LOS LINDOS REVIEWS. 


	3. parte tres

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.  
  
Yami X Yugi  
  
Parte tres.  
  
Horas mas tarde...  
  
-¡Vaya cena que hemos comido! ¿No creen que estuvo deliciosa?-dijo Joey relamiéndose al recordar la cena que habían comido hace no mucho tiempo.  
  
-Joey compadre, ¿Algún día dejaras de pensar con el estomago? En serio deberías de estrenar el cerebro, no creo que lo hayas usado nunca-dijo burlón Tristan viendo al rubio, quien se molesto ante su comentario.  
  
-¡Ya, ya chicos esténse en paz! Y es mejor que vayamos a descansar ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a Serenity, por lo que ¡Buenas noches a todos!-se despidió Tea amablemente, subiendo a su habitación.  
  
-¡Tea tiene razón! Es hora de dormir y estoy cansado, por lo que buenas noches, también- se despidieron Mokuba y Bakura a la vez, subiendo tras la chica a sus respectivas habitaciones, seguidos de Joey y Tristan que seguían peleando por lo de hace un momento, mientras Seto les veía con una expresión de: ¡esos dos son unos imposibles!, siguiéndolos para ir a su habitación pero antes de entrar a esta...  
  
-¿Cómo estará Yugi? Se le veía cansado esta tarde, quizás debería comprobar si se encuentra bien-pensó Seto caminando hacia la puerta de Yugi, deteniéndose ante la misma y haciendo girar la perilla...  
  
-¿Por qué estará cerrado con llave? Es extraño, esto me empieza a preocupar, aunque ¿Por qué lo hago? Yugi no significa nada para mi, ¿verdad? Es un buen chico, inteligente, excelente duelista y muy inocente pero no es mi amigo, por lo que no debería de importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer y sin embargo necesito saber si se encuentra bien-pensó Seto sacando de sus ropas una llave maestra que le permitía abrir todas las habitaciones de la mansión, por lo que deslizándola en la cerradura, no tardo en abrir la puerta, entrando calladamente en la habitación... pero aun asi despertó a uno de los durmientes.  
  
-¿Quién viene? Será mejor hacerme invisible, no deben verme con mi hikari hasta que este listo para decírselo a sus amigos-pensó Yami mientras con sumo cuidado se desprendía del abrazo de su luz, para de inmediato levantarse del lecho, tornándose invisible a los ojos del intruso, sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-¡KAIBA! ¿Qué hace aquí?-pensó Yami extrañado de ver al dueño de Corporación Kaiba en la habitación de su Yugi.  
  
-¡Que desarreglo! Yugi es mucho mas desordenado que Mokuba-pensó Seto con una leve sonrisa en los labios al ver el completo desastre en el cuarto del chico, notando como la ropa del mismo estaba por todos lados del suelo, incluso pudo notar el rompecabezas del milenio, lo cual se le hizo mas extraño puesto que Yugi no solía ser tan descuidado con sus cosas, definitivamente había sido una buena idea entrar pues no tenia duda de que al chico le había sucedido algo que esperaba no fuese nada serio(N de A: Yo diría que fue todo lo serio del mundo, ¿no creen? Pues nadie negara que lo pasado entre Yami y su luz no fuera serio, ¿cierto?)por lo que con lentitud fue acercándose hasta la cama, donde descansaba placidamente y ajeno a lo que ocurría un inocente ángel de luz, pudiendo observar al chico, notando sorprendido la desnudez del mismo, impactándose ante la belleza que veía, pues verdaderamente Yugi era muy hermoso, con aquella mechas de cabello cayendo desordenadamente hasta sus hombros, esa espalda aunque no muy musculada era perfecta, estrecha cintura, un trasero firme y redondeado, asi como unas piernas por demás perfectas.  
  
-¡Es hermoso, realmente lo es!-pensaba Seto admirado de la belleza que contemplaba, mientras se acercaba-como si estuviese hipotizado-hasta el lecho, sentandose en el borde de la cama al mismo tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer la silueta del chico sobre de esta y sin contenerse el deseo que lo embriagaba deslizo, apenas rozando, sus dedos por aquella piel tan suave acariciando lentamente la espalda del chico dormido.  
  
-¿Que demonios esta haciendo Kaiba? ¿Quien se cree para tocar a mi tenshi?-pensaba furioso Yami, al ver las caricias del otro joven sobre su luz, tomando la desicion de aparecerse ante el mismo pues nadie podia tocar lo que era suyo, nunca lo permitiria pero antes de que hicera algo al respecto...  
  
Seto Kaiba se levanto del lecho con rapidez increible, abandonando la habitacion en ese momento ante los consternados ojos de Yami, que no comprendia a que venia todo aquello.  
  
-Kaiba actua muy raro, sera mejor vigilarlo despues de todo no me a gustado en absoluto la forma en que se acercado a mi Yugi pero por ahora eso no es importante, si no volver al lado de mi angel-penso Yami acostandose de nuevo en el lecho al darse cuenta de que Yugi se removia ansioso en sus sueños, como si se percatara de que no se encontraba a su lado, puesto que una vez que lo estuvo, el chico continuo durmiendo un sueño mas apacible.  
  
Y mientras tanto en la habitacion de enfrente....  
  
-¡Dios mio! ¿Que ha sido todo eso? Si no hubiera abandonado el cuarto, me habria metido en la cama de Yugi y lo tomaria, ¡Dioses! ¿Que clase de pervertido soy? Ademas ¿Por que es precisamente el pequeño Yugi, quien me hace sentir este deseo? No soy gay ¿o si? Lo admito nunca antes habia sentido tal cosa, solo con el, solo al ver su desnudez haciendome anhelarlo, poseerlo, hacerlo mio solamente, ¡Maldicion, lo deseo tanto!-pensaba entre asustado y excitado Seto sintiendo la deliciosa presion que se habia formado bajo su cintura, entre sus piernas.  
  
-Pero nunca antes habia visto alguien tan hermoso como Yugi Moto, es todo un angel y verdaderamente es una tentacion divina, con ese bello cuerpo e inocencia que irradia sin darse cuenta; ¡sentirlo! Debe ser la experiencia mas maravillosa de la vida, sus pequeñas manos recorriendome por completo, su fragil cuerpo unido al mio en una exquisita danza, deslizando mis manos sobre el, tocando esa suave y calida piel, besar sus labios, hinchandolos con mis besos, excitando sus pezones mientras mi mano masturba su hombria, llevandolo hasta el limite igual a como Yugi lo haria conmigo, nos tocariamos hasta no soportarlo mas, hasta llegar al limite y entonces cuando no pudieramos mas, lo tomaria, le penetraria, vaciando mi semilla en su interior, cayendo pesadamente sobre el aun dentro de su interior, sintiendo su cuerpo empapado de sudor, igual que el mio ¡Dios, Yugi!-exclamo Seto mientras con su propia mano se masturbaba, desnudandose durante el proceso siempre imaginando que era el pequeño Yugi quien lo hacia, estimulandose cada vez mas de prisa, moviendo sus caderas aun ritmo por demas frenetico ansioso por llegar al final de aquella excitacion, sintiendo todo su ser vibrar, teniendo incluso los labios henchidos cual si les estuvieran besando intensa y apasionadamente.  
  
-¡Diablos, Joey ronca mas que un tren descompuesto! Definitivamente no puedo dormir aqui, es mejor que vaya a caminar, a ver si por lo menos asi me agoto lo suficiente como para no escuchar esos horribles ronquidos-pensaba Bakura molesto, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, algo por demas imposible gracias a los roquidos que daba el rubio, por lo que sin otro remedio se levanto de la cama, abandonando la habitacion en un intento por no estrangular a su compañero de cuarto.  
  
-Deberias de ser mas paciente con Joey, realmente no creo que lo haga a proposito-dijo una voz suve dentro de Bakura.  
  
-¿No se supone que estabas dormido, Ryu?-replico Bakura al darse cuenta de quien le hablaba.  
  
-Me desperte al sentir movimiento; pero hablando en serio deberias de tratar de calmarte, no querras que alguin note que no eres el chico bueno que aparentes ser, ¿verdad?-dijo Ryu en la cabeza de Bakura.  
  
-¡Ridiculo!-musito Bakura ignorando abeirtamente a su otro yo.  
  
-No lograras nada con ignorarme, sabes muy bien que puedo darte tdoa la lata del mundo y entre mas lo hagas mas lata te doy yo; pero pasando a otra cosa ¿Por que te detienes frente a la habitacion de Yugi? No pensaras en robar su articulo del milenio a estas hora, despeus de todo si lo haces estoy seguro de que esta vez si te atrapan, Bakura-dijo Ryu extrañado al ver como se detenian frente a la habitacion del poseedor del rompecabezas del milenio.  
  
-¡No soy tan estupido, Ryu! Solo que hay algo raro, puedo sentir una fuerte presencia que viene de la habitacion del pequeño Yugi, es una presencia tan nilenaria como yo pero a la vez es muy diferente a mi, esta presencia tiene una aura que no puedo comprender muy bien y que podria resultar peligrosa para mis futuros planes-dijo Bakura colocando su mano sobre la puerta, sientiendo una extraña aura que lo confundia especialmente, teniendo la sensacion de que ya la habia sentido antes pero no lograba recordar donde o cuando.  
  
-Solo hay una manera de saber ¿Quien es? Por que no entramos y lo averiguamos-sugirio Ryu con una sonrisa, curioso por las palabras de su otro yo pero antes de que abrieran la puerta... un ruido proveniente del cuarto de enfrente les llamo la atencion.  
  
-Ese ruido viene de la habitacion de Kaiba, ¿Que le pasara?-se preguntaron Ryu y Bakura, volteandose hacia el otro cuarto, curiosos y acercandose a la puerte del mismo, la abrieron lentamente dandose cuenta de que lo oido no era un ruido, sino mas bien una serie de gemidos que iban in crecenso, los cuales provenian del mismisimo Seto Kaiba y que continuaron hasta que finalmente se libero con un fuerte estremecimiento, asi como arquemiento de espalda, gimiendo el nombre de su imaginario amante ¡YUGI!  
  
-Pero que interesante, ¿Quien diria que Seto Kaiba se masturba pensando en el pequeño Yugi Moto? Esto si que es interesante y saberlo quizas convenga a nuestros planes, ¿Cierto, Ryu?-dijo Bakura con una maliciosa sonrisa, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta para que Kaiba no se diera cuenta de que le habian espiado.  
  
-No creo que meternos en las intimidades de Kaiba nos ayude de mucho pero estoy seguro que encontraras la manera para que esta informacion no sea de utilidad, Bakura-respondio Ryu con voz cansada puesto que estaba agotado podria ser que su yo maligno no tuviese sueño pero el -definitivamente-si.  
  
-¡Por supuesto que le encontrare utilidad, Ryu! Ahora vamonos a dormir que no me conviene que te caigas de sueño, despues de todo debo agradecerle al tonto de Joey por roncar como lo hace ya que asi logre enterarme de las fantasias de Seto Kaiba-dijo Bakura sin perder su sonrisa encaminandose nuevamente a la habitacion que compartia con Joey y Tristan, donde una vez que se hubo acomodado, cayo en un placentero sueño mientras su mente trasaba planes para lo que recien habia descubierto y que podria resultarle util para apoderarse del rompecabezas del milenio.  
  
Y asi....  
  
Continuara.... 


	4. Cuarta Parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS  
  
CUARTA PARTE.  
  
Bakura x Seto  
  
Varios meses mas tarde...(con respecto a las tres partes anteriores)  
  
-¡Buenos dias, abuelito!-saludo con una sonrisa dulce Yugi a su abuelo Solomon.  
  
-¡Buenos dias, Yugi!-respondio Solomon de manera automatica lo cual no paso desapercibido para el chico.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo, abuelito? No pareces el mismo de siempre-dijo Yugi colocando el desayuno frente a su abuelo.  
  
-¡No, por supuesto que no sucede nada! Solo son cosas mias, no me hagas caso, son cosas de un anciano sin importancia alguna-dijo Solomon intentando que su voz sonara como siempre pero fallando miserablemente.  
  
-¡Esta bien, abuelito como digas! Pero sabes bien que si hay algo que te preocupe puedes decirmelo con total confianza; ahora me voy o sino llegare tarde a clases ¡Nos veremos mas tarde!-dijo Yugi despidiendose con un fraternal abrazo de su abuelo para luego tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la preparatoria Domino.  
  
-Yami ¿Que crees que le pase al abuelito? Se comporto muy diferente a como lo hace normalmente-dijo Yugi hablando con el pensamiento con su compañero, sin prestar atencion a su camino.  
  
-¡No lo se, pequeño! Pero sea lo que sea, cuando Solomon este listo para decirtelo, ten por seguro que lo hara; tu abuelito nunca te ha guardado secretos por lo que no te preocupes ¡TEN CUIDADO, YUGI!-grito Yami en la mente del chico, quien reacciono ante el grito dandose cuenta de que habia cruzado tontamente la calle atravesandosele a un coche en ese momento, y al verlo cerro lo ojos esperando el impacto que nunca sucedio...  
  
-¡Por Dios, Moto! ¿Que estabas pensando al cruzar tan distraidamente la calle?-cuestiono Kaiba saliendo del auto que estuvo a punto de atropellar al chico y que por suerte alcanzo a frenar justo a tiempo.  
  
-¡Kaiba, lo siento! Es que venia absorto en mis pensamientos; la proxima vez me fijare antes de cruzar una calle ¡Lo prometo!-dijo Yugi avergonzado.  
  
-¡Es mejor que subas al auto, Moto! Iremos a la escuela, no estoy seguro de que lleges por tu propio pie-dijo burlon Kaiba subiendo a su auto, haciendose a un lado para que el chico se sentara junto a el.  
  
-¡Gracias Kaiba!-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa apenada mientras se sentaba junto al joven quien le ignoro completamente o al menos eso fingia.  
  
-¡Demonios esta tan cerca y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada al respecto! Si solo Yugi supiera lo que me provoca cada dia que pasa lo deseo mas y mas ¿Por que tiene que ser tan inocente? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que esa inocencia me causa?-pensaba Seto observando de reojo al chico, fascinado por el mismo.  
  
-¡Maldito Kaiba! ¿Quien se cree que es para ver de esa manera a mi hikari? Debo tener cuidado con el, es muy obvio que algo quiere con mi tenshi, asi que debere estar pendiente-pensaba Yami observando la actitud de Kaiba con respecto a Yugi, manteniendo sus pensamientos en secreto para no preocupar a su luz.  
  
-¡Yugi, buenos dias amigo!-saludaron a la vez Joey, Tea y Tristan al ver llegar a su amigo, sorprendiendose de verlo bajar del carro de Kaiba junto con este.  
  
-¡Hola chicos, buenos dias!-saludo Yugi con una sonrisa a sus tres mejores amigos.  
  
-¡La proxima vez ten mas cuidado, no vemos luego, Moto!-se despidio Kaiba ignorando abiertamente las miradas molestas que le lanzaban los amigos de Yugi.  
  
-¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Y que hacias con Kaiba?-pregunto Joey molesto.  
  
-Joey tiene razon, ¿Por que venias con ese sangron? En especial por que nunca le has agradado-dijo Tristan confundido.  
  
-¡Los chicos tienen razon! ¿Por que estabas con Kaiba? ¿Y que quiso decir con que tuvieras cuidado la proxima vez?-dijo Tea a su vez preocupada.  
  
-Pues lo que sucedio fue que...-comenzo Yugi explicandoles el incidente de esa mañana y de paso poniendolos al tanto de su preocupacion por su abuelo.  
  
-¡No te preocupes, amigo! Si algo le sucede a tu abuelo, ten por seguro que te lo contara por lo que seguramente no es nada-dijo Joey deslizando un brazo por los hombros del mas pequeño, en una abrazo fraternal y consolador.  
  
-¡Gracias Joey que buen amigo eres! Pero ahora vamonos a clases o los profesores nos retaran-dijo Yugi con su linda sonrisa mientras sus amigos asentian.  
  
-¡Maldito Wheeler! ¿Quien se piensa que es para abrazar a mi Yugi?-murmura Kaiba rabioso al ver-desde la distancia- la escena anterior.  
  
-Sabes Kaiba si sigues asi hasta el inocente de Yugi terminara por darse cuenta de tus intenciones y precisamente se trata de que no lo haga ¿Por que sino de que manera podrias conseguirlo?-dijo una voz junto al dueño de corporacion Kaiba.  
  
-¡Bakura! ¿A que vienes? ¿Es que no te cansas de molestar?-dijo Kaiba al ver a Bakura a su lado.  
  
-¡Ay, Kaiba vas hacerme llorar! Dejate de tonterias y vamos a clases, ademas no te olvides de que estoy de tu lado, tratando de ayudarte a conseguir al chico para ti, aunque sinceramente no puedo imaginar que podria querer el tierno Yugi con alguien como tu que eres tan diferente a el, ademas de ni siquiera poder vencerlo dignamente en un duelo de mounstros-dijo burlon Bakura.  
  
-¡Eres un estupido, Bakura!-exclamo Seto dando media vuelta para ir al salon de clases, ignorando al otro chico.  
  
-¡Que tierno eres, Seto!-se mofo Bakura con una sonrisa cinica.  
  
Asi fue pasando lentamente el dia, que entre clase y clase aparte de las preocupaciones extras se le hizo muy pesado y dificil a Yugi, quien no veia la hora en que todo terminara para poder hablar con su abuelo puesto que no podia sacarse de la cabeza que algo raro estaba sucediendo aun cuando no podia comprender que.  
  
-¡Al fin terminaron las clases, este dia si que estuvo muy pesado!-exclamo Tea mientras se desperezaba asi como Joey y Tristan lo hacian.  
  
-¡No vemos mañana chicos, me voy a casa!-dijo Yugi tomando su mochila.  
  
-¡Lo entendemos, Yugi! Vete con cuidado-dijeron Tristan y Joey a la vez, mientras el chico asentia levemente, mientras Tea se despedia del mismo con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Asi que Yugi salio corriendo, tras despedirse de sus amigos, hacia su casa, mientras era seguido por un par de ojos que le veian depredadoramente.  
  
-Entonces lo haras ¿Cierto?-cuestiono Kaiba viendo como se marchaba Yugi.  
  
-¡Confia en mi, Kaiba! Me encargare de conseguirlo, asi que nos veremos mas tarde en tu casa-dijo Bakura despidiendose del joven, mientras salia detras de Yugi sin que sus amigos lo notaran.  
  
Y algunas cuadras mas alla de la escuela...  
  
-¡YUGI!-grito Bakura calidamente, acercandose corriendo a su amigo.  
  
-¡Hola Ryu!-saludo Yugi deteniendose en una esquina mientras espera a que el semaforo cambiara para continuar su camino, a la vez que su amigo se le emparejaba.  
  
-¿Te sucede algo, Yugi? El dia de hoy te he visto muy preocupado-dijo Ryu amablemente aunque con un deje de curiosidad en la voz.  
  
-Sucede que estoy preocupado por mi abuelito, ya que por la mañana no actuaba como de costumbre y eso es muy raro en él-respondio Yugi cruzando la calle junto con el otro chico.  
  
-¡Entiendo! Ahora comprendo el por que de tu preocupacion pero no crees que si algo le pasara a tu abuelo te lo diria por lo que no deberias de preocuparte, asi que porque no vamos a distraernos un poco ya que realmente no te queda en absoluto esa cara de preocupacion, Yugi-sugirio Ryu deslizando un brazo por los hombros del mas pequeño, quien no se inmuto ante el gesto, estaba acostumbrado a que su amigos hicieran eso con él, le causaban diversion pues sabia que todos ellos pensaban que necesitaba constantemente de proteccion solo por ser tan bajito de estatura y no aparentar los 16 años que tenia en realidad, casi como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana que ante cualquier movimiento brusco se pudiera romper pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que no necesitaba de aquella proteccion continua, al menos no mientras lo tuviera a él, a su Yami y por supuesto al mago oscuro, ya que los dos lo cuidaban y le daban todo lo que necesitaba como nadie mas lo hacia.  
  
-¡Eres muy amable, Ryu! Pero no puedo ir por ahora contigo puesto que en realidad quiero estar seguro de que el abuelo esta bien, por lo que otro dia sera y se que tienes razon en cuanto a que mi abuelito me dira lo que le pasa cuando este listo, justamente eso fue lo que me dijo...me dijeron mis amigos pero aun asi prefiero regresar a casa ¡Nos veremos mañana!-se despidio Yugi al llegar a la esquina donde ambos se separaban puesto que Ryu seguia de frente mientras que el doblaba a la izquierda.  
  
-¡Nos vemos mañana, Yugi!-se despidio Ryu con una dulce sonrisa viendo como el chico doblaba la esquina pero en cuanto desaparecio...  
  
-¡Maldita sea! Atrapar al chico sera mas dificil de lo que habia pensado por lo que sera mejor que juegue bien mis cartas o de lo contrario no obtendre el rompecabezas del milenio, jamas-pensaba Bakura al ver como el chico se le iba de las manos.  
  
-¡Me da gusto que el pequeño Yugi, te rechazara! Lo que piensan hacerle Kaiba y tú, no tiene nombre-dijo Ryu feliz por que el chico se habia ido a su casa.  
  
-¡Calla Ryu o si no... me encargare de hacerte callar!-exclamo Bakura molesto por la actitud de su otro yo, pues sabia bien que a este no le agradaba del todo sus planes con respecto a Yugi Moto, si bien era cierto que le ayudaria a conseguir el rompecabezas del milenio, tambien era cierto que no queria que lastimaran al chico en el proceso siendo en lo unico en que eran diferentes ya que mientras que el no tenia escrupulos, Ryu era demasiado noble, bueno y gentil como para que estuvieran de acuerdo siempre pero tambien eran esas diferencias las que le hacian tan atrayente ante su mirada.  
  
-¡Esta bien me callare! Aunque tengo una duda: ¿Que le vas a decir a Kaiba?-pregunto Ryu a su yo malvado ironicamente.  
  
-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, ya sabre como encargarme de Seto Kaiba-replico Bakura dando media vuelta para ir a la casa de los Kaiba, a la cual no tardo en llegar y una vez en ella....  
  
-¿Diga?-pregunto una voz por el comunicador.  
  
-¡Mi nombre es Ryu Bakura, busco a Seto Kaiba!-respondio Bakura con calma.  
  
-¡Pase, el señor Kaiba lo esta esperando!-dijo la misma voz mientras las rejas se abrian para permitirle el paso al chico de blancuzcos cabellos y conducirle hacia el estudio donde el joven dueño de corporacion Kaiba le estaba esperando.  
  
-¡Retirese, ya le llamare si necesito algo!-ordeno imperioso Kaiba al ama de llaves que ante la orden se marcho diligentemente.  
  
-Ahora entiendo, por que actuas como un engreido arrogante pues si te tienen tan malacostumbrado, es obvio que te comportes de tal forma-dijo Bakura cinico al ver la actitud fria y distante del joven.  
  
-¡Deja tus burlas por fuera! Y mejor dime ¿Donde esta Yugi? Noto que no te acompaña-dijo molesto Kaiba al darse cuenta de la ausencia del joven Moto.  
  
-¡Pero que observador eres, Kaiba!-se mofo Bakura ante lo obvio de la situacion.  
  
-¡Deja de estarte burlando o de lo contrario me las pagaras, por lo que habla de una buena vez!-dijo cada vez mas molesto Kaiba.  
  
-¡Esta bien, Kaiba, hablare! Aunque deberias controlar ese caracter tuyo sino como quieres que Yugi se fije en ti, asi nunca lo lograras, mas antes de que decidas "asesinarme" por dar tantos rodeos dejame decirte que no va ser facil conseguir al chico, como ya te percataste no consegui traerle y algo me dice que con todo y su ingenuidad no caera de manera rapida por lo que sera necesario trabajar mas en nuestros planes, por lo que deberemos buscar otras formas de acercarnos a el, de tal forma que tu tambien puedas hacerlo-dijo Bakura seriamente.  
  
-¡Vaya genio que resultaste ser! Segun tu podias conseguir a Yugi facilmente y ahora te contradices, ¡Eres un completo inutil, Bakura!-exclamo Kaiba sarcastico.  
  
-Pues tu no haces nada por mejorar la situacion, es cierto que te ofreci mi ayuda, sobretodo por intereses personales en todo esto, pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar tus estallidos de mal genio que por otro lado, me recuerda: Tienes que cambiar de actitud si deseas conseguir al pequeño Yugi y no solo eso ¿Cuanta experiencia tienes en este tipo de relaciones? No creo que a Yugi le agrade que no sepas hacerlo a la hora de la hora ¿verdad?-dijo suave y sensualmente Bakura mientras se acercaba al otro chico con movimientos fluidos hasta acorralarle contra un sillon haciendo que Kaiba cayera sobre el mismo para de inmediato sentarse sobre sus piernas impidiendo asi cualquier escape.  
  
-¿Que te propones, Bakura?-cuestiono Kaiba con sorpresa al ver como el chico sobre si, inclinaba la cabeza poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios lentamente.  
  
-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Debes tener alguna experiencia, si deseas a Yugi en tu cama y me encantaria proporcionartela, mi buen Kaiba-dijo seductor Bakura mientras tomaba los labios del joven en un torrido beso, obligandole abrir su boca para poder explorarle a su antojo y gusto, logrando arrancarle unos deliciosos gemidos que pronto encendieron la pasion en el cuerpo de Bakura.  
  
-¡Detente, no esta bien esto!-exclamo zofocado Kaiba cortando bruscamente el beso con el otro chico, quien sonrio con malicia ante las palabras de Kaiba.  
  
-¿Que no esta bien? ¿Acaso esto-besandolo en la mejilla a la vez que una mano se deslizaba por el pecho de Kaiba- o tal vez esto otro?-susurro Bakura abriendo el saco de joven para de inmediato deslizarlo por sus brazos, quitandoselo mientras que la mano que descansaba en su torso iba subiendo poco a poco su camisa hasta quitarsela, dejandolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.  
  
-¡Bakura, Dioses!-exclamo Seto angustiado pero tambien deseoso al sentir las caricias que el chico le daba a su torso, entreteniendose con sus pezones, excitandoles con facilidad.  
  
-¿Te gusta, cierto? Entonces no te resistas, dejame mostrarte lo mucho que lo disfrutaras, ademas o tu o Yugi deberan de saber que hacer por que eso de ser virgenes pude causarles uno que otro bochorno; asi que dejame enseñarte, mostrarte lo que puede llegar a ser, lo que anhelaras mis caricias en tu cuerpo, Kaiba-susurro Bakura dulcemente dejando un rastro de besos por todo su cuello hasta sus pezones, los cuales chupaba, mordia y excitaba con toda la calma del mundo.  
  
Y asi....  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la Autora: Espero les guste este capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero entre el otro fic, la escuela y mas cosas que tengo que hacer, aparte de escribir directamente estos capitulos en la computadora, pues no me da tiempo para subir rapido pero intentare hacerlo lo mas pronto posible. Aqui les dejo las respuestas a sus lindos reviews espero les aclaren algunas cosas y por ultimo sino es mucha molestia les pediria que en sus siguientes reviews me dejaran sus mails, de tal forma que les pueda escribir a los mismos para informales cuando subi alguno capitulo para que no tengan que estar dando vueltas. Asi que espero comentarios y mails. Gracias por sus reviews me gustaron mucho:  
  
AGUILA FANEL: Gracias por los comentarios y el que a Seto le guste Yugi es solo parte de la historia pero como bien dices el pequeño Yugi solo tiene ojos para su Yami y en cuanto a Bakura, si que le sacara provecho al secreto de Seto y con respecto de dejar a Kaiba con Joey, no te puedo asegurar nada sobre eso ya que no me los imagino juntos, asi que dime como te imaginas tal relacion y quizas lo haga por que la verdad a mi me gustaria mas dejarle con Pegasus, les veo mas quimica a esos dos que a Seto/Joey.  
  
Guerrera lunar: Pregunta ¿Son mas de una? Me confude la forma de su review, aunque muy original. Yami no solo luchara por su Yugi sino que ni siquiera dejara que Kaiba se le acerque, celoso a morir; Bakura no solo se aprovechara sino que sera interesante saber como lo hace; Joey ronca terriblemente fuerte por lo que imaginen el sonido que les guste mas; el rompecabezas en el suelo ¿Donde querian que lo pusieran con el calor que les agarro? Sus caras seran algo inolvidabes al saber lo que pasara y lo que Yami y Yugi son, se los aseguro.  
  
serenity chan: Gracias por tu review, y Yami y Yugi se quedaran juntos eso nadie podra evitarlo a pesar de todos los intentos de sabotaje que se daran, espero que tambien te guste este capitulo.  
  
Kimmy Angy: Como ves si hay continuacion y mientras la inspiracion no me abandone habra para un buen rato, aunque me tarde en subir en especial cuando estoy subiendo otro fic con el que me traen en jaque por lo que me tardo en escribirle al de milenio pero con algo de paciencia lo ire sacando adelante y me encantaria que le hicieras propaganda al fic, pues me encanta recibir reviews tan lindos como el tuyo.  
  
NeKo-Jeanne: Ojala te gustaran los siguientes capitulos, que como veras continuan con la historia, por lo que nos seguiremos leyendo por un buen rato. 


	5. quinta parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS  
  
QUINTA PARTE  
  
Bakura x Seto (continuación)  
  
-¡Abuelito ya llegue!-exclamo Yugi al entrar en la tienda de juegos notando que su abuelo no se encontraba en la misma, siendo obvio por el cartel de cerrado, y eso si que era extraño sobretodo en Solomon Moto.  
  
-¡Algo no esta bien! Lo bueno es que decidí venirme directo a la casa-pensaba el chico recorriendo la misma en busca de su abuelo al cual encontró junto al teléfono, hablando con alguien pero antes de que pudiese preguntar con quien lo hacia su abuelo colgó con rapidez.  
  
-¡Hola Yugi! No te he oído entrar-dijo Solomon nervioso.  
  
-¡Ya me di cuenta de eso, abuelo! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y no me salgas con que no es nada por que desde esta mañana que actúas muy diferente a como lo haces normalmente, por lo que se muy bien que algo anda mal ¿Podrías decirme que es?-pregunto Yugi intrigado.  
  
-¡Supongo que tarde o temprano te enterarías! Bueno lo que sucede es que: El abuelo de Rebeca me ha ofrecido que le acompañe en una nueva excursión, que tiene mucho que ver con los artículos del milenio pero me he visto en la necesidad de negarme-dijo Solomon con tristeza.  
  
-Puedo imaginar que era ese señor con quien hablabas ¿Cierto?-dijo Yugi tranquilo mientras su abuelo asentía-Y si era él, entonces supongo que estaba tratando de convencerte de que cambiaras de opinión ¿no es asi?-un nuevo asentimiento- Y por la prisa con la que colgaste, debo pensar que de nuevo le dijiste que no -otro asentimiento-siendo yo la razón para negarte-otro si-¡No lo entiendo! A ti te gustan las excursiones arqueológicas, es mas eres muy bueno en esa área, pero decidiste no ir por mi, lo cual significa que no crees que pueda cuidarme solo ¿Es eso?-pregunto Yugi un tanto dolido.  
  
-¡Lo lamento Yugi! Pero eres tan pequeño que me da ansiedad tener que dejarte solo, pues si acepto la propuesta de mi amigo serian por lo menos tres meses, si no es que mas y es mucho tiempo para dejarte sin alguien que te cuide; se que eres un chico responsable y harías buen uso del dinero que te dejara para la comida y pago de cuentas además de que con lo que sacaras por cuidar de la tienda, estarías bien, lo que me preocupa es dejarte solo, tus amigos no pueden cuidarte tanto tiempo y lamentablemente no hay nadie mas que pueda hacerlo-dijo Solomon avergonzado.  
  
-¿Y si lo hubiese? Si hubiera alguien que pudiera cuidarme, alguien en quien pudieras confiar y en quien yo lo haga ¿Aceptarías la propuesta de tu amigo?-pregunto ansioso Yugi mientras se le ocurría una idea que tal vez fuera absurda pero quizás seria la solución perfecta tanto para su abuelo como para el mismo.  
  
-¿De que esta hablando, Yugi? No hay nadie que pueda quedarse contigo-dijo Solomon confundido observando como el chico se ruborizaba, lo cual solo aumento su confusión.  
  
-¡Pero es que si hay alguien! Solo que no te lo había comentado puesto que no sabia como reaccionarias-murmuro en voz baja el chico ruborizándose aun más ante la mirada de extrañeza de su abuelo.  
  
-¿De quien esta hablando y por que te sonrojas?-pregunto Solomon observando atentamente a su nieto.  
  
-¡Prométeme que no te molestaras conmigo! La verdad es que no sabia como decírtelo a pesar de que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que descubrimos una nueva forma de comunicarnos pero no te lo habíamos dicho por que era algo que tal vez no entendieras con facilidad-dijo Yugi con calma.  
  
-¿Por qué estas hablando en plural? Es como si te refirieras a ti y ha alguien mas; Yugi ¿Qué pasa?-cuestiono Solomon extrañado.  
  
-¡De esto: Yami sal por favor!-musito el chico observando con detenimiento su rompecabezas, el cual comenzó a brillar tras las palabras del muchacho, sorprendiendo aun mas al anciano pero su sorpresa aumento todavía mas al ver como se materializaba una silueta junto a su nieto la cual le abrazo tiernamente, consiguiendo con aquel gesto que el rubor del pequeño se incrementara tanto que ya parecía un tomatito con insolación.  
  
-¡Es el espíritu de tu rompecabezas! Asi que puede materializarse ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Pensabas acaso que me enfadaría si lo hubiese sabido-dijo Solomon al darse cuenta de quien era la silueta junto a su nieto.  
  
-Hikari ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba presente tu abuelito antes de aparecer?-pregunto Yami al notar la presencia del abuelo de su tenshi, que le observaba con aquel delicioso rubor y una cierta vergüenza en el rostro.  
  
-¡Es que...yo...y...Yami...sucede que...bueno...es....!-tartamudeaba el chico sin saber bien como comenzar hablar, era cierto que -momentos antes-se le había ocurrido la idea de que su abuelito podría ir a la excursión, a la vez que su querido Yami lo cuidaba, pues sabia muy bien que el espíritu no se rehusaría hacerlo, pero ahora que ya se encontraba fuera del rompecabezas se percataba de que no tenia la menor idea de como decírselo a su abuelo sin contarle la verdad sobre la relación que mantenían y por esa misma duda, era que se encontraba en aquella situación.  
  
-¡Yugi, hikari tranquilízate! Solo respira con calma; vamos inspirara profundamente-de inmediato el chico obedeció- ¡Eso es, muy bien! Ahora exhala-el pequeño dejo salir el aire poco a poco-¡Repítelo una vez mas, hasta que te calmes, eso es perfecto!-dijo suave y tiernamente Yami observando con tanta ternura y emoción a su luz que no paso desapercibido para el abuelo Solomon quien veía, empezando a comprender, la escena con detenimiento dándose cuenta de que el espíritu del rompecabezas podría cuidar de su nieto, si él se marchara a la expedición, sin rehusarse en absoluto.  
  
-Yugi ¿Por qué no vas a preparar la comida? Yo hablare con el espíritu y lo pondré al tanto de la situación-dijo Solomon con calma, mientras el chico se volvía a verlo sorprendido, con la boca abierta al oírlo.  
  
-¡Hazle caso a tu abuelo, Yugi! No te preocupes-dijo Yami sonriéndole al joven, mientras le empujaba suavemente hacia la cocina.  
  
-¡Como digas, Yami!-musito en voz baja Yugi, entrando en la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué esta sucediendo entre mi nieto y usted?-pregunto Solomon con seriedad, fijando su atención en el espíritu.  
  
-¡No es necesario que me llame de usted, Solomon! Puede decirme Yami-respondió Yami con voz suave, inclinando levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el anciano.  
  
-¡Muy bien, Yami! ¿Qué sucede entre mi Yugi y tú? No es muy normal ver a un antiguo espíritu tomar forma real frente a uno, es algo que no se ve todos los días, además resulta curiosa la manera en que mi nieto se comporta contigo; Yugi es muy dulce e inocente y por lo mismo no sabe disimular en absoluto y es obvio que existe algo entre ambos ¿Me equivoco?-cuestiono mucho mas amable el abuelo.  
  
-¡Yugi, es mi hikari no tenshi! Es el ser que mas amo en esta vida y en cualquier otra; amo todo de el: su dulzura, su inocencia, la amistad tan intensa que lo une a nuestros amigos, la forma de pelear en un duelo, es todo mi mundo, toda mi vida, haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo, para que nada le lastime o le haga daño-dijo Yami con voz firme y gran emoción que Solomon reconoció fácilmente.  
  
-¡Comprendo! ¿Entonces lo amas, verdad?-pregunto el abuelo con calma.  
  
-¡Si, lo amo con todo mi corazón, señor!-respondió sincero Yami.  
  
-¿Y mi nieto, te corresponde?-pregunto Solomon tranquilo.  
  
-¡Si, lo hace! Yugi me ama tanto como yo lo hago-respondió Yami suavemente, viendo como el anciano asentía comprensivo.  
  
-¡Me da gusto que Yugi haya encontrado alguien a quien amar y que le corresponda con la misma intensidad!-dijo Solomon con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿No le molesta que seamos pareja?-pregunto Yami curioso.  
  
-¡No, no me molesta! Por el contrario me da gusto que mi nieto tenga alguien que lo ame y que le corresponda con la misma fuerza, de esa manera me sentiré mas tranquilo, pudiendo acompañar a mi amigo en su expedición, sin preocuparme de que Yugi pueda quedarse solo y que algo pudiese sucederle-dijo Solomon.  
  
-Escuche algo de una expedición asi como de las razones para no ir, por lo que imagino que ahora ira, mientras me quede con mi hikari ¿Cierto?-pregunto Yami, viendo asentir al abuelo.  
  
-¡Abuelo, Yami ya esta la comida! -llamo Yugi asomando la cabeza desde la puerta.  
  
-¡Ya vamos, Yugi!-respondieron ambos, yendo hacia la cocina donde el chico ya tenia lista la comida, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre el viaje del abuelo, quien le aseguro repetidamente a Yugi que no le molestaba la relación que tenia con su Yami y mientras fuera feliz por el esta bien.  
  
-¿Te gusta, cierto? Entonces no te resistas, déjame mostrarte lo mucho que lo disfrutaras, además o tu o Yugi deberán de saber que hacer por que eso de ser vírgenes pude causarles uno que otro bochorno; asi que déjame enseñarte, mostrarte lo que puede llegar a ser, lo que anhelaras mis caricias en tu cuerpo, Kaiba-susurro Bakura dulcemente dejando un rastro de besos por todo el cuello moreno hasta descender a sus pezones, los cuales chupaba, mordía y excitaba con toda la calma del mundo, arrancando extasiados gemidos-cada vez mas altos-del joven Kaiba.  
  
-¡OH, Dioses!-exclamo fuertemente Seto al sentir como Bakura introducía una mano ávida e impaciente en sus pantalones, acariciando hábilmente su sexo, por encima de su ropa interior, hasta endurecerlo.  
  
-¡Creo que ya estas listo, Kaiba!-murmuro Bakura retirando bruscamente su mano de la entrepierna del joven, quien gimió frustrado ante la ausencia de aquellas caricias en la misma, para de inmediato deslizar sus pantalones-ropa interior incluida- hasta sus pantorrillas dejándolo asi medio desnudo y tomar con su boca, el endurecido miembro, succionándolo y chupandolo como si de una paleta se tratara, abandonándolo justo antes de que Kaiba se corriera en su cavidad.  
  
-¡Maldito, No puedes dejarme asi, SIGUE!-ordeno imperioso Seto, empujando la cabeza de Bakura hacia su sexo para que de nuevo le tomase pero antes de hacerlo, el chico se escabullo con gran habilidad, alejándose de Kaiba.  
  
-¡No, no, mi querido Kaiba! Eso no seria divertido, tienes que rogarme, suplicar por mas; solo si lo haces me encargare de darte el máximo placer que puedas experimentar-susurro Bakura con voz ronca, estremeciendo al joven.  
  
-¡Eres un cabron! Nunca me oirás suplicarte-dijo indignado Seto mientras intentaba reacomodar sus ropas pero antes de que lo hiciera....  
  
Unos deliciosos labios se cerraron sobre su palpitante erección, venerándola con tanta pasión que rápidamente lava fundida corría por sus venas en lugar de sangre, dejando que aquellos torturadores hicieran lo que quisieran con su prisionero y sin evitarlo ni proponérselo....  
  
-¡OH, MAS QUIERO MAS, SI MUCHO MAS, POR FAVOR!-clamo extasiado Kaiba, viniéndose en la boca de Bakura, quien bebió hasta la ultima gota de su blanco semen.  
  
-¡Te tengo, Kaiba, ahora eres mío!-pensó Bakura degustando el sabor amargo pero extrañamente delicioso del blanquecino liquido que había inundado su boca y con los últimos restos del mismo aun en su cavidad se lanzo a la conquista de la otra boca, persuadiéndola de abrirse para darle a beber su propio liquido y mientras mantenía presa aquella bella boca, una de sus manos liberaba con maestría su hombría que coloco con rapidez en la entrada de Kaiba, penetrándolo con fuerza e ímpetu, sin darle tiempo de oponer resistencia llevándose en su beso el grito de dolor y sorpresa que escapo del joven dueño de Corporación Kaiba.  
  
-¡Maldito estupido, te odio, te odio!-musito Seto liberando sus labios maltratados por la presión ejercida por la otra boca, mientras algunas lagrimas corrían por sus acaloradas mejillas sin poder evitarlo al sentir el dolor que cada nueva embestida le provocaba a su estrecho canal pero tampoco pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción y placer cuando -tras el dolor inicial- sintió como aquellas embestidas alcanzaban un punto profundo y de gran excitación en su interior, golpeándolo de tal forma que pronto alcanzo su clímax, gritando con fuerza y pasión el nombre de su amante ¡BAKURA!, liberándose nuevamente al ser presa de los frotes que el otro chico daba a su sexo con cada embestida.  
  
-¡OH, DIOS KAIBA!-grito Bakura mientras con una final embestida se liberaba en el interior del joven, a la vez que este lo hacia entre ambos de nuevo.  
  
Y ASI....  
  
Continuara...... 


	6. sexta parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.  
  
SEXTA PARTE.  
  
Yami x Yugi.  
Bakura x Ryu.  
  
A caído la noche en ciudad Domino, es una noche calida pero a la vez fresca que invita a estar al lado de la persona amada y en dos casas, en particular, podemos ver que sus ocupantes no duermen por el contrario hablan en voz baja para no molestar con sus platicas...aunque no por ello son siempre agradables, al menos en una de esas casas la charla es mas un reclamo que otra cosa...  
  
PRIMERA CASA:  
  
-Mi hikari ¿Qué piensas?-susurro suavemente Yami al ver que su niño no dormía por el contrario parecía distraído contemplando el resplandor de la luna que se vislumbraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación.  
  
-Yami, crees que el abuelito ¿Estará bien? Es decir, parece contento con nuestra relación y no protesta pero ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no esta bien todo esto?-cuestiono inocente Yugi volviéndose en los brazos de su Yami para poder verle de frente, percibiendo la mirada preocupada y el suspiro de angustia que el espíritu soltaba en ese momento.  
  
-Yugi ¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo? Lo que quiero decir ¿Te arrepientes de haberte entregado a mi?-dijo Yami con un toque de angustia y preocupación en la voz.  
  
-¡No, Yami eso nunca! Jamás me arrepentiría de algo como eso; ¡Te amo tanto que si no te tuviera me moriría inevitablemente! ¿Me crees? No he querido lastimarte con mis tontas dudas ¡Lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpo acongojado Yugi, enterrando el rostro en el calido pecho de su amado, quien le abrazo con ternura por la cintura estrechándolo tiernamente contra su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Mi tenshi adorado, no sabes cuan feliz me hacen tus palabras! Saber que no te arrepientes por estar conmigo y que me amas tanto como yo lo hago; en cuanto a tu abuelito no tienes de que preocuparte, Solomon comprende nuestra situación brindándonos su apoyo, por lo que no tengas miedo de amar, de ser amado, puesto que no hay nada malo en ese sentimiento, es lo mas bello del mundo. Los mismos Dioses crearon al universo y al mundo entero por amor, dándole al hombre ese sentimiento por que solo a través del mismo puede alcanzar la perfección, por lo que saca esas dudas de tu tierno corazón, mi adorado hikari-dijo Yami levantando con suavidad el rostro de su luz, posando un suave beso sobre los labios rojizos del pequeño.  
  
-¡Por esto me gustas, por eso te quiero! Por que siempre me haces sentir seguro, amado por sobre todas las cosas y por que dices las palabras precisas para aclarar mis dudas; prométeme que nunca, sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, nos separaremos Yami-dijo Yugi con una suplica y un tono de miedo que al antiguo faraón no le paso desapercibido.  
  
-¿Qué temes? ¿Por qué tu voz tiembla? No debes hacerlo mi niño, mi alma, nunca nada nos separara, estaremos siempre juntos ni siquiera la muerte podría arrancarte de mi lado; por lo que no temas ¡Por favor no temas!-dijo Yami preocupado ante el inaudito miedo de su ángel.  
  
-¡No quiero hacerlo, Yami! Pero me da miedo ser tan feliz, de que me ames como yo te amo y que al final no sea mas que un sueño, del que tarde o temprano despertare o que pudiese haber algo o alguien que pudiera separarte de mi lado, alejándote de mi; no podría soportar perderte pero tengo siempre presente que quizás lo termine haciendo-dijo Yugi con tristeza, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su faraón.  
  
-¡No existe nada en este mundo que pueda separarme de ti, Yugi! Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabecita. Te quiero y eso no cambiara nunca, por lo que no tengas miedo-dijo Yami dulcemente queriendo borrar aquel temor extraño que llenaba a su luz.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera los artículos del milenio pueden separarte de mi lado?-cuestiono Yugi observando de reojo el rompecabezas del milenio que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, para de inmediato dirigir su vista hacia Yami, quien se quedo callado al no saber que responder a su lucero.  
  
-¡Lo ves ni siquiera tienes una respuesta para eso! Por lo que cabe imaginar que algún día podrías alejarte de mi lado, aun cuando no lo desearas, existe esa posibilidad Yami-dijo Yugi resignado ante el silencio de su faraón, sabiendo que podría algún día quedarse sin el mismo.  
  
-¡Si tengo una respuesta! Y es esta: El día en que te entregaste a mi, correspondiendo mis sentimientos, te dije que tendríamos un milenio para amarnos, pero se me olvido decirte que no importa contra que debamos luchar, sea un duelo, nuestros rivales o la magia de los artículos del milenio, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos hasta morir te seguiré amando ¡Lo prometo!-dijo Yami con amor sellando su promesa con un delicado beso que poso en los labios entreabiertos de su pequeño, quien de inmediato correspondió a la caricia enlazando su lengua con la de su amor, en una dulce danza que complacía a los amantes, al mismo tiempo que algunas lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del chico humedeciendo el rostro de su Yami.  
  
-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No crees en mi promesa, Yugi?-pregunto preocupado Yami al sentir las lagrimas de su lucero.  
  
-¡Te creo, por supuesto que te creo pero demuéstramelo; demuéstrame que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, Yami!-respondió Yugi dulcemente abrazándose al cuello de su amor.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre, tenshi?-musito Yami con ternura a la vez que deslizaba suavemente una mano por el cuerpo de su ángel, que suspiro feliz al sentir la dulce caricia por su ser.  
  
-¡Amándome! Deseo que me ames, Yami-respondió Yugi arqueando su espalda y lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder estar más cerca del otro cuerpo, suspirando de placer al sentir como la mano de Yami se introducía bajo la camisa de su pijama acariciando sus tiernos pezones, excitándoles poco a poco.  
  
-¡Eres tan delicioso, mi pequeño!-musito Yami mientras mordía delicadamente el cuello de su compañero dejando una pequeña marca rojiza en el mismo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos iban abriendo uno a uno los botones del pijama de su aibou, hasta que la prenda se deslizo lánguidamente a los costados de aquel hermoso torso.  
  
-¡YAMI!-susurro Yugi en un ronco gemido sintiendo las suaves y placenteras caricias que el espíritu brindaba a su pecho, lo mismo que aquellos labios iban dejando un rastro de húmedos besos por cada pedazo de piel expuesta.  
  
-¡Mi dulce tenshi!-dijo Yami con cariño y pasión, admirando- como cada vez que hacían el amor-la increíble entrega de su ángel, la forma en que el pequeño cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias, la innegable pasión con la que su lucero le tocaba haciéndole estremecerse con locura ante tanto amor e inocencia, fascinado por la fuerza de aquel sentimiento, por la increíble capacidad de amar de su ángel pero sobretodo agradecido con los dioses que permitieron a su hikari armar el rompecabezas del milenio liberándolo asi de su eterna oscuridad y soledad, pudiendo conocerlo pero en especial amarlo, siendo correspondido en sentimientos, lo que curaba su alma de tanto dolor, brindándole una nueva esperanza de ser feliz.  
  
-¿Qué piensas, Yami? Te has quedado extrañamente ausente-susurro Yugi algo confundido al notar como su Yami se quedaba quieto, observándolo con atención, a la vez que dejaba de acariciarlo.  
  
-Pienso que el día mas feliz de mi existencia fue aquel en que armaste el rompecabezas del milenio y me liberaste de mi prisión, para permitirme amarte; amándome tu también, por eso siempre voy amarte con todo mi ser, mi lucero-dijo Yami inclinándose para besar con inmenso amor la frente de su Yugi.  
  
-¡Ese también fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, Yami! Armar el rompecabezas fue lo mejor que pude hacer ya que te conocí; teniendo por vez primera un verdadero amigo, con quien encontré a Tea, Tristan y Joey-mis queridos amigos-un compañero en los duelos-quien me enseño junto con el abuelo, a entender el corazón de las cartas-pero sobre todo mi amor y por eso estoy agradecido a tus dioses egipcios por dejarme conocerte y amarte-dijo Yugi con amor acercando sus labios a los del faraón, besándolo inocentemente pero con pasión, al mismo tiempo que sus manitas se deshacían de las ropas que cubrían aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba y amaba; asi como las manos del faraón también se libraban de las ropas que lo cubrían a su vez, quedando pronto los dos por completo desnudos, acariciándose y excitándose con dulzura mutuamente.  
  
-¡Te amo, Yugi!-murmuro Yami separando con cuidado las piernas de su ángel e inmediatamente instalarse entre ellas para penetrarle poco a poco, tomando asi posesión de aquel tierno cuerpo que se unía al suyo con cada embestida que le otorgaba.  
  
-¡Te amo, Yami!-susurro Yugi con suaves gemidos, acoplándose al ritmo de seducción, impuesto por su amante, aceptando cada nueva embestida, cada nuevo empuje, que le permitían volverse uno con su koi hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax, viniéndose Yami en el interior de su aibou y Yugi entre ambos. Luego de lo cual cayeron los dos en un profundo y reparador sueño, quedando sus cuerpos enlazados y abrazados íntimamente.  
  
SEGUNDA CASA:  
  
-¡Te odio, Bakura, te odio!-dijo con dolor Ryu mientras algunas amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro y conservando la voz en un tono bajo para no atraer la atención de sus padres puesto que no deseaba que se enteraran de lo que en su habitación había sucedido.  
  
-¡Por los dioses, no me vengas con dramas, Ryu! Que bien que lo has disfrutado, como siempre lo has hecho-dijo con sarcasmo Bakura mientras una inusitada ternura-no mostrada anteriormente- secaba con el dorso de su pálida mano, las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por las mejillas arreboladas de su hikari.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer este trato de tu parte?-cuestiono Ryu molesto, mientras intentaba cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con una manta, a manera de defensa aun cuando ya fuera tarde para eso.  
  
-¡Eres tan patético, Ryu! Siempre montando este tipo de escenas, cuando ambos sabemos que esto te gusta tanto como a mi, asi que no sigas cuestionando lo que ya sabes y mejor guarda silencio-replico Bakura con voz fría, deteniendo al chico en su intento por cubrirse sujetando para eso sus muñecas con fuerza, colocándose encima de su hikari, quien le observaba con molestia mezclada con miedo.  
  
-¿Qué vas hacer, acaso no has tenido suficiente?-cuestiono el mas pequeño, sin intentar liberarse del agarre de su Yami pero sin ocultar el reproche de su voz.  
  
-Si tanto solo supiera, lo que provoca en mí con su presencia, con todo él pero se burlaría si lo hiciera por eso mismo es que lo castigo; nadie tiene derecho a ser tan bello poniéndome en ridículo por lo cual le maltrato ya que si solo supiera por un instante de que es mío, de que nadie mas puede poseerlo, nadie mas puede tocarlo, nadie mas puede saborear su blanca y cremosa piel, solamente yo, solo yo-pensaba Bakura observando la frágil figura de su hikari, que a pesar del daño recibido con anterioridad seguía enfrentándolo con valor aun cuando el miedo brillara en aquellas joyas que tenia por ojos y que le encantaban.  
  
-¡No, no he tenido suficiente, Ryu!-musito Bakura con un tono de voz aun mas frió que antes y que contradecía muchísimo su sentir interior, mientras con sus rodillas separaba las piernas del mas chico, penetrándolo de golpe, con fuerza y dureza, desgarrando el calido interior del peliblanco como en cada ocasión que lo hacia.  
  
-¡Por favor no, Bakura basta, me duele!-exclamo con voz ahogada Ryu, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos en un intento de no derramar mas lagrimas y al hacerlo darle mayor placer a su Yami, quien gozaba plenamente de sus inútiles esfuerzos por resistirse a su posesión pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza física como para evitarlo, debido a lo cual permanecía con los ojos cerrados negándose y negándole asi el placer al estupido ladrón que como lo que era le había robado lo mas preciado que tenia: Su Inocencia y Pureza.  
  
-¡OH RYU!-gimió con delirio Bakura mientras se enterraba mas profundamente en el delicioso cuerpo debajo suyo, creando a cada nueva embestida un ritmo salvaje y violento, mas y mas frenético; llenándose del placer que le recorría entero ante cada embiste pues aun cuando su hikari no lo notara-pues permanecía con los ojos cerrados-le deseaba como nunca lo había hecho con nada ni con nadie, pues ni aun como ladrón (en el antiguo Egipto) deseo algo con tanta intensidad como lo hacia con su luz, ya que ni siquiera el sacerdote (a pesar de su virginidad) había logrado satisfacerlo con plenitud puesto que con el solo se había tratado de una desvirginacion, no había sido sexo, ni amor, ni siquiera una cogida; a diferencia de su pequeño, con quien en verdad goza y disfruta de estar en su calido interior aunque para hacerlo debiera tomarlo por la fuerza, violándolo en cada ocasión, como lo había realizado desde la primera vez en donde se había robado su inocencia, su pureza y su virginidad pero es que no podía soportar que algún otro quisiera para si lo que era solo suyo, asi que no le quedo mas remedio que recurrir a tal abuso; sabiendo bien que su luz no le perdonaría nunca y mucho menos podría ...... (N d A: Aquí va una palabra de 6 letras, ¿saben cual?)  
  
-¡Lo odio tanto, tanto! ¿Acaso no tiene remordimientos? Me trata como si fuera una basura, como un objeto sin sentimientos ni emociones; no se da cuenta de cuanto me lastima y no solo físicamente sino también en mi alma ¿Cómo pude mi cuerpo reaccionar ante su abuso? ¿Por qué cada vez que me toma, reacciona mi ser? Y lamentablemente se la respuesta a eso: se debe a que lo necesito-a pesar del dolor-por que le amo con todo mi corazón pero eso es algo que nunca diré, prefiero guardar mis sentimientos dentro de mi donde nunca mi ladrón, logre encontrarlos por que de lo contrario se reiría de los mismos ya que no los corresponde y no lo hará jamás ¡Dioses, Bakura!-pensaba Ryu con pena y dolor mientras su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente al llegar al clímax, derramándose sobre el abdomen de su ladrón al mismo tiempo que Bakura lo hacia en su interior llegando juntos a la cima del placer, conteniendo ambos el impulso de gritar el nombre del contrario pues hacerlo significaría admitir en voz alta la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos y no darían ese gusto a quien tanto daño les causaba.  
  
-¿Ves como lo disfrutas? ¡No puedes resistirte a mi, Ryu!-dijo sarcástico Bakura saliendo con cuidado del interior de su hikari, ya no queriendo lastimarlo mas.  
  
-¡Eres un completo imbecil, Bakura!-dijo Ryu con desprecio, moviéndose a un lado para alejarse de su torturador, sin intentar cubrirse de nuevo.  
  
-¡Quizás lo sea! Pero solo yo puedo poseerte, hacerte mío, nadie mas tiene ese derecho-dijo burlón Bakura acostándose al lado del chico, tomando la sabana en el proceso, cubriendo asi a ambos cuerpos con inusitada delicadeza.  
  
-¡No soy tuyo y nunca lo seré! Puedes poseerme pero solo por la fuerza, jamás me tendrás por completo-dijo Ryu molesto tomando la sabana para taparse mejor pues empezaba a tener frió, tras el calor que lo había consumido hacia poco, resintiendo el distanciamiento con el cuerpo de su ladrón pero no podía acercársele sin revelar sus emociones antes.  
  
-¡Eres mío, solo mío, asi no lo quieras, Ryu!-dijo posesivo Bakura reclinándose sobre el pequeño, tomando los suaves y delicados labios en un apasionado beso que hizo abrir los ojos-como platos-del chico, quien estaba sorprendido por la caricia pues nunca antes su ladrón le había besado (ni siquiera en su primera vez) siendo esa la primera ocasión en que lo hacia y extrañamente no era un beso violento, como todos sus actos, por el contrario era mas un beso lleno de pasión, de deseo y asombrosamente gentil, delicado que se movía con suavidad sobre sus labios inexpertos-ya que era la primera vez en que besaba a alguien-separándoselos con ternura para poder explorar con gusto y antojo su cavidad, impregnándose del exquisito sabor que su ladrón poseía, era como si se refrescara en un ansiado oasis tras un prolongado caminar bajo el ardiente sol de Egipto, lo cual le volvía loco por lo que sin ser consciente comenzó a devolver el gesto, que con todo y su inexperiencia era aceptado por el espíritu, quien descubrió el sabor de su hikari, como si probara un refrescante y dulce melocotón, calmando la sed tan grande que tenia dentro de si.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de Autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como pueden ver se trata de dos sucesos diferentes pero a la vez parecidos, es decir, las relaciones existentes entre Yamis y Hikaris, donde pueden apreciar que en el primer caso (Yami x Yugi) existe un amor sincero y honesto mientras que en el segundo caso (Bakura x Ryu) es mas un amor contaminado por una violación –y hablando de la violación se podrán dar cuenta que insinuó que no es la primera vez que pasa entre estos dos por lo que si están interesadas en saber como fue, mandeme un review y tal vez me anime a escribir tal escena ( no soy muy buena con ese tipo de escena pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo)- por lo que entre ambas parejas la relación es muy diferente pero al final será un poco mejor y debido a eso es porque Ryu no es 100 convencido de ayudar a Bakura, después de todo no desea que a Yugi le suceda lo mismo que le ha sucedido a el. Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero recibir mas reviews de su parte, gracias a guerrera lunar por sus comentarios, que lindos!!!!!!!!! Por cierto no me aclaras si son mas de una todavía. 


	7. septima parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

SÉPTIMA PARTE.

Y al día siguiente...

Muy temprano, serian apenas las 6:00 AM. Un suave toque sobre la puerta de la habitación de Yugi, hizo abrir los ojos al joven ex-faraón, quien sonrió tiernamente al ver y sentir a su pequeño hikari, abrazado a su lado, recordando con cariño lo sucedido la noche pasada, besando suavemente la frente de su luz, siendo asi como los encontró Solomon Moto, al entrar en la habitación...

-¡OH, buenos días, Yami! Siento entrar de esta manera pero me gustaría despedirme de mi nieto antes de que salga para la escuela, ya que cuando regrese me habré marchado con mi amigo-dijo en voz baja Solomon un tanto avergonzado de observar al antiguo faraón besar a su nieto dormido, notando con algo de incomodidad el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos hasta donde podía apreciar- ya que una manta les cubría de la cintura hacia abajo- por lo que se hacia una clara idea de lo que había pasado entre ambos chicos.

-¡Buenos días, señor Solomon!-saludo amablemente Yami mientras tomaba un extremo de la manta para cubrir a su hikari, puesto que nadie (ni siquiera su abuelo) tenia derecho de ver el hermoso cuerpo de su pequeño; luego de hacer eso con suavidad sacudió el cuerpo de su Yugi para que despertara.

-¡Mmmm, Yami, déjame dormir es muy temprano aun!-murmuro Yugi somnoliento, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Yami, quien se inclino con gentileza sobre el oído del chico, susurrando en el mismo...

-¡Despierta, Yugi, despierta! Tu abuelito quiere hablar contigo, mi hikari-dijo con voz suave el antiguo espíritu, retirándose con rapidez al ver como el chico se incorporaba bruscamente ante sus palabras.

-¡Mi dios, Yami! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-reclamo Yugi asustado y avergonzado al sentir y ver como la manta que lo cubría resbalaba hasta su cintura debido a su brusco despertar, incrementándose su pena al percatarse de que estaba prácticamente desnudo frente a su abuelo y no sabia que podía estar Solomon pensando sobre la situación en que le había atrapado.

-¡Buenos días, Yugi!-saludo con amabilidad Solomon para que el chico no se sintiera mas avergonzado de lo ya estaba pues lo ultimo que deseaba era que su nieto se sintiera mal con aquello, si bien era cierto que estaba sorprendido -pues hasta ayer no sabia nada sobre la relación entre el espíritu del rompecabezas y el chico- no era para tanto, además tenia los suficientes años como para saber que había pasado entre ambos, aun cuando no esperaba que las cosas fueran tan rápido.

-¡Abuelito, yo....este yo....veras....!-tartamudeo Yugi sin saber como explicar la penosa situación en que le había encontrado junto a su Yami.

-¡Yugi, no estés nervioso! Por que no te arreglas, lo mismo que Yami mientras preparo el desayuno-dijo Solomon amablemente, tras lo cual abandono la habitación bajando a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-¡Dios que vergüenza! Jamás pensé que el abuelo podría atraparnos ¿Qué estará pensando de nosotros?-murmuro Yugi acongojado, levantándose de la cama cubriendo su desnudez con el cubrecama.

-¡Hikari, no debes preocuparte! Estoy seguro que Solomon lo comprende después de todo es algo muy normal entre las parejas-dijo Yami con suavidad, acercándose hasta su luz para abrazarle con ternura.

-¡Lo se, Yami! Pero aun sabiéndolo no significa que no me avergüence el que mi abuelo nos descubriera y mejor voy y tomo un baño o tampoco estaré listo para el desayuno-dijo Yugi mientras sacaba algunas cosas del armario e inmediatamente después se dirigió hacia el baño, donde no tardo en alcanzarlo su Yami.

-¡Te preocupas por tanto poco, Yugi!-murmuro Yami entrando en la ducha, abrazándose al cuerpo de su hikari, quien al sentirlo no puedo evitar dar un respingo entrecortado en especial por que el ex faraón iba dejando suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo conforme le iba enjabonando.

-¡OH, Yami!-musito Yugi relajándose en los brazos de su Yami, permitiendo que hiciera consigo lo que deseara, lo que le apeteciera.

-¡Te amo, Yugi no lo dudes nunca!-murmuro Yami lavando con reverencia el cuerpo de su ángel, disfrutando gratamente al ver la confianza que su luz le profesaba al permitirle tocarlo en especial luego de que Solomon los descubriera.

Minutos mas tarde…. Tras haberse cambiado y algunos besos mas, ambos bajaron a desayunar, encontrándose con que Solomon los recibía con una sonrisa feliz en absoluto molesto.  
-¡Yugi, te he dejado todo preparado en mi habitación! Espero que no tengas ningún problema pero por si acaso, he apuntado la dirección electrónica donde podrás ponerte en contacto conmigo por si llegara a ocurrir algo, también te he dejado el numero de cuenta por si acaso necesitas dinero para pagar las cuentas de los servicios, no se si olvido algo pero creo que no de todas formas te deje instrucciones en una libreta; pienso que eso es todo-dijo el abuelo mientras desayunaban.

-¡Abuelo no te preocupes! Puedo cuidarme solo y sino Yami lo hará por mi asi que no te agobies; por cierto ¿A que horas sales de viaje?-pregunto Yugi tranquilo al darse cuenta de que su abuelo no haría comentario alguno sobre lo que había pasado minutos antes.

-¡A las 11 en punto!-respondió Solomon con calma.

-Eso significa que estaré en la escuela para cuando te vayas y cuando regrese no estarás-dijo Yugi tristemente.

-¡Yugi, no te pongas triste! Después de todo fuiste tu el que me dijo que podría ir a la excavación pero si quieres lo cancelo-dijo el abuelo al ver su tristeza.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero que vayas! Solo que no pensé que te fueras a ir tan temprano y que no estaría para despedirte, abuelo-dijo Yugi con una valiente sonrisa.

-¡OH Yugi, eres muy valiente! Pero no te preocupes tres meses pasan muy pronto y cuando menos lo esperes habré regresado-dijo Solomon abrazando a su nieto, que le devolvió el abrazo.  
-Tengo que irme, ya son las 7:30 y si me retraso cerraran las puertas del colegio ¡Adiós abuelo, que te vaya bien en tu viaje!-se despidió Yugi del anciano abrazándolo una ultima vez.

-¡Adiós Yugi, nos veremos pronto!-se despidió Solomon viéndolo marchar con su mochila hacia el colegio.

-¡No se preocupe Solomon; yo cuidare de Yugi y le prometo que nada malo le pasara!-dijo Yami acercándose al anciano, notando su tristeza.

-¡Te lo encargo mucho, Yami! Cuídalo bien pero sobretodo hazlo muy feliz-dijo Solomon mirando al espíritu con cariño.

-¡Se lo prometo, cuidare de Yugi y no lo haré muy feliz, Solomon!-prometió Yami con emoción.

Continuara….

Notas de autora: Lamento el retraso y este capitulo tan corto pero solo es de relleno debido a que con el capitulo anterior sufri de un grave caso de bloqueo, puesto que la escena entre Bakura y Ryu no la habia contemplado originalmente y he tenido que retomar el punto por lo que en el siguiente capitulo ya estara mas acorde con lo que esperan, por otro lado Diosa Atena (quien me pide la escena entre Bakura y Ryu) no te deseperes si hare tal escena solo que en otro fic el cual espero subir este semana, a mas tardar el jueves proximo, el cual se llama: "La sombra de un amor" en este contemplare la historia entre estos dos peliblancos, asi como la primera vez ya que sera paralela a la de milenio pero como esta es sobre Yugi/Yami y ya no deseo bloquearme hare otro historia para es par de peliblancos, asi que esperala. A Guerrera lunar y Aguila Fanel les agradezco sus comentarios y si Seto todavia sigue interesado en Yugi. Eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo, espero, sin mas por el momento. No leeremos pronto. 


	8. octava parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

OCTAVA PARTE.

-¡YUGI, BUENOS DÍAS AMIGO!-Grito Joey desde la esquina cercana al colegio viendo a su pequeño amigo llegar apurado a las puertas del mismo.

-¡Buenos días, Joey! Por lo que veo también se te estaba haciendo tarde-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, deteniéndose a esperar a su querido amigo para entrar juntos al colegio.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Pero es que estaba tan rico soñando que me ha costado trabajo levantarme de la cama-dijo Joey devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico.

-¡Vaya Wheeler! ¿Tú sueñas? Creía que los cachorros como tu, no lo hacían-se burlo Seto mientras descendía de su limusina, alcanzando a escuchar las palabras del rubio.

-Mira, tu presumido arrogante, mejor no te metas en nuestra conversación o de lo contrario puedes sufrir algún daño en esa carita de niño guapo que tienes-dijo amenazador Joey, molesto por la burla del otro joven.

-¡Joey, calmate! Kaiba no ha querido burlarse de ti ¿No es cierto? En realidad no creo que esa fuera su intención-dijo Yugi colocándose frente a su amigo, evitando que fuera encima del otro a quien le sonrió dulcemente, en espera de su respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no era mi intención, Wheeler!-dijo Kaiba agachando la mirada, ligeramente ruborizado por la sonrisa del pequeño Yugi, y con la voz algo tensa.

-¡Lo ves! Te dije que Kaiba no quería molestarte, Joey. Será mejor que vayamos entrando o nos retaran por llegar tarde-dijo Yugi caminado hacia la escuela, sin notar la intensa mirada que Kaiba le dirigía y que sin embargo fue detectada por el rubio.

-¿Qué se trae Kaiba? ¿Por qué ve tan raro a Yugi? No me gusta como lo hace, es casi como si Yugi fuera una presa y Kaiba el cazador; es mejor que este al pendiente, no me agrada esa mirada y por el bien de Yugi, me asegurare de vigilarlo, el chico es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de los muchos peligros a los que se expone por serlo-pensó Joey siguiendo a distancia a su pequeño amigo, observando de reojo al dueño de la corporación Kaiba.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me comporto como un estupido estando con Yugi? El que haya inventado el termino amor ¡Era un completo imbecil! Pues solo asi se explicaría por que cometo tantas tonterías frente a Moto-pensó Seto disgustado consigo mismo por no poder ser indiferente con el chico Moto como en el pasado pero el viaje realizado a Tokio lo había arruinado todo.

Y asi comenzaron las clases, llegando los tres apenas a tiempo, es decir, segundos antes de que el profesor lo hiciera y por lo tanto los retara o lo que era peor los castigara.

-¡Han estado a un pelo de que el profesor los atrapara, llegando tarde, chicos!-exclamo en voz baja Tea al ver a sus amigos tomar asiento en sus lugares.

-¡No tienes que decirlo, Tea!-respondieron Yugi y Joey sacando sus libros para la clase.

-¡Buenos días, jóvenes! Hoy tengo un anuncio que hacerles ya que un nuevo alumno comenzara a tomar clases con nosotros, aun cuando nos encontramos a mediados del curso, eso se debe a que el joven en cuestión es extranjero y viene de intercambio; creo que su país de origen es Egipto, pero dejare que sea el quien se presente-dijo el profesor mientras hacia una seña para que entrara el alumno de intercambio, que curiosamente no sorprendió en absoluto a cierta cantidad de alumnos, los cuales solo se limitaron a ponerse serios al ver entrar a un moreno rubio.

-Mi nombre es Ishstar Malik, vengo de Egipto y me agradara ser su amigo-se presento el joven con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Qué esta haciendo ese aquí? Nada bueno de seguro- era el pensamiento que recorría las mentes de Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou y Seto. Viendo con atención al moreno que ni siquiera se inmuto ante las miradas de todos ellos.

-¡Bien! Joven Ishstar, tome asiento al lado del joven Moto pues esta disponible ese lugar-dijo el profesor señalando el asiento al lado de Yugi.

-¡Como diga, profesor!-respondió Malik encaminadote hacia su lugar con su amable sonrisa, alterando aun mas los nervios de todos-excepto del pequeño de cabello tricolor-en especial viéndolo sentarse junto a su compañero.

-¡Hola Malik, ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, me da gusto verte! ¿Te quedaras por mucho tiempo en Domino?-pregunto con amabilidad Yugi al ver sentarse al moreno a su lado.

-¡Hola Yugi! ¿Qué tal has estado? Y si me quedare algún tiempo en la ciudad-respondió amable Malik.

-¡He estado muy bien y que bueno que te quedaras por un tiempo! Y ahora es mejor que prestemos atención a la clase antes de que el profesor diga algo-dijo Yugi volviendo su atención hacia el frente del salón.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Yugi? ¿Cómo puede ser tan amable con ese tipo? En especial luego de hacerle la vida tan miserable, no hace mucho-pensaban los amigos del chico, oyendo la conversación entre ambos

-¿Desde cuando Yugi es tan amable con Malik? Como ese trate de hacerle algo extraño a MI Yugi, ¡Juro que me las pagara!-pensaba posesivamente Seto, luego de oír aquella conversación.

-¿Malik, por aquí? Esto si que es raro, sobretodo no habiendo ningún torneo cerca, por lo que quizás trate de obtener las cartas de dioses que Yugi y el faraón le arrebataron pero algo me dice que no son esos sus planes ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez su presencia por aquí me sea útil después de todo en especial porque parece molestar a Kaiba ¡Definitivamente esto se pondrá interesante!-se decía Bakura luego de oír la conversación.

Y asi transcurrió lentamente aquella clase, para desesperación de muchos de los presentes, la cual aumento al darse cuenta de que su pequeño amigo Yugi no estaba en lo absoluto resentido con el joven rubio moreno a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le había ocasionado en el pasado, aunque después de todo era Yugi y era muy inocente y confiado si incluso podía volver a confiar en Ryou, a pesar de que el mismo había demostrado sobradamente que no era alguien en quien confiar pero eso para Yugi no tenia importancia sino todo lo contrario, siendo amigos como si nada hubiese pasado antes. Y durante el descanso...

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ishstar?-preguntaron nada amistosos Tristan y Joey acercándose hasta el chico que en ese momento se encontraba charlando tranquilamente con Yugi, quien ya se esperaba tal reacción de sus amigos.

-He venido a terminar mis estudios, principalmente por que aquí tienen mayores oportunidades de desarrollo académico que en Egipto no ofrecen-dijo Malik como si nada.

-¿Asi que desarrollo académico? De momento lo aceptaremos, pero si te a través a dañar a Yugi; te las veras con nosotros, Ishstar-amenazaron Tristan y Joey.

-¿Acaso siempre serán los perros guardianes del chico? No creen que eso es demasiado puesto que es agobiante después de todo Yugi merece su propio espacio, la verdad que nunca los entenderé-dijo Malik confundido ante la extraña sobreprotección de los amigos del chico de cabello tricolor.

-¡Eso es algo que no te interesa, Ishstar! Lo único que debe importarte es que no dejaremos que lo lastimes ¿Comprendido?-dijeron Tristan y Joey sin cambiar su tono de voz por el contrario se volvió mas frió.

-¡No les hagas caso, Malik! Joey y Tristan nunca te harían nada, son demasiado buenos para ser violentos; por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Yugi con calma, sonriéndole al rubio moreno, quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa, comprendiendo que detrás de todo aquello existía una amistad inquebrantable.

Notas de la Autora: Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, que sera la ultima actualizacion hasta Enero cuando entre a clases, para mas informacion lean mis otros fics, hay explico mas. Contestar reviews sera esta que regrese tambien. Gracias. 


	9. novena parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS

NOVENA PARTE.

-Entonces tu abuelo fue a una excavación en Egipto ¿No es asi?-dijo Tea luego de oír como Yugi los ponía al tanto sobre los planes de su abuelo para los siguientes meses.

-¡Asi es, Tea! El abuelo ya debe estar rumbo a Egipto para estas horas, después de todo su vuelo salía a las 11:00 AM-dijo Yugi con calma.

-¡En serio que te lo estas tomando con tranquilidad, amigo! Solo por curiosidad ¿Vas a quedarte solo en la tienda de juegos?-pregunto curioso Joey viendo a su pequeño amigo.

-¡Mas o menos, Joey! Pero ya tocaron la campana, es mejor que nos vayamos a clases o el profesor se molestara-dijo Yugi un tanto nervioso, mientras corría hacia el salón de clases, dejando a sus amigos quienes estaban confundidos ante la actitud de su amigo.

-¡Algo raro esta pasando aquí! Yugi se comporta muy extraño ¿No lo creen?-pregunto Tristan al ver la rápida huida de su amiguito.

-Creo que lo mas conveniente es que averigüemos lo que sucede; quizás a Yugi no le guste admitir que se quedara solo en la tienda de juegos-dijo Tea mientras caminaba hacia el salón de clases con sus amigos.

-Si es eso quizás alguno de nosotros pueda quedarse con el, mientras su abuelo regresa. Pero lo primero es averiguar lo que esta pasando y luego veremos como solucionarlo-dijo Tristan con calma, entrando en el aula con los demás, viendo de reojo a Yugi, quien oculto el rostro avergonzado detrás de su libro, evitando ver a sus amigos, los cuales se extrañaron aun mas por esa actitud.

-¡Lo lamento, amigos! Pero no se como decirles que no me quedare solo, sino con Yami, el espíritu del rompecabezas y mi pareja; ya me imagino la reacción que tendrán por lo que mejor se los explico cuando pueda hacerlo, por ahora no es el momento-pensó Yugi observando por encima del borde de su libro a sus amigos, sabiendo bien que los dejo confundidos por su actitud pero no era fácil explicar que un antiguo faraón egipcio había tomado cuerpo y que desde hace un tiempo, no solo eran compañeros de duelo sino también amantes, ya había sido incomodo con el abuelo como para que ahora se los dijera a Joey, Tea y Tristan asi que era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo en lo que encontraba la forma de decírselos a sus amigos.

Asi continuaron muy lentamente las clases de ese día, desesperando a Joey, Tea y Tristan quienes por mas que lo intentaban no conseguían hablar con Yugi, quien era evidente los estaba evadiendo para no terminar la conversación anterior por lo que el resto del día se la pasaron evitándose el uno a los otros, llegando asi la hora de la salida, donde tampoco pudieron hablar con el chico puesto que salio con prisa de la escuela, siendo apenas alcanzado por Bakura y Malik, quienes vivían por el mismo rumbo que Yugi.

-¡Yugi amigo, espera! ¿Por qué la prisa?-pregunto Ryuo extrañado del comportamiento del pequeño, mientras lo alcanzaba junto con Malik.

-¡OH, lo siento chicos, pero es que ahora que no esta el abuelo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y por eso tengo prisa!-dijo Yugi disminuyendo un poco el paso para que sus amigos pudieran alcanzarlo.

-Y por cierto, Yugi ya que tu abuelo no se encuentra ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Asi puedes comer con calma, pues no creo que te guste mucho la idea de tener que llegar a una casa vacía y ponerte a cocinar para ti solo-dijo Ryuo amablemente.

-¡Eres muy amable, Ryuo! Pero tengo que volver a casa, le prometí al abuelo hacerme cargo de la tienda y como no podré abrirla por las mañanas debido a la escuela, pues al menos lo intentare por las tardes por lo que debo volver pronto a casa, pero en otra ocasión con gusto te aceptare la invitación a comer-dijo Yugi con tranquilidad.

-¡Bueno, esta bien pero la próxima ocasión iras conmigo a comer a mi casa, Yugi! Por ahora me despido pues aquí nos separamos, puesto que vas derecho y yo doblo en esta esquina-dijo Ryuo mientras se despedía con un gesto de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde vives ahora, Malik?-pregunto Yugi curioso, viendo al otro chico atentamente.

-¡A unas cuantas cuadras de tu casa, Yugi!-respondió Malik como si nada.

-¿Antes o después?-indago Yugi sin dejar la curiosidad.

-¡después! Pero porque no cruzamos por el parque, creo que asi cortaríamos un buen tramo ¿No es cierto?-pregunto dudoso Malik.

-¡Asi es, pero casi nunca lo atravieso solo porque no me gusta ya que ha estas horas se encuentra algo vació y eso me pone nervioso!-dijo Yugi un poco apenado.

-¿Te da miedo que te suceda algo, Yugi?-pregunto suavemente Malik viendo al chico asentir tímidamente-Pues no te preocupes, nada malo te pasara estando conmigo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa extraña, que paso desapercibida para el mas pequeño, entrando junto con Yugi al parque para poder cortar un buen tramo en lugar de rodearlo.

-Malik ¿Podrías contestarme una duda?-pregunto tímido Yugi, viendo como el rubio asentía- Bueno sabrás, quisiera saber ¿Quien eres en realidad? Yo se que no eres Marik, pues aun cuando mis amigos crean lo contrario, no me he olvidado de lo peligroso que puede ser Marik, ya que es bastante ambicioso pero en cambio tu Malik, pareces mas agradable y menos molesto que el otro por eso mismo tengo esa duda ¿Cual de los dos eres, Marik o Malik?-dijo Yugi viendo al rubio detenerse abruptamente.

-¿Que te hace pensar, que no soy quien soy?-dijo Malik viendo seriamente a Yugi, quien de repente se sintió algo intimidado por la mirada que el rubio le dirigía y que no le era muy agradable.

-¡Bueno...pues es...obvio! Ya que tienes un articulo del milenio y por lo menos contigo, Bakura y conmigo, no estamos precisamente solos puesto que hay un espíritu acompañándonos; es decir, con Bakura puedo darme cuenta cuando es Ryou o el espíritu, ya que son muy diferentes y mientras que Ryou es mi amigo, a Bakura no le simpatizo mucho que se diga, aparte de que el primero es muy dulce y gentil, el otro es todo lo contrario; luego estoy yo y la verdad que hasta mis amigos se han percatado de la presencia del espíritu del rompecabezas pues no niega su antiguo linaje, no cualquier día reencarna un ex-faraón ¿Verdad? Por eso mismo me preguntaba si a ti te sucede igual y son Malik-o sea tu-y Marik-el otro que hizo de mi vida un infierno no hace mucho-o si mis suposiciones están equivocadas-dijo Yugi con calma, tomando valor a pesar de la fría mirada del rubio.

-¡No eres tan tonto como pareces, Yugi Moto! Detrás de esa carita de ángel y pinta de inocente, hay una mentecilla despierta que ha sabido reconocer a los espíritus encerrados en el cetro, la sortija y el rompecabezas del milenio; después de todo pudiste vencerme -con la ayuda del idiota faraón-en cada una de las trampas que te puse para obtener el rompecabezas y eso no cualquiera puede hacerlo ¡Te felicito, pequeño ángel! Y tienes mucha razón, soy Marik-el espíritu del cetro- y Malik-con quien comparto cuerpo-a quien has sorprendido, con tu deducción Yugi, pero que lamentablemente para ti, ya no se encuentra aquí-dijo Marik con una amenazante sonrisa en los labios mientras se iba acercando al chico, quien a su vez iba retrocediendo asustado -pues sabia bien que no era Malik sino Marik y por lo mismo sentía ese aterrador miedo- hasta que un árbol le impidió seguir retrocediendo quedando su espalda recargada contra el tronco, a la vez que Marik le impedía toda escapatoria.

-¿Estas asustado? ¡Luces tierno cuando lo estas, pequeño!-susurro con voz ronca Marik, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Yugi para negarle toda escapatoria posible.

-¡Déjame en paz, Marik!-exclamo entre molesto y asustado Yugi pero también sorprendido por la suave caricia que el rubio daba a su mejilla al deslizar su mano por encima de su piel.

-¡Tienes una piel muy suave, Yugi! ¿Tus labios también lo son?-cuestiono burlón Marik, inclinándose un tanto para poder tomar los labios del chico, inmovilizándolo con un mano por la nuca para que dejara de intentar escapar ante lo inevitable produciéndose finalmente el contacto entre ambas bocas y entonces sucedió...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: De nuevo en el aire!!!!!!!!!! ¿Que tal sus vaciones de navidad? espero que la hayan pasado super bien. Como pueden ver un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que espero les guste tanto como a mi; por cierto como de nuevo estoy con la escuela y este semestre pinta mas pesado que el anterior, la subida de cada fic mio sera de forma mensual, a partir de febrero pues por ultima vez voy a subir a todos entre esta semana y la proxima pero para los siguientes capitulos sera mensual, asi tengo tiempo de escribir en la computadora. Gracias por la comprension

El orden de actualizacion sera:

Milenio entre 1 y 7 de febrero (o sea primera semana del mes)  
Mundos distintos 8 y 14 de febrero (segunda semana)  
Sombra 15 y 21 de febrero (tercera semana)  
Vuelvo a ti 22 y 31 de febrero ( cuarta semana, consederen que este mes proximo solo tiene 28 pero el resoto anda entre 30 y 31, asi que contablizo todo el mes por las fechas y que no se confundan). 


	10. decima parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

DÉCIMA PARTE.

Una peticion para Guerrera lunar, antes de que empieces a leer; veras el otro dia lei un fic tuyo que se llama "fugitivos" y es un Bakura/Malik, el cual esta genial, por lo que te querria pedir de favor si me permites piratear una de las escenas para mi propio fic de Sombra de Ryuo/Bakura pues al leer tal escena me quedo mas claro lo sucedido a 5,000 años (y como veras en los reviews del final, no he avanzado en el de Sombra) Por lo que te pido me permitas copiar casi fielmente tal escena para poder subir ya el segundo capitulo del de sombra de un amor. Gracias espero pronto tu respuesta.

¿Por qué Marik me besa¡No lo entiendo! Pero no me gusta, quiero que me deje en paz; a Yami no le gustara esto-pensaba confundido Yugi mientras sentía la suave presión que ejercía Marik contra sus labios, deslizando incluso su lengua para delinearlos y finalmente penetrar en su interior pudiendo sentir un raro gusto entre amargo y seco que le hizo experimentar la sensación de estar bajo el ardiente sol de Egipto ¡abrazándose! Todo lo contrario a cuando su Yami le besaba, ya que con el antiguo faraón era como si se refrescara en la corriente de agua más deliciosa, como en un oasis, llenándose de vida, gratitud y felicidad. Por lo que al comparar ambas sensaciones intento inútilmente luchar en contra de su agresor pero no lograba nada pues el otro era mucho más fuerte y ante su resistencia, solo consiguió que lo aprisionara aun mas por los brazos, lastimándole.

¡Delicioso¿Quién habría pensado que este angelito sabría tan bien? Sus labios son tan calidos y tentadores, una fruta verdaderamente prohibida pero imposible de resistir probar-pensaba Marik, degustando los labios de Yugi, divertido ante la inútil resistencia del pequeño.

Y mientras eso ocurría entre Yugi y Marik, alguien más observaba la escena hirviendo de celos y rabia.

¡Maldito Ishtar¿Quién se cree que es para besar a mi Yugi? Pero eso no se quedara asi, esto me las pagara; mas por ahora no puedo hacer nada pues seria muy extraño que salvara al chico, en especial suponiéndose que no nos llevamos bien, asi que tendré que cambiar de estrategia y por lo visto no puedo contar con Bakura -es un completo inútil, puesto que es muy lento con sus planes- por lo que tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta; solo espero que ese desgraciado no le haga nada mas a mi niño-pensó Kaiba viendo de lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca, la escena aquella sintiendo tales celos y rabia, que prefirió marcharse antes de cometer algún error en su plan, deseando que el pequeño Yugi se las arreglara como pudiera.

Y en el momento en que Kaiba abandono el parque, dejando al pequeño Yugi a su suerte ocurrió...

¿Quién me molesta? Esta sensación es extraña, como si algo me estuviese golpeando entre las costillas de forma constante-pensó Marik confundido sintiendo como le picaban en la espalda, tratando de ignorar tal hecho hasta que se hizo insoportable por lo que tuvo que terminar el beso que le daba al chico, mas no le soltó y volviendo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y atrás pudo ver...

¡Mago Oscuro-exclamo Marik sorprendido de encontrar detrás de él la figura del mago oscuro y que por lo que podía notar no se trataba de ningún holograma todo lo contrario era muy real por lo que podía apreciar.

¡Suelta ahora a la luz de mi faraón, guarda tumbas-ordeno el mago oscuro amenazante, a la vez que señala al rubio con su báculo.

¿Cómo es posible que una carta este presente, sin ser un holograma? El idiota del fanfarrón esta detrás de esto, estoy seguro de eso-pensó Marik alejándose lentamente de un aturdido Yugi.

¡Permanece alejado de la luz de mi señor, guarda tumbas! Pues si insistes en profanarle, tú y tu hikari serán maldecidos con una era de sufrimiento-dijo el Mago Oscuro impasiblemente, lanzando sobre Marik su ataque.

Quedando el rubio inconsciente, luego de lo cual se volvió hacia Yugi quien seguía consternado por lo que tocándolo muy delicada y suavemente en el hombro intentando que reaccionara pero en el momento en que toco al chico, este se abalanzo sobre el.

¡No quería... yo no quería...Marik lo hizo...no quería-musito entrecortado Yugi mientras se abrazaba a la cintura del Mago Oscuro.

¡No fue su culpa, pequeño hikari! El guarda tumbas no tendrá oportunidad de volver a lastimarlo-susurro con ternura el Mago Oscuro, abrazando al chico, quien sollozaba con el rostro oculto en los pliegues del ropaje del mago oscuro, que le miraba enternecido.

¿Podrías acompañarme hasta la casa? No quiero estar solo, me siento desprotegido-dijo hipando Yugi mientras se restregaba los ojos, para no seguir llorando, además de que no quería que Yami lo viera llegar triste, aunque no podría ocultar sus ojos llorosos y rojos por las lagrimas derramadas.

¡Solo soy una carta, pequeño hikari! Y eso podría causar algún tipo de problema si alguien, ajeno a mi señor faraón o a su luz, me ve puesto que se percataría de que no soy un holograma-dijo el mago oscuro.

-Es verdad; si incluso para mi fue algo difícil de comprender cuando Yami me contó que podía otorgarte vida por lo que otras personas pueden no entenderlo y si me acompañas pero vemos algo o alguien antes de llegar a casa puedes desaparecer, por lo que nadie diría nada-dijo Yugi casi suplicante.

¡Le acompañare, pequeño hikari! Y si escuchamos acercarse alguien, desapareceré como usted dice-dijo el mago oscuro amablemente.

Asi Yugi y el mago oscuro se dirigieron a la tienda de juegos, sin encontrarse a nadie por el camino, algo que internamente agradecía Yugi pues no se creía capaz de seguir solo, sabiendo que Marik podía haberlo seguido y eso angustiaba con fuerza su corazón; y antes de ingresar en la tienda de juegos, Yugi le pidió al mago oscuro que desapareciera pues no sabría como explicarle su presencia a Yami y no quería tener problemas con su amado y una vez dentro de la casa...

¡Yami, ya llegue-exclamo Yugi con fingida alegría pues no deseaba que el antiguo faraón se preocupara por el si lo notaba triste.

¡Me da gusto, Yugi! En cuanto te cambies el uniforme haremos la comida ¿Estas de acuerdo-dijo Yami mientras se acercaba a su hikari, abrazándolo con ternura al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar sus labios pero antes de poder unirlos, Yugi volteo el rostro hacia un lado por lo que solo beso la pálida mejilla del chico, quien luego de la caricia se deshizo del abrazo y subió con rapidez a su habitación alegando que tenia mucha hambre y era mejor que se cambiara para poder preparar la comida.

¿Qué le sucedió a mi hikari, mago oscuro? Y no empieces con que no puedes decirme nada por que Yugi te lo pidió, se que obedeces a los dos asi como lo proteges a el por solicitud mía, pero aun es tu principal deber el cumplir mis demandas por ser antiguamente mi guardián y haber fallado en tu responsabilidad de velar por mi seguridad, por lo que dime lo que le sucedió a mi luz para que se comporte tan extraño y se bien que algo le paso pues puede sentir un brusco cambio emocional en su ser, como si algo le hubiera perturbado muchísimo ¡Habla, mago oscuro-demando Yami convocando la carta ante su presencia, la cual de inmediato obedeció saludando con una inclinación a su señor faraón, luego de lo cual procedió a contar lo referente a lo sucedió con el guarda tumbas.

¡Maldito Marik, se atrevió a ofender a mi hikari! Eso es algo que no le perdonare jamás pero por ahora es hacerle ver a mi pequeño que no fue su culpa y por lo tanto no debe sentirse mal; ya puedes irte mago oscuro pero mantente pendiente de mi luz por si vuelve a estar amenazado, no quiero que nadie-en especial los enemigos-tenga oportunidad de lastimarlo de nuevo-dijo Yami con furia al saber por lo que tuvo que pasar su Yugi, comprendiendo el porque no le permitió besar sus labios pues debía sentirse sucio y asqueado.

¡Me encargare de proteger fiel y eternamente a su hikari, mi faraón-aseguro el mago oscuro antes de desaparecer de la presencia de Yami.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como siempre escribo con mucho gusto para todos ustedes, y ahora doy contestación a sus reviews:

Kida Luna¡Asi es! He vuelto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindos, en cuanto a lo de Marik, creo que ya les conteste que paso con el y Yugi en este capitulo y como se darán cuenta Yami no se lo dejara tan fácil, y SI cada mes, ya saben por la escuela y todo eso, por lo que tengan paciencia.

diosa Atena: Ahora si que me agarrastes, se que dije que actualizaría cada mes y como ves me estoy tardando con el de sombra pero es que estoy falta de inspiración, no de ideas por que de esas tengo un montón pero el problema es que no se muy bien como es la relación entre estos dos, sobretodo por que solo he visto la serie e inconclusa para acabarla y la verdad que Ryou y Bakura no son muy mencionados por lo que me esta costando trabajo sacar adelante el fic pero le estoy echando ganas y con algo de paciencia podré sacarlo; por lo que te prometo escribir a tu mail cuando haya actualización.

Samyyaoi: Muchas gracias por las porras, asi como por lo de expresar los sentimientos de los personajes, la verdad es que me esfuerzo por que se note lo mejor posible la relación de todos ellos, especialmente la de Yami y Yugi que como oscuridad y luz que son en realidad muy especiales; gracias por el 10 de calificación.

Guerrera Lunar: Gracias por la paciencia y espero les siga gustando el fic.

Iori-chan: Gracias por el apoyo y en cuanto a mas seguido, será cada mes como podrás ver, asi que paciencia.

Kali: Que bueno que te gusto la escena entre Yami y Yugi, la cual no fue muy fácil de sacar por lo que te agradezco las porras.

Tsuki: Gracias por las porras y en cuanto a Seto y Yugi eso se ira aclarando poco a poco sobretodo por que Kaiba me causara uno que otro dolor de cabeza pues es a la vez uno de los buenos pero también uno de los malos, mas que Bakura o Marik, los cuales solo molestan por molestar en especial al faraón y como se dan cuenta de que su luz es su debilidad pues te podrás dar la idea de que solo lo hacen por fastidiar en cambio Seto, es todo un caso por lo que ya me urge que aparezca Pegasus para que se este tranquilo.

ÁGUILA FANEL: Gracias por las porras y como vez ya le continué.

Hisaki Raiden: Gracias por lo de que te gusto el lemon, me da gusto que gusten esas escenas sobretodo por que no soy muy buena con las mismas y en cuanto a que pasara, te darás cuenta de que por un lado tenemos a Seto dando lata, a Bakura dizque ayudándolo pero según su conveniencia y ahora aparece Marik solo para fregar conciencias ¿Que crees que pueda suceder con todos ellos reunidos en un solo fic y solamente para fregar a Yami y a su luz? Eso lo sabrás en este y otros capítulos, asi que sigue en contacto.

Kaede Sakuragi: Gracias por los comentarios y espero que este capitulo también te guste. 


	11. onceava parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS

ONCEAVA PARTE.

¡Me encargare de proteger fiel y eternamente a su hikari, mi faraón-aseguro el mago oscuro antes de desaparecer de la presencia de Yami.

Y asi...Yami se dirigió con calma hacia la habitación que compartía con su luz, sintiendo con cada paso que daba la angustia y preocupación que envolvía al pequeño Yugi, al cual encontró junto a la ventana del lugar completamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿No vienes a comer, Yugi-cuestiono con calma y dulzura Yami mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico para no sobresaltarlo, percatándose de que su luz ni siquiera había notado su presencia en el lugar.

¡Yugi, por favor háblame! Si no lo haces, no podré ayudarte; no fue tu culpa lo que Marik hizo, no eres responsable de nada en absoluto-dijo Yami con suavidad estrechando al pequeño por la cintura, recostándolo contra su cuerpo dejándole descansar sobre su torso.

¿Por qué todos buscan conseguir algo de mi, algo que no puedo darles? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué cuando creo ser feliz tiene que suceder algo que lo estropea todo de nuevo-murmuro Yugi con tristeza, relajándose contra el cuerpo de su Yami.

¿Por qué dices eso¿Qué te hace pensar que cuando eres feliz todo se estropea-dijo Yami extrañado a la vez que volteaba al chico entre sus brazos, el cual le miraba con una profunda tristeza.

¡Porque asi es mi vida! Siempre que he sido feliz algo pasa y lo cambia todo volviendo la tristeza; primero fueron mis padres, luego mi abuela y cuando finalmente consigo un amigo resulta ser un espíritu y al liberarlo llegaron los problemas: el torneo de Pegasus, la rivalidad con Kaiba, las manías de Bakura (otro espíritu) y ahora el acoso de Marik ¿Cómo quieres que crea que mi vida es feliz-dijo Yugi mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Yami.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Es que acaso me culpas por todo lo que ha sucedido desde que me liberaste-cuestiono Yami viendo alejarse a su hikari.

¡No lo se, Yami! Pero desde que arme el rompecabezas y te encontré todo ha sido un caos; nada de esto habría sucedido si no lo hubiera armado, ninguno de ellos tendría por que perseguirme-dijo Yugi haciendo referencia a los otros poseedores de los artículos del milenio.

-Entonces me culpas ¿No es asi? Me haces responsable de todos tus males-dijo Yami con voz molesta, viendo a su hikari darle la espalda deliberadamente.

¡Quizás si, quizás no! La verdad es que no se que pensar; pero lo único cierto de en todo esto es desde que arme el rompecabezas del milenio una serie de desgracias han venido ocurriendo, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no haberlo armado nunca-dijo Yugi con dolor.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso¿Acaso no te importa lo que hemos vivido juntos¿Te arrepientes de estar a mi lado-pregunto consternado Yami, al darse cuenta de que su hikari parecía estar arrepentido de estar junto a el.

¡No lo se! De lo único que estoy seguro es que armar el rompecabezas fue un tremendo error y que por culpa del mismo y algo que sucedió hace 5,000 años, todo el mundo se siente con la responsabilidad de entrometerse en mi vida, de decidir por mí y estoy harto de eso, especialmente estoy hartándome de ti, Yami. Asi como el rompecabezas no es mas que una pesada carga, que jamás pedí llevar-dijo Yugi molesto mientras se quitaba con rabia el rompecabezas del milenio, lanzándolo al suelo furioso, a la vez que se volvía hacia Yami con lagrimas en el rostro para de inmediato abandonar la habitación dejando atrás al antiguo faraón y al articulo del milenio, ya no deseando discutir mas.

¡OH Ra, cuanto dolor le he causado a mi hikari! Se que todo esto le causa confusión a mi pequeño hikari pero jamás pensé que llegaría un día en que se arrepentiría de haber ensamblado el rompecabezas, y tal vez también se esta arrepintiendo de estar a mi lado, quizás incluso haya dejado de amarme ¡Dioses, no permitan que mi luz me abandone pues si lo hace no sabría vivir de nuevo en la oscuridad-pensaba con dolor Yami, a la vez que recogía el rompecabezas del milenio del suelo pero al hacerlo se pincho el dedo índice con una de las esquinas del mismo, causándose una ligera herida de la cual broto una gota de sangre.

¡Yugi vuelve a mi, te necesito tanto mi ángel de luz-pensaba Yami desesperado viendo su propia sangre y darse cuenta de que si había vuelto a vivir era por el inmenso amor que le profesaba a su pequeño pero si el mismo le faltaba podría volver a morir sin remedio.

Mientras tanto Yugi corría sin rumbo y sin fijarse por donde iba, por lo que al atravesar una calle sin cuidado alguno….un vehículo estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, pero afortunadamente los rápidos reflejos del chofer, evitaron el accidente.

¿Moto¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Podrías haber sido lastimado-dijo la voz de un hombre mientras descendía del vehículo.

¿Pegasus¿Qué hace aquí-murmuro Yugi viendo delante suyo a Maximillian Pegasus, otro mas responsable de sus pesadillas, problemas y confusiones.

¡Creo que eso es algo que pregunte primero, pequeño Yugi¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué estas asi-pregunto Pegasus viendo las lagrimas en el rostro del chico y su profunda tristeza.

-Será mejor ir a otro sitio, aquí no es lugar para hablar-dijo Pegasus antes de que el chico respondiera, y tomándolo con suavidad por un brazo, lo llevo hasta su automóvil, ayudándolo a subir al mismo.

¿Dónde quieres ir, pequeño Yugi-dijo amablemente Pegasus, sonriéndole a Yugi.

¡Quisiera irme a casa, Pegasus-susurro Yugi cansado y deprimido.

¡Bien, solo dime la dirección y te llevare pequeño-respondió Pegasus extrañado por la falta de entusiasmo del chico, pues no lo recordaba tan triste, ni tan abatido ni aun cuando se enfrentaron algunas veces en el pasado y ciertamente las batallas en aquel entonces no resultaron muy fáciles y sencillas, sino todo lo contrario pero aun asi el chico jamás se dio por vencido, ni perdió su espíritu de lucha y alegría, por lo que le resultaba rara tal tristeza mas ya averiguaría a que se debía la misma, después de todo tenia tiempo suficiente para hacerlo en especial ahora que había dejado el hospital, gracias a la inesperada ayuda del pequeño Yugi Moto y por quien había venido a ciudad Domino.

Asi Yugi le proporciono la dirección de su casa, a la cual no tardaron en llegar pero una vez que lo hicieron….

¡YUGI, GRACIAS A RA QUE ESTAS BIEN-exclamo angustiado Yami al abrir de golpe la puerta de entrada y ver delante de él a su hikari junto con ¿Pegasus?

¿Qué esta haciendo aquí-cuestiono confundido Yami al ver al ex poseedor del ojo del milenio.

¿Te conozco? Me resultas extrañamente conocido, solo que es absurdo que seas real puesto que se supone que eres solo un espíritu ¿no es asi-dijo Pegasus al ver a Yami.

¡Es mejor que entremos y hablemos dentro; no creo que sea conveniente que los vecinos se enteren de esta conversación-dijo Yugi cansado mientras entraba a la casa, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a Yami, quien se entristeció al darse cuenta de que su hikari seguía aun sentido con él.

¡Vaya, vaya que interesante situación-pensó Pegasus al ver aquello, a la vez que entraba detrás del chico.

Y asi…

Continuara…

Notas: un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, por favor no me maten por dejarlo hasta allí (ya tengo suficiente con mi hermana) pues digamos que mi inspiración me aconsejo que lo dejara hasta aquí para hacerlo de emoción¿Qué piensan ustedes? Contestación a sus reviews.

ÁGUILA FANEL: la verdad que hay un montón de moscos alrededor de Yugi y que si Yami no se pone buzo, cualquiera se lo puede bajar pero aun asi todavía les falta algo de tiempo para que puedan ser felices y lo del reino de las sombras no creo que lo veas pronto, si hasta a Pegasus he sacado, te imaginaras como puede ponerse todo esto ¿verdad? 


	12. doceava parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

DOCEAVA PARTE.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-cuestiono confundido Yami al ver al ex poseedor del ojo del milenio.

-¿Te conozco? Me resultas extrañamente conocido, solo que es absurdo que seas real puesto que se supone que eres solo un espíritu ¿no es así?-dijo Pegasus al ver a Yami.

-¡Es mejor que entremos y hablemos dentro¡No creo que sea conveniente que los vecinos se enteren de esta conversación!-dijo Yugi cansado mientras entraba a la casa, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a Yami, quien se entristeció al darse cuenta de que su hikari seguía aun sentido con él.

-¡Vaya, vaya que interesante situación!-pensó Pegasus al ver aquello, a la vez que entraba detrás del chico.

-¿Qué se supone que vienes hacer aquí, Pegasus?-cuestiono Yami sentándose en la mesa de la cocina justo enfrente del otro hombre.

-Antes de responder a eso ¿Quién eres tú? Si mal no recuerdo solo eres un espíritu ¿Qué haces en un plano real?-pregunto interesado y curioso Pegasus viendo a Yami.

-¡No creo que eso sea algo que te interese, Pegasus!-exclamo molesto Yami.

-¡Deja de comportarte tan groseramente, Yami¿Gustas algo de tomar o comer, Pegasus?-pregunto amablemente Yugi mientras sonreía con dulzura hacia el mayor.

-¡No, se me ofrece nada pequeño Yugi! Pero eres muy amable al ofrecérmelo, gracias-dijo Pegasus devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico.

-¡Maldito Pegasus¿Cómo se atreve a sonreírle a mi hikari?-pensaba molesto y celoso Yami mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Que interesante situación! Es mas que obvio que al espíritu del rompecabezas le esta molestando que sea amable con el pequeño Yugi ¿A que se deberá eso? Tengo algunas ideas del ¿Por qué? Pero deberé confirmarlas-pensaba Pegasus intrigado al ver la actitud hostil de Yami, estaba bien que en el pasado se hubieran enfrentado pero no era como para ponerse de aquella manera, por lo que ahí había gato encerrado y aunque le tomara tiempo lograría averiguar lo que sucedía, no por nada poseía una mente analítica y superior que nadie podía igualar, quizás solo, tal vez Seto Kaiba.

-¿Por qué has venido, Pegasus?-pregunto curioso Yugi, sin dejar de sonreírle al adulto.

-¡OH eso! Es porque...-comenzó Pegasus pero antes de que pudiese terminar fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser? No espero a nadie, y mis amigos no dijeron nada acerca de que fueran a venir-dijo Yugi en voz alta, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta para abrir.

-Te lastimo su comentario ¿Verdad?-dijo Pegasus al notar la mueca de dolor que por un instante cruzo el rostro de Yami, luego de las palabras de Yugi.

-¿Por qué te importa?-cuestiono mosqueado Yami, mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Pegasus se estaba comportando de una manera bastante decente por no decir que muy diferente a como lo había conocido anteriormente, resultando obvio que sin la presencia del articulo del milenio, era una persona mas agradable y amistosa aunque sin dejar de ser elegantemente arrogante, por lo que darse cuenta de aquello no le hacia precisamente gracia puesto que de alguna forma debería darle la razón a su hikari sobre el hecho de que los artículos milenarios eran en verdad peligrosos para sus poseedores.

Y mientras tanto en la puerta...

-¡Joey, Tea, Tristan¿Qué están haciendo aquí? No recuerdo que quedáramos de vernos hoy-comento sorprendido Yugi al encontrarse a sus tres mejores amigos a la entrada de su casa.

-¡OH, no Yugi, no quedamos de vernos hoy! Pero es que hemos venidos porque estamos preocupados por ti y por tu situación-dijo Tea con un voz empalagosamente dulce. 

-¿Cuál situación¿De que están hablando, chicos?-cuestiono Yugi extrañado, al mismo tiempo que les permitía la entrada a sus amigos.  
-¡Estamos hablando del hecho de que te estas quedando solo!-exclamo Joey impetuosamente.

-¿Qué me estoy quedando solo? Pero de ¿Dónde sacaron tal idea?-dijo Yugi con inocencia.

-¿Qué de donde? Del hecho que todo el día te la has pasado evadiéndonos y te has negado a decirnos ¿Quién se quedara contigo, en lo que tu abuelo esta de viaje?-dijo Tristan con preocupación.

-Pero es que no he estado evadiéndolos como dicen, mas bien es al contrario lo que sucede es que no se como decirles que…bueno…sucede que…-comenzó Yugi sin saber como continuar. 

Y a unos pasos de ellos….

-¡Por Rá¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Nuestros amigos todavía no deben de enterarse de nuestra situación; no al menos que Yugi este preparado para hacerlo y dudo mucho de que lo este precisamente ahora-murmuro Yami, viendo desarrollarse aquella conversación de amigos, a unos cuantos pasos suyos.

-¡Creo que mis sospechas son muy ciertas, por lo que veo y escucho! Bueno no me cuesta nada, auxiliar al pequeño Yugi asi como él lo hizo conmigo-pensó Pegasus con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Pequeño Yugi¿Por qué tienes a tus amigos esperando fuera? Deberías de invitarlos a pasar, en especial porque pronto estará lista la comida y quizás les agradaría quedarse a comer ¿No les parece una buena idea, muchachos?-dijo amablemente Pegasus mientras se dejaba ver ante los ojos de Joey, Tea y Tristan, quienes veían sorprendidos al elegante hombre enfrente suyo.

-¿Qué hace Pegasus aquí?-cuestionaron incrédulos los tres chicos, con las mandíbulas desencajadas, volviéndose a ver a Yugi pero antes de que pudiera contestarles.

-¡OH, ya veo¿Acaso Yugi no les dijo acerca de que me quedare aquí hasta el regreso de su abuelo? Es que de esta manera pagare el favor que el pequeño Yugi me hizo hace tiempo-dijo Pegasus con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Pegasus, se quedara contigo?-pregunto consternada Tea, mientras veía asentir torpemente a su querido Yugi, quien lucia algo avergonzado por la situación.

-¡Asi es, Tea! Lamento mucho no haberles dicho nada, chicos pero como comprenderán no es algo muy sencillo de explicar; pero de hoy –y hasta que regrese el abuelo- en adelante Pegasus se quedara en esta casa-dijo Yugi tímidamente.

-¡Que bueno, Yugi! Al menos asi ya no te quedaras solo, aunque sospecho que deberás de darnos muchísimas explicaciones; pero eso ya lo veremos mañana en la escuela, ahora tenemos que irnos pues en nuestras casas estarán preocupados. Asi que nos vemos mañana-dijo Joey despidiéndose seriamente de su amigo. -¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, chicos!-exclamo Yugi despidiendo a sus amigos, quienes no tardaron en desaparecer.  
-¡Pensé que jamás se irían¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora? Agradezco la ayuda que ha intentando darme, Pegasus; pero en cuanto se den cuenta de que no vives en esta casa, mucho me temo que volverán a insistir en saber lo que sucede y ¿Cómo explicarles entonces sobre Yami?-murmuro Yugi viendo a Pegasus.  
-¡Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, Yugi! Puedo quedarme tanto como sea necesario, siempre y cuando lo aceptes; no mentía al decir que asi te pagaría el favor antes hecho. Pues de no ser por tu intervención todavía estaría atrapado en el reino de las sombras-dijo Pegasus con calma. -Creo que seria bueno si primero comiéramos algo, realmente muero de hambre-dijo Yugi encaminándose de nuevo a la cocina.  
Y asi… Continuara… Notas de la autora: Siento mucho el retraso para subir este capitulo, se bien que dije que actualizaría este fic, la primera semana de cada mes y ya estamos en la segunda y apenas lo estoy subiendo pero eso se ha debido a que durante semana santa escribí los siguientes capítulos de mundos distintos, la sombra de un amor y vuelvo a ti pero de un milenio ni una palabra, pues como se darán cuenta este capitulo no es mas que de relleno –otra vez, como sucedió con el capitulo 7- además de que para el 20, 21 y 22 de abril se dará un importante evento en la escuela, es decir un congreso de psicología y como estoy colaborando en el mismo, tengo realmente poco tiempo para escribir, asi que aguántenme por esta vez que para el siguiente capitulo ya estará mas acorde a la historia. Por ahora les dejo con la contestación a sus comentarios, y gracias por los mismos, solo espero no decepcionarles. Mas puedo adelantarles que para el próximo capitulo habrá algo mas de acción y veremos los avances de los planes de Kaiba para con Yugi, asi como las intromisiones de Malik y Bakura con respecto al chico.

AGUILA FANEL: No te preocupes no duraran mucho tiempo peleados pero es necesario para la trama del fic, así que ten algo de paciencia por favor.

shinigamichan o samyyaoi: Espero que también te guste este capitulo, y lamento la tardanza en subirlo pero como lees en las notas finales he tenido muchos contratiempos, que espero no se vuelvan a repetir.

Cerry: Hola, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo también.

Kida Luna: Yugi tardara algo en darse cuenta de todo este enredo, pero puedo adelantar que Pegasus no es otro aprovechado por el contrario, será de mucha ayuda para el chico y su Yami; siento haberlo dejado ahí pero mi inspiración me aconsejo que así lo hiciera, y créanme que tengo suficiente con mi hermana que no deja de pedirme que le escriba el siguiente capitulo. ¡Oigan, entiendan al pobre chico! Después de todo lo que se le junta como que no carbura muy bien que digamos, así que no sean malitas con el mismo, y es cierto el rompecabezas es muy peligroso pero admitan que lo ha sacado de varios aprietos, solo espero que lo saque también de la sorpresa que le prepara Kaiba.

Hisaki Raiden: Pero si ya lo esta, no tienes que echarle porras, el pobre chico ya esta mas que harto de todas esas situaciones si hasta se desquito con Yami-y eso que no le hizo nada- así que imagina que tan harto esta del montón de acosadores que lo persiguen (unos con mas ganas que otros pero eso no cuenta). No te pelees tanto con tu "oscuridad" que culpa tiene de comprenderme mejor que tú y por cierto Pegasus no se quiere echar a Yugi al plato, a Kaiba mas adelante si, pero no a Yugi por el contrario lo quiere ayudar y gracias por no matarme (pues sí lo haces¿Quién continuaría el fic?) Mejor espérate hasta el final si entonces aun siguen con esas ideas homicidas¡AVISEN! Para ponerme a resguardo, jajá. 


	13. treceava parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS

TRECEAVA PARTE

-¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, chicos!-exclamo Yugi despidiendo a sus amigos, quienes no tardaron en desaparecer.  
-¡Pensé que jamás se irían¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora? Agradezco la ayuda que ha intentando darme, Pegasus; pero en cuanto se den cuenta de que no vives en esta casa, mucho me temo que volverán a insistir en saber lo que sucede y ¿Cómo explicarles entonces sobre Yami?-murmuro Yugi viendo a Pegasus.  
-¡Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, Yugi! Puedo quedarme tanto como sea necesario, siempre y cuando lo aceptes; no mentía al decir que así te pagaría el favor antes hecho. Pues de no ser por tu intervención todavía estaría atrapado en el reino de las sombras-dijo Pegasus con calma. -Creo que seria bueno si primero comiéramos algo, realmente muero de hambre-dijo Yugi encaminándose de nuevo a la cocina.  
Y una vez en la cocina, Yugi se encargo de servir la comida que compartirían los comensales y entonces paso que...

-¿Qué has venido hacer aquí, Pegasus?-cuestiono Yami, de forma descortés a la vez que observaba fijamente al hombre mayor.

-¡Deja de ser tan descortés, Yami!-regaño Yugi, al ex-faraón, censurando con los ojos la actitud del mismo.

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí, Pegasus?-volvió a preguntar Yami, intentando sonar mas amable, pero fallando rotundamente, lo cual solo consiguió aumentar la diversión del adulto, quien veía interesado el comportamiento entre los dos chicos, llegando a conclusiones que no estaban muy lejos de la verdadera relación existente entre ambos.

-Como dije antes: Deseo pagarle a Yugi, la ayuda prestada hace no mucho tiempo atrás-dijo Pegasus amablemente, mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de carne.

-¿La ayuda prestada¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Yugi curioso, dejando por un momento su comida para prestar su atención total al hombre enfrente de él.

-Imagino que recordaras: que no hace mucho estuve en el hospital y me parece que tus amigos y tú, también estuvieron por ahí ¿Verdad?-indago Pegasus con suavidad, viendo asentir al chico.

-¡Bien! Entonces también recordaras haberme visto y bajo que condiciones ¿No es así, pequeño Yugi?-susurro sutilmente Pegasus.

-¡Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente! Estabas en el mismo hospital, donde operaron a la hermanita de Joey, lo cual me sorprendió mucho pues hacia tiempo que no sabia sobre ti y ciertamente no fue agradable verte y no por las condiciones en las que estabas -pues en físico te veías igual que ahora- sino mas bien por el lugar en que te encontrabas, pues al tocarte puede verte en el reino de las sombras y eso no me agrado, al contrario me causo mucha angustia y dolor; provocándome el deseo de encontrar la manera de que salieras de ahí, solo que no supe como hacerlo-dijo Yugi apenado y también entristecido, al recordar todo aquello.  
-¡No era mi intención entristecerte, pequeño Yugi!-dijo Pegasus con dulzura, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y rodeando la mesa, se coloco en cuclillas enfrente del chico, al cual abrazo de inmediato, reconfortándolo.

-¡Maldito Pegasus!-pensó Yami molesto, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento para de inmediato abandonar la cocina, son percatarse de la entristecida mirada que Yugi le dirigía.

-¿Estas enamorado del espíritu, verdad?-pregunto suavemente Pegasus al notar la mirada del chico hacia su Yami.

-¡Yo...no...en realidad SÍ!-respondió Yugi sincero al darse cuenta de que Pegasus no le veía con desagrado, ni repugnancia sino al contrario lo veía con comprensión y ternura.

-¡No tienes por que sentirte avergonzado, Yugi! Enamorarse es lo más hermoso que puede ocurrir en la vida de alguien y si tu dulce corazón ha elegido amar a un antiguo espíritu, es tu decisión; nadie tiene derecho a meterse entre tú y tu amor-dijo Pegasus con cariño, separándose del chico para poder verlo a los ojos, viendo como los mismos volvían a brillar con la luz que los caracterizaba.

-¡Gracias Pegasus! Pero aun no has dicho ¿Por qué estas aquí?-dijo Yugi curioso, olvidándose por completo de la comida pues toda su atención estaba centrada en el otro hombre, quien sonrió ante su curiosidad.

-Como ya dije anteriormente: Quiero agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado a salir del reino de las sombras, pues a pesar de que creas que no hiciste nada ¡Si lo hiciste! Cuando estuviste en el hospital y me tocaste pude ver tu cálida luz así como sentirla y entonces pude regresar ya que tu calidez deja un rastro inconfundible y así salí de aquel lugar. Solo que si no he venido antes se ha debido a que en el hospital no me dejaban salir puesto que los doctores no se podían explicar el ¿Por qué de mi rápida recuperación? En especial después de estar tanto tiempo en una especie de estado vegetativo y por eso mismo es que he tardo en venir agradecerte por la ayuda - que sin saberlo- me prestaste. Y por lo visto he llegado en un momento oportuno ¿No lo crees? Pues por lo que puede ver y escuchar, tus amigos no saben que un antiguo espíritu esta cuidando de ti ahora que tu abuelo se ha marchado ¿Verdad? Y por lo mismo no sabes ¿Cómo explicárselos? Especialmente sin tener que decirles de la nueva relación que te une al mismo ¿No es así, Yugi?-pregunto con suavidad Pegasus, sonriendo al ver ruborizarse al chico, encantado por su increíble inocencia; entendiendo a la perfección el cómo fue posible que solo con tocarlo había conseguido lo que nadie más había podido: sacarlo del reino de las sombras.

-¡Así es, Pegasus! No resulta sencillo explicarles a mis amigos, el giro que a tomado mi relación con Yami, ya fue complicado cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia del mismo durante los torneos ¿Cómo para que ahora les salga con esto? Realmente es muy problemático-dijo Yugi con un suspiro.

-Imagino que tu abuelo ¿Lo sabe, verdad?-cuestiono Pegasus interesado, viendo asentir al chico.

-¡Eso es lo que pensaba! Después de todo, tu abuelo no te habría dejado solo, al menos no antes de asegurarse de que alguien te cuidaría y de alguna manera debió descubrir tu relación con Yami ¿Ese es su nombre?- Yugi asintió- ¡Yami...interesante nombre! Y entonces te dejo a su cuidado pero solo tu abuelo lo sabe, no así tus amigos-un nuevo asentamiento por parte de Yugi- ¡Interesante! Pues te propongo quedarme y hacerme pasar por el encargado de tu cuidado hasta que: regrese tu abuelo o hasta que te sientas listo para decirles a tus amigos ¿Qué te parece la idea, pequeño?-sugirió Pegasus pensando en la situación.

-¿Harías eso por mi?-indago Yugi sorprendido.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero solo si tu lo quieres así-dijo Pegasus tranquilamente.

-¡Me encantaría! En realidad tu ayuda me vendría muy bien en este momento, Pegasus-respondió Yugi encantando.

-¡Entonces haré los arreglos necesarios y me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario, pequeño!-dijo Pegasus mientras se levantaba, para luego abandonar la cocina y con un teléfono celular en mano, se encargo de dar las instrucciones necesarias para quedarse en casa de Yugi Moto.

Y mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa...

-¿Por qué diablos tuvo que venir ahora, Pegasus? Con él aquí no podré arreglar las cosas con mi dulce hikari, de manera rápida-pensaba Yami entre molesto y decepcionado pues interiormente sabia que con la presencia del ex poseedor del ojo del milenio por ahí, le resultaría algo problemático hablar con su hikari y lo necesitaba tanto que estar sin el mismo -tanto solo unas horas- empezaba a serle insoportable.

Y así...

Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que he escrito con mucho gusto para ustedes, no es tan corto como el anterior pero tampoco es muy largo por lo que espero que no les decepcione. Gracias por ser tan pacientes y como les digo en sus reviews, esto va ha estar algo corto y lento debido a que estoy en las ultimas semanas del semestre y por lo mismo me ha costado el ponerme a escribir, pero intentare continuar, y según sea su apoyo. Bueno por ahora es lo único que tengo que decirles así que aquí les dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios.

ÁGUILA FANEL: Gracias por las felicitaciones y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, en cuanto a que Yugi y Yami se reconcilien pronto pues no prometo gran cosa, al menos no en este episodio pero puede que en el siguiente, si todo sale como espero que salga ya lo estén, así que no te apures que no duraran mucho tiempo peleados.

cerry: Definitivamente la respuesta es NO, pues aun cuando Seto me dará y dará varios dolores de cabeza, no se podrá inmiscuir mucho en la relación de Yugi y Yami pues para él tengo otra pareja pensada, ya te iras enterando en los siguientes capítulos.

Hisaki Raiden: Pues si como ya has visto Pegasus no tiene malas intenciones hacia Yugi, al contrario le esta muy agradecido por la ayuda prestada anteriormente. Lo de corto, pues no lo puede evitar pues la verdad que mi inspiración anduvo fuera durante algo de tiempo, además de lo ocupada que ando y que seguiré estando a causa de que ya se acercan los exámenes finales y por consecuencia la entrega de trabajos finales del semestre así que me temo que por algo de tiempo los capítulos serán cortito, eso o hacerles esperar en la subida ¿Que opinan a eso? Cortos o se esperan en la subida del mes.  
En cuanto a si Kaiba va hacer algo, la respuesta es SI, solo que me temo que será en /al menos/ el siguiente capitulo pues en este brilla por su ausencia. Y gracias por intentar pelear con tu Yami, eso es bueno pues hacer corajes no es bueno para la salud, solo que ya no se ¿cual se mete con cual? Al principio creí que eras tú pero por lo visto tu Yami también te hace la vida pesada ¿verdad?

shinigamichan¡Oye no te insultes! El que te atrases en la lectura no es para que te lo tomes de esa forma, ya ni yo me insulto por no subir a tiempo, así que relájate y tómalo con calma. Gracias por lo de que el capitulo estuvo lindo, me gusto mucho la idea de que te agradara; me levanto la moral y me hizo escribir con mas ganas este capitulo. La reconciliación será pronto, más no en este, yo creo que será entre el siguiente u otro pues como Kaiba se va involucrar, creo que me conviene mas que Yami y Yugi estén juntos para que así puedan hacerle frente pues de lo contrario ¿Quien sabe lo que podría pasar? Podría ser que Kaiba se quedara con el lindo Yugi ¡AY NO, POR FAVOR QUE ESO NO SUCEDA!. 


	14. catorceava parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS

CATORCEAVA PARTE

-¡Me encantaría! En realidad tu ayuda me vendría muy bien en este momento, Pegasus-respondió Yugi encantando.

-¡Entonces haré los arreglos necesarios y me quedare el tiempo que sea necesario, pequeño!-dijo Pegasus mientras se levantaba, para luego abandonar la cocina y con un teléfono celular en mano, se encargo de dar las instrucciones necesarias para quedarse en casa de Yugi Moto.

Y mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa...

-¿Por qué diablos tuvo que venir ahora, Pegasus? Con él aquí no podré arreglar las cosas con mi dulce hikari, de manera rápida-pensaba Yami entre molesto y decepcionado pues interiormente sabia que con la presencia del ex poseedor del ojo del milenio por ahí, le resultaría algo problemático hablar con su hikari y lo necesitaba tanto que estar sin el mismo -tanto solo unas horas- empezaba a serle insoportable.

Y así... Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Pegasus se ha quedado a vivir en casa de Yugi Moto y a pesar de que eso no agrada en absoluto a Yami, el antiguo faraón no comenta nada al respecto puesto que ve a su hikari contento y feliz con la presencia del otro hombre y solo sea por seguir viéndolo así; que ha preferido permanecer callado, aceptando la decisión de su hikari aun cuando no le guste nada.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!-se despidió Yugi alegremente mientras corría hacia la limusina que le esperaba en la entrada del colegio.

-¡Buenas tardes, joven Yugi!-saludo el chofer mientras abría la puerta trasera del coche para que el chico subiera.

-¡Buenas tardes, Cutter¿Dónde se encuentra, Maximillian?-pregunto Yugi curioso al percatarse de la ausencia de Pegasus, lo cual se le hizo raro puesto que casi todas las tardes al salir del colegio Pegasus y Cutter -el chofer- pasaban por él para ir a casa, y por lo mismo le extrañaba la ausencia del hombre ya que no le había dicho nada acerca de que no vendría a recogerlo.

-¡El señor Pegasus, lo vera en otra parte! Me dijo que le informara que ya esta todo listo, joven Yugi-dijo Cutter con respeto hacia el muchacho y un cierto tono de complicidad en la voz

-¿En serio¡OH Dios, que alegría! Llévame rápido con Maximillian-dijo feliz Yugi mientras daba una vuelta completa alzando los brazos, bailando de la emoción que sentía.

-¡Al momento, joven Yugi!-dijo con una sonrisa Cutter mientras veía al chico subir, emocionado a la limusina. Por lo que luego de subir a la misma arranco con rumbo a donde Pegasus los esperaba.

-¡Vaya hace mucho tiempo que no veía tan feliz a Yugi!-comento Tristan al ver partir la limusina.

-Eso es cierto, desde que el abuelo Solomon se marcho Yugi había estado algo distraído y triste pero desde que llego Pegasus, tengo la impresión de que su tristeza se esfumo como por arte de magia-dijo Tea.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes, chicos! Yugi se ha vuelto mas seguro de sí mismo, así como ha perdido su timidez - no que no lo sea aun- de tal manera que ahora ya no es tan despistado a como lo era antes y todo eso se debe a Pegasus, así como a sus constantes coqueteos con nuestro amigo-dijo Joey algo molesto.

-Desde que Pegasus llego, este se la pasa coqueteando con Yugi y nuestro amigo es tan ingenuo que ni siquiera lo nota o más bien lo notaba; puesto que ahora con el cambio del chico, ya no estoy tan seguro de eso-dijo Ryou preocupado.

-¡Ryou tiene razón! Pero aunque Pegasus deseara seducir a Yugi y por lo mismo ya no sea tan ingenuo, no podemos hacer nada al respecto puesto que seria la decisión de Yugi si es que le sigue el juego a Pegasus; además no podemos sacar conjeturas a menos que Yugi nos diga algo al respecto y creo que si nuestro amigo nos dice que esta gustando de Pegasus -quien es un hombre muy guapo, lo admito- nuestra obligación será apoyarlo, sobretodo para cuando se lo tenga que decir a su abuelo ¿No lo creen¿Qué acaso les molesta que pueda gustar de un hombre y posteriormente enamorarse de uno?-dijo Malik curioso.

-¡No es eso, Malik! Si Yugi decidiera enamorarse de un hombre -sea quien sea- lo apoyaremos, como siempre lo hemos hecho; para eso somos amigos, lo que no nos agrada es el hecho de que pueda enamorarse de alguien tan mayor (por no decirle viejo) como Pegasus-dijeron a la vez Joey, Tea y Tristan seria y tranquilamente.

-¡Que buenos amigos son! Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada excepto sacar conjeturas y esperar a que Yugi nos cuente lo que le sucede, hasta entonces solo tenemos suposiciones con respecto a el y Pegasus-dijo Ryou con calma.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?-sugirió Malik con una sonrisa, viendo a los demás asentir aprobadores.

Así, todos ellos se fueron a comer aun cuando en el fondo sus pensamientos no dejaban de darles vueltas acerca del nuevo cambio de actitud presentado por el pequeño Yugi, quien cada vez mas y más iba madurando dándoles la impresión de que lo estaban perdiendo y eso por muchas y muy particulares razones de cada uno de ellos no les gustaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué demonios tuvo que aparecer, Pegasus? Desde que llego Yugi ha cambiado muchísimo - aunque reconozco que para bien- ahora se ve más tentador que antes pues con ese aire de seguridad que lo empieza a envolver, se hace mas atractivo que nunca antes. A este ritmo Pegasus se me adelantara, por lo que deberé de darme prisa y poner en marcha mi plan, de tal manera que el pequeño Yugi Moto sea mío, única y exclusivamente mío-pensaba Kaiba mientras abordaba su propia limusina y daba indicaciones a su chofer de llevarlo a Kaiba Corp sumido en sus pensamientos y su plan para poder obtener al chico tricolor para si mismo. 

Y mientras tanto en un elegante restaurante de la ciudad Domino...

-¿Aquí es donde espera Maximillian?-cuestiono Yugi al ver aquel lugar tan elegante y obviamente caro, viendo de reojo asentir a Cutter.

-¡Vamos Joven Yugi, el señor Pegasus lo espera!-dijo Cutter mostrándole el camino al sorprendido chico, el cual solo se limito a seguirlo sin comentar nada.

-¡Yugi, aquí estoy!-exclamo Pegasus al ver entrar al chico, saludándolo alegremente con una mano, al verlo acercarse.

-¡Hola Maximillian!-saludo tímidamente Yugi sentándose frente al hombre mayor, luego de que Cutter le abriera una silla, cual si fuera una señorita, lo que ciertamente hizo sentirse incomodo al muchacho puesto que todos los comensales en el sitio, los estaban observando y haciendo comentarios al respecto.

-¡Ignóralos, Yugi! Que no te importe lo que la gente hable de nosotros dos-dijo Pegasus llamando a un mesero para poder ordenar.

-¡Es algo difícil de hacer, Maximillian! Me incomodan tantos cuchicheos además de que no estoy acostumbrado a un sitio tan elegante-dijo Yugi avergonzado.

-¡Lo sé, pequeño! Pero ahora que estoy en tu vida, tendrás el placer de conocerlos puesto que solo mereces lo mejor-dijo Pegasus galantemente.

-A veces no sé que pensar de tus continuos coqueteos; sé bien que lo haces porque simplemente así eres tu, más un sabiéndolo no significa que no me extrañe de los mismos-dijo Yugi con un suspiro encantador, continuando antes de que Pegasus lo interrumpiera-Por ahora eso no importa sino¿Por qué querías verme? Cutter dijo algo acerca de que ya estaba todo listo-dijo Yugi viendo con extrañeza el plato de comida que el mesero acaba de ponerle enfrente suyo.

-¡Adelante, Yugi come; es una ensalada realmente deliciosa!-aseguro Pegasus tomando un tenedor a su derecha, acción que Yugi imito puesto que no tenia ni la menor idea de como debía comportarse.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta, la respuesta es¡SÍ! Esta todo listo, solo es cuestión de llevar a tu Yami al lugar de reunión y el resto te corresponderá a ti-dijo Pegasus conspirador.

-¿Dónde será el lugar de reunión?-pregunto Yugi con cara de goloso placer puesto que reconocía que Pegasus tenia razón, la ensalada era realmente deliciosa.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Lo he arreglado todo de tal forma que tus deseos de reconciliación con Yami se vean cumplidos esta noche-dijo Pegasus con calma.

-¡OH no lo dudo! Pero aun así ¿Dónde esta el lugar?-insistió Yugi haciendo un pucherito al ver como el mesero se llevaba lo que quedaba de su ensalada y colocaba un nuevo plato frente a el, esta vez con carne y guarnición.

-¡Tan solo come, Yugi! Te prometo que al terminar, te llevare a ese lugar; después de todo tienes que arreglarte para tu Yami-dijo Pegasus con ligera burla, riendo internamente al notar el rubor que cubrió las mejillas del chico ante el recordatorio de lo que habría de hacer esa noche si es que desea que Yami y el ya no estuvieran mas peleados.

-¡OH esta bien, Maximillian!-respondió Yugi apenado, concentrándose por completo en la comida pues lo avergonzaban las palabras dichas por Pegasus, pues gracias al mismo sabia perfectamente lo que debería de hacer, esa noche para reconquistar a Yami.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que será él ultimo hasta agosto posiblemente pues ya en junio salgo de vacaciones y regreso hasta entonces por lo que deberán de esperarse. Y no pueden quejarse que él capitulo fue algo mas largo que los anteriores y pude continuarlo pero como se acerca la tan esperada reconciliación entre Yami y Yugi que he decido dejarlas picadas hasta el próximo, por lo que espero sus comentarios al respecto y tengan paciencia hasta que regrese. Ahora les dejo con sus comentarios:

Kida Luna: Bueno de todas las ideas que me comentas creo que la mayoría ya las he tratado en otras contestaciones, es decir los celos de Yami, que Pegasus sea buena onda con el chico, etc. Por lo que solo me falta por contestar que¡No, Kaiba no matara a Pegasus! Mas bien (Y se los voy adelantar, para dejarles la intriga de ¿Cómo pasara?) Kaiba caerá redondito a los pies de Pegasus y con respecto a los amigos metiches eso será algo digno de leerse sobretodo por ver la cara que pondrá Tea, quien no es santo de mi devoción, pero como te darás cuenta son incondicionales del chico y si es feliz, ellos lo aceptaran sin importar si es de un hombre de quien se enamora. Así que nos estamos leyendo y gracias por su apoyo de nuevo.

Hisaki Raiden: Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes Yugi es un pequeño ángel y siéndolo es obvio que salvara a Pegasus, quien solo esta muy agradecido con el chico y por lo mismo desea ayudarlo tanto como le sea posible. Y con respecto a Kaiba, ya hace su aparición en este capitulo, aunque solo brevemente pero los consecutivos capítulos ya será mas constante y continua su participación, por lo que no se preocupen que de aquí en adelante empiezan mis dolores de cabeza con esta mala reencarnación del sacerdote egipcio. Así que espero que también les guste este capitulo.

Shinigamichan: Gracias de nuevo por las porras, la verdad que me da gusto que te guste el fic y como te darás cuenta la reconciliación esta surgiendo poco a poco, pues en el siguiente capitulo sabremos que hará Yugi por su Yami, finalmente; por lo que espero no te decepciones y con los exámenes hasta los que van voy bastante bien pues obtuve un 10 y un 9 así que no me ha ido tan mal. Espero que a ti también te vaya fenomenal con los tuyos.

Yura: Gracias por las porras y como ves todavia no lo acabo y para colmo deberan esperarse a que regrese de vacaciones, asi que PACIENCIA! 


	15. quinceava parte

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS

QUINCEAVA PARTE: "Tendiendo la trampa para...

-¡Tan solo come, Yugi! Te prometo que al terminar, te llevare a ese lugar; después de todo tienes que arreglarte para tu Yami-dijo Pegasus con ligera burla, riendo internamente al notar el rubor que cubría las mejillas del chico ante el recordatorio de lo que habría de hacer esa noche si es que deseaba que Yami y él, no estuvieran mas peleados.

-¡OH esta bien, Maximillian!-respondió Yugi apenado, concentrándose por completo en la comida pues lo avergonzaban las palabras dichas por Pegasus, pues gracias al mismo sabia perfectamente lo que debería de hacer, esa noche para reconquistar a Yami.

Y una vez terminada aquella extraña comida, así como de subir de nuevo a la limusina tanto Yugi como Pegasus partieron con rumbo al sitio donde la tan ansiada reconciliación entre el dulce hikari y su faraón tendría lugar y el cual resulto ser una impresionante mansión gótica que dominaba sobre la ciudad pues estaba ubicada encima de un acantilado, teniendo al océano a sus espaldas.

-¡Es impresionante! Creo que este lugar es aun más grande que la casa de Kaiba-murmuro Yugi asombrado, mientras alzaba el cuello para poder recorrer con la mirada toda la mansión, luego de bajar de la limusina.

-¡Que gusto que te agrade el sitio, Yugi! Pero es mejor pasar, después de todo es aun mejor por dentro; además debes conocerlo para que te prepares para el gran momento-dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa, encantado y -porque no-fascinado con la adorable actitud del chico, resultándose gracioso que encontrara todo tan asombroso, cuando para él era de lo mas normal y por lo mismo era obvio que el chico jamás había sido excesivamente mimado, algo que estaba dispuesto a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

-¡Dios, es maravilloso!-exclamo Yugi al entrar en la mansión y ver lo hermosamente que estaba decorada.

-¡Que alegría que te gusten tanto el exterior como el interior, Yugi! Ahora ven: quiero que veas el sitio que escogí para la ansiada reconciliación con tu Yami-dijo Pegasus tomando la mano del chico y conduciéndolo con gentileza hacia el segundo piso y a través del pasillo central, lo llevo hasta una puerta por completo diferente a las demás, puesto que la misma era de un color blanco inmaculado, en cambio las otras eran de color negro muy oscuro.

-¡Llegamos! Ahora entra, debes arreglarte; en lo que termino de prepararlo todo para traer a Yami a la mansión ¿Te parece bien media hora o necesitaras mas tiempo?-pregunto Pegasus, sin ocultar la sonrisa de su cara al ver la profunda incomodidad del chico.

-¡Media hora me parece bien, estaré listo entonces!-respondió Yugi mientras se introducía a la habitación de blanca puerta. -Ahora a prepararlo todo para traerlo aquí-pensó Pegasus refiriéndose a Yami, mas al pensar en el antiguo faraón se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo, más bien de alguien para lograr su propósito.

-¿Puedo entrar, Yugi?-pregunto Pegasus tocando con suavidad la puerta blanca.

-¡Eh, si!-se escucho una débil y tímida respuesta proveniente del interior.

-¡Divino, es realmente divino, un lindo ángel!-pensó Pegasus al entrar en la habitación y ver a Yugi vestido con la ropa que le había preparado y que por lo que veía había resultado ser un acierto, pues el chico lucia en verdad arrebatador al mismo tiempo que tentador pero sin perder ese aire de inocencia y dulzura que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿Sucede algo, Maximillian?-pregunto Yugi con timidez al ver como su amigo se quedaba callado, solamente viéndolo con detenimiento.

-¡No, nada! Necesito que llames al mago oscuro, pues acabo de recordar que es parte del plan para atraer a tu Yami a este sitio-dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa.

-¡OH, por supuesto¡Mago oscuro, ven por favor!-solicito en voz alta, Yugi mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, la carta del mago oscuro, la cual ante la voz del pequeño hikari empezó a brillar y al apagarse el resplandor los dos ocupantes del lugar pudieron ver materializado al poderoso mago oscuro, quien de inmediato hizo una leve reverencia ante Yugi, así como inclinaba la cabeza -en señal de saludo- hacia Pegasus.

-¿Para que me ha pedido venir, pequeño hikari?-cuestiono con suavidad el mago viendo con ternura al chico.

-¡Maximillian, te necesita y por eso te he hecho venir!-explico Yugi con una sonrisa, viendo con gusto al mago pues lo mismo que Pegasus sabia de su relación con Yami y en lugar de desaprobarla, estaba de acuerdo con la misma, así como apoyaba constantemente al pequeño cada vez que se entristecía por estar separado de su Yami.

-¡Comprendo! Entonces iré con el señor Pegasus, según lo planeado-dijo el mago oscuro con calma.

-¡Así es!-dijo Yugi con su sonrisa dulce, viendo con cariño y gratitud a los dos hombres, que estaban dispuestos hacer de todo por su felicidad y eso era mas de lo que alguien -fuera de su abuelito- había hecho por él.

-Bueno, pequeño te dejamos para que puedas terminar de arreglarte-dijo Pegasus sonriendo con picardía al ver como el chico se ruborizaba al recordar como se encontraba vestido.

Así pues tanto Pegasus como el mago oscuro abandonaron la habitación, dejado que Yugi terminara de arreglarse para su faraón, mientras ellos terminaban todo lo demás para llevarlo hasta allí...

-¡Entonces mago oscuro, te encargaras de traer a Yami! Mientras que yo me encargare de terminar de preparar el resto-dijo Pegasus con calma.

-Es mejor que salga ahora en su búsqueda, señor Pegasus-dijo el mago oscuro respetuosamente.

-¡Mi nombre es Maximillian! Puedes llamarme así, no es necesario que muestres tanto respeto hacia mí, mago oscuro-dijo con una sonrisa Pegasus.

-¡Será como diga, Peg... Maximilian!-respondió el mago oscuro.

-¡No tiene caso que me llames por mi nombre, si no me tuteas, mago oscuro! Y ahora es mejor que vayas en busca de Yami mientras termino de arreglar todo por aquí-dijo Pegasus sin perder su sonrisa.

-¡Como diga... digas, Maximillian!-respondió el mago con algo de inseguridad así como incomodidad pues hasta ahora solo con Yugi había tenido la confianza para tutearlo y hacerlo con ese hombre enfrente suyo, era algo extraño por lo que dejándolo pasar opto por ir por el faraón pues realmente Pegasus lograba confundirlo muchísimo aunque no sabia a que se debía.

-¡Cutter, te llevara hasta la tienda! Una vez ahí, él se quedara por si acaso alguien va a preguntar por Yugi; por lo que tendrás que encontrar la forma de traer a Yami hasta aquí sin que nadie te vea, después de todo seria algo difícil de explicar tu presencia real ¿No lo crees así?-dijo Pegasus con calma.

-¡No te preocupes... Maximillian! Encontrare la manera de traer al faraón sin que nadie se percate de mi existencia-respondió el mago oscuro tranquilamente.

Y una vez que todo quedo establecido Cutter y el mago oscuro fueron hasta la tienda de juegos en donde un nervioso y preocupado Yami se encontraba, paseando de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala a la espera de su hikari así como de Pegasus.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que no regresen, pues incluso si Pegasus lo llevo a comer -que últimamente lo hacen mucho, casi como si mi hikari no quisiera verme- ya ha pasado bastante rato y no hay rastro de ninguno de los dos; si tan solo Yugi llevara consigo el rompecabezas del milenio podría saber donde se encuentra pero desde el día en que pelamos no se lo ha vuelto a colocar y para colmo de males, también cerro el vinculo que nos une mentalmente aunque de alguna manera me consuela saber que siempre lleva consigo la tarjeta del mago oscuro, por lo menos no esta tan desamparado en caso de que intentaran hacerle algún daño además estoy casi convencido de que Pegasus lucharía por mi hikari, también. Después de todo, le esta muy agradecido y por eso mismo no permitirá que lo lastimen pero ¿Esta ausencia, que significara?-no dejaba de pensar Yami sin dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro por toda la estancia.

Y mientras Yami no dejaba de pasearse intranquilo por todo el lugar, fuera de la tienda una limusina se estacionaba en la entrada, al mismo tiempo que dos figuras bajaban del automóvil.

-¡Gracias por traerme, Cutter! Ahora es mi turno para llevar a mi señor faraón hasta el lugar de reunión; y mientras tanto te quedaras aquí ¿Cierto?-dijo el mago oscuro acercándose a la puerta de entrada, viendo asentir a Cutter, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera comentar algo más; aquella puerta se abrió bruscamente... Dejando ver a un muy alterado Yami, quien de inmediato centro su atención sobre el mago oscuro ignorando por completo al otro hombre.

-¿Dónde esta, Yugi¡Habla mago oscuro!-exclamo preocupado Yami sin dejar de observar atentamente al mago.

-¡Mi señor faraón, sucede que...!-comenzó el mago informando a Yami la versión de los hechos -previamente acordados con Pegasus y Yugi- sobre un "supuesto" secuestro del hikari y el ex-poseedor del ojo del milenio.

-¿Secuestrados¿Dónde están?-pregunto Yami una vez que se entero de todo aquello.

-¡Yo lo llevare, mi faraón!-dijo el mago oscuro, mientras Cutter entraba en la tienda, según lo acordado; así Yami y el mago oscuro -el cual retorno a su forma de carta, de manera momentánea- se dirigieron hacia la mansión de Pegasus, en donde el mismo estaba terminando de ultimar los detalles para aquel reencuentro y por eso mismo de nuevo se encontraba frente a la habitación de Yugi.

-¿Puedo entrar, Yugi?-pregunto Pegasus desde la puerta.

-¡Adelante, Maximillian!-respondió Yugi con calma, aun cuando por dentro estaba muy nervioso, algo que no paso desapercibido para Pegasus, quien con una sonrisa tranquilizadora se acerco hasta el chico yendo a sentarse junto al chico.

-¡Tranquilízate, Yugi! No tienes porque estar nervioso; sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que hacer por lo que todo saldrá bien y Yami y tú pronto volverán a estar juntos, así que calmate-dijo Pegasus tranquilizando al chico, quien le devolvió una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo confiada.

-¡Lo intentare, aunque no es tan fácil hacerlo, Maximillian!-dijo Yugi con calma.

-¡Me lo imagino! Pero estoy convencido de que lo lograras; pero antes de que siga desviándome de lo que me trago aquí¡Yo quería darte esto, Yugi!-dijo Pegasus ofreciéndole al chico un hermoso cofre con algunos grabados egipcios.

-¿Es este, verdad? Es el cofre que mencionaste ¿No es así?-pregunto Yugi mientras lo tomaba en sus manos con cuidado, a la vez que lo abría para ver su contenido, encontrándose con un par de magníficos brazaletes.

-¡Son en verdad hermosos, Maximillian! Pero han debido costarte una fortuna ¿No es cierto?-pregunto Yugi mientras veía los brazaletes, los cuales no solo eran antiguos sino también muy valiosos y costosos por lo que podía apreciar, puesto que estaban hechos uno del mas fino oro y otro de la mas pura plata.

-¡Tienes razón son preciosos, Yugi! Y no te preocupes por el costo, recuerda que son un regalo para tu Yami y para ti además de alguna manera ambos brazaletes les pertenecen pues tienen algo que ver con el pasado de Yami-dijo Pegasus complacido de ver la cara de incredulidad del chico, que lo único que pudo hacer para agradecerle el obsequio a su amigo fue darle un estrecho abrazo, que el mayor devolvió gustosamente.

-¡Es mejor que te deje! Debes de estar tranquilo para cuando llegue Yami; así que me marcho... y no digas nada mas por favor, después de todo fue un placer-dijo Pegasus colocando un dedo sobre los labios del chico, al ver que este quería de nuevo agradecerle el regalo.

Fuera de la mansión... se encontraban Yami y el mago oscuro, los cuales habían conseguido llegar hasta la misma sin que ninguna persona los viera...

-¿Aquí es donde se encuentra mi hikari?-pregunto Yami con sorpresa al ver la impresionante y magnifica mansión a la cual habían llegado.

-¡Así es, mi faraón! Creo que seria mejor que entráramos y vayamos por su hikari-sugirió el mago oscuro con calma.

-¡Muy bien! Pero si se han atrevido a lastimar a Yugi... ¡Juro que pagaran con sus vidas!-dijo Yami molesto mientras veía como el mago oscuro habría en ese momento las puertas de la casa.

-¡No sabia que podías hacer eso, mago oscuro!-murmuro Yami extrañado, tras haber visto como el mago con su báculo señalo hacia las puertas.

-¡Nunca antes lo había necesitado hacer, mi señor!-respondió algo evasivo el mago, pues tampoco podía decirle a Yami que las puertas no habían estado cerradas o de lo contrario jamás volvería a confiar en el como servidor.

Así que tras aquello ambos se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Yugi, para lo cual el mago oscuro se encargo de engatusar hábilmente a Yami hasta llevarlo al segundo piso, es decir, hasta las puertas blancas donde el pequeño hikari les esperaba.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Nuevamente estoy en el aire, por lo que espero que hayan sido pacientes y que este capitulo les guste tanto como los anteriores. Y por cierto ¡SORRY! Se que dije que seria la reconciliación pero ha resultado ser solo el comienzo, por lo que sabremos su conclusión en el siguiente capitulo, además de hacerles una pregunta: Como ya había comentando en el próximo episodio Yami y Yugi se reconcilian y de lo cual les puedo adelantar que por esta ocasión será Yugi quien se muestre mas activo en su relación con el faraón pero la pregunta que deseo que contesten es¿Les gustaría que sucediera algo intimo entre Pegasus y el mago oscuro? Lo cual no significa que en un futuro serán pareja pero de alguna manera el que suceda me permitiría un avance con el fic de la sombra de un amor, que como bien saben son paralelos y casi simultáneos. Así sin mas preámbulos, les dejo con la contestación a los reviews que recibí en vacaciones y que respondo según sus dudas, así que están avisadas, además me gustaría que me dieran sus mails pues con los problemas en creo que será imposible que pueda contestarles de esta forma en los siguientes capítulos, así que no sean malas (os) y dejen sus mails para poder contestarles. Por otro lado les dejo el nuevo sistema de actualización puesto que estoy agregando dos nuevas historias y por lo mismo el sistema cambia, aun sigue siendo mensual pero el orden de los fics ha cambiado por cierto lo que esta en paréntesis es la serie a la que pertenecen y las parejas principales de la historia, siendo la primera la protagonista de la misma y las siguientes las co-protagonistas del fic. Así que espero que no me maten por este nuevo sistema y que no les resulte tan frustrante como el anterior.

PD: Por cierto el siguiente capitulo concluye con lo iniciado en este episodio y por lo mismo se llama: ... la ansiada reconciliacion". Pero tendran que esperar hasta septiembre para conocer el desenlace de todo esto, mientras tanto espero sus comentarios al respecto asi como sus mail.

Garnet-chan: Muchas gracias por los comentarios y me da gusto que la historia te este gustando, y ojala te animes pronto a escribir (y subir) tu fic, en cuanto a que lo tengas en hojas rayadas, esa es la forma de empezar pues así fue como yo lo hice ya que casi todos mis fics - con algunas excepciones- los tengo en cuaderno e incluso les escribo en momento de ocio y así es mas fácil a la hora de pasarlos a la computadora es mas me permite hacerles correcciones que en la historia original son muy notorios y en la transcripción ya queda el resultado final que es lo que leen por eso mismo me da gusto que te este agradando esta historia y que la vayas a seguir hasta el final, solo espero no decepcionarte.

hikai and yami no tenshi¡Con amenazas no escribo! Así que tranqui y mejor sigue con lo de que te encanto el fic y esas cosas bonitas porque de lo contrario vas a provocarme un trauma y mi inspiración -que hace lo que le da su gana- se ira de paseo sobretodo si se siente amenazada, así que tómalo con calma ¿Por qué no querrás que mi inspiración me abandone, verdad?

Garibola: Me da gusto que te haya gustado y si lo deje hasta allí fue para dejarles picadas. Pues de lo contrario como me aseguro que seguirán leyendo, así que espero hayas sido paciente y esperado hasta que volviera de vacaciones. En cuanto a tus dudas: Puedo asegurarte que según vaya la historia, comprenderás mejor el como es que Seto terminara con Pegasus, y ¡Créeme será algo digno de leer! Pero puedo adelantarte que Seto encontrara la horma de su zapato en Pegasus. Y en cuanto a Marik no es muy difícil de comprender puesto que es un caso similar al de Ryu con Bakura, hay veces en que es el hikari y otras en que es el Yami y en el capitulo anterior pues era el hikari y este ultimo, lo mismo que Ryu, son amigos de Yugi y se preocupan por el chico, en cambio los Yamis son mas bien gandallas que les gusta fregar conciencias especialmente la de Yami (Atem) por aquello de que en el pasado estuvieron muy relacionados entre si y traen sus propias rencillas. Y haciendo propaganda (pues me parece que no lo has leído, ya que tu nick no me suena de antes) a otro de mis fics te recomiendo leas "la sombra de un amor" un Ryou / Bakura y que trata de explicar no solo la relación de ellos dos sino también la relación entre Atem, Malik y Bakura, y como tal historia nació en base a esta misma, yo creo que te quedara mas claro todo el asunto.

Yura: Siento mucho que la paciencia no sea lo tuyo, pero como dije antes he regresado hasta ahora, pues mis vacaciones son sagradas. Muchísimas gracias por eso de que se te hace interesantísimo y como te darás cuenta Yugi y Yami terminaran bien (puesto que he decido que sea hasta el próximo capitulo en que sabrán que onda) ahora viene lo complicado, o sea, el metiche de Seto Kaiba; por lo que podrás darte una idea de cómo va todo esto, es decir para largo y en cuanto a cuando lo subí fue el 1 de junio, no se si te sirva esa información y con respecto a lo de antes de verano, no entendí a que te refieres.

shinigamichan: Muchas gracias por las porras y como bien dices: me merezco unas vacaciones y por lo mismo actualizare hasta agosto y no por ser mala sino porque me encontrare lejos de una computadora con Internet, desventajas de no tener en mi casa, ni modo. Me da gusto que te haya encantado todo el capitulo, la verdad lo escribí con mucho cariño para todos (as) ustedes; y como ves ya se reconciliaran Yugi y Yami en el proximo capitulo que espero también te agrade. Y en cuanto a los exámenes en todos me fue de maravilla, todos 10 y un solo 9, lo cual no estuvo nada mal y ojala que a ti también te haya ido súper excelente con los tuyos. Seguimos en contacto.

Hisaki Raiden¡No, definitivamente no bromee! Hasta este mes (agosto) es que vuelvo a subir, como he dicho infinidad de veces mis vacaciones son sagradas, también necesito descansar. Así que hazle caso a tu Yami y cuenta -de ser necesario- hasta 1000 pero no pierdas la cabeza, que sino nos pegaras a tu Yami y a mi cada susto que para que te cuento. Con respecto a Kaiba pues como bien dices se aparece y desaparece a cada momento pero a partir de ahora se hará mas constante su presencia (aunque no en este capitulo, ni en el proximo, pues como lo has visto ha estado encaminado casi en Yugi y Yami, aun cuando Pegasus y el mago oscuro también han tenido su participación) que le voy hacer, después de todo es necesario si es que quiero que el fic continué ¡ni modo! Y no tienes otra opción que esperarme y esperarme pues sabes que si me da la gana este podría ser el último fic en subirse cada mes, así que tu respira, cuenta 1000 y todo tranquilo ¿verdad?

Kida Luna¡Pues si pude hacerles eso! después de todo, yo soy la autora y hago y deshago según mi antojo, así que ni se preocupen o mejor si preocúpense, además no les deje tanto tiempo con la intriga solo fue un mes y algo, así que no se quejen. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado también y les guste la reconciliación entre Yugi y Yami; por otro lado ¿Por que sospechaban de Pegasus? Hasta ahora ha demostrado ser un buen amigo, solamente, que se encarga de apoyar aun mas al pequeño hikari puesto que sus amigos todavía están bastante dormidos y en cuanto a Kaiba me dará cada dolor de cabeza pero espero que se reforme una vez que Pegasus lo haya encandilado. Con respecto a Bakura, lo mismo que Marik tienen sus apariciones y desapariciones, y así como ayudan -a veces- otras darán problemas por ahora no sabría decirte como seguirán, pero para saber lo que suceda con los peliblancos, ya sabes checate el fic de sombra allí es mas claro que onda con ellos, sobretodo después de todo lo que me ha costado escribirle al dichoso fic. Espero que tú también te hayas divertido en tus vacaciones y te reitero mis felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños ¡FELICIDADES!

Maguito sado: Que bueno que se te hace interesante y gracias por lo de PERFECTO, nunca nadie me había dicho tan lindo adjetivo, solo espero que los demás capítulos, pues veo que te has quedado en el 8, o al menos de ahí me dejaste review, también te hayan parecido interesantes, después me dices. Gracias.

Nuevo sistema de actualización de acuerdo a mis fics (orden alfabético:  
¿Bailamos? (Capitán Tsubasa, Steve x Oliver)  
Corazón de sombra y luz (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Primera semana del mes, entre los días 1-7

La sombra de un amor (Yu gi oh, Bakura x Ryu, y las parejas del fic de milenio)  
Magia Lunar(Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, Harry x Draco, Serena x Darien, Lucius x Severus x Remus)  
Segunda semana del mes, entre los días 8-14

Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, Severus x Elizabeth)  
Un milenio para amarnos (Yu gi oh, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryu, Malik x Marik, Pegasus x Seto, y las parejas que lleguen a salir)  
Tercera semana del mes, entre los días 15-21

Vuelvo a ti (Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi, Tomha x Mika, y las parejas que se formen en el Inter)  
Cuarta semana del mes, entre los días 22-31

Así mismo es muy posible que escriba uno que otro epilogo para fics ya terminados como son:

Cuando me miras así (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Quédate conmigo (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Sentimientos encontrados (Harry Potter, Draco x Harry x Severus)

Y de ser así serian subidos por orden alfabético también es decir segunda, tercera y cuarta semana del mes, mas como todavía no es seguro que los escriba, no pongo fecha definitiva, eso se vera según el trabajo que tenga en la escuela.

LUZY SNAPE. 


	16. reconciliacion

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

Capitulo 16: ...la ansiada reconciliación". 

Así que tras aquello ambos se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Yugi, para lo cual el mago oscuro se encargo de engatusar hábilmente a Yami hasta llevarlo al segundo piso, es decir, hasta las puertas blancas donde el hikari les esperaba. Y mientras Yami entraba en la habitación, el mago oscuro se quedaba a fuera de la misma cerrando con suavidad la puerta para que el faraón no se percatara de tal hecho.

-¿Yugi, estas aquí?-pregunto Yami ansioso mientras sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse al repentino cambio de luz, puesto que la habitación se encontraba casi en penumbras, por no decir que estaba a oscuras.

-¡Me encuentro aquí, mi faraón!-susurro una dulce voz a espaldas del espíritu, quien de inmediato la reconoció por lo que volteándose con rapidez, se encontró con una escena por completo inesperada.

-¿Yugi?-susurro Yami extrañado, viendo curioso la vestimenta que el chico lucía y que consistía en un faldón egipcio totalmente blanco exceptuando los bordes que eran de un intenso y brillante tono dorado, así mismo llevaba colocadas unas delicadas sandalias también doradas y que hacían juego con el brazalete de oro que llevaba en el brazo derecho, por lo que al ver el extraño atuendo tuvo la rara sensación de que se trataba del usado por los esclavos pero no cualquier tipo de esclavo, si no de aquellos que estaban encargados de complacer -sobretodo sexualmente- en todos los aspectos a sus amos y señores, lo cual le dejo bastante desubicado pero aun mas se saco de onda al ver acercarse a Yugi hacia donde se encontraba para de inmediato tomarlo de la mano y conducirle de esta manera hacia el baño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí¿Por qué actúas tan extrañamente, Yugi?-pregunto Yami confuso, viéndose dentro de aquel arreglado baño, por que le resultaba obvio que había sido preparado para... Algo que no sabía que podía ser, aunque internamente ansiaba que todo fuera para una pronta reconciliación pero tampoco quería apresurar las cosas con su pequeño hikari, quien solamente le sonreía con ternura a la vez que se inclinaba sobre la tina de baño agregando una esencia de lirios al agua.

-¡Por Rá, lo hará a propósito!-pensó sobresaltado Yami, pasando saliva al contemplar el bien formado trasero de su hikari, sintiendo que su piel ardía ante los pensamientos que su mente conjuraba en ese momento y sin poder detener el rubor que coloreo sus mejillas al ver como Yugi le sonreía con picardía, casi como si supiera la clase de ideas que tenia en ese instante, aunque pensándolo bien ¡Así era! Yugi debía conocer sus pensamientos debido al enlace mental que les unía, pero al mismo tiempo, era mas que imposible que su hikari estuviera leyendo su mente puesto que todavía el enlace permanecía cerrado tanto para el chico como para él, por lo que sacudió fuertemente su cabeza intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de la misma.

-¡Vaya que luce extrañado, Yami! Imagino que no tiene ni idea de lo que esta pasando aunque por su nerviosismo ha de estar pensando algo no muy bueno o más bien algo muy bueno, depende desde que punto de vista se vea eso; pero ya me salí de tema ahora hay que continuar con lo que me dijo Maximillian que debía hacer ¡Pero resulta tan vergonzoso! Mas si deseo reconciliarme con Yami, eso es necesario-pensaba Yugi con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras inspiraba con fuerza para poder hacer lo que tenia que hacer, por lo que volteándose hacia su Yami y tornando su sonrisa en una mas seductora aunque sin perder su ternura e inocencia, comenzó a despojar de sus ropas al otro chico.

-¿Qué haces, Yugi?-cuestiono sorprendido Yami, al ver y sentir como su hikari le iba despojando de sus ropas de forma muy sensual, lo cual estaba teniendo un efecto muy placentero en su organismo.

-¡Mi señor faraón debe estar muy cansado al tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones! Por lo que su humilde esclavo se encargara de ayudarle a relajarse-murmuro sensualmente Yugi junto al oído del antiguo faraón a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por el torso del mismo, brindándole deliciosas sensaciones que estremecían a Yami.

-¡Yugi, espera por favor, esper...!-gimió Yami, interrumpiendo lo que pensaba decir a su hikari al sentir como este le tomaba en sus manos, masajeándole rítmicamente. 

-¡Esta muy tenso, faraón!-susurro Yugi con un poco de malicia sin dejar de acariciar a Yami en ningún momento.

Y mientras tanto fuera de la habitación...

-Sabes, mago oscuro no creo que sea necesario que montes guardia en las puertas de tu faraón, después de todo en este instante no es preciso que lo hagas; especialmente si Yugi se da cuenta de que estas escuchando, vas a cohibirlo y eso no me gustaría que pasara, ya costo bastante convencerle para que actuara con su Yami, como para que lo arruines-dijo Pegasus acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el mago oscuro. 

-¡No es mi intención cohibir al pequeño hikari, Maximillian! Pero es mí deber proteger de ambos-respondió con calma el mago oscuro.

-O sea que eres el perfecto guardián ¿verdad?-dijo sarcástico Pegasus, mientras veía asentir al mago.

-¡No seas tan ... Apegado a tu deber, mago oscuro! Es mejor que vengas, déjalos estar a solas que mucha falta les hace y no te preocupes que nada malo les pasara mientras estén aquí, esta mansión es por mucho, muy segura así que ven conmigo-dijo Pegasus ofreciéndole una mano al mago oscuro, quien tardo en tomarla pero aun así hizo lo solicitado por el otro hombre.

Y así los dos se dirigieron hacia otra habitación, que a diferencia de la que Yugi y Yami ocupaban, esta era más bien sobria y de cierta manera, oscura puesto que la del hikari a pesar de estar con la luz apagada, despedía luz propia, lo cual no le paso desapercibido al mago.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí, Maximillian?-cuestiono el mago oscuro curioso.

-¡Me gustaría platicar contigo, mago! Hace tiempo que tengo una duda, que entre mas te observo más grande se hace, en especial luego de descifrar esta tablilla que encontré junto a los brazaletes que le di a Yugi hace poco tiempo y que dice lo siguiente: "Han cometido muchísimos errores en esta vida, han dejado que hechos contrarios y ajenos a lo establecido previamente interfirieran con su destino, involucrando a seres inocentes y haciéndolos caer junto con ustedes; así que ahora deberán rectificar dichos errores, no tendrán la paz, por lo menos en 5 milenios pues han condenado a sus almas a la oscuridad eterna de la que no escaparan hasta que la luz vuelva a brillar para ustedes y los inocentes que han metido en esto.  
Mas la luz no brillara si antes no están dispuestos aceptar sus errores y corregirlos, así pues:  
Faraón Atem, estarás en la oscuridad hasta que una luz de esperanza llegue a tu vida y esa misma luz te ame por tu oscuridad y por quien eres, librándote de la misma, así como aprendas amar a dicha luz por su pureza y por quien es. Para ti: profana tumbas Bakura, tu alma se sumergirá en una sombra de sí misma hasta que alguien pueda amarte por quien eres en realidad y vea en ti, la fuerza de tu amor y tu amistad, a pesar del dolor que puedas provocar, esa luz te amara sin importar nada mas, salvándote de dicha sombra, haciéndote vivir por vez primera y le recompensaras con un amor real aunque al principio niegues tus sentimientos e incluso puedas herirlo cruel y profundamente pero el amor, si aprendes a sentirlo y demostrarlo, podrá ha ambos salvarlos. Pequeña Talía: Has demostrado la dulzura de tu corazón por tu señor Bakura, pero en este momento se ha llenado de odio hacia tus verdugos, hacia el faraón y también hacia Bakura; por eso en tu nueva vida un corazón de luz y bondad, así como de oscuridad y maldad tendrás; hasta que Bakura pueda amar y tú puedas perdonar. Guardián Raziel: Posees un espíritu noble y fiel, mas tu entrega no es reconocida pues has fallado en tu deber como protector de la luz de Horus; condenado serás a continuar sirviéndole por la eternidad hasta que seas capaz de enmendar tu error y puedas proteger la luz de tu faraón así como puedas entender la diferencia entre amor, pasión, deseo y entrega fiel; solo entonces serás libre.  
Así quedan sus destinos sellados, ligados por 5 milenios los unos con los otros hasta que se vuelvan a reunir y puedan corregir lo que tanto mal ha provocado ahora, pues así como ustedes han quedado condenados también serán juzgados y condenados aquellos que directa o indirectamente ha propiciado este desenlace. Hoy los dioses hemos hablado e impuesto una condena eterna hasta que sus espíritus vuelvan de nuevo a ser libres, al ser corregidos los errores presentes, en el futuro de nuevo habremos de juzgar y decidir, mas si continúan en esta ansia de destrucción, eso es lo que habrá de conseguir y serán destruidos y olvidados; solo la luz de un ángel podrá salvarlos, pero no será fácil encontrar dicha luz. Por ultimo Bakura y Atem serán condenados a permanecer en cerrados en los objetos milenarios por haber asesinado, aplicando sentencia cuando no es a ustedes a los que corresponde hacerlo, pues eso es deber de los dioses". Lo cual resulta muy interesante, pues tengo la impresión de que esta condena los involucra a ti, a Yami y al chico de la sortija y es amigo de Yugi, solo faltaría por descubrir ¿Quién es la cuarta persona mencionada? Y al parecer es una chica pero por ahora no es importante sino mas bien, el hecho de que tu nombre es Raziel y en tu pasado fuiste condenado a servir al faraón hasta encontrar una luz y reconocieras la diferencia entre amor, pasión, deseo y entrega fiel, lo cual me conduce a ciertas conclusiones como son: el faraón es Yami y continuas sirviéndole, la luz -obvio- es Yugi y por la forma en que ves a ambos puedo deducir que sientes deseo hacia Yami, así como te entregas fielmente a Yugi mas para que rompas la condena debes conocer la pasión y el amor ¿No estas de acuerdo conmigo, Raziel?-cuestiono suavemente Pegasus observando con intriga y a la vez con algo lasciva, al mago oscuro, quien estaba confundido ante aquellas revelaciones que su memoria no era capaz de recordar y más sin embargo estaba seguro de que eran verdaderas o por lo menos así lo sentía en su interior debido a lo cual no se percato aquella mirada en los ojos del otro hombre.

-¿Qué haces, mi esclavo?-cuestiono Yami con voz ronca al sentir como Yugi deslizaba sensualmente una esponja por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, la cual lavaba con reverencia y que poco a poco iba consiguiendo despertar su anhelo y deseo, puesto que había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez en que compartió tal dulzura con su bello hikari, por lo que sin contener mas tiempo aquel deseo, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a Yugi para de inmediato tomar en un demoledor beso, los labios del pequeño, quien lejos de rechazarlo, devolvió con gusto y placer el mismo permitiéndole incluso enlazar su lengua con la de él, en una apasionada danza; arrancándose mutuamente uno que otro gemido de lujuria a la vez que las manos impacientes y febriles recorrían con fuertes ansias los hermosos cuerpos.

-¡No, aquí no, mi faraón!-suspiro Yugi separándose un poquito de su Yami, quien le veía con una pasión mal contenida, extrañándose ligeramente al sentir como su hikari enjuagaba el jabón de su cuerpo para después secarlo con una suave toalla, que tras aquello fue colocada alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Dónde me llevas, esclavo?-pregunto Yami al ser jalado con amabilidad por Yugi, regresando de nuevo a la habitación.

-¡Mi faraón debe descansar! Y su humilde esclavo se encargara de que lo haga-respondió Yugi con voz ligeramente ronca a la vez que una mirada de deseo y ansiosa brillaba en sus pupilas viendo casi desnudo a su Yami.

-¿Qué juego es este, Yugi?-no pudo evitar preguntar Yami al ser recostado en la mullida cama, cubierta con suaves y delicadas sabanas de lino y seda; siendo de inmediato abordado por un ansioso hikari.

-¡No es ningún juego, mi faraón! Solo deseo complacerlo-replico Yugi, sentándose a horcadas sobre los muslos del mayor e inclinándose poco a poco, tomo los labios de Yami con un tímido pero dulce beso, los labios del mismo, acariciándolos con lentitud. 

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Maximillian?-cuestiono Raziel apartándose con brusquedad de Pegasus, tras haber sido besado por el mismo y lo cual le había sacado por completo de onda.

-¡El deseo y la entrega fiel, ya los conoces! Solo necesitas conocer la pasión y el amor verdadero para ser libre ¿Podrías permitirme mostrarte la pasión?-dijo Pegasus con voz sensual junto al oído del mago, que se estremeció ante aquel susurro, inclinando sin ser consciente de ello su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando expuesto parte de su cuello en una muda aceptación, que fue captada perfectamente por el ex poseedor del ojo del milenio.

-¡Creo que lo permites, Raziel¿No te importa si nos deshacemos de esto?-susurro Pegasus con suavidad, mientras retiraba de las manos del mago, su báculo colocándolo cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, a la vez que iba quitando la armadura que llevaba puesta hasta dejarle solamente con la túnica.

-¡Eres hermoso, mucho!-musito Pegasus, deslizando sus labios lentamente por el cuello del guardián, besándolo con suavidad pero también con anhelo.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Pegasus?-pregunto Raziel confundido, sintiendo como el otro deslizaba sus manos, acariciando los contornos de su cuerpo por encima de los pliegues de la ropa.

-¡Eres una buena persona, mereces ser libre finalmente, Raziel! Después de todo si Yami puede serlo ¿Por qué no, tú? No puedo ofrecerte el amor verdadero porque eso no es algo que este dispuesto a dar -de nueva cuenta, tras la muerte de Cecilia- pero si te doy, un poco de pasión que poco a poco te vaya acercando a tu libertad-dijo Pegasus con honestidad, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciar el bien formado cuerpo del mago, quien poco a poco iba dejando atrás su inicial desconfianza, entregándose con lentitud y calma ha aquellas caricias que iban logrando despertar su pasión por tanto tiempo guardada. 

-Creo que seria conveniente si también tú, te despojaras de tus ropas, Maximillian-dijo con sensualidad Raziel recostándose sobre la cama, ofreciéndose a su amante, que había logrado despojarse por completo de sus ropas, dejándolo totalmente desnudo.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Raziel!-respondió Pegasus, levantándose de la cama y colocándose a un costado de la misma comenzó a desnudarse y una vez que lo estuvo, no tardo en reunirse con el mago, que le esperaba ansiosamente, mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior mientras iba vislumbrando la pálida piel desnuda del ex poseedor de uno de los artículos del milenio. 

-¡Eres tan precioso, mi dulce esclavo¿Dónde aprendiste hacer eso?-dijo Yami con deseo y sorpresa al sentir como Yugi deslizaba juguetonamente su lengua por toda su longitud, chupándolo.

-¡Pegasus, fue el que me enseño, mi faraón¿Le gusta?-dijo picaramente Yugi mientras iba introduciendo poco a poco el miembro de Yami a su boca, moviéndola hábilmente, tal y como su amigo le había mostrado sin percatarse de la reacción mostrada por el antiguo faraón ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices¿Acaso Pegasus se ha atrevi...do a tocar...te?-cuestiono Yami entrecortadamente mientras intentaba ahogar un gemido al sentir como su hikari succionaba con mayor fuerza y rapidez, debido a lo cual termino por correrse en aquella boca, viendo con asombro como el chico bebía la mayor parte de su liquido exceptuando una pocas gotas que corrían como pequeñísimos ríos por las comisuras de sus rojos labios, desencadenándose nuevamente su deseo ante aquella imagen intentando negarlo hasta que por lo menos pudiese averiguar que había sucedido entre el chico y el otro hombre, mas lamentablemente Yugi prefirió ignorarlo por el momento, continuando con sus actividades y sin darle tiempo a seguir reclamando... 

-¡Por Rá, que se siente condenadamente bien eso!- exclamo Raziel extasiado al sentir como Pegasus lo masturbaba con habilidad y rapidez, lo cual conseguía arrancar ahogados gemidos de placer de su cada vez mas dañada garganta puesto que se estaba quedando afónico con tanto grito y sobresalto.

-¡Que gusto es el que lo estés disfrutando, mi querido mago oscuro!-susurro con voz ronca Pegasus sin dejar en ningún momento sus actividades, brindándole el mayor de los placeres aquel que estaba a punto de volverse su amante, por lo que no se sorprendió al sentir como Raziel se venia en ese momento, mojando por completo su mano y gran parte del lecho.

-¡Lo deseo tanto, mi faraón! Podría morir por usted, tan solo por poder estar a su lado siempre que me necesite-dijo Yugi con ronca y amorosa voz junto al oído de Yami, delineando con su lengua su lóbulo, consiguiendo arrancar estremecimientos de placer al mayor.

-¡OH Rá, estas matándome, mi hikari!-musito Yami con pasión, sintiendo como Yugi lo besaba, acariciándolo por todas partes, y en un momento de descuido por su parte, Yugi comenzó a prepararlo para la penetración, algo para lo que sinceramente no estaba listo por lo que sin poder evitarlo se tenso notoriamente ante aquel hecho.

-¡Relájese, mi faraón, nada malo le pasara! Para eso estoy aquí, para asegurarme de brindarle el más grande placer que pueda experimentar-murmuro Yugi mientras movía con ternura y suavidad sus dedos en el interior del faraón con delicados movimientos circulares así como de vaivén en un intento por dilatarle lo suficiente para poder tomarle. 

-¡Yugi, por favor... yo nunca... he...!-comenzó Yami asustado pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por los labios del hikari que en ese segundo los poso sobre los suyos propios, besándole apasionado.

-¡Tendré cuidado, Yami lo prometo!-susurro Yugi una vez que dejo de besarlo, retirando sus dedos de aquella "virginal" entrada, al darse cuenta de que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada pero antes de entrar...

-¡Yo, Yugi Motou te amare por y para siempre a ti Yami, antiguo faraón de Egipto; librándote así de la eterna oscuridad por lo que te entrego mi corazón y mi alma por toda la eternidad. Sello así este juramento de amor!-dijo Yugi con solemnidad mientras colocaba en el antebrazo izquierdo de Yami un finísimo brazalete de oro, grabado con el ojo de Horus, símbolo de Rá, para posteriormente colocar un beso sobre el mismo, provocando con esto un extraño fulgor, proveniente del metal.

-¿Qué significa esto, Yugi?-pregunto Yami confundido al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver aquel extraño ritual, notando con sorpresa que junto a su hikari se encontraba un precioso cofre, grabado con antiguos jeroglíficos egipcios que llamaron fuertemente su atención pero mas lo hizo, el brazalete que aun permanecía dentro del mismo, el cual estaba hecho de la mas purísima plata, teniendo grabado el Ankl, símbolo de Isis y sin saber muy bien el porque, procedió a tomarlo con sus manos para luego colocarlo sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del chico, tras lo cual dio un beso en el mismo, sellando así el juramento antes hecho.

-¡Te amo, Yugi Motou y lo haré por toda la eternidad y mas, dándote mi protección y cuidado, por que eres mi luz y mi esperanza, amándote por quien eres y por lo que eres para mí!-dijo Yami mientras besaba los labios del pequeño, gimiendo sobresaltado al sentir como era penetrado en ese momento por el mismo, con el mas dulce de los cuidados, embistiendo lentamente en su estrecho canal, lo cual poco a poco fue provocando que su pasión se incrementara hasta que finalmente se vino entre ambos cuerpos, a la vez que Yugi lo hacia en su interior, clamando ambos sus nombres con roncas voces.

-¡Maximillian!-exclamo Raziel al instante de ser poseído por Pegasus, quien con el mayor de los cuidados le embestía, intentando no hacerle daño y que por el contrario disfrutara de aquella experiencia.

-¿Te gusta, Raziel?-pregunto Pegasus suavemente sin dejar de moverse en el interior del mago oscuro, quien solamente asintió a la vez que deslizaba el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla del otro, acariciándole con ternura.

-¡Por lo visto: si!-musito Pegasus, estremeciéndose al alcanzar la cima de su placer, derramándose en el interior del mago oscuro, mientras que él lo volvía hacer entre los dos cuerpos, luego de lo cual abandono con mucho cuidado su interior para no lastimarlo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Maximillian me haz hecho muy feliz!-musito Raziel besando con suavidad los labios de Pegasus.

-¡Me da mucho gusto que lo disfrutaras, Raziel!-dijo Pegasus devolviendo el gesto del mago, tras lo cual procedió a recostarse junto del mismo y cubriéndose con una manta, ambos se quedaron placidamente dormidos.

-¡Yugi, eso ha sido increíble!-exclamo Yami, sintiendo una leve sacudida al sentir como su hikari abandonaba su interior con gran cuidado.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado, Yami?-pregunto curioso Yugi mientras observaba atentamente al mayor.

-¡Me ha encantado, hikari! Jamás pensé que te atrevieras a llevar un papel mas activo en nuestra relación pero por lo visto me equivoque y no es que me queje, por el contrario me ha gustado muchísimo en verdad, aunque tengo una duda ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste hacer algo como eso¿Quién te enseño?-dijo sincero Yami aunque con algo de molestia en la voz, mientras abrazaba posesivo a su hikari por la cintura acercándole hacia si.

-Me preguntaba ¿Cuándo dirías algo sobre eso? Todavía te esta dando vueltas el que haya mencionado a Pegasus ¿cierto?-dijo Yugi con una burlona sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de ver a Yami ni un momento, viendo como fruncía el ceño ante la mención del otro hombre.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y ese hombre?-pregunto Yami molesto, sin ocultar los celos que sentía en ese instante.

-¡No tienes de que ponerte celoso, Yami! Nada ocurrió entre Maximillian y yo, si es lo que estas pensando pero no niego que todo este escenario de seducción, lo del baño e incluso estar juntos en esta cama ha sido idea de él, puesto que fue quien me dio los tips para hacer lo que he hecho a pesar de mi vergüenza y timidez-dijo Yugi con calma.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor, Yugi?-pidió Yami sin disminuir ni un ápice su molestia.

-Pues veras lo que sucedió fue que...- comenzó Yugi mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse y asi... 

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Me da mucho gusto que el anterior capitulo les haya gustado y espero que este también sea de su agrado, especialmente por que por fin he llegado a la reconciliación entre Yami y Yugi además de colocar una escena entre Pegasus y el mago oscuro. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me han escrito (y los cuales han debido recibir un mail con la leyenda: Respuesta review, por lo que chequen sus correos) así como sus mail, en algunos casos y les pido de favor que quienes no me han dejado sus correos lo hicieran para poder responderles sus dudas o cualquier otro comentario. Gracias por su atención, también les pido a todos y todas una gran disculpa por la tardanza en este capitulo- se bien que ya van dos meses y no mas no actualizaba- pero lamentablemente me ha resultado imposible sentarme a escribir en la computadora por aquello de estar en la escuela y en este tiempo nos han traído con muchísimos trabajos, así como también ahora, en noviembre, se acercan los trabajos finales lo mismo que los exámenes por lo que esta va ser la actualización mas reciente y si me da tiempo subiré para diciembre (donde espero ya poder ser mas constante con mi sistema de actualización) por lo que deberán de esperar hasta diciembre para la subida pero entre azul y buenas noches, les recomiendo que se estén al pendiente por si actualizo antes de diciembre, compensándoles el tiempo perdido pero no es seguro, por lo que no se hagan muchas ilusiones. Por eso mismo es que este capitulo es algo mas largo que los demás -con la excepción de los dos primeros- para agradecerles la paciencia mostrada por esperarme y no querer asesinarme. Gracias.

Anna-chan katty Nuriko Hamilton Chizuru Kagura Mai Shiranui Mónica Kyo Kusanagi Athena Asamiya Kida Luna Garibola monika ÁGUILA FANEL YURA shinigamichan, Garnet-chan Latis

Luzy Snape. 


	17. comienza la caceria

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS

Capitulo 17: Comienza la cacería.

-¡Yo, Yugi Motou te amare por y para siempre a ti Yami, antiguo faraón de Egipto; librándote así de la eterna oscuridad por lo que te entrego mi corazón y mi alma por toda la eternidad. Sello así este juramento de amor!-dijo Yugi con solemnidad mientras colocaba en el antebrazo izquierdo de Yami un finísimo brazalete de oro, grabado con el ojo de Horus, símbolo de Rá, para posteriormente colocar un beso sobre el mismo, provocando con esto un extraño fulgor, proveniente del metal.

-¿Qué significa esto, Yugi?-pregunto Yami confundido al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver aquel extraño ritual, notando con sorpresa que junto a su hikari se encontraba un precioso cofre, grabado con antiguos jeroglíficos egipcios que llamaron fuertemente su atención pero mas lo hizo, el brazalete que aun permanecía dentro del mismo, el cual estaba hecho de la mas purísima plata, teniendo grabado el Ankl, símbolo de Isis y sin saber muy bien el porque, procedió a tomarlo con sus manos para luego colocarlo sobre el antebrazo izquierdo del chico, tras lo cual dio un beso en el mismo, sellando así el juramento antes hecho.

-¡Te amo, Yugi Motou y lo haré por toda la eternidad y mas, dándote mi protección y cuidado, por que eres mi luz y mi esperanza, amándote por quien eres y por lo que eres para mí!-dijo Yami mientras besaba los labios del pequeño, gimiendo sobresaltado al sentir como era penetrado en ese momento por el mismo, con el mas dulce de los cuidados, embistiendo lentamente en su estrecho canal, lo cual poco a poco fue provocando que su pasión se incrementara hasta que finalmente se vino entre ambos cuerpos, a la vez que Yugi lo hacia en su interior, clamando ambos sus nombres con roncas voces.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Maximillian me has hecho muy feliz!-musito Raziel besando con suavidad los labios de Pegasus.

-¡Me da mucho gusto que lo disfrutaras, Raziel!-dijo Pegasus devolviendo el gesto del mago, tras lo cual procedió a recostarse junto del mismo y cubriéndose con una manta, ambos se quedaron placidamente dormidos.

-¡Yugi, eso ha sido increíble!-exclamo Yami, sintiendo una leve sacudida al sentir como su hikari abandonaba su interior con gran cuidado.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado, Yami?-pregunto curioso Yugi mientras observaba atentamente al mayor.

-¡Me ha encantado, hikari! Jamás pensé que te atrevieras a llevar un papel mas activo en nuestra relación pero por lo visto me equivoque y no es que me queje, por el contrario me ha gustado muchísimo en verdad, aunque tengo una duda ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste hacer algo como eso¿Quién te enseño?-dijo sincero Yami aunque con algo de molestia en la voz, mientras abrazaba posesivo a su hikari por la cintura acercándole hacia si.

-Me preguntaba ¿Cuándo dirías algo sobre eso? Todavía te esta dando vueltas el que haya mencionado a Pegasus ¿cierto?-dijo Yugi con una burlona sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de ver a Yami ni un momento, viendo como fruncía el ceño ante la mención del otro hombre.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y ese hombre?-pregunto Yami molesto, sin ocultar los celos que sentía en ese instante.

-¡No tienes de que ponerte celoso, Yami! Nada ocurrió entre Maximillian y yo, si es lo que estas pensando pero no niego que todo este escenario de seducción, lo del baño e incluso estar juntos en esta cama ha sido idea de él, puesto que fue quien me dio los tips para hacer lo que he hecho a pesar de mi vergüenza y timidez-dijo Yugi con calma.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor, Yugi?-pidió Yami sin disminuir ni un ápice su molestia.

-Pues veras lo que sucedió fue que...- comenzó Yugi mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse y así... 

-¡Yugi, habla de una vez! No des tantas vueltas ¿quieres?-dijo Yami con tranquilidad no queriendo sobresaltar a su pequeño hikari y con eso, molestarlo y por ende volver a pelear y menos cuando apenas se habían reconciliado.

-Como bien sabes, ya teníamos un buen tiempo peleados, por tonterías mías y también tuyas pero todo ese rato pues fue presenciado por Maximillian, quien junto con el mago oscuro se han convertido en mis confidentes, ayudándome a pasar la depresión que me estaba agarrando por estar lejos de ti, Yami-dijo Yugi un tanto triste, lo cual no paso desapercibo para el espíritu.

-¡Perdóname, Yugi! Pero a veces el orgullo es más fuerte y preferimos hacernos daño antes que reconocer cuanto nos amamos y nos necesitamos mutuamente-susurro Yami mientras besaba suavemente los labios del pequeño, demostrándole con aquella caricia lo mucho que lo sentía. 

-¡OH, por supuesto! Aunque en realidad no tengo nada que perdonarte, Yami porque si así fuera también tendrías que perdonarme por actuar de manera tan infantil y en lugar de hacer las paces continuar molesto contigo, a pesar de tus intentos por solucionar toda la situación-dijo Yugi un tanto avergonzado, bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a ver a su Yami.

-¡No te avergüences Yugi! Ambos hemos cometido errores y creo que con el tiempo que estuvimos separados aprendimos una lección, la cual seria que no debemos pelear por tonterías y si lo hacemos tratar de solucionarlas antes de que pasen el tiempo. Pero por ahora vamos a dejar eso atrás y disfrutar de nuestra reconciliación aunque todavía no te escapas de explicarme ¿Qué paso entre tú y Pegasus?-dijo Yami con una seriedad muy marcada pero al mismo tiempo de manera tierna, que hizo a Yugi soltar la carcajada.

Y mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

-¿Saldrás esta noche, hermano?-pregunto suavemente Mokuba viendo a su hermano mayor, arreglarse frente al espejo de su habitación.

-¡Así es, Mokuba! Tengo algunos negocios que resolver en el centro de Domino-respondió Seto mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa.

-¡Últimamente sales mucho, Seto¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer¿Acaso no hay nadie que pueda encargarse de esos negocios que dices?-pregunto Mokuba con fastidio.

-¡No hagas un berrinche, Mokuba! Y será mejor que cenes y te duermas, no intentes esperarme despierto como la vez pasada-dijo Seto imperioso.

-¡Como digas, hermano! Será como digas, aunque a últimas fechas, estas muy cambiado, dejando de parecer tú sobretodo desde que regresamos del viaje con Yugi y sus amigos-dijo triste Mokuba mientras abandonaba la habitación de su hermano, sin percatarse de la sorprendida mirada que el mismo lanzaba en su dirección.

-¡Eres mas perceptivo de lo que esperaba, Mokuba! Quizás demasiado para mi gusto, aunque todavía no alcanzas a ver todo el panorama ¿Qué pensarías si supieras la verdad? Es casi seguro que me despreciarías o tal vez me odiarías-pensó Kaiba abandonando algunos instantes después su habitación y así salir de la mansión e ir a sus "negocios" en un lugar llamado NILO.

-Devlin ¿Estas seguro que nos dejaran entrar? Este sitio parece ser muy exclusivo-comento Joey al ver el sito a donde iban a entrar, un pub de lo mas elegante asi como exclusivo que se reservaba el privilegio de admisión.

-¡Por supuesto que nos dejaran entrar, Wheeler! Asi que calmate, pareces un nervioso cachorrito, Joey-se mofo Devlin mientras llegaban hasta la puerta, mostrando unos pases al encargado de la puerta, quien sin comentar nada retiro el listón para que el grupo pudiese entrar en el Nilo.

-¡Esa broma no me hizo gracia, Devlin! Aunque por lo menos nos dejaron entrar sin ningún problema, hubiese sido muy bochornoso lo contrario-dijo Joey con seriedad.

-¡Vamos hermano, alégrate! Venimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de May, asi que no es momento para estar serios y mejor disfrutemos de esta ocasión ¿Por qué quien sabe cuando se vuelva a presentar otra similar?-dijo Serenity abrazando cariñosamente a su hermano mayor, quien de inmediato cambio su seria expresión por otra mas alegre y divertida.

-¡Asi esta mejor, Joey! Ahora ¿Qué les parece si buscamos una mesa? Y luego vamos a bailar-sugirió Tristan alegremente, observando al resto de su compañeros, quienes de inmediato asintieron, caminando entre el abarrotado pasillo hasta encontrar una mesa donde poder sentarse.

-Es una pena que Yugi no haya podido venir ¿Verdad?-dijo Ryu mientras tomaba asiento sobre aquella especie de sofá semicircular y que se encontraba pegado a la pared en un rincón.

-¡Asi es! Pero nuestro amigo dijo que Pegasus le tenia una sorpresa especial, esta tarde; y que lamentaba no venir con nosotros para celebrar el cumpleaños de May pero que mañana quedábamos-dijo Tea con calma.

-¡Es cierto! Mañana veremos a Yugi, aunque no tienen la impresión de que nuestro amigo se ha hecho muy buen amigo de ese hombre-dijo Malik con extrañeza.

-¡No creo que eso importe, en realidad! Mientras Pegasus no le haga daño, estaremos tranquilos pero si se atreve a querer lastimarlo, entonces se las vera con nosotros; bueno con todos los presentes-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tristan y Joey con firmeza.

-¿Qué ustedes, siempre, van a estar cuidando del pequeño? Yugi no será siempre un niño, deberían dejarlo en paz, que empiece a volar con sus propias alas por eso creo que Pegasus le hace mucho bien, ya que no lo trata como a un niño indefenso y desprotegido; al menos eso me parece por lo que me han contado. Además Yugi no va estar siempre a su lado puesto que algún día querrá enamorarse y entonces ¿Qué harán? Intervenir en su elección de pareja o lo que es peor elegirle una, porque si no les conociera casi podría asegurar que con tal de cuidarlo -en exceso, según mi opinión- serian capaces de ser alguno de ustedes (sobretodo, Tea, Joey, Tristan) pareja del chico, porque en verdad que se toman muy en serio ese lazo de amistad que les une a ustedes 4 principalmente-dijo May sencillamente.

-¡No digas tonterías, May!-exclamo Tristan tranquilo.

-¿Por qué se han quedado callados, Tea y Joey? Ninguno de ustedes ha negado mis palabras o por lo menos no ha dicho que se tratan de tonterías como Tristan; será que acaso ¿Están pensado en la idea de ser pareja de Yugi?-dijo con algo de burla May, viendo a los mencionados con una actitud pensativa, casi como si estuviesen considerando sus palabras mas antes de que pudiese seguir con la broma.

-¿Eres tú, May?-se escucho una voz masculina, cerca de donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¡Theo, que gusto verte¿Qué haces en Domino? No sabia que andabas por aquí-dijo May levantadose de su lugar para de inmediato abrazar feliz a su amigo.

-¡Que grata sorpresa ha sido encontrarte, May! Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el hombre luego de abrazar a su amiga con gusto.

-¡OH, venimos a celebrar mi cumpleaños, Theo! A los chicos se les ocurrió la idea y Devlin consiguió las entradas para este lugar, asi que aquí estamos-dijo May con una sonrisa.

-¡Lo había olvidado, hoy es tu cumpleaños, muchas felicidades, May querida¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-pidió amablemente Theo, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¡OH, por supuesto! No les importa si voy con Theo ¿verdad? Pero es que hace tiempo que no le veo y me gustaría estar un tiempo con él-dijo May volviéndose a los chicos y chicas.

-¡No hay problema, May! Es tu cumpleaños, puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijeron todos, excepto Joey, a la vez.

-¡Gracias, chicos! Nos vemos en un rato mas-se despidió May llevando a su amigo hasta la pista de baile.

-Ya que May fue a bailar ¿Por qué no lo hacemos también? Después de todo vinimos ha este lugar para divertirnos-dijo Serenity, mientras tomaba el brazo de Tristan y jalarle hasta la pista de baile asi como Tea lo hacia con Devlin y Malik con Ryu.

-Joey ¿No te importa quedarte solo?-pregunto amable Ryu antes de marcharse con Malik a bailar.

-¡No te preocupes, Ryu estaré bien! Ve con Malik y los demás, yo me quedo a cuidar de la mesa-dijo Joey con amabilidad, sonriendo tranquilizador hacia el peliblanco, quien le devolvió una tierna sonrisa para inmediatamente después marcharse con el rubio hacia la pista de baile, dejando en la mesa a un muy pensativo Joey.

-¡May, esta equivocada! Es cierto que nos preocupamos mucho por Yugi pero eso se debe a que es nuestro amigo, si no fuera por él jamás nos habríamos conocido y no seriamos tan buenos amigos como lo somos hoy. Por lo que es absurdo pensar lo que ella piensa, después de todo ninguno de nosotros podría querer ser pareja de Yugi, quizás Tea pero ella es una chica asi que no habría problema; pero si ese es el caso ¿Por qué siento esta confusión en mi interior¿Qué significa?-se pregunta Joey extrañado mientras intentaba analizar las emociones en su interior, sabiendo de alguna manera que la palabras de May habían removido algo en su ser aunque todavía no podía saber exactamente ¿Qué?

Y mientras Joey permanecía metido en sus pensamientos y ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, había una sombra que no dejaba de observarle, recorriéndole lascivamente con sus felinos ojos, una y otra vez mientras deslizaba su lengua con sensualidad por sus ansiosos labios.

-¡Mío, serás mío, cachorro, eres en verdad muy hermoso! Comienza la cacería, esta noche estarás en mi cama y a mi total merced-pensaba Seto Kaiba (la sombra, por si tienen alguna duda) sin dejar de ver al rubio, encontrándolo irresistible ante sus ojos.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: siento mucho la tardanza para actualizar este fic pero la verdad es que mi inspiración decidió tomarse vacaciones y no mas no encontraba la manera de continuarlo pero al parecer ya, salí de esa falta de inspiración por lo que espero poder subir pronto la continuación de esta parte, que como se darán cuenta deja de lado a Yami y Yugi para ir con Seto Kaiba pero es que a mi inspiración se la ha ocurrido la brillante idea de que las relaciones cambian definitivamente /o sea, a mi hermana se le ocurrió la idea y mi "adorada" Midori esta totalmente de acuerdo con la misma y esto es lo que esta pasando/ es decir, Yami y Yugi siguen iguales, pero en vez de que sea un Seto x Pegasus será un Seto x Joey, asi como Pegasus x Raziel x Talía pero con el próximo capitulo /para el cual me tengo que preparar psicológicamente, ya que será una violación (como que me ha dado por hacer ese tipo de escenas ¿verdad?) asi que tengo que prepararme pero como ya tengo la idea, no creo tardarme tanto en escribirla, espero. Les dejo la lista de quienes me dejaron comentarios, muchas gracias por los mismos.

yura DarkYamiAtemu

Luzy Snape. 


	18. Sigue la caza: el peligro es mayor

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

Capitulo 18: Sigue la caza: el peligro es mayor.

Y mientras Joey permanecía metido en sus pensamientos y ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, había una sombra que no dejaba de observarle, recorriéndole lascivamente con sus felinos ojos, una y otra vez mientras deslizaba su lengua con sensualidad por sus ansiosos labios.

-¡Mío, serás mío, cachorro, eres en verdad muy hermoso! Comienza la cacería, esta noche estarás en mi cama y a mi total merced-pensaba Seto Kaiba (la sombra, por si tienen alguna duda) sin dejar de ver al rubio, encontrándolo irresistible ante sus ojos.

-¡Serás mío, cachorro mío! Pero para que lo seas hay que planearlo todo cuidadosamente; primero: hay que deshacerse de tus amigos, ya que estorban aunque Bakura no representaría ningún problema por el contrario podría llegar a ser un aliado mas resultaría extraño si lo dejo fuera por lo que tendré que descártalo también; segundo: hay que tender la trampa para lo cual necesito una carnada y el pequeño me resultara muy útil por esta ocasión-pensaba maliciosamente Kaiba mientras llamaba a alguien con un gesto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?-pregunto servicial un empleado del lugar.

-¡Llama al señor Kitazawa! Dile que requiero un favor y estoy dispuesto a ser generoso, incluso en mayor cantidad que en otras ocasiones ¡Ah, si! También que venga el pequeño, lo necesito a él-ordeno imperioso Kaiba despidiendo al empleado, quien tras asentir levemente se encamino a cumplir con los mandatos del joven.

Y al cabo de unos minutos...

-¿Querías verme, Seth¿En que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto con voz suave, un hombre mayor aunque todavía joven y atractivo de no mas de 42 años y que en ese instante se sentaba junto al joven.

-Me gustaría que esta noche se jugara "sombras y mounstros" y que eligieras a cuatro parejas en especial, quiero CAZAR ha alguien y sus amigos me estorban, aunque claro tu trabajo no será en vano, lo recompensaría generosamente-dijo Seto con una gatuna sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué tan generoso serias? Hablamos de una cifra pequeña o grande, Seth-cuestiono Kitazawa serio, sin mostrar sorpresa ante el pedido del joven puesto que ya empezaba a conocerle, igual que sus gustos y mientras hubiese dinero de por medio, él no se quejaría, ni diría nada al respecto.

-¡Vaya, realmente eres generoso, Seth! Imagino que la presa es muy codiciada para ti ¿no es cierto?-dijo Kitazawa sin perder su seriedad ni un momento.

-¡Eso no te interesa! Lo único que debería importarte es el dinero y mi oferta así que ¿Estas interesado?-pregunto tranquilo Seto.

-¡Obviamente que sí, Seth! No dejare marchar la oportunidad, así que dime a quienes tengo que "sortear" para el juego y déjalo de mi cuenta, me encargare de quitarlos de tu camino-dijo Kitazawa con frialdad.

-¡Son ese grupo de chicos!-dijo Seto señalando a cierto grupo en la pista de baile- May, Tea, Ryu, Malik, Serenity, Tristan y Devlin y para que no sea tan descaro del "sorteo" incluye al chico que baila con la rubia-dijo Kaiba seriamente.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces me encargare de todo, Seth; por lo visto tienes compañía ¡Ya que te buscan!-dijo Kitazawa mientras se levantaba con calma viendo al jovencito que se acercaba hasta ellos y sin decir ni una palabra mas, se alejo de la mesa para preparar el "sorteo".

-¿Mando llamarme, señor?-dijo el jovencito mientras inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente, en un gesto de total sumisión, a la espera de que su señor hablara.

-¡Ven aquí Yuri, no te voy a comer, pequeño!-ordeno imperioso Seto estirando una mano para jalar al sumiso chico, quien sin oponer resistencia se dejo hacer hasta quedar sobre el regazo de su señor, quien de inmediato coloco ambas manos en la fina cintura del muchacho para luego tomar los juveniles y tiernos labios en un avasallante beso, degustándolos con voluptuosidad.

-¡Eres exquisito, pequeño!-exclamo Seto complacido, tras separarse de los labios del chico, el cual estaba algo ruborizado por la pasión demostrada por su amo y señor en aquel rudo beso, pero aun así continuo callado esperando que su amo decidiera que hacer con él ahora que le había mandado traer.

-¡Deseo que me hagas un favor, Yuri!-dijo Seto como si leyera los pensamientos del niño y supiera que esperaba sus "ordenes".

-¿Qué clase de favor, mi amo?-pregunto tímidamente Yuri bajando la mirada al no poder enfrentar la penetrante e intensa mirada azul de Kaiba, quien ante aquella timidez, endulzo su propia mirada, sonriendo con inusual ternura al ver a su pequeño niño y amante.

-¡Quiero que converses con alguien y le fascines con tus encantos! O sea, le seduzcas; distrayéndole lo suficiente como para verter esto en su bebida-dijo con suavidad Kaiba, mostrando al niño una pequeña bolsita con un polvillo blanco en su interior.

-¿Quiere que drogue ha alguien?-dijo con afectado tono Yuri, viendo incrédulo la bolsa que su amo le mostraba y como el mismo asentía seriamente.

-¿Por qué? Es decir¡No es que no quiera! Pero es que no entiendo ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo, amo? Se muy bien que es mi deber obedecerle en todo lo que desee, después de todo sino hubiese sido por usted, yo... yo estaría...-musitaba Yuri nerviosamente mientras mordía su labio inferior ansioso sin saber que decir o hacer, temblando descontrolado -como si de repente hiciese muchísimo frió- entre los brazos de su amo, quien al notar la reacción del chico, estrecho aun mas el abrazo, haciendo que se reacomodara para que colocase su cabecita en su pecho, mientras deslizaba suavemente una mano por la pequeña espalda de manera consoladora y extrañamente dulce.

-¡Tranquilo, niño, tranquilo! No recuerdes cosas tristes y que te lastiman profundamente. Se que si hubieses podido elegir este seria un camino que jamás habrías seguido pero las circunstancias te trajeron hasta aquí ¡No estoy tratando de aprovecharme de ti! He sido lo mas sincero que he podido contigo, demostrándotelo con mis actos, se bien que en tu interior toda esta situación te confunde e incluso te hace daño. Se que ser mi amante ¡Nunca ha sido ni tu intención, ni tu deseo! Que para ti resulta algo completamente extraño y puede que desagradable; el verte obligado a tener sexo conmigo pero piensa que si no hubiese comprado tu virginidad, aquella noche, tu destino seria posiblemente aun peor que estar a mi lado o es que ¿Acaso no soportas tenerme como amante?-pregunto con calmada dulzura Seto, deslizando su mano por entre las sedosas y rebeldes hebras del cabello del jovencito.

-¡OH, no mi señor, por supuesto que no, jamás crea que no le soporto porque no es verdad! Yo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi siempre, se ha portado muy bien conmigo e incluso en mi primera vez fue amable, después de todo usted me "amó" no me violo como habría hecho cualquiera de los otros tipos que esa noche estuvieron ahí, pero ahora soy yo el que se pregunta ¿Por qué quiere a otra persona en su cama¿Acaso no soy suficiente para usted, señor?-dijo Yuri con vergüenza sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Kaiba.

-¡Eres precioso, Yuri! Y a pesar de lo que puedas creer, te estas convirtiendo en un excelente amante pero a la persona que deseo esta noche, es algo que me debe ya que ese cachorro ha hecho de mi vida un infierno, mas jamás podría tenerlo consciente, así que hay que drogarle antes y es donde entras tu, querido. Así que ve a cumplir con tu "misión". Por ultimo: una vez que el cachorro este bajo los efectos de la droga, condúcelo a mi privado y asegúrate de que este cómodo-dijo Seto con voz firme mientras hacia al chico levantarse de su regazo.

-¡Será como ordene, amo! Pero ¿Quién es la presa?-pregunto suavemente Yuri viendo como su señor, apuntaba de manera discreta hacia un rubio muy atractivo o al menos eso le pareció al muchacho, quien en su sentir interno sabia que no seria una "misión" tan desagradable.

-¡Trae al cachorro, lo antes posible, Yuri!-ordeno Seto con ansiedad, viendo al chico asentir, para inmediatamente después dirigirse con paso calmado hacia la presa de su amo.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Yuri! Veo que estas solo ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? Es que no hay muchos sitios donde estar y por lo visto estas solo en esta mesa y eso es muchísimo espacio ¿no crees?-dijo Yuri con una linda sonrisa en los labios mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa de Joey, quien de primera instancia se sobresalto ante la presencia del chico, pero después guardo -aquel primer impulso- en una mascara de indiferencia, su sobresalto y con un breve gesto señalo un sitio en la mesa, y que no tardo en ser abordado por el muchacho, quien se daba cuenta de que el rubio era bastante reservado, lo cual le complicaría un tanto su "misión" pero lograría su propósito puesto que no podía fallarle a su señor Seth.

Y tras algunos instantes de incomodo silencio...

-¡Que bien, comienza el juego de "sombras y mounstros"¿Quiénes serán los seleccionados, este día?-dijo Yuri en voz alta, aunque sin dirigirse a Joey.

-¿Juego¿Qué juego es ese?-pregunto curioso Joey mientras escuchaba por un altavoz como sus amigos y hermana eran sorteados para el dicho juego y del cual no tenia ni la menor idea de que trataba.

-¡OH, el juego de "sombras y mounstros! Es una variante del juego de cartas, con algunas diferencias entre las que se encuentran: el que los participantes interactúan con los mounstros, los cuales no son simples hologramas sino que son bastante reales, a la vez que van pasando por varios niveles, cada uno mas difícil que el anterior-dijo Yuri con calma.

-Por lo visto estas muy bien enterado de la dinámica del juego ¿Acaso ya lo has jugado?-pregunto curioso Joey, mientras veía como su hermana y amigos eran conducidos a una especie de pirámide, la cual recién notaba pues por lo visto se encontraba oculta hasta el momento de comenzar el juego.

-¡OH no! Pero ya tengo tiempo viniendo al Nilo y se como es la dinámica del juego, así que por eso lo conozco bastante; por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo te dije el mío pero tú no lo has hecho, todavía-dijo Yuri con tranquilidad, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Wheeler, Joey Wheeler¿No es peligroso ese juego?-pregunto Joey preocupado, concentrado su atención sobre Yuri, quien por un instante se sintió intimidado ante la intensa mirada azul del rubio, pero tras un suspiro imperceptible...

-¡OH, no! Es bastante seguro, después de todo siempre hay personal de seguridad que se encargan de que los participantes lo estén así, Joey ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-pregunto Yuri con su dulce sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Solo espero que tengas razón no me gustaría que mis amigos y mi hermana corriesen peligro alguno-dijo Joey algo intranquilo.

-¿Así que esos chicos y chicas son tus amigos y hermana¿Por qué te han dejado aquí solo¿No deberías de estar con ellos?-pregunto curioso Yuri mientras Joey le respondía y así poco a poco, fue encaminando la conversación, logrando distraer la atención del rubio y ante un descuido del mismo, vertió en su bebida el polvo que su señor le había dado y que al cabo de unos momentos comenzó hacer efecto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Joey? De repente te has puesto muy pálido-dijo Yuri preocupado /solo espero que la droga, no lo dañe o lo mate/ pensaba internamente el chico al ver la extrema palidez del rubio, asustándose en verdad al darse cuenta de cómo Joey intentaba ponerse de pie y tambaleándose peligrosamente, por lo que de inmediato se coloco a su lado, haciendo que el mismo pasara un brazo por su hombros, mientras que deslizaba uno propio por la cintura del rubio, sosteniéndolo.

-¡Estoy...bien... Yu...ri...no te...preo...cu..pes...solamente ...estoy...al...go...mareado!-tartamudeo Joey, mientras sentía su lengua hecha trapo y su cuerpo pesado, como adormecido.

-¡Creo que seria conveniente que tomaras algo de aire, Joey! Es mas yo te llevo, pues dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo por tu propio pie-dijo Yuri mientras comenzaba a caminar, despacito, llevando consigo al rubio, que estaba tan mareado y entorpecido, que era incapaz de percatarse de que Yuri no le llevaba hacia fuera, por el contrario lo llevaba mas adentro, hasta llegar a una habitación privada y de la cual no tardo en abrir la puerta para de inmediato introducirse en la misma llevando al rubio hasta una cómoda cama, en donde le deposito con muchísimo cuidado y delicadeza.

-¿Yuri...que...donde?-alcanzo a cuestionar Joey, aunque sin ninguna clase de coherencia pues su lengua y cerebro se negaba a trabajar juntos.

-¡Tranquilo, Joey todo estará bien, no tengas miedo, tómalo con calma, tranquilo!-susurro Yuri con voz dulce y tranquilizadora, mientras dentro de si sentía remordimientos por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle al chico pues se le hacia injusto y -extrañamente- molesto tener que obedecer las ordenes de su amo, mas si no quería ser castigado debía hacer lo que le dijeron, aun cuando su conciencia no estuviera de acuerdo con su participación en todo aquello, por lo que relegando al olvido /momentáneo/ la vocecita en su cabeza procedió con lo que debía de hacer...

-¡Discúlpame y perdóname por favor, Joey! Pero sino hago lo que mi amo desea, entonces seré yo quien pague por mi desobediencia y mi vida ya es lo suficientemente difícil como para perder la protección de mi señor Seth; si el no hubiese hecho lo que hizo, en este momento no seria mas que un puto al que violarían cada noche e incluso cada día y tan solo tengo 15 años y hasta yo se que esa no es vida pero no me quedo otro camino que recorrer tras la muerte de mi padre y mi amo apareció justo cuando mas desesperado estaba y aunque tener sexo con él, quizás no me haga mejor que un simple puto pero solamente tengo sexo con mi amo, nadie mas me usa o daña y mi señor es amable conmigo, teniendo cuidado de mí en deferencia a mi edad e inexperiencia; por eso te pido disculpas por lo que debo hacerte pero no voy a perder la protección de mi amo solo por no obedecerlo pues de lo contrario quedaría a merced de otros que...-pensaba acongojado Yuri mientras iba desvistiendo al chico rubio hasta dejarle solamente en calzoncillos, tal y como había ordenado su señor Seth, y luego de eso tomo con delicadeza los brazos de Joey los elevo por encima de la cabeza rubia, atándoles con fuerza de las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama con uno trozo de seda.

-¿Yuri?-susurro Joey confundido, sintiendo su repentina inmovilidad aunque no sabía la causa de la misma.

-¡Perdóname, Joey, tan solo perdóname!-musito con pena Yuri, inclinándose sobre el semi mareado rubio hasta alcanzar los labios del mismo en un suave y delicado beso, el cual profundizo al percatarse de la sorpresa del chico, dándose cuenta de que nunca antes le habían besado, enredando su lengua con la de Joey en una exquisita danza que logro arrancar un fuerte y ahogado gemido del joven rubio.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien, querido Yuri? No recuerdo que dentro de mis ordenes estuviesen el que entretuvieras a mi "invitado" hasta mi llegada, pequeño-cuestiono la fría y sedosa voz de Seth, quien desde el umbral veía la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus acerados ojos azules mientras sentía dentro de sí, una rara sensación de traición -por parte de quien era su amante- y de celos -por lo que el niño hacia a su cachorro (si nos salio posesivo, Setito)- besándolo sin tener ningún derecho a ello.

-¡Amo yo no... lo siento, señor!-musito Yuri sobresaltado apartándose bruscamente de Joey, cortando con violencia la tierna caricia haciendo que el rubio se quejara, de manera inconsciente, ante la súbita perdida.

-¡Largo Yuri, mas tarde hablaremos; ahora VETE!-exclamo con rabia Seth mientras señalaba la salida, viendo al niño asentir e inclinarse obedientemente.

-¿Yuri?-llamo desconcertado Joey mareado con todas aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y no solo por su somnolencia sino también por la caricia de la que había sido preso por parte del jovencito, quien le daba la espalda desde que aquella otra persona había aparecido y a la cual no podía vislumbrar bien y no solo por su raro mareo sino también porque la luz a su espalda le imposibilitaba ver mas allá de una simple silueta.

-¡Lo lamento, Joey en verdad lo siento!-murmuro Yuri, con tristeza mientras abandonaba sin voltear ni un momento, la habitación.

-¡Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Yuri!-ordeno aquella voz fría, que hizo estremecer al confundido Joey, viendo como el chico obedecía sumiendo el sitio en una aterradora oscuridad.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste. Y antes de que quieran matarme /por el cortón y mas cuando dije que seria una violación en este capitulo y que no he olvidado/ denme chanza, en el próximo capitulo ya todo se termina y sabremos como concluye todo esto, pero es que necesito cortarle aquí, por que tengo una pregunta que hacerles ¿A que creen que olerían Seto y Joey? Necesito desesperadamente un par de aromas para ellos pues de eso depende la continuidad de esta intempestuosa relación que esta comenzando entre ambos, pues si quiero que sea un Seto x Joey en verdad necesito de sus aromas pero como no se me ocurren, denme algunas ideas. Por otro lado puedo decirles más o menos las ideas del próximo capitulo:

Seto viola a Joey, quien ni idea tendrá de quien es su agresor pero se queda con su aroma (por eso necesito uno con urgencia) que en un futuro le permitirá descubrirlo.

Yuri se siente fatal por lo que sucede al rubio, por lo que luego de que Kaiba lo deje -echo una piltrafa- y de paso lo ponga a él como una, va donde Joey y atiende a su "amigo" de tal manera que terminan durmiendo juntos tras consolarse mutuamente -aunque sin sexo entre ambos, quizás algunas caricias nada serias pero solo eso-

Los amigos y hermana de Joey terminan descubriendo lo sucedido entre esté y Yuri, poniendo el grito en el cielo, especialmente May.

Bueno estas son las ideas generales del próximo capitulo, pero pueden cambiar un poco o agregarse otras, así que díganme pronto que aromas les gustan para Seto y Joey para así poder escribir pronto la conclusión de esta situación.

próximo capitulo: "Termina la cacería ¿Ahora que?"

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Fleir Hanahaoyoh, (tu correo no funciona, Hotmail me regreso la respuesta que te envié de tu review, así que checalo y avísame cuando sirva para poder escribirte, gracias) Yura

Luzy Snape.

PD: si conocen a las siguientes personas, en realidad nicks, favor de decirles que sus correos me son rebotados y no puedo ponerme en contacto con ninguno de los mismos, por lo que no puedo responder comentarios, ni avisarles de actualizaciones. YukiRyu Aura Eiri Sumeragi Eris Bella Evans Shao Tania Zafiro Any Hitohru Anigay Enojadasjossy Erimoonlicht 


	19. Termina la cacería ¿Ahora que?

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

Capitulo 19: ...Termina la cacería ¿Ahora que?

-¿Yuri?-llamo desconcertado Joey mareado con todas aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y no solo por su somnolencia sino también por la caricia de la que había sido preso por parte del jovencito, quien le daba la espalda desde que aquella otra persona había aparecido y a la cual no podía vislumbrar bien y no solo por su raro mareo sino también porque la luz a su espalda le imposibilitaba ver mas allá de una simple silueta.

-¡Lo lamento, Joey en verdad lo siento!-murmuro Yuri, con tristeza mientras abandonaba sin voltear ni un momento, la habitación.

-¡Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, Yuri!-ordeno aquella voz fría, que hizo estremecer al confundido Joey, viendo como el chico obedecía sumiendo el sitio en una aterradora oscuridad y que no le gusto en lo absoluto puesto que se sentía completamente indefenso y a la merced de aquel hombre, del cual no podía saber ¿Qué clase de intenciones podría tener con él? Pero estas le quedaron muy claras cuando escucho como el mismo se despojaba de sus ropas con rapidez, intuyendo lo que pasaría a continuación y que no tardo en confirmar al sentir como ese tipo se colocaba encima de su cuerpo, deslizando sus manos por encima de su torso, de tal manera que pronto comenzó acariciarlo, jugando a endurecer sus pezones.

-¡Basta...déjeme en paz...por favor!-rogó/suplico Joey mientras se retorcía en un desesperado intento por deshacerse de los amarres que le sujetaban, moviéndose de forma sinuosa, sin darse cuenta de que con sus movimientos solo conseguía excitar aun mas a su atacante, quien en verdad estaba disfrutando los insinuantes pero inconscientes, movimientos del rubio, gimiendo de manera audible ante la situación, consiguiendo que el chico se paralizara por completo al percatarse de lo que estaba provocando en el hombre encima de él.

-¡Eres delicioso!-susurro una ronca voz junto a su oído, resultándole imposible reconocerla (por lo ronca que estaba y que le daba un tono muy grave como para que pudiese identificarla) además de que su mente continuaba muy embotada, por lo que no carburaba muy bien puesto que sus sentidos no estaban en las mejores condiciones que digamos. 

-¡Por favor, déjeme, por favor¡Dioses, no haga eso!-exclamo con un ahogado gemido Joey al sentir como aquel hombre se frotaba contra su cadera, pudiendo comprobar lo excitado que estaba y lo que tan solo consiguió asustarle aun mas, especialmente al darse cuenta de cómo bajaba sus manos por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el borde de su ropa interior para de inmediato despojarle de la misma, dejándole totalmente desnudo y a su merced; soltando un gemido mezcla de sorpresa y placer cuando aquel bastardo empezó a chupar su semi erecto miembro, consiguiendo en poco tiempo una completa erección que cada vez le resultaba mas y mas dolorosa puesto que -de una manera inconsciente- se negaba a liberar a su cuerpo de aquella tensión ya que no quería brindarle el gusto a su torturador.

-¡LIBÉRATE, ESTÚPIDO!-ordeno exigente Seto, mientras se separaba del cuerpo de Joey, al darse cuenta como el rubio luchaba contra el placer y tensión de su cuerpo, de manera orgullosa; impidiéndole poder satisfacer su deseo de probarlo en su totalidad.

-¡Muérete, bastardo, no te daré esa satisfacción!-escupió con terco orgullo Joey mientras respiraba pausadamente, intentando controlar su descontrolado cuerpo.

-¡IDIOTA ORGULLOSO, TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO ASI!-grito rabioso Seto mientras estampaba un puño en el rostro de Joey, arrancándole un gemido de dolor, mientras que con la otra mano arañaba fuertemente el cuerpo del chico, dejando violentas marcas por todo su torso, pellizcando con rudeza los sensibilizados pezones provocando que el rubio derrabara algunas lagrimas ante el súbito cambio de placer a dolor, lo cual solo consiguió enardecer aun mas a Kaiba, al grado de golpearlo por todos lados, dejando marcas de sus puños por todo el cuerpo, que no tardo en llenarse de hematomas y cardenales, asi como sus ojos no dejaban de llorar y de su garganta escapar fuertes gemidos de dolor.

-¡NOOOO, POR FAVOR, NOOOOO!-grito Joey, llorando con mayor fuerza, al ser en ese momento fuertemente penetrado por aquel bastardo, quien le embestía con total brutalidad, entrando y saliendo con un violento ritmo de su ano, provocando con cada nuevo embiste que sus músculos se rasgaran causándole asi una profunda herida y dolor, ante el cual estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡Es verdaderamente exquisito, tan estrecho, tan ajustado, cachorro eres maravilloso!-pensaba Seto mientras penetraba a Joey con salvajismo, y sin ninguna clase de preparación, inclinándose ansioso sobre el casi inconsciente rubio, quien ya no derramaba mas lagrimas, ni queja alguna pues su maltratado cuerpo era incapaz de nada mas, para de inmediato tomar los carnosos y rojizos labios del chico en un avasallante y rudo beso, exigiendo la entrada al interior de su boca, no encontrando resistencia de parte del ultrajado Joey, quien tenia los ojos cerrados ya a punto de desfallecer.

-¡Maldito bastardo, cabrón, estúpido, imbécil, idiota, algún día me las pagara, voy a descubrir ¿Quién eres? Y te destruiré, lo haré!-pensaba furiosamente humillado Joey, mientras un ahogado gemido de liberación era atrapado por la boca de su atacante, liberándose finalmente a pesar de su resistencia hacerlo, pero ya su cuerpo era incapaz de seguir soportando aquel ultraje.

-¡OH, Dios cachorro!-pensó Seto extasiado al sentir como el conducto que penetraba se estrechaba ante la descarga del rubio, y lo cual provoco a su vez su propia liberación, llenando con su semilla el interior de Joey haciendo que las entrañas del chico ardieran resentidas por las heridas provocadas anteriormente.

-¡Delicioso, realmente delicioso!-musito roncamente Seto mientras deslizaba su lengua por los entreabiertos labios del rubio.

-¡Lo odio, algún día lo matare!-musito Joey con repugnancia antes de yacer inconsciente en aquel lecho.

-¡Lo dudo mucho, Wheeler en verdad, lo dudo! Después de todo no tienes ni la menor idea de ¿Quién soy, cachorro?-susurro con malicia Seto, abandonando rápidamente el interior del rubio, quien a pesar de su inconsciencia dejo escapar un gemido apenas audible de dolor, y lo cual saco una sonrisa satisfecha del CEO.

-¡En verdad que he disfrutado muchísimo de ti, cachorro! Además debo reconocer que sabes muy bien-dijo Seto en voz baja, pasando su lengua por encima de sus labios, notando el sabor a chocolate que en los mismos había quedado- Y por otro lado, también hueles maravillosamente-se decía Kaiba mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello del chico, aspirando-¡Lavanda! Creo que de ahora en adelante, el chocolate y la lavanda serán mi sabor y aroma favoritos, ahora será mejor que me marche, después de todo no quiero que despierte y descubra quien soy-dijo Seto con calma, mientras se levantaba del lecho y tomaba su ropa, vistiéndose con parsimonia y lentitud sin dejar de observar al muchacho en la cama, admirado de la belleza e innata sensualidad del mismo, deseoso por volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos pero por ahora eso era imposible pero lo volvería a tener de eso estaba seguro; mas ahora debía dejarlo puesto que debía de encargarse de otro mocoso antes de regresar a su mansión.

Y mientras tanto fuera de la habitación, se encontraba Yuri totalmente desesperado asi como aturdido pues a pesar de la música del sitio, podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos de dolor que Joey daba, asi como los golpes que su amo le propinaba al rubio.

-¿Por qué lo hace? Mi amo, nunca había sido tan cruel y sádico; es una persona fría y quizás insensible, pero jamás había hecho algo como esto ¿Por qué lo maltrata? Tanto lo odiara ¡Dios, me siento tan mal! Ojala nunca hubiese participado en esto, no se merecía un trato como este, Joey-pensaba Yuri mientras se tapaba los oídos para intentar no oír mas lo que dentro de aquella habitación pasaba, pero a pesar de hacerlo, continuaba escuchando y sabría que nunca lo habría de olvidar en toda su vida, y menos después de lo que habría de seguir, asi como de vivir por causa de su amo.

-¡Veo que me has estado esperado, Yuri! Imagino que lo has hecho porque sabes que mereces un castigo ¿verdad?-dijo Seto al salir de la habitación y ver al asustado muchachito, quien abrió inmensamente sus grisáceos ojos y que en ese momento se veían violáceos por el terror que sentía ante las palabras de su señor Seth, no teniendo voz como para negar u afirmar las mismas, debido a lo cual Seto dio por hecho de que aceptaba su castigo.

-¡JAMÁS EN TU VIDA, VUELVAS A DESOBEDECER MIS ORDENES, MOCOSO¿COMPRENDIDO?- grito Seto, mientras estampaba un puño en el delicado vientre del niño, sacándole de golpe todo el aire que sus pulmones tenían, ahogándole, y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse o proferir alguna queja, le estampo algunas patatas y puntapiés por todo el frágil cuerpo, causándole varias heridas-Asi que espero que sepas que esto lo he hecho por tu propio bien, Yuri ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?-dijo Seto con voz seca, mientras incorporaba al chico, tomándolo por los cabellos, jalándolo hacia si para luego estampar un brusco beso sobre los tiernos labios del niño, quien tan solo pudo emitir una leve quejido de dolor ante la agresión por parte de su amo.

-¡Si, mi amo!-murmuro con apenas voz Yuri, mientras se mantenía de pie, precariamente, debido a su dolorosa situación.

-¡Muy bien, me da gusto que seas listo, mi niño! Ahora tengo que marcharme pero nos veremos, pronto, Yuri querido-dijo Seto con suavidad, mientras depositaba un tierno y gentil beso sobre la frente del muchachito, quien tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo de recibir otro golpe, abriéndolos sobresaltado al sentir aquella suave caricia.

-¡Jamás lograre entenderlo, jamás! Aunque eso no importa ahora, me preocupa Joey ¿Cómo estará? Espero que bien, aunque lo dudo mucho ¡Rayos, me duele todo el cuerpo! Mi señor estuvo a punto de matarme-pensó Yuri mientras se sobaba el costado izquierdo y que era el más resentido a causa de los golpes de su amo, pero ignorando su malestar, entro en la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio, debiendo ahogar una exclamación de espanto ante el espectáculo que encontró. 

-¡Por Dios¿Cómo pudo hacer algo asi¡Es un animal! Joey no se merecía algo asi-pensó Yuri mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el cuarto de baño y tomaba del mismo, una palangana con agua fresca y una esponja, para luego regresar donde el rubio, colocando la palangana sobre el buró y tras sumergir asi como exprimir el exceso de agua de la esponja, procedió a deslizarla por el maltratado cuerpo del chico, lavándolo suavemente para poder retirar la sangre seca de su piel.

-¡Auch, eso duele!-susurro Joey mientras recuperaba la conciencia y se volvía asustado hacia donde se encontraba Yuri, temiendo encontrarse con su atacante, aunque la verdad le daba lo mismo después de todo no había podido verle asi que no sabia de ¿Quién se trataba? Pues tan solo conservaba el vago recuerdo de un fuerte aroma a sándalo proveniente de la piel de su violador, asi como también recordaba el sabor de cerezas con wisky que sintió durante aquel simulacro de beso que había recibido durante el ultraje.

-¡Lo siento, Joey no fue mi intención lastimarte!-murmuro Yuri con delicadeza, mientras continuaba lavándolo.

-¿Eres Yuri, cierto?-cuestiono algo confuso Joey, viendo al muchacho asentir-¡Gracias por curarme, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, pequeño!-dijo Joey agradecido mientras intentaba acercarse al niño.

-¡OH, permíteme!-dijo Yuri a la vez que desataba las muñecas del rubio, dejándolo libre, finalmente.

-¡Gracias! Aunque tengo una duda¿Quién era el estúpido que me hizo esto¿Lo conoces acaso, Yuri?-pregunto Joey mientras movía en suaves círculos sus muñecas agarrotadas, tratando de devolverles la movilidad.

-¡No me pidas que te lo diga porque no puedo hacerlo! Él es el AMO y asi se le conoce en este lugar, nadie sabe ¿Quién es en realidad? Y nadie hace preguntas al respecto pues hacerlas significaría perder su preferencia, algo que el NILO no se puede permitir-dijo Yuri con calma.

-¡Entiendo! Entonces nadie me dirá nada ¿verdad?-Yuri negó con un movimiento de su cabeza-¡No importa! Al menos ahora se que no es un cualquiera sino alguien importante y respetado, asi como es probable que también sea poderoso; tarde o temprano descubriré ¿Quién es? Y ese día me las pagara todas, por cierto pequeño Yuri ¿Por qué estas golpeado¿Acaso ese tipo te toco?-pregunto Joey con preocupación al notar los golpes del muchacho, quien se limito asentir levemente.

-¡Maldito desgraciado¿Por qué lo permitiste¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara, pequeño?-musito suavemente Joey mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente sobre el lecho, sin importarle su desnudez, para de inmediato abrazar con cuidado y delicadeza a Yuri, quien se refugio con rapidez entre aquellos calidos brazos.

-¡Fue mi castigo, por haberte besado, Joey!-susurro Yuri con voz llorosa, a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del rubio, dejando finalmente escapar las lagrimas que tenia guardadas desde que su amo, le había maltratado.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, pequeño Yuri!-dijo Joey con ternura, deslizando una mano por las suaves hebras del cabello del chico en tranquilizadoras caricias, para de inmediato y casi sin percatarse de que lo hacia, alzar el rostro mojado del chiquillo, secando con sus labios las lagrimas que corrían por las rojizas mejillas, bajando asi hasta los infantiles labios, los cuales no tardo en probar, moviéndose siempre con suavidad sobre los mismos, recibiendo como recompensa un suave gemido de placer por parte de Yuri, quien no tardo en corresponder aquella caricia asi como con otras propias, deslizando sus pequeñas manos por el torso del rubio, acariciándolo tierna e inocentemente, de tal manera que ambos se iban consolando mutuamente de aquel dolor que Seth les había provocado a ambos.

-¡Eres encantador, Yuri!-susurro Joey separándose del niño, a la vez que contenía un bostezo pues se sentía agotado, aunque tampoco tenia muchos ánimos como para marcharse de allí a pesar de lo que había ocurrido. -¡Gracias Joey, muchas gracias¿Tienes sueño, verdad?-el rubio asintió- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Nadie vendrá a molestar, te lo aseguro, después de todo esta habitación pertenece al amo y nadie la usa mas que él-dijo Yuri con suavidad, viendo como el rubio se recostaba, jalando la sabana para cubrir su desnudez. -¡Quédate conmigo, Yuri, por favor, quédate!-pidió Joey, abrazando al niño, quien con una dulce sonrisa se dejo caer a un lado del rubio, recostándose bajo las mantas, junto a él, aunque antes de hacerlo se quito su propia ropa, quedándose solamente en ropa interior, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir vestido y mas tarde eso le incomodaría y lo cual extraño al rubio, quien prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, ya que no quería incomodar al niño, además de que sentía de que ese chiquillo había llevado una vida bastante difícil hasta ese momento, por lo que ¿Quién era él como para molestarlo con tonterías?

-¡Gracias Joey!-susurro Yuri mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico, abrazándolo por la cintura, asi como Joey lo hacia con él.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-pregunto curioso Joey, aunque conteniendo un nuevo bostezo.

-¡Por ser tan especial! Porque a pesar de todo lo que paso, me tratas con ternura y cuidado; nunca antes nadie lo había hecho por mí-dijo Yuri depositando un beso suave sobre la barbilla del chico.

-¡Duérmete, chiquillo, ambos estamos muy cansados y lo necesitamos!-dijo Joey con cariño, estrechando aun mas su abrazo en la cintura de Yuri, acercándole de esta manera hacia él, no sorprendiéndose al sentir como el niño enredaba sus piernas con las suyas propias, en una pose bastante intima, pero que intuía y sabia no tenia segundas intenciones.

Siendo asi como ambos, fueron cayendo en un placido y reparador sueño que se vio brusca y repentinamente interrumpido por la intrusión de los amigos y hermana del rubio en la habitación y que desde hace un buen tiempo andaban buscando a Joey (tras terminar el juego, obviamente) y encontrarlo de aquella manera, no fue precisamente algo para lo que estaban preparados.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, JOEY!-gritaron escandalizadas Serenity, Tea y May, al descubrir al rubio abrazado /y abrazando, también/ por Yuri, quien ante aquel grito había despertado, incorporándose ligeramente haciendo que la manta cayera, descubriéndolos a ambo, permitiéndoles a los inesperados intrusos observar su evidente desnudez, aunque por suerte no se percataron de sus golpes al estar a oscuras la habitación, como tampoco de los que Joey presentaba.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto Joey con extrañeza mientras ocultaba un bostezo con el dorso de la mano puesto que aun tenía sueño y despertar de aquella manera no había sido la más agradable, ciertamente.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo¡Por Dios, estas acostado con un chiquillo, Joey!-exclamo indignada May, mientras los demás guardaban silencio ¿Para que hablar, si la rubia podía decirlo todo?

-¡No creo que eso te interese, May! Y si eso es todo ¿Por qué no se marchan? Yo iré mas tarde, tengo que resolver un asunto con Yuri-dijo Joey con calma y como si fuese muy normal que todos los días te despertaras con un chico a tu lado.

-¡OUCH, TE ODIO JOEY PERO ESTO ME LAS PAGARAS!-grito molesta May mientras abandonaba la habitación azotando al salir la puerta de la misma.

-¡Pero que genio!-susurro Joey, al verla marchar.

-¡Hablaremos en otra ocasión hermanito! Creo que hay cosas que nos tienes que contar, por ahora Tristan me llevara a casa, ya que tú necesitas reponerte ¡Te ves agotado, Joey!-dijo Serenity con suavidad mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, tras superar la primera impresión, lo mismo que Tea.

-¡Eso viejo, descansa, lo necesitas como dice Serenity! No te preocupes, yo la llevo sana y salva a su casa-dijo Tristan con calma, mientras abrazaba a la jovencita por un brazo.

-¡Te la encargo, Tristan, asi que cuídala mucho!-dijo Joey, estrechando la mano de su amigo.

-¡Bueno nosotros también nos vamos! También tenemos que estar en casa, asi que no te tardes, Joey; y después ¡Hablamos!-dijo Tea con calma, besando la frente de su rubio amigo.

-¿Dev, te llevara a casa, Tea?-pregunto Joey preocupado.

-¡Yo la llevo! Asi que no te preocupes, me asegurare de que Tea llegue a salvo a su casa-dijo Devlin, también estrechando la mano del chico.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Tristan y Devlin!-dijo Joey agradecido porque ambos chicos cuidaran a su hermana y amiga.

-¡Bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos veremos más tarde, Joey!-se despidieron los cuatro chicos, saliendo de la habitación con tranquilidad y cerrando la misma con absoluta calma.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo confundido Yuri, tras ver las reacciones de los chicos y chicas, que eran amigos y amigas del rubio.

-¡La manera de reaccionar de cada uno de mis amigos y hermana, Yuri!-respondió Joey mientras volvía a recostarse en la cama, ya con el sueño totalmente espantado.

-¡OH, entiendo! No parecían muy escandalizados, excepto al principio y por la rubia¿verdad?-dijo Yuri con delicadeza, recostándose de nueva cuenta junto al rubio y abrazándolo, mientras colocaba su cabeza en el torso del mismo.

-¡May es una histérica! Por lo que no te preocupes por ella y en cuanto a los demás, me temo que luego me pedirán muchas explicaciones que no estoy muy seguro de querer darles-dijo Joey, deslizando su mano con suavidad por la espalda del chico.

-¡Eres un chico extraño, Joey! Actúas como si fuera muy normal, el despertarse junto a otro chico, todos los días-murmuro Yuri al mismo tiempo que se giraba y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, montándose sobre este.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Actúas como si sentarse encima de otro chico fuera tu pan de cada día-dijo Joey, ahogando un gemido al sentir como el chiquillo aquel restregaba sus caderas contra las suyas, en un movimiento cadencioso y provocador.

-¡Por que asi es, Joey, asi es!-replico Yuri, sin dejar de moverse sobre el rubio, buscando una reacción en el cuerpo del mismo, reclinándose lentamente hasta alcanzar los labios del muchacho, besándole con suavidad al sentir como poco a poco estaba consiguiendo la reacción deseada.

Y así...

Continuara...

Joey aroma: lavanda, sabor: chocolate Seto, aroma: sándalo, sabor: cereza/wisky

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste y por esta ocasión voy a contestar a sus comentarios ya que me doy cuenta de que hay algunas dudas muy interesantes con respecto al giro insospechado de este fic. Así que como preguntan, les tratare de responder. Bueno aquí van las respuestas.

dark angel-loveless, gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te ha gustado.

Katty¡Muchísimas gracias por las porras! Me da gusto que el fic te haya gustado; en cuanto a lo que comentas ¡Ya le tocaba a Yugi¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser Yami, el que mande? Eso es algo que no me explico todavía, si se supone que es una relación de los dos ¿No es cierto? Gracias por las sugerencias en cuanto a los aromas, pero lamentablemente no puedo escoger todos (que fueron muchos y muy variados, asi como interesantes y hasta exóticos) por lo que espero te agraden los que elegí para Joey y Seto. Espero que esta parte también te agrade y gracias por leerme.

ángel of frienship, muchas gracias por tu colaboración, como veras ya elegí un aroma para ambos espero te gusten, y también te agrade este capitulo.

Kida Luna¡Estoy muy bien¿Y tú? Hace tiempo que no sabia de ti; y con lo que preguntas¡SIIIIII, Pegasus y Raziel! Échale la culpa a Midori y a mi hermana; la próxima que vayan -que volverán a ir- te invito ¡lo prometo! Con lo de Joey, culpa de ello a Midori, que estando embotada y a punto de mandar al cuerno este fic, tomo la decisión de que el cachorro podía salvar el día ¿Qué tal¡Exacto! Al menos Yami y Yugi están bien y por suerte asi permanecerán. Y lo de seguirle pronto bueno eso no será posible ni modo. También te cuidas.

chouri, hola a ti también, extrañamente eres de las pocas que votan a favor por el lemmon/violación, aunque no estoy muy segura si fue porque es lemmon y no leíste lo de violación o de plano eres tan pervertida como yo, bueno espero te guste este capitulo. Nos vemos.

espe-wheeler, bueno los aromas y hasta sabores ya los elegí por lo que espero te agraden, asi que muchas gracias por las ideas me fueron de mucha utilidad. Espero te guste este capitulo.

ÁGUILA FANEL¡Lamentablemente SI! Porque de lo contrario ¿Cómo podría avanzar con esta historia? Pero te prometo que mas adelante Seto se redime, pero por ahorita lo necesito un tanto maldito, es que la verdad ya me canse de que siempre sean Bakura, Malik o hasta Pegasus solo por poseer artículos del milenio, como si los mismos estuviesen malditos y obligaran a sus poseedores a ser malvados, bueno creo que me desvié de tema, con los aromas ya los tome en cuenta espero te gusten los que escogí pero como las ideas que me dieron estuvieron maravillosas, ahora no solo aroma elegí, sino también sabores ¿Qué tal? Porque aroma y sabor no es lo mismo ¿verdad? Espero que este capitulo también te agrade, al menos un poquito.

dark-magician-yaoi: Hola a ti también, me da gusto que sigas la historia desde hace tiempo, lo cual me permitirá darte una mejor idea de cómo va todo esto, bueno con respecto a lo primero que dices: dudo que las actualizaciones sean frecuentes, me resulta muy difícil de momento hacerlo, así que deberás estar al pendiente cuando eso suceda. Ahora con respecto a tu pregunta ¿Kaiba no iba a tratar de conseguir a Yugi? La respuesta es (aunque no lo creas) SI, digamos que Kaiba todavía anda con intenciones de ir detrás de Yugi, al menos es la idea que traigo en la cabeza, con la siguiente pregunta ¿Por qué ahora va a por el cachorro? Solo te diré que eso fue cosa de mi inspiración, que como te darás cuenta en los últimos capítulos ha hecho lo que le ha dado su gana y si va por Joey es porque se puede decir que el rubio le ha hecho ver su suerte al CEO varias veces y por eso mismo en este capitulo, se venga del mismo ¡violándolo! Y aunque parezca extraño Kaiba sigue tras Yugi pero entre lo que sucede en este capitulo y los que siguen se dará cuenta de que a quien realmente quiere es al rubio, así que se arrepentirá de esta agresión pero eso es mas adelante. Por otro lado ¡NO HE CAMBIADO DE PAREJA! Sigue siendo un Lamí x Yugi solo que mi inspiración necesito meter a Seto x Joey para poder escribir los capítulos y aunque estos tres últimos pareciera que será un CEO x su cachorro son solo momentáneamente, así que paciencia y por supuesto que no me olvido de Lamí y Yugi si todo sale bien ya en el siguiente capitulo volverán a salir. Como te darás cuenta ya elegí un aroma para ambos pero muchas gracias por las sugerencias me sirvieron de mucho. Aunque lo dudes ¡No, no odio a Joey! Así parezca lo contrario, y con respecto a tus dudas, bueno si has leído todo el fic te habrás dado cuenta de que mi inspiración hace lo que le da su gana y de buena a primeras decidió que en vez de ser un Seto x Pegasus, como originalmente lo había pensado seria con Joey, así que ni modo ¡todo es culpa de mi inspiración! Por ese motivo le pongo con Seto, lo de la violación ya lo explique a dark magician yaoi, por lo que eso es punto y a parte. Con Yuri no te metas que el mocoso no tiene tanta culpa y no es del todo responsable, la verdad es que necesitaba un chivo expiatorio y por eso invente a Yuri, pero en realidad no es tan malo como aparenta. Con respecto a Seto, no comparto tu opinión, él tuvo sus motivos para tener a Yuri por amante y medio los explique en el anterior capitulo, así que mas no puedo hacer y se que solo tiene 15 años pero eso es como para que se dieran cuenta de cómo es Seto o como se comportaría de tener a Yugi en sus manos, así que por eso mismo es que el mocoso, incluso su nombre es como el del hikari salvo la diferencia de una letra. ¡Mentira! Seto no se mete con cualquiera, si has ido con la trama fue Bakura, quien se metió con el CEO, Seto solo se ha metido con Yuri pero olvide decirles como me imagino al muchachito, digamos que en mi mente se parecería a una combinación entre Yugi y Joey, así que por eso mismo esta con el chico y por lo tanto Seto no es tan puto como piensas pues solo ha estado con Yuri. Eso de que abuse de Joey ¡No se que decir! Pues me he leído bastantes fics en donde no solo abusa del rubio sino que se hacen mutuamente la vida miserable y siguen juntos, así que una violación no es nada para el CEO con todo lo que le han puesto hacer en otros fics. Y ya no llores, por favor que no es mi intención hacerte llorar pero así van saliendo las cosas, solo espero que este capitulo no te traume, después de todo no es mi intención.

yura: que bueno que el fic te este gustado y con respecto a que esta algo corto no me molestes que hago lo mas que puedo para escribirle a este y demás fics, así que lo siento pero de repente mi cabeza no da para mas, ni modo. Bueno espero que este capitulo también te agrade.

Hanahaoyoh, ya te mande la respuesta por correo, espero que esta vez te llegue después de todo hasta ahora no me lo ha regresado Hotmail. Pero en caso de que no te llegara te diré que tome en cuenta tu idea y espero te gusten los aromas que elegí para Seto y Joey, lo del cortón ya lo aclare necesitaba ideas así que siento lo de corto. Y lo de tu pregunta ¿Porqué llaman a Seto "seth"? la respuesta en el correo es mas larga pero eso tiene que ver con el fic de sombra, así que si no lo has leído, buscalo en mi perfil y así te darás una idea del porque. Gracias por las felicitaciones y extrañamente eres la única(o) que quiere la escena entre Seto y Joey es decir el lemmon/violación todos los demás están entre si y entre no, sin decidirse.

DamaoscuraDePiscis, también te respondí por correo, muchas gracias por las porras y creeme que tome en cuenta tus ideas pero como habrás visto solo dos podían aparecer, ni modo a lo mejor a la próxima.

Luzy Snape. 


	20. promesa, confesion, maldicion

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

Capitulo 20: Promesa, Confesión, Maldición.

-¡Eres un chico extraño, Joey! Actúas como si fuera muy normal, el despertarse junto a otro chico, todos los días-murmuro Yuri al mismo tiempo que se giraba y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, montándose sobre este.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? Actúas como si sentarse encima de otro chico fuera tu pan de cada día-dijo Joey, ahogando un gemido al sentir como el chiquillo aquel restregaba sus caderas contra las suyas, en un movimiento cadencioso y provocador.

-¡Por que asi es, Joey, asi es!-replico Yuri, sin dejar de moverse sobre el rubio, buscando una reacción en el cuerpo del mismo, reclinándose lentamente hasta alcanzar los labios del muchacho, besándole con suavidad al sentir como poco a poco estaba consiguiendo la reacción deseada.

-¡Basta, Yuri, deja de hacer eso, por favor!-suplico/gimió Joey al darse cuenta de que comenzaba a excitarse ante los provocadores movimientos del diablillo aquel.

-¿No te gusta, Joey¡A mí me encanta!-susurro Yuri sin dejar de moverme por el contrario aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, soltando un profundo gemido al sentir como el miembro del rubio se erguía entre su trasero, temblando ansioso.

-¡Dios mío, Yuri, por favor, no hagas esto! No soy de palo y realmente logras hacerme reaccionar-dijo Joey pasando saliva, sintiendo como su pene se erguía y punzaba contra el trasero del niño, que justo en ese momento se levanto, alejándose y lo cual saco un suspiro de alivio por parte del rubio, aunque no por mucho sobretodo al ver como Yuri se deshacía de la única prenda que le cubría para de inmediato volver a montarse sobre él a horcajadas, volviendo a restregarse contra su excitado miembro.

-¡Yuri!-exclamo Joey extrañado con el actuar del chico, sintiendo como la sangre le hervía, deseosa de poseer el juvenil cuerpo del niño que se le ofrecía sin ningún pudor y con todo el descaro inimaginado posible, aunque trataba de controlarse tanto como pudiera antes de dejarse dominar por sus bajos instintos.

-¡Joey hazme el amor, hazme tuyo, deseo tanto serlo! Para mi amo solo soy un cuerpo a su disposición, si bien nunca ha sido brusco, no soy mejor que un puto; jamás he sentido amor, después de todo solo se trata de sexo, tan solo tengo que abrirle las piernas cada vez que lo desee asi ¡Nunca he hecho el amor! Asi como tampoco había sentido el deseo de que eso cambiara, quizás porque nunca antes había conocido a alguien con quien deseara hacer el amor, con quien deseara pertenecerle entero-dijo Yuri mientras se reclinaba lentamente y besaba los entreabiertos labios del rubio, con un beso lleno de ternura y amor, sonriendo dentro del mismo al sentir como Joey comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con dulces caricias, poniendo especial cuidado en no lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba, por el contrario era tan dulce y delicado que el chiquillo se sentía morir ante tanta ternura, nunca antes sentida, nunca antes probada.

-¡Eres muy hermoso, Yuri, nunca pienses que no vales nada por que no es asi, pequeño!-susurro Joey con apasionada ternura sin dejar de acariciar aquel joven cuerpo, envolviéndolo en suaves caricias, consiguiendo llevar a la locura del placer al niño, quien grito extasiado al sentir como el chico le penetraba con lentitud, embistiéndole poco a poco, casi como si se tratara de su primera vez, tocando con cada nuevo embiste un punto demasiado erógeno dentro de él que tan solo conseguía hacerle gritar aun mas hasta casi quedarse afónico.

-¡OH JOEY, JOEY, DIOS ASI, MAS FUERTE, MAS, JOEY!-grito Yuri mientras se corría entre las manos del rubio, quien le había estado masturbando a la vez que le embestía, dejándolo casi en la inconsciencia.

-¡OH, YURI, ERES PERFECTO, PEQUEÑO!-grito a su vez Joey, al sentir como el niño se estrechaba al correrse, por lo que unos minutos después, él también se vació dentro de su calido y estrecho interior, llenándolo por completo, y yaciendo exhausto ante el intenso orgasmo que lo golpeo en ese instante, de tal manera que ninguno de los dos amantes pudo darse cuenta de un pequeño foquito rojo que había estado prendido todo el tiempo y que justo en ese momento se apagaba, luego de que terminaron con sus actividades.

-¡Ha sido maravilloso, me ha gustado mucho, Joey!-exclamo Yuri con una sonrisa mientras yacía recostado sobre el torso del rubio, trazando suaves círculos sobre el mismo.

-¡A mí también me ha gustado! Ha sido una experiencia extraña Yuri; pero ahora desearía un baño, estoy cansado, agarrotado y sudoroso ¡Necesito con urgencia un baño, APESTO!-dijo Joey alegremente mientras se incorporaba con lentitud del lecho, ocultado con trabajo la mueca de dolor que pugnaba por aparecer en su rostro resintiendo el cambio de posición y por ende sintiendo como su entrada punzaba de dolor pero no quiso preocupar al niño por lo que opto por tragarse el asalto de dolor.

-¡Déjame prepararlo, solo dame unos minutos!-exclamo Yuri con rapidez mientras se incorporaba ágilmente del lecho y salía corriendo hacia una puerta en el fondo de la habitación y en la que el rubio no había reparado, se introdujo en ese lugar que Joey sospecho se trataba del baño.

-¡No es nada cohibido y menos aun pudoroso! Imagino que su vida a sido bastante difícil, pues su comportamiento es tan desinhibido que algo me dice que todo esto es demasiado habitual en su mundo y aun es tan pequeño ¡Nadie merece una vida asi! Ahora tengo dos motivos para encontrar a ese estúpido; por que algún día lo encontrare y me vengare por lo que me hizo y de paso le cobrare lo que le hace a Yuri, pues arruinarle la vida es injusto-pensaba Joey mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente del lecho, respirando hondo ante aquella punzada que irradiaba desde su trasero y que parecía le atravesaba entero.

-¡Ya esta el baño listo, Joey!-dijo Yuri reapareciendo, sonriéndose al ver como el rubio se ruborizaba avergonzado por su desnudez, asi que sin decir nada y caminando hacia un armario, aventó al chico un par de toallas para que pudiera cubrirse.

-¡Gracias Yuri!-dijo Joey mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, completamente avergonzado.

-¡Adelante, puedes pasar al baño!-dijo Yuri con una sonrisa mientras invitaba al rubio a pasar al interior del baño.

Y asi Joey, entro al mismo encontrándose con que el chiquillo había preparado el jacuzzi con una deliciosa esencia de lavanda y hierbabuena, asi como había prendido el hidromasaje.

-¡Es maravilloso, realmente es fantástico!-susurro Joey mientras se despojaba de la toalla que le cubría y se sumergía dentro del jacuzzi, suspirando de placer al sentir como los chorros de agua estaban colocados en el lugar perfecto, es decir, donde sus músculos agarrotados mas lo necesitaban y sintiendo como aquella esencia le relajaba y revitalizaba al mismo tiempo, mientras se iba enjabonando y lavando toda la mugre que sentía encima de si.

-¡Te he traído algunas toallas, Joey!-exclamo Yuri, entrando en el baño y colocando unas toallas limpias en un banco muy cerca de donde se encontraba el rubio.

-¡Yuri, salte, ahora!-ordeno Joey avergonzado mientras se sumergía hasta el cuello en el agua pues le apenaba que el chiquillo desvergonzado le observara y mas con aquella mirada de lujuria que tanto le extrañaba notar en alguien tan joven o peor aun, que antes ni siquiera notaba.

-¡OH, vamos Joey no es para tanto! Eres muy guapo y tienes un cuerpo espectacular, no se porque te avergüenzas; después de todo deberías de lucirlo en vez de ocultarlo ¿No crees? Además no me molestaría volver a sentirlo sobre el mío por lo que creo que tomaré un baño también-dijo Yuri con picardía, dejando caer la bata que le cubría para de inmediato introducirse dentro del jacuzzi, acercándose lentamente hasta el rubio, quien intentaba alejarse del niño dándose cuenta de que de repente aquella tina era demasiado pequeña, algo que hasta ese instante no le había parecido.

-¡Yuri, por favor, basta¿Es que acaso eres ninfomano?-murmuro Joey mientras hacia para atrás su cabeza tanto como podía, para evitar que el niño le volviera a besar, extrañándose -a pesar de todo- cuando Yuri dejo de "acosarlo" y tan solo recostó su pequeña cabeza sobre su torso justo por encima del agua.

-¡No lo se, Joey! Tan solo se que nunca antes había sentido, lo que tú me haces sentir; este deseo de estar contigo, de estar con alguien. Mi amo no es tan malo conmigo pero siendo honesto no lo extraño cuando se marcha, se que si no volviera mi vida seria peor y por eso es que lo necesito, asi como dejo que haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo mas a pesar de las veces que me he entregado a él y de haber sentido placer al hacerlo; tan solo contigo he sentido esta necesidad, esta urgencia de entregarme completa y totalmente ha alguien, asi como también siento esta angustia de no volver a verte nunca mas ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho¿Por qué con solo una vez, siento que te añorare como no en extrañado a nadie en mi vida¡Dios, Joey!-exclamo Yuri acongojado mientras se abrazaba tan fuerte como podía al rubio, temblando imperceptiblemente a la vez que un ahogado sollozo escapaba de sus labios y garganta, haciéndose una bolita sobre el regazo del chico.

-¡OH, cielos! No pensé que algo asi ocurriría, tan solo han sido unas pocas horas pero imagino que con lo ocurrido, un lazo se ha formado entre los dos inevitablemente, y algo me dice que es tan fuerte y duradero como el de amistad que me une a mis amigos ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-pensaba Joey confundido, mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta la cintura de Yuri, acariciándolo lentamente.

-¡JOEY!-grito sorprendido Yuri al sentir como era penetrado fuertemente por el rubio, quien se movía con apasionada candencia-aunque sin dejar de ser tierno-dentro de él, llevándolo con sus continuos roces y caricias aun nuevo orgasmo, sonriendo felizmente extasiado al sentir como Joey le llenaba -otra vez- con su caliente semilla en ese momento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Joey?-pregunto extrañado Yuri, sintiendo todavía los espasmos post orgasmo, suspirando suavemente al momento en que el rubio abandono su interior con cuidado.

-¡No estoy muy seguro del porque, Yuri! Pero se que esto es algo para los dos, algo que necesitábamos de alguna manera; y no se que es lo que vaya ha ocurrir de ahora en adelante contigo y conmigo, mas te prometo ¡Que haré lo posible por sacarte de esta vida! Aunque no se exactamente el como hacerlo, pero encontrare la forma ¡Ya lo veras!-aseguro convencido Joey mientras estrechaba al pequeño en sus brazos y besaba con cariño, la frente del mismo.

Luego de aquel baño y de que Joey asi como Yuri se vistieran, el niño le mostró una salida de uso exclusivo del amo, de tal manera que el rubio no debió atravesar todo el NILO para poder abandonarlo y una vez fuera...

-¿Volverás, Joey?-pregunto Yuri mientras se recargaba contra la puerta de salida.

-¡Por supuesto! No se ¿Cuándo? Pero lo haré y cumpliré mi promesa, Yuri-dijo Joey con cariño, a la vez que depositaba un ultimo y tierno beso sobre la frente y labios del chiquillo, que gustoso se entrego a las caricias.

-¡Te estaré esperando, Joey, siempre!-murmuro a manera de despedida Yuri, mientras volvía a entrar en su prisión, dejando fuera al primer chico que en su joven vida se había convertido aun mismo tiempo en su amante y su único amigo.

-¡Encontrare la manera de regresar, Yuri, lo haré! Ahora tengo que ir a casa o Serenity va a terminar por preocuparse ¡Demonios¿Quién me habría de decir lo rápido que el tiempo pasa? Tan solo agradezco que todavía es domingo, porque si tuviera que ir a la escuela estaría tan desvelado y cansado que de seguro me dormiría en todas las clases y no solo en la primera-pensaba burlonamente Joey mientras paraba un taxi y dándole la dirección al chofer, se dirigió hacia su casa, en donde nada mas llegar se tiro sobre su cama y cayo dormido profundamente.

-¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche, hermano?-pregunto Serenity curiosa, al ver como Joey recién se levanta y ya era bien entrada la tarde.

-¡Digamos que en vez de anoche, llegue de día, Serenity!-respondió Joey cubriendo un bostezo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla del comedor.

-¡OH, comprendo! Es una suerte que nuestra madre este de viaje y por lo mismo me dejara contigo, porque estoy segura de que no aprobaría en lo mas mínimo tu conducta, es mas para este momento te estaría echando un sermón de los suyos-dijo Serenity con algo de burla mientras colocaba frente al muchacho un café bien cargado y un plato con comida.

-¡Ni lo digas! Nuestra madre es una autentica pesadilla, por eso comprendí porque papá la dejo, aunque siempre lamentare que te dejara con ella pero él no podía hacerse cargo de los dos a la vez y, por eso agradezco que no este por aquí y ande en sus viajes-dijo Joey bebiendo de su café y comiendo un poco de comida.

-Por cierto, hermano ¡Andate con cuidado! May ha jurado que se las pagaras; no recuerdo exactamente sus palabras pero fue algo asi: "¡Maldito Joey¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Es tan solo un desgraciado homosexual y además pederasta, pero esto me las pagara no se quedara asi como asi, ese rubio desteñido sabrá quien es May Valentine, se arrepentirá de preferir a un mocoso antes que a mi"-dijo Serenity, cubriendo su sonrisa al ver como su hermano escupía su comida tras sus palabras.

-¡OH, genial! Ahora tendré que cargar con la furia de esa loca de May ¿Cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas¡Rayos¿Qué le voy hacer? Por cierto ¿No te molesta, lo de Yuri y yo?-pregunto extrañado Joey por la tranquila actitud de su hermana.

-¡Para nada! Si te gustan los hombres en vez de las mujeres es tu decisión y te apoyare siempre -y mas si a nuestra madre le da el sincope cuando lo sepa, asi podría quedarme contigo para siempre-por lo que eres libre de elegir tu felicidad y mientras lo seas ¡Yo estaré a tu lado, como tú lo has estado conmigo!-dijo Serenity con calma.

-Y por cierto ¿Lo eres? O sea ¿Eres gay?-pregunto con morbosa curiosidad Serenity, tras un momentáneo silencio.

-Me creerías ¡Que no lo se! Lo que sucedió ayer (incluso la violación) fue pues...mi primera...vez en...todo...sentido-dijo Joey un poco nervioso y avergonzado por la curiosidad de su hermana.

-¡Pues vaya forma de perder la virginidad! Aunque eso solo te concierne a ti y a nadie más-dijo Serenity como si nada.

-¡Eres especial, Serenity; gracias por ser asi y ser mi hermanita!-dijo Joey con ternura levantándose de su sitio, para luego abrazar a la jovencita, quien de inmediato le correspondió pero mientras estaban abrazados, se escucho sonar el timbre.

-¿Y eso¿Quién podrá ser?-dijo Joey separándose de su hermana, notando extrañado como se ruborizaba.

-¡Upps, se me olvido decirte que Tristan me invito al cine y a tomar un refresco!-dijo Serenity apenada.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Joey simplemente sin molestia alguna, viéndola asentir.

-¡Bien, no diré nada al respecto! Pero que conste que debe tratarte con respeto o de lo contrario no lo dejare que se acerque a ti-dijo Joey serio.

-¡OH, no te preocupes! Tristan me cuida muy bien-dijo Serenity mientras tomaba una chaqueta y corría hacia la puerta para reunirse con el chico castaño.

-¡Espero que asi sea, en verdad!-susurro Joey recogiendo los platos sucios para luego lavarlos y al terminar...

-¡Hola¿Quién habla?-pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Yugi¡Habla Joey!-dijo el rubio, tras reconocer la voz de su amigo.

-¡Joey que gusto¿Cómo les fue en el NILO?-pregunto curioso Yugi.

-¡No muy bien! Me gustaría hablarte de eso, Yugi-dijo Joey en voz baja.

-¿Sucedió algo? Te escucho raro, amigo-dijo Yugi preocupado.

-Digamos ¡Que paso algo! Por cierto ¿Estará Pegasus, ahí? Necesito platicar con él, también-respondió Joey evasivo.

-¡Si, Maximillian esta aquí¿Qué sucede, Joey¡Me preocupas!-dijo Yugi con mayor preocupación que antes.

-¡No te preocupes, viejo! No es necesario, en 20 minutos estoy en tu casa, Yugi-dijo Joey con algo de incomodidad.

-¡Muy bien, te esperamos!-murmuro Yugi extrañado.

-Entonces nos vemos en un rato, Yugi-se despido Joey colgando abruptamente.

Y en casa de Yugi...

-¿Sucede algo, hikari?-pregunto Yami curioso, mientras se acercaba a su ángel y lo abrazaba por la cintura, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

-¡No estoy seguro, Yami! era Joey, pero me pareció extraño, como si algo le perturbara ¡No se! A lo mejor estoy preocupándome por nada pero había algo que se me hizo raro; además dijo que quería hablar con Maximillian y eso si que es sospechoso ¿Por qué desde cuando mis amigos -cualquiera y no solo Joey- hablan con Max?-dijo Yugi con tono de extrañeza, mientras se volteaba a ver a su Yami.

-¿Asi que tu amigo, desea hablar conmigo, EH?-dijo Pegasus bajando por la escalera.

-¡Pegasus, quieres dejar de hacer eso¿Cuándo dejaras de entrometerte?-pregunto Yami con hastió, viendo al mayor fastidiado.

-¡Por favor, no vayan a comenzar a discutir ustedes dos! A veces pienso que disfrutan de verdad pelearse, pero ahora no es el momento; Joey no tardara en llegar, asi que no discutan parecen un par de niños pequeños y eso que Maximillian es el dueño de una multi global empresa que compite día a día con la de Kaiba Corporation de igual a igual y tú, Yami, fuiste un faraón en el antiguo Egipto y por lo que hemos averiguado: uno muy poderoso y reconocido ¡Por lo que no me vengan con tonterías infantiles!-dijo Yugi con molestia mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera con el ceño fruncido y al ver aquella imagen tanto Yami como Pegasus se largaron a reír con ganas pues era en verdad divertido ver al pequeño hikari enojado puesto que se veía realmente antojable.

-¡Son un par de tontos!-exclamo Yugi indignado.

-Por favor, Yugi ¡No te molestes! Pero es que te ves tan lindo, enojado que no hemos podido evitar reírnos-dijo Yami con voz conciliadora, haciendo el ademán de abrazar a su ángel.

-¡Ush, como odio que hagan eso!-murmuro Yugi fingiendo ignorar el acercamiento de Yami, pero dejándose abrazar por el mismo, cuando lo hizo asi, no pudiendo ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al sentir el gentil beso que ex-faraón le estampo en la mejilla en ese instante.

-¡Y tú no sabes lo adorable que eres, mi ángel!-dijo Yami con cariño, tras besar la mejilla de Yugi.

-Bueno, chicos no es por interrumpirlos pero no ¿Deberíamos de estar esperando a su amigo?-dijo Pegasus con una sonrisa cínica, mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo cursi que podía a llegar a ser el antiguo espíritu con el pequeño Yugi.

Asi que luego de eso, esperaron al chico rubio, quien no tardo en llegar a casa de los Motou's y una vez ahí...

-¿Quieres algo de beber, Joey?-ofreció amablemente Yugi, mientras veía a su amigo tomar asiento.

-¡Un refresco estará bien, Yugi, gracias!-respondió Joey con algo de nervios, por lo cual no se dio cuenta de que Yugi observaba de reojo a Pegasus, quien asintió brevemente, como si quisiera tranquilizar al chico.

-¡Ahora, regreso¿Quieres algo, Maximillian?-pregunto Yugi, volteando hacia su amigo.

-¡Si! Aunque tengo la impresión de que necesitaremos algo mas fuerte que un simple refresco ¿Por qué no vas a mi habitación y traes la botella que se encuentra encima de la cómoda, Yugi?-sugirió Pegasus con calma.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora vuelvo-dijo Yugi, abandonando la estancia para ir a la habitación de Pegasus pero en el pasillo se topo con Yami, quien lucia preocupado.

-¡Algo muy malo le esta pasando a Joey, no es normal su comportamiento!-susurro Yami, deteniendo a su hikari antes de que subiera al segundo piso.

-¡Lo se! Nunca antes lo había notado tan nervioso, ni siquiera durante los exámenes se pone asi; tengo una rara y desagradable sensación y hasta Maximillian lo ha notado-dijo Yugi angustiado asi como preocupado.

-¡Es mejor que subas por esa botella de Pegasus! Yo estaré aquí por si me necesitan-dijo Yami mientras permanecía haciendo guardia entre las sombras del pasillo para que Joey no pudiera verlo, ya que el rubio ignoraba que poseía un cuerpo propio, asi como algunas otras cosas.

-¡Ahora vuelvo, Yami!-dijo Yugi mientras subía con rapidez a la habitación de Pegasus, bajando al cabo de unos minutos con la botella encargada.

Y mientras Yugi regresaba con el encargo, en el saloncito...

-¿Se encuentra bien, Wheeler? Luce nervioso y no es una imagen que asocie mucho con usted-dijo Pegasus con cuidado pues no deseaba alterar aun mas, al nervioso muchacho.

-¡Estoy razonablemente bien, Pegasus, dentro de lo que cabe, lo estoy!-dijo Joey tratando de controlar sus nervios, algo que le estaba constando pues cuando en un principio le había parecido buena idea hablar con Yugi y pedir la ayuda de Pegasus, ahora se encontraba dudándolo, después de todo ¿Cómo reaccionarían cuando supieran lo que paso aquella noche? Aunque claro no tenia porque contarles todo pero tampoco quería tener secretos con su mejor amigo, Yugi.

-¡Asi que bien, lo dudo, muchacho!-murmuro Pegasus mas antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, Yugi reapareció con una bandeja cargada con la botella, un par de vasos y un refresco, asi como algo de hielo, la cual coloco en la mesa del centro.

-¡Ya regrese¿Les sirvo algún trago?-pregunto Yugi con calma, aunque era lo ultimo que sentía en ese instante y mas viendo lo raro que estaba Joey. 

-¡EH, si claro!-dijo Joey indiferente.

-¡Yugi sirve a tu amigo un poco de licor! Creo que le hará sentirse mejor, en vez del refresco-sugirió Pegasus, mientras Yugi asi lo hacia y pronto los tres tenían sus bebidas listas, dos vasos con licor para Pegasus y Joey, asi como el refresco para él, de los cuales no tardaron en beber pero en el instante en que el rubio lo hizo del suyo...

-¡Con mil demonios, es wisky!-exclamo Joey escupiendo su bebida, dejando con un golpe seco el vaso sobre la mesa, mientras que con la otra mano se limpiaba la boca, frotándola con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de hacerse sangre pero antes de que eso ocurriese, Yugi lo detuvo al sujetarlo como pudo del brazo para que no siguiera lastimándose.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué te comportas asi, Joey¡Estas asustándome!-dijo Yugi entre preocupado y asustado por el comportamiento del rubio.

-¡Será mejor que hable, Wheeler! Preocupar a Yugi no es algo que aprecie de verdad ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Pegasus seriamente.

-¡Lo siento Yugi, no ha sido mi intención asustarte! Pero digamos que el sabor de ese trago no es fácil de tragar; algo no muy grato ocurrió cuando fui al NILO-dijo Joey con pesar.

-¿Qué sucedió para que estés asi?-pregunto con suavidad Yugi, sentándose a un lado de su amigo, mostrándole su apoyo.

-¿Podrían prometerme que nada de lo que les diga lo sabrán los demás? Solamente nosotros; no quiero que mi hermana o nuestros amigos se enteren, no quiero que sufran; ya va hacer bastante difícil confesártelo a ti, Yugi, como para que además lo sepa el resto-dijo Joey con pena y nervios.

-¿Tan malo es?-Joey asintió levemente-¡Esta bien, te prometo que no diré nada a nuestros amigos! Y estoy seguro de que Maximillian también será discreto-dijo Yugi seriamente.

-¡Tiene mi palabra de honor, Wheeler! No comentare sin su consentimiento nada de lo que aquí se diga-dijo solemne Pegasus.

-¡Muchas gracias a los dos! No es fácil empezar, pero lo intentare aunque de antemano te advierto Yugi, de que lo que diga -es probable- podría lastimarte muchísimo puesto que eres un chico muy sensible e inocente-dijo Joey con algo de preocupación hacia su pequeño amigo, quien tan solo oprimió con más fuerza la mano que tenía sujeta entre las suyas en un mudo gesto de apoyo incondicional.

-¡Gracias Yugi!-susurro Joey ante el gesto y tras un fuerte suspiro comenzó su narración- Como bien sabes anoche fuimos a celebrar el cumpleaños de May en el NILO, ya que Devlin había conseguido entradas y todo eso, aunque eso no es lo importante sino que mientras estábamos ahí...-dijo Joey guardando silencio, sin saber como continuar, pues la parte que seguía no era precisamente agradable y de alguna manera temía la reacción de Yugi, asi como la de Pegasus.

-¿Joey? Puedes continuar, no pasa nada ¡Confía en nosotros!-dijo con suavidad Yugi sin dejar de apretar la mano del rubio, quien luego de otro suspiro retomo su conversación interrumpida.

-¡No es fácil, Yugi! Pero lo intento... una vez ahí "alguien" a quien llaman AMO, envió a un chico de nombre Yuri -y de quien les hablare mas adelante- a la mesa que ocupaba, puesto que estaba solo, ya que los demás fueron, misteriosamente (mas ahora lo dudo) seleccionados para un juego de sombras y mounstros, el hecho es que mientras conversaba con el chico, el mismo vertió una droga en mi bebida y luego de que comenzó hacer efecto, me llevo a una habitación en donde... ¡El tal Amo me esperaba para...VIOLARME¡AQUEL BASTARDO SE ATREVIÓ ABUSAR DE MÍ, SIN NINGUNA CLASE DE CONSIDERACIÓN!-grito Joey molesto mientras se levantaba violentamente de su lugar, abrazándose a si mismo de forma automática como si de repente hiciera mucho frío en la habitación.

-¡OH, Joey!-murmuro con tristeza Yugi mientras de sus ojos violetas caían algunas lágrimas y sin poder contenerse, abrazo por la espalda al rubio al mismo tiempo que sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por usted, Wheeler?-pregunto Pegasus seriamente aunque sin poder ocultar la incomodidad que sentía por escuchar los sollozos de Yugi y ver el dolor que se escondía detrás del coraje en el rubio.

-¡Por favor, Yugi, no llores mas! No les he contado todo esto para hacerte sentir mal, pero era algo que necesitaba decirle para que puedan comprender lo que quiero pedirle, especialmente a usted, Pegasus-dijo Joey con calma, mientras se volteaba y consolaba tiernamente a su amigo.

-Pero Joey ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo¡Por Dios! Ese infeliz te hizo daño y estas como si nada, es que acaso ¿No te importa en lo absoluto?-dijo Yugi desconcertado por la actitud del rubio.

-¡Me importa mas de lo que imaginas! Me he jurado que encontrare a ese bastardo y haré que me las pague todas juntas; por lo cual tengo algunas "pistas" que pueden ayudarme en esa búsqueda, pero no es eso lo que de momento me interesa sino... lo que aconteció después de que aquello acabara y que tiene que ver con una promesa que hice a Yuri-dijo Joey volviendo a sentarse con Yugi a su lado.

-Lo reitero, Wheeler ¿Qué ocupa de nosotros?-pregunto Pegasus mientras daba un sorbo a su copa, notando como el rubio veía con repulsión hacia la misma, teniendo una ligera sospecha de a que se debía.

-Bueno...pues lo que yo...quiero...es...-comenzó Joey, contándoles lo sucedió con Yuri, lo que sus amigos mal interpretaron de la situación, asi como el hecho de haber mantenido relaciones con el chiquillo aquel y demás cosas que pasaron entre los dos, incluida la promesa realizada.

-¿Estas bien, Yugi?-pregunto Joey preocupado al ver la cara del chico, todo un poema de asombro y extrañeza inconfundible.

-¡No se preocupe por Yugi, Wheeler! Le va a tomar algo de tiempo asimilar el resto de su historia, pero lo hará; pero por otro lado ¿Quiere que le ayude a encontrar la manera de sacar a su ... Yuri de esa vida, cierto?-pregunto Pegasus guardando un leve silencio antes de decir la palabra amante, que casi estuvo a punto de soltar y que estaba convencido no sería muy bien recibida.

-¡Asi es! No quiero que Yuri continué con una vida como esa, no es correcta, ni moral para alguien tan joven como él; por lo que sino es mucha molestia ... Pegasus-dijo Joey con calma.

-¡No creo que exista mucho problema, Wheeler! Solo es cuestión de conseguir pruebas suficientes y creo que podremos hacer algo al respecto-dijo Pegasus.

Y mientras en casa de Yugi, aquello ocurría en otra parte de la ciudad un mensajero dejaba un paquete en una oficina y con el remitente visible...

-¡Señor, ha llegado este paquete para usted!-dijo la secretaria mientras entregaba a su jefe, el misterioso paquete.

-¿Quién lo envía?-pregunto el señor mientras lo tomaba y notaba que no llevaba mas que su nombre y dirección impresa, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño y despachando a su empleado, procedió abrir el mismo encontrando dentro tan solo un CD y un pequeño papel que solo decía: "ESTO TE INTERESARA, SABERLO" sin firma, ni nada que identificara a quien lo enviaba por lo que picado por la curiosidad, coloco el CD en la laptop, espero que se leyera y entonces...

-¡MALDICIÓN¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito aquella persona ante las imágenes que veía y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno un nuevo capitulo, que será el ultimo hasta por lo menos agosto, puesto que salgo de vacaciones y antes de que deseen matarme, les diré que no será una relación Joey/Yuri pero lo del lemmon se me ocurrió gracias a las ideas que una de ustedes 6 me dio y que me pareció que iría muy bien en este episodio, en cuanto al resto creo que el titulo del capitulo, le habrá dado una idea antes de leer por lo que no me maten por el final, prometo que tratare de escribirle pronto. Bueno espero les guste y como siempre gracias por sus comentarios y les dejo la lista de quienes me escribieron. Gracias por su apoyo. Les dejo un pequeñísimo bonus del próximo capitulo (en dos partes, principio y medio, el final se los debo, ya que no se me ocurre que poner para terminar el capitulo, además de la presión de mi hermana, asi que nos leemos hasta agosto)

DamaoscuraDePiscis Hanahaoyoh Luna Shadows yura dark-magician-yaoi Fleir

BONUS DEL CAPITULO 21.

(Principio)

-¡MALDICIÓN¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito aquella persona ante las imágenes que veía y que no eran otras mas que las de Joey y Yuri manteniendo relaciones sexuales, de como ambos en verdad disfrutaban en los brazos del otro y viceversa.

-¿Cómo han podido hacer esto¡Malditos sean los dos, maldito cachorro, maldito mocoso aprovechado!-gruño aquella persona mientras de un manotazo enviaba al suelo papeles, plumas y carpetas que sobre su escritorio había.

-¿Señor Kaiba, se encuentra bien?-pregunto la secretaria mientras entraba en la oficina.

-¿Qué, demonios, quiere señorita Kitayama?-dio con acidez Kaiba, fulminando con la mirada a su secretaria, quien tan solo paso saliva nerviosa ante la frialdad de su jefe.

-¡OH, este, es hora de su reunión, señor Kaiba!-dijo la secretaria, intentando volver a mostrarse eficiente, sin lograrlo en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Dígales a los inversionistas que en cinco minutos estaré con ellos¡Ahora váyase!-dijo Kaiba despidiendo a la secretaria, quien tan solo asintió, abandonando la oficina con rapidez.

-¡Vas a pagármelas, cachorro y también tú, Yuri, nadie se burla de Seto Kaiba, NADIE! Pero sobretodo nadie se mete con lo que Kaiba a marcado como suyo-pensó Kaiba furioso mientras extraía el CD del compartimiento y lo guardaba en su estuche, para de inmediato colocarlo en una bolsa interior de su gabardina pues por nada del mundo nadie debía enterarse del contenido de aquel CD, luego averiguaría ¿Quién lo había enviado?

(Medio)

Y algún tiempo después, los amigos de Yugi y Joey comenzaron a darse cuenta de que la relación de ambos estaba cambiando volviéndose mas estrecha, casi íntima, lo cual les resultaba extraño especialmente porque veían al rubio tan diferente a como normalmente se comportaba y eso si que lograba sacarlos de onda, confundiéndolos.

-¡Oigan chicos¿No sienten que Joey y Yugi se comportan muy raros? A veces me da la impresión de que son algo mas que simples amigos-dijo Tea confusa, mientras iba llegando a la escuela y veía como sus dos amigos -mencionados- bajaban en ese momento de la limusina que Pegasus ponía a disposición del mas chico.

-¡Eso no es solo extraño, Tea! Sino desde ¿Cuándo Pegasus se lleva bien con Joey, también?-pregunto Tristan tan confundido como su amiga.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar con esos dos ¿No lo piensan asi?-dijo Ryou con calma, mientras sus amigos asentían.

-Bueno en el descanso, lo haremos; ahora hay que darnos prisa o entraremos tarde y nos toca biología y sabemos que al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos retrasados a su clase-dijo Malik con prisa justo en el instante en que sonaba la campana de entrada y ante la cual todos salieron corriendo apurados o de lo contrario llegarían tarde como había dicho el moreno.

-¡Un segundo mas y llegan tarde, chicos¿Qué le entretuvo?-pregunto curioso Yugi al verlos caer en sus asientos respectivos, totalmente agitados y con una obvia falta de aire, mas antes de que alguno pudiera responder, entro el profesor imponiendo silencio con tan solo su presencia.

-¡Buenos días, alumnos! Debo informales de que a partir de hoy se anexan tres nuevos compañeros de clases, aun cuando resulte extraño el que lo hagan con mas de medio curso iniciado pero son las ordenes del director, por lo que espero que los ayuden adaptarse al ritmo de la escuela¡Adelante, pasen por favor!-dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta para que entraran los nuevos compañeros y que resultaron ser una chica y dos chicos...

Y asi...

Nota de la autora: culpen a mi hermana de no terminar el bonus, demasiada presión para salir, asi que esto es todo por ahora, se los debo para la próxima.

Luzy Snape. 


	21. Una fuerte amistad, nuevos compañeros

UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS.

Capitulo 21: Una fuerte amistad, nuevos compañeros.

-¡MALDICIÓN¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?-grito aquella persona ante las imágenes que veía y que no eran otras mas que las de Joey y Yuri manteniendo relaciones sexuales, de como ambos en verdad disfrutaban en los brazos del otro y viceversa.

-¿Cómo han podido hacer esto¡Malditos sean los dos, maldito cachorro, maldito mocoso aprovechado!-gruño aquella persona mientras de un manotazo enviaba al suelo papeles, plumas y carpetas que sobre su escritorio había.

-¿Señor Kaiba, se encuentra bien?-pregunto la secretaria mientras entraba en la oficina.

-¿Qué, demonios, quiere señorita Kitayama?-dio con acidez Kaiba, fulminando con la mirada a su secretaria, quien tan solo paso saliva nerviosa ante la frialdad de su jefe.

-¡OH, este, es hora de su reunión, señor Kaiba!-dijo la secretaria, intentando volver a mostrarse eficiente, sin lograrlo en lo mas mínimo.

-¡Dígales a los inversionistas que en cinco minutos estaré con ellos¡Ahora váyase!-dijo Kaiba despidiendo a la secretaria, quien tan solo asintió, abandonando la oficina con rapidez.

-¡Vas a pagármelas, cachorro y también tú, Yuri, nadie se burla de Seto Kaiba, NADIE! Pero sobretodo nadie se mete con lo que Kaiba a marcado como suyo-pensó Kaiba furioso mientras extraía el CD del compartimiento y lo guardaba en su estuche, para de inmediato colocarlo en una bolsa interior de su gabardina pues por nada del mundo nadie debía enterarse del contenido de aquel CD, luego averiguaría ¿Quién lo había enviado?

Y una vez que lo tuvo seguro se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones, en donde dio paso a la reunión manteniendo un humor del diablo, consiguiendo con eso estresar aun mas a sus ejecutivos a quienes se les hizo verdaderamente eterna la junta de tal manera que no hallaban la hora en que todo terminara...

-¿Te atreviste a desafiarme, verdad Yuri? Realmente no me conoces, mocoso desagradecido sobretodo luego de haberte salvado de aquellos que planeaban violarte y es así como me lo pagas ¡TOCANDO AL CACHORRO, FOLLANDO CON ÉL! Mas no sabes lo que te espera al haberme convertido en tu enemigo; se ve que no me conoces mocoso. Fui capaz de tomar por la fuerza a Wheeler cobrándome de esa forma todas las humillaciones que he recibido de su parte, que tu "querido niño" no serás un verdadero contrincante y después de que te castigue, seguiré con el perro callejero y sabrá quien es su único dueño-pensaba cabriado Seto ignorando totalmente la junta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-¿Señor Kaiba? Estamos esperando su decisión-dijo nervioso el vicepresidente sintiéndose desfallecer al notar la fría mirada que el CEO lanzaba en su dirección.

-¡No sirve! Kaiba Corp. perdería dinero y prestigio si se une a una empresa a punto de quebrar; así que ¡Lo lamento! Pero no haremos ningún negocio ¡Ahora si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender!-dijo Kaiba con frialdad, a la vez que abandonaba la sala, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos y sin hacer nada al respecto pues no estaban tan locos como para enfrentar al CEO con aquella furia tan evidente y que nada bueno presagiaba para nadie.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yugi... Y luego de que Joey terminara con su relato... Un prolongado silencio se estableció entre los ahí reunidos, lo que tan solo conseguía angustiar aun mas al joven rubio pues temía que su mejor amigo estuviese asqueado o repugnado de su presencia, Pegasus en realidad no le importaba mucho, después de todo no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber la reacción que tendría con respecto a lo revelado y cuando ya no pudo soportarlo por mas tiempo...

-¡Por favor, Yugi dime algo: lo que sea! Pero no me dejes con esta incertidumbre, si acaso me despreciabas o te sientes repugnado lo entenderé pero no te quedes callado, pues este silencio esta matándome-dijo Joey con angustia mientras observaba preocupado a su amigo.

-¡No, Joey, no digas eso, pues no es verdad! No me repugnas, ni nada por el estilo; eres mi mejor amigo y nunca dejaras de serlo, mucho menos por algo de lo que no fuiste responsable. Si he guardado silencio es porque deseaba darte espacio para que te tranquilizaras pero por lo visto ha resultado todo lo contrario-dijo apenado Yugi, para de inmediato abrazar cariñosamente a su amigo, demostrándole con aquel sencillo gesto que nunca habría de dejarlo solo y menos en una situación como esa.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Yugi! Me has quitado un gran peso de encima, pero ahora¿Qué vamos hacer con esta situación?-pregunto Joey con curiosidad y agradecimiento, devolviéndole el abrazo a su amigo.

-¡Eso déjenmelo a mí! Me encargare de que ese chico Yuri, pueda dejar ese antro de mala muerte, en poco tiempo ¡Se lo aseguro, Wheeler! Ahora, creo que será mejor llamar a Cutter, él podrá ver lo que hay que hacer, en este caso-dijo Pegasus convencido y con firmeza, lo que logro tranquilizar tanto a Yugi como a Joey.

-¡Muchas gracias, Pegasus! Sin su ayuda dudo mucho que hubiera podido cumplirle a Yuri la promesa hecha-dijo Joey sinceramente agradecido, mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano del platinado.

-¡No hay nada que agradecer, Wheeler! Es amigo de Yugi y tan solo por eso merece mi ayuda y aun cuando no lo fuera, nadie tiene porque vivir algo como lo suyo, todo lo contrario; así que si esta en mis manos detener ha ese tal AMO ¡Lo haré, se lo aseguro! Puesto que ese patán podría volver hacerle algo así a otras personas, que quizás no cuenta con quien pueda ayudarles ¡Ahora si me disculpan, iré por Cutter!-dijo Pegasus con amabilidad, saliendo de la salita para buscar a su empleado.

-¡Es una buena persona, que extraño! En nada se parece al hombre que nos hizo miserables en su isla durante el torneo ¿verdad? Nunca lo habría de imaginar: de estar un día pidiéndole ayuda Maximillian Pegasus, creo que ni en mis mas raros sueños-murmuro Joey gratamente sorprendido, volviendo a tomar asiento junto a su pequeño amigo Yugi, notando por primera vez lo callado que se había quedado, tras la salida de Pegasus.

-¿Qué sucede, Yugi, te has quedado muy silencioso¿Pasa algo que te preocupe?-pregunto con delicadeza Joey pues no quería sorprender a su amigo.

Más antes de que Yugi pudiese responder, en otra parte de la casa ocurría...

-Entonces desea que averigüe sobre ese lugar llamado "NILO" y ese chico Yuri ¿verdad, señor?-cuestiono Cutter al platinado.

-¡Así es! Me gustaría que lo averiguaras lo mas pronto posible, así como obtuvieras las pruebas necesarias para sacar al chico de ese sitio, pero al mismo tiempo te pido la mayor de las discreciones ¡Nadie debe de enterarse sobre esto! Es un favor para el joven Wheeler y también para Yugi por lo que no me agradaría que sus nombres pudieran salir a relucir en este asunto, Cutter-dijo seriamente Pegasus.

-¡No se preocupe, señor, ser muy discreto y conseguiré esas pruebas lo antes posible! Ahora si me disculpa, me pondré en camino para hacerlo-respondió Cutter mientras con una inclinación se despedía de su jefe.

-¡Hora de regresar con Yugi y Wheeler!-pensó Pegasus, bajando las escaleras hacia el primer piso y así volver con los chicos pero mientras bajaba pudo ver a un nervioso Yami espiando hacia la salita y eso se le hizo peculiar pues el espíritu no era muy dado ha esa clase de actos.

-¿Sucede algo, Yami¡Luces nervioso!-dijo Pegasus con suavidad, alzando una ceja de manera interrogativa al ver como el espíritu pegaba un brevísimo brinco, sobresaltado.

-¡Pegasus, pero que susto me has pegado!-exclamo Yami sorprendido, volteando hacia el hombre mayor que en ese momento terminaba de descender las escaleras, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué ocultas, faraón? Se que eres raro, pero no tanto como para que estés tan nervioso; así que ¡Dímelo! Di porque estas así-dijo Pegasus con calma, viendo intrigado a Yami, quien se veía cada vez mas y mas alterado, algo que le era desconocido en el orgulloso espíritu pues nunca antes lo había visto así, bueno ni siquiera cuando estaba peleado con su hikari estaba tan nervioso como ahora; pero antes de que el ex-faraón pudiese responder, la puerta de la sala se abrió rápidamente y de ella salio un alterado y mas nervioso Yugi, quien sin decir nada se limito a jalar a Yami por un brazo y meterle en el lugar, motivo por el cual a Pegasus no le quedo mas que seguir al faraón y a su hikari, pues estaba realmente intrigado con lo que pasaba ahí.

-¡Así que es cierto, no estabas bromeando¿Fue por esto que estabas tan callado de repente, Yugi?-pregunto Joey viendo como Yugi entraba de nuevo, trayendo con él a Yami, quien estaba bastante nervioso y pálido, lo cual le provoco un poco de diversión al rubio pues de las veces que había visto al espíritu, este nunca perdió la compostura y verlo así tan de repente era un tanto hilarante aunque se contuvo de hacer comentario alguno sobre el asunto ya que notaba la incomodidad de ambos chicos tricolores.

-¡El que sepas de Yami es solo una parte de lo que quiero decirte, Joey!-dijo Yugi con apenas voz, por lo cual les costo escucharlo a los ahí presentes.

-¿Qué sucede, Yugi? No se a que viene todo este misterio y nerviosismo después de todo el que un antiguo espíritu de Egipto, tenga cuerpo propio tal vez, no sea cosa de todos los días pero tampoco es para tanto y si te preocupa que no lo acepte ¡Es absurdo! Puesto que a Yami lo conozco desde antes de que estuvieran separados y si entonces lo acepte así como lo entendí, también lo entenderé ahora; así que no se porque estas así, seria mejor que te tranquilizaras o te dará algo-dijo Joey con calma intentando calmar a su amigo.

-¡Wheeler no es muy listo, ciertamente! Creo saber lo que esta pasando puesto que Yugi es muy transparente al respecto, mas el rubio no lo termina de comprender; mejor será que vaya a ver que hay para almorzar pues esta platica será para largo-pensaba Pegasus pragmático al darse cuenta de por donde iban los tiros y del porque Yami se encontraba nervioso, después de todo no debía ser muy fácil para el espíritu aceptar que el pequeño hikari -al parecer- había decidió finalmente revelar su relación ha alguien mas que no fuera Salomón Motou, por lo que de manera discreta salio de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Joey no lo entiendes! No se trata solo de que Yami tenga cuerpo propio sino de... bueno... luego de lo que... contaste... pues yo...quería decirte... acerca de... mi... nuestra... relación... o sea... de la verdad... sobre lo... que hay entre... Yami... y... yo... es decir... de que... Yami... es mi... y yo... soy su... ¡DIOSES ESTO ES MUY DIFICIL, AYUDAME YAMI!-tartamudeo/grito Yugi mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, mordiendo sin darse cuenta la punta de sus uñas mostrando su incomodidad ante el perdido rubio, quien trataba de comprender las palabras de su amigo sin encontrarles sentido alguno, al menos para él.

-¡Hikari, tranquilo, todo esta bien, Yugi!-dijo con suavidad y ternura Yami, sentándose a un lado de su niño pasando de manera cariñosa y dulce un brazo por los pequeños hombros para de inmediato acercar al chico hasta su torso y pudiese recostar su cabeza contra el mismo, a la vez que su mano se deslizaba lentamente por entre las hebras de cabello, acariciándolo con amor; acciones que no pasaron en absoluto desapercibidas para cierto rubio que si bien no era muy rápido para comprender tampoco era tonto por lo que una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza y que no tardo en soltar para el asombro del faraón y su hikari.

-¡Pareja, son pareja! Por eso has dicho que luego de lo que conté, tú querías... y Yami es tu... así como tu eres... ¡Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba! Nunca habría de pensar que te enamorarías de tu espíritu después de todo siempre he creído que la que te gustaba era Tea pero por lo visto me equivoque ¡Genial, te gusta Yami! Y por lo que veo tú le gustas a él ¡De lujo! Cuando Tea se entere de seguro se une a May para acabar con nosotros pues la loca esa, me ha sentenciado; aunque ahora me cuentas ¿Cómo fue que comenzaron¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?-dijo Joey con sorpresa y diversión así como en plan cotilla, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pareja, la cual tras salir de su asombro y recuperar algo del perdido autocontrol -especialmente Yami- comenzaron a contarle lo que había venido sucediendo desde la ida a Tokio para la operación de Serenity, de como ahí justamente se dieron cuenta de sus mutuos sentimientos, así como de que Salomón lo sabia o mas bien les había descubierto en una situación comprometedora y comprometida decidiendo dejar al hikari a cuidado de su Yami, de como Pegasus se había convertido en su cómplice, en fin un resumen de todo lo acontecido en este tiempo incluida su reconciliación pues una vez perdido el miedo a que Joey les condenara por su amor volvieron a recuperar la confianza que les caracterizaba como los mejores amigos después de todo el rubio era el mejor amigo por partida doble, es decir, lo era de ambos no solo de uno.

-¡Vaya, no se que decir! Es sorprendente su historia, se nota que de verdad se aman y me alegro por ustedes, aunque solo una duda¿Van a decírselo a los demás?-pregunto Joey curioso tras la oír la historia de sus amigos.

-De momento no creo que sea conveniente, si te lo contamos a ti es porque quería que lo supieras, de tal manera que fuera secreto por secreto, o sea se lo difícil que resulto para ti contar lo que te sucedió; por eso pensé que si te contaba de lo mío con Yami, te seria mas fácil ir olvidándolo, no quiero decir que lo hagas por completo pero al menos no te sentirás tan culpable, Joey-dijo Yugi con cariño mientras se volteaba hacia su amigo y colocaba una mano sobre la calida mejilla del rubio.

-¡Eres muy bueno, Yugi y te prometo que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo hasta que decidas contárselos a nuestros amigos; así como te apoyare cuando lo hagas!-dijo Joey con solemnidad colocando su propia mano sobre la que descansaba en su mejilla.

-¡OIGAN A CENAR!-grito Pegasus desde la cocina cortando de tajo el momento cursi y meloso que se había formado, provocando algunas risas y sonrisas entre los tres chicos.

-¡Eres un santo, Yugi no cualquiera soportaría al gritón aquel!-dijo Joey divertido, levantándose junto con sus amigos para así ir a la cocina y poder cenar tranquilos, luego de lo cual el rubio regreso a su casa mucho mas relajado de lo que se había marchado y con su alma mas ligera de la carga que había comenzado a llevar a cuestas desde el incidente aquel.

Y algún tiempo después, los amigos de Yugi y Joey comenzaron a darse cuenta de que la relación de ambos estaba cambiando volviéndose mas estrecha, casi íntima, lo cual les resultaba extraño especialmente porque veían al rubio tan diferente a como normalmente se comportaba y eso si que lograba sacarlos de onda, confundiéndolos.

-¡Oigan chicos¿No sienten que Joey y Yugi se comportan muy raros? A veces me da la impresión de que son algo mas que simples amigos-dijo Tea confusa, mientras iba llegando a la escuela y veía como sus dos amigos -mencionados- bajaban en ese momento de la limusina que Pegasus ponía a disposición del mas chico.

-¡Eso no es solo extraño, Tea! Sino desde ¿Cuándo Pegasus se lleva bien con Joey, también?-pregunto Tristan tan confundido como su amiga.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar con esos dos ¿No lo piensan así?-dijo Ryou con calma, mientras sus amigos asentían.

-Bueno en el descanso, lo haremos; ahora hay que darnos prisa o entraremos tarde y nos toca biología y sabemos que al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos retrasados a su clase-dijo Malik con prisa justo en el instante en que sonaba la campana de entrada y ante la cual todos salieron corriendo apurados o de lo contrario llegarían tarde como había dicho el moreno.

-¡Un segundo mas y llegan tarde, chicos¿Qué le entretuvo?-pregunto curioso Yugi al verlos caer en sus asientos respectivos, totalmente agitados y con una obvia falta de aire, mas antes de que alguno pudiera responder, entro el profesor imponiendo silencio con tan solo su presencia.

-¡Buenos días, alumnos! Debo informales de que a partir de hoy se anexan tres nuevos compañeros de clases, aun cuando resulte extraño el que lo hagan con mas de medio curso iniciado pero son las ordenes del director, por lo que espero que los ayuden adaptarse al ritmo de la escuela¡Adelante, pasen por favor!-dijo el profesor abriendo la puerta para que entraran los nuevos compañeros y que resultaron ser una chica y dos chicos...

-¡Por favor, preséntense al resto de la clase!-pidió el profesor a los recién llegados.

-¡Mi nombre es Eris Irene Millenium, es un placer!-dijo con calidez, una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, cabellos platinados largos hasta media espalda, piel blanca muy pálida, ojos azules, de una altura media mas o menos y complexión delgada pero de bonitas curvas bastante atractiva, haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Soy Rafael Amontech Millenium, es un gusto!-dijo amablemente, el primer chico, de 16 años, cabellos rubios claros no muy largos pero si lo suficiente como para recogerlos en una coleta a la altura de los hombros, piel trigueña de un tono muy claro, ojos dorados, bastante alto pues mediría 1.75 aproximadamente, complexión promedio es decir, ni muy delgado pero tampoco grueso, inclinando la cabeza hacia el resto de los presentes como saludo.

-¡Anub Millenium!-dijo secamente, el segundo chico, de 16 años también, cabellos cortos negro oscuro como la obsidiana, piel morena, ojos negros, algo mas alto que el anterior pues su altura seria mas o menos de 1.85, de complexión un poco mas gruesa y musculosa que la de Rafael.

-¡Muy bien! Veamos ¿Dónde se sentaran?-dijo el maestro recorriendo el salón con la mirada hasta encontrar tres asientos libres.

-¡Se sentaran a los lados y detrás del joven Motou!-dijo el profesor señalando los lugares, así pues los tres chicos se acercaron a los sitios mencionados, quedando Eris a la derecha, Rafael a la izquierda y Anub detrás de Yugi.

Luego de lo cual dieron paso a la clase, transcurriendo con relativa calma el día aunque para Yugi estaba resultando algo incomodo pues sentía la penetrante y persistente mirada del chico nuevo detrás de él y eso lograba ponerle nervioso por lo que durante el primer receso...

-¡Hola, yo soy Tea y estos son mis amigos: Joey, Tristan, Malik, Ryou, Duke y Yugi!-dijo Tea presentando a sus amigos a los recién llegados.

-¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos!-dijeron con amabilidad Eris y Rafael, mientras Anub permanecía en silencio, incomodando un poco a los chicos.

-¡Ignoren a Anub, es un amargado!-dijo Eris con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de los chicos siendo sus palabras confirmadas por un bufido de inconformidad por parte del moreno, mas nadie se atrevió a comentar nada al respecto.

-Tiene un curioso acento de ¿Dónde vienen?-pregunto Malik curioso pues aquel acento era muy parecido al suyo aunque no totalmente.

-¡Venimos de Marruecos, de la ciudad de Maraquesh!-dijo Rafael con calma.

-¡Discúlpenme, voy por algo que olvide¿Me acompañas, Joey? Recuerdas que me prometiste acompañarme en el receso-dijo Yugi con timidez viendo al rubio, quien asintió de inmediato al notar el gesto que el pequeño le hacia para irse de ahí.

-¡Volveremos pronto, chicos!-se despidieron Yugi y Joey mientras se alejaban del grupo.

-¡Estos dos siguen actuando raro!-murmuro Tristan a Ryou al verlos marcharse. 

Y una vez que el rubio y el tricolor estuvieron lejos de sus amigos...

-¿Qué te sucede, Yugi? Luces nervioso; además no teníamos que ir a ningún lado-dijo Joey curioso.

-¡Lo se, Joey! Pero es que no me encontraba muy a gusto con los recién llegados, bueno con Eris y Rafael no tengo mucho problema pero Anub me incomoda, su mirada penetrante no se aparta en ningún momento de mí y eso no me agrada así que ¡Lo siento por meterte en esto sin querer!-dijo Yugi con timidez, tratando de disculparse de su amigo.

-¡También lo he notado! Ese chico Anub, es raro; desde que llego no ha dejado de verte y eso no es muy normal que digamos, es casi como si te hubiese conocido de antes, lo cual dudo mucho; mas no te preocupes que yo estaré aquí para cuidarte, Yugi-dijo Joey mientras abrazaba cariñoso a su pequeño amigo, sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules y otros negros les observan desde la distancia y de puntos distintos.

-¡Maldito cachorro! No le basto con Yuri que ahora esta detrás de Yugi y por lo que veo este le corresponde mas se nota que aun no hay nada "intimo" entre ellos pues la timidez de Motou es muy notoria; así que no creas cachorro que tendrás al chico, tú y él son míos, solamente míos-pensaba celoso y molesto Kaiba al ver el abrazo entre los amigos.

-Así que la luz ha aparecido finalmente y es mucho más dulce de lo esperado, esto se pondrá interesante sobretodo porque me parece que le incomodo un poco-pensaba Anub con malicia viendo hacia donde Yugi se encontraba, dándose cuenta de que las cosas se pondrían interesantes mas de lo esperado.

Y así...

Continuara...

Nota de la autora: Un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, así mismo les informo que volveré actualizar hasta después del 12 de septiembre (pues salgo del país) por lo que tenga paciencia y en cuanto a lo corto, digamos que necesitaba este capitulo como relax pues en el próximo comenzara la venganza de Seto Kaiba y será mas fuerte así que tengo que prepararme mentalmente para escribirlo pero les adelanto que Seto podrá llegar a ser muy cruel con Yuri y Joey por otro lado he dejado pista de quienes son los tres nuevos personajes en verdad, veamos si las atrapan. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios.

Kida luna DamaoscuraDePiscis, yura Sakura-chan, Fleir dark-magician-yaoi Yakumo

Luzy Snape. 


	22. conversasiones y sorpresas

Un milenio para amarnos

Capitulo 22: Conversaciones y Sorpresas.

-¡Maldito cachorro! No le basto con Yuri que ahora esta detrás de Yugi y por lo que veo este le corresponde mas se nota que aun no hay nada "intimo" entre ellos pues la timidez de Motou es muy notoria; así que no creas cachorro que tendrás al chico, tú y él son míos, solamente míos-pensaba celoso y molesto Kaiba al ver el abrazo entre los amigos.

-Así que la luz ha aparecido finalmente y es mucho más dulce de lo esperado, esto se pondrá interesante sobretodo porque me parece que le incomodo un poco y mas con los sucesos que se vienen encima,; mucho temo que ese pequeño y tierno ángel deberá de demostrar la fuerza de su espíritu asi como el amor que profesa al faraón Atem-pensaba Anub con malicia viendo hacia donde Yugi se encontraba, el cual continuaba charlando con Joey, dándose cuenta de que las cosas se pondrían interesantes mas de lo esperado pero en ese momento algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atención puesto que entro en su campo visual y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirlo...

-¡El sacerdote o mas bien su reencarnación! Eso debe significar que su condena esta por cumplirse también como la del faraón y los demás condenados; más ¿Habrá ya aprendido su lección? Pues su absolución no depende de la luz -como con el faraón- o de encontrar el amor -como con el ladrón- o del perdón -como con la jovencita- o de hallar la diferencia -como con el guardián- sino de...-pensaba Anub al ver a Seto mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana que anunciaba el final del receso, asi que no le quedo mas remedio que regresar al salón donde estuvo bastante entretenido poniendo aun mas nervioso a Yugi pero dejo de hacerlo al sentir sobre si mismo una mirada penetrante y molesta que provenía de unos ojos color miel que le observaban reprobadores, lo cual le hacia sentir mas incomodo que el pequeño hikari.

Y horas mas tarde... las clases finalmente acabaron y con ello las torturas para Yugi, para Anub, para todos.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos! Es hora de irnos, Joey; prometimos a Max ir temprano a casa-dijo Yugi sonriéndole al rubio, a la vez que se despedía de sus amigos.

-¡Cierto! Incluso ya debe Cutter de estar esperándonos, asi que ¡Hasta mañana, muchachos!-se despidió Joey cogiendo su mochila y la de Yugi para echárselas al hombro y echar andar hacia la salida, seguido por el pequeño tricolor, quien con una sonrisa se despido -otra vez- de sus amigos, para luego correr detrás del rubio, sin notar las miradas inquisidoras que todos ellos se lanzaban entre si, al verlo ir detrás de Joey.

-¡Bueno, nosotros también nos retiramos, chicos!-se despidieron Irene y Rafael tomando sus cosas, lo mismo que lo hacia Anub, quien tan solo hizo un gesto a modo de despedida.

-¡Nos vemos chicos, tengo que llegar temprano a casa! Hablamos después-dijo Tea despidiéndose.

-¡Esperame Tea, te acompaño!-dijo rápidamente Duke marchando con la castaña.

-¡Nosotros nos marchamos, también¡Hasta mañana, Ryou!-se despidieron Tristan y Malik con prisas del peliblanco.

-¡Espera, Bakura, quiero hablar contigo!-dijo imperativo Seto, deteniendo al chico peliblanco.

-¿Qué quieres, Kaiba? Creo que no tenemos nada que decirnos ¿O si? Después de todo dejaste muy claro que no deseabas mi "ayuda" con respecto a Yugi porque -según tú- no estaba obteniendo resultados y que mejor precedías de mí ya que tú eras mas inteligente y conseguirías al chico muy pronto, aun cuando no he visto nada de eso. Asi ¿Qué quieres? No tenemos nada de que hablar puesto que no somos "amigos" como para charlar tranquilamente-dijo Bakura con cinismo, viendo irónico al ojiazul.

-Mira estúpido: tú y yo no tenemos nada que tratar, eso te lo deje claro en aquella ocasión pero también quedaste en deuda conmigo -por todas y cada una de las cojidas que me diste desde mi primera vez- puesto que no me conseguiste a Yugi ¿Acaso te debo recordar tus palabras, Bakura?-soltó Seto fríamente, cruzado de brazos observando al peliblanco con fijeza.

-¡No es necesario: lo recuerdo perfectamente¿Qué quieres de mí¿Qué te coja de nuevo o me deje cojer por ti?-soltó Bakura como si nada con absoluto descaro.

-¡Idiota! Por el momento eso no me interesa; lo que quiero de ti -y que considerare como pago- es que hagas una investigación extensa y hasta exhaustiva acerca de lo que esta sucediendo entre Yugi y Wheeler, quiero saber que tan íntimos se han vuelto, que tanto hacen, cuando lo hacen, donde, como, cuanto, en fin todo lo que puedas averiguar ¿Entendido?-dijo Seto con frialdad y de manera imperativa.

-¿Te crees que soy tu criado, verdad? Pero con tal de que dejes de estar fregando haré lo que pides ¡Investigare sobre Yugi y Joey! Aunque no se para que te servirá eso; si es mas que obvio que son algo mas que simples amigos, no creo que sean pareja todavía pues Yugi luce muy inocente aun, pero Joey ha demostrado que siente atracción por los chicos sobretodo jóvenes e inocentes como el chico, por lo que no me extrañaría en lo absoluto que estuviera tratando de conquistarlo-dijo Bakura simplemente.

-¡Ahorrate tus comentarios, que no vienen al caso y mejor ponte a trabajar, Bakura! Espero tus resultados lo más pronto posible ¡Adiós!-dijo Seto despidiéndose enérgicamente para luego marcharse de ahí sin voltearse a ver al peliblanco.

-¡Curioso, mas que curioso¿Qué sabe Kaiba, que desconozco? Después de todo no comento nada con el aspecto de que Joey es gay, casi como si no le sorprendiera o mejor aun como si lo supiera; además ¿Por qué de repente esta tan interesado en Yugi y Joey¿Qué estas escondiendo Seto Kaiba? Solo por que siento curiosidad por saberlo, investigare que sucede y después quizás me sirva para poder chantajearte-pensaba Bakura malicioso ante la extraña actitud del poderoso CEO.

Mientras tanto en una casa en el centro de Domino, los tres recién llegados conversaban acerca de lo que ese día habían visto.

-¡No hay duda alguna: la luz el faraón ha aparecido! Y es aun mas dulce y bella de lo esperado ¿No opinan igual?-pregunto Irene a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

-¡Asi es! Yugi Motou es realmente más de lo esperado por lo que imagino que el faraón debe ser en verdad feliz-dijo Rafael con una sonrisa.

-Si asi fuese, solo tenemos que juzgarlo y también a los demás condenados y si todos han aprendido de sus condenas entonces podremos finalmente liberar sus almas para que puedan ser felices en esta era que les ha tocado vivir-dijo alegre Eris, feliz ante la perspectiva de dejar libre a Atem y compañía para que pudiesen vivir junto aquellos que la libertad les concedían.

-¿Sucede algo, Anub? Has estado un tanto distante desde que dejamos el colegio ¿Acaso no estas de acuerdo con nosotros o será que no te hace feliz saber que la luz apareció?-cuestiono curioso Rafael viendo extrañado al pensativo moreno.

-¡OH no! Contrario a lo que puedas pensar: me divierte que la luz apareciera. Es más Yugi me ha resultado fascinante e intrigante, comprendiendo perfectamente como el faraón pudo haberse enamorado del pequeño y tan solo por eso se me hace interesante el chico; pero no es el pequeño hikari quien me tiene asi, sino el hecho de que he visto a la reencarnación del sacerdote y por lo que pude notar me da la impresión de que esta interesado en la luz del faraón, lo cual podría representar complicaciones a nuestros planes; además de que por mas que lo intento no puedo recordar ¿Cuál fue su sentencia? Pues a diferencia del faraón y compañía, quienes fueron condenados antes de sus muertes y sin juicio; el sacerdote al perecer y ser enjuiciado recibió su sentencia, solo que no la recuerdo-dijo Anub pensativo sin notar las miradas sorprendidas y preocupadas que Eris y Rafael se lanzaban entre si al oír sus palabras acerca del antiguo sacerdote de Egipto y que de manera indirecta fue uno de los responsables de que Atem y compañía fueran condenados.

-¿Estas seguro de que era él, Anub¿De que era, Seth?-pregunto preocupada Eris, viendo al moreno, asentir.

-Entonces esto en verdad puede complicarse; después de todo Seth fue indirectamente responsable de lo sucedido y por esa razón su sentencia fue:"Grandes proezas has realizado sacerdote, siendo a tu favor mas cosas buenas que malas pero lamentablemente solo una mala, pesa mucho mas que todas las buenas juntas y sin proponértelo condenados por ti fueron condenadas cuatro almas; asi que en tu próxima vida llevaras a cuestas tanto dolor y resentimiento como el que ahora has causado sin poder ser completamente feliz mas en premio de tus buenas obras te brindamos una sola condición para gozar de la felicidad /Si logras ver mas allá de las apariencias, mas allá del orgullo, reconociendo el amor de tu interior y que puedas ofrecer sin condición alguna al ser mas inesperado, sin importarte su posición, su condición, su manera de ser y aceptes su incondicional forma de amarte/ entonces podrás terminar con tu sentencia"-dijo Rafael seriamente, mientras los otros dos se observaban alelados.

-¿Por qué no podremos ser mas específicos? De verdad nos gusta complicarnos la vida ¿Por qué no hablamos claro? En vez de andarnos con acertijos; pero si esa fue la sentencia, eso significa que la vida del sacerdote en esta época no ha debido ser muy sencilla ¿verdad? Razón por la cual podría tratar de hacer mal y si Anub esta en lo correcto ¡Yugi Motou es su objetivo! Porque aun cuando esta reencarnación no recuerde su pasado no significa que su alma no lo haga y si nosotros mismos lo culpamos por un solo error, quizás inconscientemente trata de dañar al faraón por considerarlo responsable de haber sido sentenciado aunque nada puede estar mas lejos de la verdad ¡Vaya lió¿Ahora que se supone que vamos hacer?-pregunto Eris confundida.

-Lo único que nos queda por hacer ¡Esperar y ver que sucederá! No podemos intervenir en lo absoluto; después de todo ya estamos rompiendo varias reglas al tomar cuerpos mortales e interactuar con nuestros condenados-dijo Rafael con calma.

-¿Pero me dirás que no es divertido? Estar en un papel algo más "activo" es mas interesante que simplemente quedarse a esperar además de ser una experiencia como nunca antes la habíamos vivido-dijo Anub irónico y divertido.

-¡Anub tiene razón! Además ya rompimos las reglas ¿Qué importa interferir un poco más? Por ahora no me quedaré a esperar solamente viendo que pasara; hace 5000 años por seguir convencionalismos -y las tontas reglas- muchos fueron condenados pero siempre me pregunte ¿Si no hubiésemos podido tomar otro rumbo en vez de ese? Por 5 milenios el faraón y los demás han sido torturados sin poder sus almas tener paz, dentro de los artículos del milenio, y menos aun de conocer el amor; y luego de tantos años por fin pueden tenerlo pero por tonterías de los dioses pueden perder su paz y su amor ¿Qué no se supone que estamos para ayudar? A mí me parece que estamos mas para arruinar que para otra cosa. Aparte el pequeño Yugi es verdaderamente encantador ¡No merece ser lastimado! Y si el sacerdote trata de hacerle algún mal-tan solo porque su alma esta resentida por su sentencia-entonces intervendré pues no es justo que seres inocentes sean lastimados por las culpas de otros-dijo Irene con seriedad y firmeza.

-¿Interferirías de verdad?-pregunto Rafael sorprendido, luego de escuchar a su compañera.

-¡Por supuesto! Por seguir absurdas reglas, seres inocentes han debido pagar con su felicidad especialmente cuando se supone que somos los encargados de protegerles, ayudarlos y asegurar la misma (en referencia a la felicidad, por si no queda muy claro esto ultimo) pero hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada de eso-dijo con firmeza Eris.

-¡Irene esta en lo correcto! Además ¿Qué puede pasar si llegáramos a intervenir? Para algo estamos aquí, asi que de ser necesario también intervendré-dijo Anub decidido, debido a lo cual a Rafael no le quedo mas remedio que coincidir con los otros dos y llegar a la conclusión de que si fuera muy necesario él también intervendría para ayudar a sus protegidos.

Mientras tanto en una casa muy lujosa y costosa, un chico rubio llegaba finalmente a su hogar...

-¡Ishizu¿Dónde estas, bruja?-llamo en voz alta Marik mientras escaneaba rápidamente el recibidor del departamento, en busca de su hermana a la cual no veía por ningún lado.

-¡Te he dicho infinidad de veces que no me digas asi, Malik!-exclamo Ishizu con voz calmada, mientras se aparecía por detrás del rubio, quien no pudo evitar pegar un salto ante la repentina presencia.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto, bruja?-dijo Marik molesto a la vez que llevaba una mano a sus pecho de manera teatral, como si quisiera calmar a su acelerado corazón.

-¡OH, tú! Anda sepárate de mi hermano, me resulta molesto y hasta confuso estar hablando con los dos al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no deciden de una buena vez separarse definitivamente¿Cuál seria el problema? Que el faraón y los demás lo sepan, no creo que los sorprenda; menos aun a Bakura y al mismo faraón, puesto que ellos también tienen hikaris y según lo que he visto también pueden separarse, asi que ¿Por qué insisten en seguir siendo uno cuando son dos en verdad?-pregunto Ishizu tomando asiento sobre un mullido cojin, viendo-sin sorprenderse en lo mas mínimo-como su hermano y yami se separaban hasta estar cada uno por su lado.

-¡No crees que te metes en lo que no te incumbe, bruja!-dijo Marik sarcástico.

-¡Marik, no le hables asi a mi hermana!-regaño Malik a su yami, viéndolo reprobador, consiguiendo con eso que el otro chico tan solo se cruzara de brazos tercamente.

-¡No tiene importancia, hermano! Lo que diga Marik me es infinitamente irrelevante; asi que no le hagas caso, que tuve mucho tiempo para tratar con el maleducado de tu yami por lo que hago o deje de hacer me es indiferente asi que pasemos a otra cosa¿Sucedió lo que les dije¿Hay nuevos estudiantes?-pregunto curiosa Ishizu.

-¡Asi es! Hoy llegaron tres estudiantes: Eris Irene Millenium, Rafael Amontech Millenium y Anub Millenium, los cuales vienen de Maraquesh, Marruecos-informo Malik con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo son?-indago curiosa Ishizu, escuchando atenta la descripción que su hermano le brindaba ahondando en todos los detalles posibles para satisfacción de la egipcia y fastidio de Marik.

-¿Puede saberse para que te interesa saber sobre esos estudiantes? Además ¿Qué pueden tener de importante? El que predijeras que llegarían no significa nada especial ¿O si?-dijo Marik harto.

-Las visiones del pasado o del futuro son poco claras en muchos aspectos, llegando a ser ambiguas en muchas ocasiones pero si sabes ser paciente poco a poco te brindan las respuestas que estas buscando; aunque claro eso es algo que jamás comprenderás ya que tan solo te interesa el poder, pero muchas veces para conseguirlo entender el pasado y saber del futuro pueden ser útiles para hacerlo, Marik-dijo Ishizu misteriosa.

-¡Como odio que hables asi, dándole vueltas al asunto y sin llegar a nada, bruja!-exclamo Marik fastidiado.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no daría tantas vueltas si preguntaras de forma directa! Pero al mismo tiempo me encanta hacerte rabiar, después de todo es mi manera de molestarte por todas y cada una de las veces en que heriste a mi hermano, Malik; pues por muy hikari que sea tuyo, no tenias ningún derecho a herirlo aunque seas un yami, Marik-dijo reprobadora Ishizu.

-¡Mejor iré a ver que hay de comer, no te soporto, bruja!-dijo molesto Marik, yéndose hacia la cocina.

-¡No deberías molestarlo tanto, hermana! Marik no es malo, solo que su vida pasada no fue muy sencilla y en esta tampoco le han salido las cosas como lo deseaba-dijo Malik con calma, sonriéndole a su hermana.

-¡Si no fuera tan testarudo, todo le seria más fácil! Pero eso es imposible, ya que se niega a confiar en alguien aparte de si mismo ¿Por qué no me lo negaras, verdad¡En ti, tampoco confía del todo! Y eso que eres su amante, Malik-dijo Ishizu exasperada.

-¿Te molesta que lo seamos?-dijo Malik triste, viendo la mirada interrogativa que su hermana le lanzaba-¡Amantes¿Te molesta que seamos amantes?-pregunto el chico con un poco de angustia.

-¡No, hermano puedo asegurarte que no! Si tu corazón eligió ha ese arrogante para amarlo, no seré quien se interponga; si tú lo amas y él te corresponde /en su muy particular manera de ser/ por mí no hay ningún problema; solo que no soporto que sea asi, es decir, si fuera mas paciente y confiara un poco en mí, entendería porque de lo que él llama "mi obsesión" es importante, incluso ahora el que esos tres nuevos estudiantes aparecieran no es casualidad, ellos son mas de lo que a simple vista aparentan, solo que aun no he visto todo y tomara tiempo reunir todas las piezas del rompecabezas pero Eris, Rafael y Anub no son solo estudiantes de intercambio son muchísimo mas pero aun no logro ver todo el cuadro completo; tan solo se que ellos pueden alterar el futuro de los yamis y sus hikaris especialmente del faraón y Yugi ¿Comprendes ahora porque estoy interesada en ellos?-dijo Ishizu con suavidad.

-¡Mas o menos! Aunque eso tampoco es como para que te la pases peleando con Marik-dijo Malik con calma.

-¡Cierto, pero eso lo hago, porque es divertido fastidiarlo! Además él sigue llamándome bruja; creo que tengo derecho a molestarlo ¿No? Él fue quien comenzó, primero se apodero de ti, luego mato a nuestro padre -bueno eso no lo reclamo, tampoco era santo de mi devoción, pero aun asi era nuestro padre- trato de apoderarse del mundo, le hizo la vida miserable al faraón y su hikari, se alió con Bakura y casi consigue con eso ser destruido junto contigo ¿Cómo quieres que no lo moleste¡Me lo debe, hermano! Aparte de que es divertido hacerlo, sino fuera por ese arrogante mi vida seria en verdad aburrida-dijo Ishizu divertida.

-¿Lo aprecias, no es asi?-pregunto Malik curioso.

-¡Si! A pesar de su arrogancia, de su petulancia, de su extraña forma de ser, me simpatiza; pero sobretodo lo hace porque tú eres feliz con él y solo por eso puedo soportar que me diga "Bruja"-dijo Ishizu serena.

-También él te aprecia, dentro de su manera de ser, solo basta escuchar la forma en que dice "Bruja"-sonrió Marik con cariño mientras Ishizu asentía totalmente de acuerdo.

-¡HORA DE COMER!-grito Marik desde la cocina.

-¡Aunque el brujo es él!-susurro Ishizu tranquilamente mientras se levantaba para ir a comer y veía a su hermano sonreír cómplice.

Y en la tienda de juegos... hace un rato Yugi y Joey habían llagado a la misma siendo recibidos por un cariñoso Yami -pues desde que habían confesado su relación a su amigo, siempre besaba y abrazaba a su hikari para la vergüenza del chico y diversión del rubio- asi como un serio Pegasus, que no dejaba de pensar en lo empalagosamente terno y dulce que podía llegar a ser Yami.

-¿Cómo fue su día, chicos?-pregunto Yami sin dejar de abrazar a su niño para exasperación del mismo.

-¡Igual de aburrido que siempre! Aunque hoy sucedió algo fuera de lo normal puesto que llegaron tres nuevos alumnos de intercambio, Yami-dijo Yugi calmado a la vez que trataba -sin éxito alguno- de deshacer el abrazo del faraón sin que este lo tomara a mal en el proceso.

-¿A medio año? No es un tanto extraño-dijo Pegasus sorprendido.

-¡Eso mismo creo yo! Pero supongo que en la escuela saben lo que hacen-dijo Yugi como si nada mientras desistía de sus intentos pues entre mas lo hacia, mas Yami estrechaba el abrazo y estaba por sofocarlo asi que mejor no continuaba intentándolo.

-Imagino que por algo los aceptaron, pero ahora cambiemos de tema. Wheeler, pasado mañana tendremos pruebas definitivas para sacar a Yuri del Nilo y pensé que quizás quisieras hablar con él antes de que vayamos a un juzgado, por eso conseguí algunos pases para mañana ir a ese lugar-dijo Pegasus tranquilo.

¿En serio¿Yuri pronto será libre?-dijo Joey anonadado mientras Pegasus asentía, sonriendo levemente al verlo tan contento.

-¡OH, muchísimas gracias, Pegasus; no se como podré pagárselo y por supuesto que quiero verlo! Yuri merece saberlo lo antes posible-exclamo Joey emocionado, abrazando estrechamente al peliplateado para luego de manera espontánea colocar un breve beso sobre los labios del mayor, quien se sorprendió ante la acción del rubio pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto pues no deseaba incomodar al muchacho especialmente cuando pareciera ser que este ni cuenta se había dado de lo que había hecho.

-¡Que gusto, Joey! Muy pronto el chico podrá ser libre; aunque ¿Qué pasara con él una vez que lo sea?-pregunto Yugi curioso, ya resignado a soportar el posesivo abrazo de Yami.

-¡Cielos, eso no lo había pensado! Yuri no podrá quedarse en mi casa pues aunque Serenity no se molestaría, y nuestra madre no tardara mucho en regresar de su viaje, lo cual es un problema pues si ya resulta difícil tratar con ella normalmente, si se llega a enterar que me acosté con el chico y de que además se quedara en casa -en el hipotético caso de que se pudiese- es capaz de correrme, dejándome en la calle -aun estando la casa a mi nombre, ya que papá me la dejo como herencia- junto con él ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?-dijo Joey preocupado, pensando en lo que haría con Yuri una vez que este fuera libre.

-¡No se preocupe, Wheeler! Creo tener una solución también para esa situación pero ya la discutiremos llegado el momento; por ahora nuestra preocupación deberá ser¿Qué haremos mañana, una vez que estemos en el Nilo? Por cierto Yugi ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? Hay pases suficientes-dijo Pegasus invitando al tricolor.

-¡Me encantaría, Max! Nunca antes he estado en un lugar como el Nilo-dijo entusiasmado Yugi, sin percatarse del rostro molesto que Yami lucia en ese momento.

-¡Si mi hikari va, entonces también iré yo!-dijo Yami imperativo.

-¡No hay inconveniente, faraón! Después de todo conseguí 4 pases, aunque existe un ligero problema-dijo Pegasus con calma mientras sus ojos lucían un divertido brillo que para todos -excepto Joey- paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué problema¡No veo ninguno! Dices que tienes 4 pases ¡Perfecto, uno para Yugi, otro Joey, otro mas tú y por ultimo yo, lo que nos da un total de 4! Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema, según tú, Pegasus?-cuestiono Yami confuso.

-¡Uno tan simple y sencillo que no lo notas, faraón! Aparte de nosotros 3, Salomón Motou y Raziel, nadie más sabe de su separación o relación; asi que dime¿Qué pasaría si alguien te ve en el Nilo? Pues a pesar de ser un lugar exclusivo y debido a lo cual la prensa asiste a lugares como ese ¿Cómo explicar su obvio parecido¡Puesto que son casi gemelos! Ya que tan solo algunas ligerísimas diferencias los hacen distintos pero eso solo los que les conocemos a fondo nos percatamos para el resto de la gente ¡Son gemelos, sin duda alguna! Y siendo Yugi, el campeón del duelo de mounstros, su vida es del dominio público, razón por la cual muchos saben que tan solo vive con su abuelo y ahora conmigo -pero eso es punto y aparte- y no tiene más familia conocida. Asi que a menos que estén dispuestos a revelar su relación a la humanidad mañana ¡Tenemos un problema!-dijo Pegasus como si nada, viendo palidecer al tricolor mayor y al hacerlo /finalmente/ soltó a Yugi de su abrazo, separándose algunos pasos del pequeño.

-¡Demonios, no había pensado en eso! No creo que estemos aun listos para decirlo públicamente; después de todo habíamos acordado primero decirlo a nuestros amigos y aun necesitamos tiempo para eso, asi que supongo ¡Que no iré! Pero no me agrada que Yugi vaya a un sitio como el Nilo, aun cuando vaya con ustedes dos, no me sentiría a gusto, pues podría sucederle algo ya que no es un sitio de fiar según lo que has averiguado, Pegasus-dijo Yami pensativo, mientras analizaba la situación.

-¡Si quieres: yo tampoco iré, Yami! Asi que no te preocupes por eso-ofreció Yugi con cariño, pues no deseaba preocupar a su Yami por cosas sin importancia, además no pasaría nada sino iba a ese lugar, aunque tenia curiosidad por conocerlo, ya que nunca antes había estado en un sitio como ese y quizás nunca lo estaría.

-¿Te gustaría ir, no es cierto?-dijo Yami con calma, escuchando el suspiro que escapo de los labios de su hikari y comprendiendo muy bien el significado del mismo.

-¡Siendo honesto: Si, me gustaría!-respondió Yugi con un profundo suspiro, observando intensamente a Yami.

-¡El problema es que no quiero dejarte ir, solo! Podría sucederte algo y no estaría ahí para protegerte ¡Si, lo se! Se que soy sobre protector y que también iran Pegasus y Joey pero aun asi no me siento seguro en dejarte ir; si tan solo pudiera cuidarte o al menos hubiera una manera de hacerlo no me sentiría tan preocupado-dijo Yami apesumbrado.

-¡Entonces pidele a Raziel que nos acompañe! Él podrá cuidar perfectamente bien de Yugi pues por algo es tu guardián, lo mismo que del chico-dijo Pegasus como si nada.

-¡Cierto, puedo pedírselo a Raziel! Estoy seguro de que podrá cuidar de mi hikari y asi Yugi estaría a salvo de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño-dijo Yami contento con aquella solución.

-¿Quién es Raziel?-pregunto curioso Joey, pues no entendía nada de lo que se estaba diciendo y estaba por completo perdido con aquella conversación, de la cual solo comprendía la preocupación de Yami pero de ahí en fuera no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Estas listo para otra sorpresa, Joey?-dijo con picardía Yugi mientras extraía de su bolsillo -pues desde que su abuelo le había pedido que la llevara consigo, siempre lo hacia- una carta que el rubio reconoció de inmediato.

-¿El mago oscuro¿Qué hay con esa carta¡Es tu favorita! Pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?-dijo Joey aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Mago oscuro, aparece Raziel!-exclamo Yugi con suave voz, haciendo con su petición que la carta brillara.

Y una vez que el brillo desapareció, Joey pudo contemplar con asombro como el mago oscuro tomaba apariencia real, dándose cuenta de que no se trataba de un simple holograma.

-¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo una carta puede ser real? Ni siquiera como holograma lograrían darle esta apariencia-dijo Joey sorprendido.

Asi pues Yami contó a rubio el porque de Raziel, lo mismo que su pasado como guardián del mismo faraón Atem -o sea él-

-¡Cada día me sorprenden mas, chicos! Realmente ustedes si que saben como impresionarlo a uno; bueno ahora me marcho, tengo que regresar a casa ya que Serenity podría preocuparse -aunque si Tristan esta por ahí, lo dudo mucho- asi que mañana nos vemos donde siempre Yu para ir a la escuela-se despidió Joey con un gesto y tomaba su mochila.

-¡Espera Joey, te acompaño!-dijo Yugi, acompañando al rubio.

-Mientras vas con Joey, iré preparando la comida-dijo Yami entrando a la cocina.

Asi pues el tricolor y el rubio salieron de la tienda para que el segundo tomara rumbo hacia su casa, mientras en la sala quedaban Raziel y Pegasus, y este ultimo ponía al tanto al mago oscuro sobre los planes del día siguiente pero entonces...

-¡OH, comprendo¿Asi que iremos a ese lugar¿Fue eso razón suficiente para que él te besara?-dijo Raziel con tono celoso, observando detenidamente al peliplateado.

Y así...

Continuara...

Nota de la autora: Un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Y por cierto había dicho que seria la venganza de Kaiba pero -releyendo el fic, me di cuenta de que la actitud del CEO no es muy clara, pues si primero iba por Yugi, se mete con Bakura, luego Yuri y por ultimo viola a Joey para regresar con Yugi, como que el lió esta fenomenal (y eso que yo escribo la historia, y estoy hecha líos, jajaja) asi que llegue a la conclusión de hacer un capitulo -quizás dos, eso depende de que tan largos salgan- sobre "El pasado de Seth y Seto Kaiba" que medio explique que onda con el CEO y asi el porque -finalmente- se quedara con Joey Wheeler ¿Qué les parece la idea¿Querrían un capitulo sobre eso? Por otro lado en lo que me responden para el próximo capitulo veremos que pasara con los celos de Raziel, como se los tomara Pegasus, asi como Bakura presenciara algo "comprometedor " entre Yugi y Joey (recuerden que Yugi esta acompañándolo una parte del camino) y posiblemente algunos lemmons entre nuestras parejas conocidas. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, asi que espero sus comentarios y que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

PD: Como ve doy cuenta de que el tiempo no me alcanza con un mes para subir a todos mis fics a la vez, he tomado la resolución de que casi serán dos meses entre subida y subida, porque con eso de trabajar no tengo mucho tiempo que se diga a excepción de los fines de semana y son muchos fics para actualizar y escribirles a todos no me da tiempo de subirles al mes como prometí, pues así se percataron bailamos, un milenio y la sombra hasta ahora noviembre los subo en vez de octubre asi que así serán dos meses por actualización, por lo que mejor dejen sus correos y yo les aviso cuando suba para que no anden dando vueltas, cuando no hay nada que leer.

Nuriko Hamilton Prince X dark-magician-yaoi yumi-chan Anónimo Saku.Ishtar yura TheDarkQueenAngel Fleir

Luzy Snape. 


	23. El Descubrimiento, El comienzo de un pl

Un milenio para amarnos.

Capitulo 23: El Descubrimiento, El comienzo de un plan y preludio a algo mas...

Así pues el tricolor y el rubio salieron de la tienda para que el segundo tomara rumbo hacia su casa, mientras en la sala quedaban Raziel y Pegasus, y este ultimo ponía al tanto al mago oscuro sobre los planes del día siguiente pero entonces...

-¡OH, comprendo¿Así que iremos a ese lugar¿Fue eso razón suficiente para que él te besara?-dijo Raziel con tono celoso, observando detenidamente al peliplateado.

-¿Estas celoso?-susurro Pegasus sorprendido al darse cuenta de la actitud del mago oscuro, quien al momento desvió la cabeza así como la mirada en otra dirección para no ver al peliplateado, el cual al verlo, sonrió levemente ante aquella reacción.

-¡No tienes porque estarlo, Raziel! Wheeler ni siquiera se percato de lo que hacia, es mas podría jurar que fue tan solo una reacción a su inmensa felicidad, lo cual por fuerza no tiene porque implicar algo más, fue simplemente un sencillo gesto de agradecimiento sin ninguna clase de implicación personal. Así que no entiendo ¿Por qué te encelas?-dijo tranquilamente Pegasus mientras con suavidad tomaba el mentón del otro hombre y lo obligaba a dirigir su mirada azul hacia su rostro, descubriendo en la misma algo que resulto a un mismo tiempo tan inesperado como esperado, tan deseado como sorprendente pues aquellas orbes azules revelaban no solo los celos que el guardián sentía en ese momento sino que también mostraban amor ¡Si, el amor que se había anidado en el corazón del mago por el otro hombre enfrente de él!

-¡No puede ser, verdad¿Me ama¿Raziel, me ama? Pero ¿Cómo sucedió? Todo esto ha sido tan solo un "juego" -aunque ya no estoy tan seguro de que lo sea, no después de ver sus ojos- una forma de ayudarle con su condena y sea así finalmente libre, como Atem y Yugi; nunca espere esto, nunca pensé que pudiera amarme ¡Es tan irreal! Que ahora no se que sentir o pensar o hacer ¡Rayos¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto justamente ahora?-pensaba con extrañeza Pegasus al ver aquel sentimiento en los ojos de su amante y que de alguna manera no estaba preparado para descubrirlo, mas ahora que lo había visto, provocaba en si mismo una sensación tan rara que hacia mucho tiempo no había vuelto a sentir -curiosamente desde que su amada Cecilia, falleciera-y para la cual no estaba del todo preparado puesto que la misma le hacia cuestionarse acerca de sus motivaciones y sentimientos hacia el fiel guardián del faraón; pregunta para la cual -todavía- no tenia respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué le pasa a Max? De repente se ha quedado muy callado y con su mirada fija en mí, como si quisiera entrar hasta el fondo de mi alma; es raro de verdad-pensó curioso Raziel al notar la fija e intensa mirada del peliplateado encima suyo y que por alguna extraña razón provocaba que su corazón temblara y que en su estomago un millar de mariposas aletearan nerviosas de un lado para otro, mas no sabia a que se debía esa sensación que por rara y nunca antes sentida no estaba seguro de como nombrar y eso era algo que le aterraba de alguna manera.

-¿Max?-susurro en voz baja Raziel un tanto incomodo por aquella fija mirada, queriendo romper el silencio tan denso que se había establecido entre ellos.

-¡No tienes porque estar celoso de nada ni de nadie, Raziel!-musito Pegasus también en voz baja mientras sujetaba firme pero delicadamente el mentón del peliazulado para poder así colocar un dulcísimo beso sobre los labios entreabiertos de su amante, asaltándolos con suavidad y ante aquel asalto el mago oscuro no opuso resistencia alguna, permitiéndole paso a una danzante lengua que delineaba con insistencia sus labios pidiendo permiso de entrada a su interior; permiso que gratamente concedió, dejando que esa misma lengua explorara cada rincón de su cavidad, cada recoveco, cada hendidura, cada saliente e incluso esa lengua fue tan convincente e incitadora que muy pronto su propia lengua jugaba con la otra, deslizándose juntas en un invitante y apasionada danza.

Y mientras tanto a unas cuantas cuadras de la tienda de juegos...un rubio y un tricolor caminaban tranquilamente uno al lado del otro pero al llegar a la altura del parque...

-¡Bueno Yu, aquí nos separamos! Ya no es necesario que me sigas acompañando, además no creo que me pierda ¿Verdad?-dijo divertido Joey y con una linda sonrisa en los labios viendo con cariño a su mejor amigo.

-¡Que gracioso! Pero tienes razón ya fue suficiente de acompañamiento; por lo que será mejor que aquí te deje, pero antes de que te vayas, me gustaría preguntarte algo, Joey-dijo Yugi con calma.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Yugi?-pregunto Joey curioso.

-No creas que es por ser entrometido pero ¿Qué sientes por eso chico Yuri? Te pusiste tan feliz cuando Max dijo que podrías verlo y que estaría pronto fuera de ese sitio que no puedo evitar cuestionarme si es que acaso ¿Te gusta?-dijo Yugi con un ligero rubor en las mejillas pues estaba un poco turbador por hacer ese tipo de preguntas a su amigo y mas cuando sabia que no era de su incumbencia pero tampoco quería que el rubio pudiese salir lastimado por todo aquel lió.

-¡Eres adorable, Yu! Viéndote así comprendo muy bien porque tu faraón se enamoro de ti; pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es ¡No, no me gusta! Al menos no de la forma en que estas pensando, Yuri es alguien especial para mí por eso deseo cumplir la promesa que le hice puesto que nadie merece una vida como la que lleva y solo el tiempo dirá que puedo llegar a sentir por ese chiquillo por el momento no hay nada de índole romántico, además creo que para tener un romance primero debo conocer a la persona profundamente y ya después... Bueno eso solo el trato lo dirá. y con Yuri todavía no tengo ese grado de conocimiento es mas -sino fuera porque ya tienes a tu Yami- te conozco mas a ti que a ninguno otro, aparte de ser mi mejor amigo que la verdad no seria nada difícil "enamorarse" de ti ¡Si, definitivamente seria muy fácil hacerlo¿No te gustaría saber que pudo suceder entre los dos sino existieran ellos, habría habido química?-sonrió con intensa diversión Joey viendo como el rubor de Yugi se incrementaba ante sus palabras, puesto que estaba sorprendido por las palabras del rubio, por lo que siguiendo con aquella "declaración" y por un cierto grado de curiosidad... se inclino sobre el tricolor -sin darle tiempo a reaccionar- y unió sus labios suavemente con los del hikari, besándolos con ternura e inmenso cariño que poco a poco se volvió algo mas apasionado tras sentir la dulzura y ternura de aquellos suaves labios, estrechando contra si el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo, razón por la cual Yugi estaba forzado a estar de puntillas, si darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, de que alguien les observaba desde detrás de unos arbustos muy interesado.

-¡Genial! A Kaiba le interesara saber acerca de esto después de todo anda detrás de Motou y me parece que Wheeler esta obteniendo ese privilegio-pensaba Bakura mientras veía aquel dulce beso entre los amigos, acercándose silencioso hasta donde se encontraban al menos tanto como podía sin ser descubierto.

-¡Joey!-susurro Yugi ruborizado apartándose con lentitud de su amigo, sintiendo aun en sus labios, la caricia del rubio, razón por la cual deslizo la punta de sus dedos por encima de estos, recorriéndolos y al hacerlo un estremecimiento lo asalto repentinamente.

-¿Lo sientes también, verdad? Hay química entre ambos y por eso me gustaría ser tu chico, Yugi ¿Te agrada la idea?-dijo Joey con cariño, abrazando suavemente a su amigo, quien oculto su rostro en el amplio torso del rubio.

-¡Que interesante se ha puesto esto! Tengo que informárselo a Kaiba y aprovechare ahora que están distraídos para marcharme y que no me vean-pensó Bakura malicioso, mientras sigilosamente se alejaba de la "pareja" antes de que fueran a notarlo.

-¡Hay química, evidentemente Joey; pero no hay amor! Tu beso fue agradable, gentil mas no sentí ese anhelo de fundirme en ti-como me pasa con Yami-entonces ¿Cómo podría ser "tu chico" cuando no hay amor? La química o gusto no es suficiente, se necesita mucho mas que solo eso y nuestra amistad se encamina mas hacia la protección y el cuidado que hacia el lado romántico e intimo; eso es algo que encontré hace tiempo en mi faraón y que no hallare con nadie mas-dijo Yugi con tranquilidad, separándose lentamente del lado de su amigo.

-¡Lo se! La química no es suficiente además con Yuri sentí algo mas profundo e intenso, a diferencia tuya pues tan solo sentí una fuerte amistad y un gran cariño pero no esa pasión o anhelo que pude sentir con él; así que es mejor que continuemos siendo solamente amigos puesto que como "amantes" dudo mucho que se forje ese lazo romántico como el que existe entre tú y Yami-dijo Joey con suavidad, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Yugi e inmediatamente después marcharse, luego de despedirse de su amigo.

-¡Nos veremos mañana, Yu!-dijo Joey haciendo un gesto de despedida, al mismo tiempo que apresuraba el paso para irse pronto a casa.

-¡Hasta mañana, nos vemos donde siempre, Joey!-se despidió Yugi con prisa, dando media vuelta, corriendo hacia la tienda pues Yami y Maximillian e incluso Raziel, debían de estar preocupados por su tardanza mas al llegar a casa tan solo se encontró a Yami todavía atareado en arreglar los últimos toques a la comida en la cocina.

-¡Siento la tardanza, Yami! Me entretuve mas de la cuenta al despedir a Joey; por cierto ¿Dónde están Maximillian y Raziel?-pregunto Yugi respirando profundamente para poder recuperarse de la carrera que había pegado para llegar.

-¡No hay problema! Después de todo aun no esta la comida; así que ¿Por qué no vas asearte, mientras termino? Y cuando vuelvas te cuento sobre ellos-sugirió Yami colocando un par de platos sobre la mesa, así como el resto de los cubiertos.

-¡Bien, ahora regreso, Yami!-dijo Yugi marchando al baño y luego de asearse regreso a la cocina en donde Yami terminaba de servir la comida.

-¡Vamos a comer antes de que se enfrié, hikari!-dijo Yami, tomando asiento así como su ángel.

-Y bien ¿Dónde están?-pregunto curioso Yugi luego de dar un bocado a su comida.

-Pues veras, lo que sucedió fue...-comenzó a relatar Yami.

Flash back

-¡Por sus dioses egipcios¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerme su amor? Tan solo quería ayudarlo y ahora tengo su cariño, jamás lo imagine así; es tan irreal todo esto-pensaba Pegasus sin dejar de besar al mago oscuro sintiendo la necesidad y el deseo de mucho mas, muchísimo mas pero la falta de aire les hizo separarse, pero ni así dejo de ver intensamente a Raziel.

-¿Maximillian?-llamo incomodo Raziel, deseando escapar de aquella mirada tan profunda y penetrante y que pareciera querer llegar hasta el ultimo pedazo de su alma e incluso mas allá de esta.

-¿Qué les pasa ha estos? Ambos lucen extraños-pensaba Yami, curioso, mientras observaba desde la puerta a su guardián y al peliplateado, quienes estaban estáticos por completo sin hacer nada en lo absoluto.

-¡Ven conmigo, Raziel, tenemos que hablar pero no aquí!-dijo Pegasus saliendo de su trance, tomando por el brazo al peliazulado, quien se dejo llevar sin oponer mucha resistencia.

-¿Dónde piensas ir? No es que me interese pero mi tenshi tiende a preocuparse y sino los encuentra terminara haciéndolo-dijo Yami seriamente desde su lugar.

-¡Voy...dijo vamos a mi mansión, faraón! Por lo que discúlpanos con Yugi pero hay algo importante que aclarar con Raziel-dijo Pegasus calmado aunque para Yami no se le paso por alto el hecho de que estuviera nervioso aun cuando trataba de aparentar lo contrario.

-¡Bien! Pero pudiste avisarme antes, ahora sobrara comida-dijo Yami con fingida molestia, aunque realmente no lo estaba.

-¡No te molestes por eso! Cuando volvamos ¡La comeremos, lo prometo! Ahora si nos disculpas nos marchamos-dijo Pegasus jalando a Raziel hacia la puerta, luego de lo cual salieron de la tienda de juegos.

Fin Flash back

-¡Y eso fue lo que sucedió, tenshi!-termino de explicar Yami mientras comía un poco.

-¡OH, entiendo! Entonces fueron a la mansión de Max, pero dices que se veían extraños ¿Cómo de raros, Yami?-pregunto Yugi, también comiendo.

-¡No se exactamente! Es como si se hubieran dado cuenta de algo importante; casi como cuando tú y yo nos percatamos de que nos amamos, hikari-dijo Yami.

-¿En serio?-Yami asintió-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?-pregunto Yugi feliz mientras el faraón negaba confundido con un movimiento de cabeza-¡Que Raziel y Maximillian serán felices por fin! Pues estoy seguro que ambos se quieren-dijo alegremente Yugi.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-Yugi asintió feliz- ¿Mi guardián y Pegasus?-nuevo asentir-¡Por Ra, que mal gusto tiene Raziel!-exclamo Yami como si nada.

-¡Sabes muy bien que ambos harían una linda pareja! Además merecen un poco de felicidad especialmente con lo que han sufrido durante tanto tiempo-dijo Yugi con calma.

-¡Ya lo se! Y si Pegasus es la felicidad de Raziel, no me opondré; no recuerdo todo mi pasado pero de lo que recuerdo, se bien que mi guardián merece encontrarla-dijo Yami tranquilo.

-¡Sabia que lo entenderías, Yami!-exclamo feliz Yugi mientras se levantaba de su lugar para luego sentarse sobre las rodillas del faraón y asaltar los labios del mismo con un arrebatador beso, que de inmediato fue respondido por el faraón con la misma pasión que el hikari mostraba en su asalto y que continuo hasta que la falta de aire se hizo patente en sus pulmones.

-¡Por los dioses egipcios¿A que se debió eso, mi tenshi?-pregunto Yami, aspirando profundamente para llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras veía como Yugi también hacia lo mismo.

-¿No te gusto, acaso, mi faraón?-dijo con picardía Yugi, deslizando suavemente su mano por la mejilla del mayor.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusto, mi tenshi! Solo que me ha sorprendido, después de todo no eres muy dado a este tipo de demostraciones afectivas -con excepción de nuestra reconciliación- así que me ha extrañado; no me digas ¿Qué a sucedido algo con Joey?-pregunto Yami curioso así como algo sospechoso de la apasionada actitud de su ángel, quien ante la pregunta del faraón, no pudo evitar que un leve rubor se estableciera en sus mejillas.

-¿Sucedió algo con Joey, Yugi?-insistió Yami tras ver el revelador rubor del chico.

-¡Por favor, no te enojes, por favor!-suplico Yugi con las manos unidas como en un rezo mientras inclinaba un poquito la cabeza apenado.

-¿Qué sucedió¡Anda, dímelo, te prometo no enojarme, Yugi! Pero dime ¿Qué paso? No me dejes con la intriga-dijo Yami realmente curioso mientras separaba las manos del chico y las colocaba alrededor de su cuello para poder así verlo a la cara y ver como el rubor se había incrementado un poco mas que antes.

-¡Me beso, Joey me beso! Pero antes de que pienses algo que no es ¡Déjame explicarte! Fue un beso muy sencillo para nada apasionado que demostró que hay cierta química entre ambos pero no amor puesto que tanto él como yo supimos que nuestra amistad es mas fuerte y que a pesar de haber algo de atracción, somos mejores como amigos que como otra cosa; además de que tan solo te amo a ti, Yami y eso lo comprendimos perfectamente-dijo Yugi con calma y de manera clara pues no quería ningún malentendido con su amor.

-¿Así que te besaste con Joey?-Yugi asintió-¿Y te gusto?-un nuevo asentamiento por parte del chico-Pero no sentiste nada mas allá que eso puesto que solo me amas a mí ¿Verdad?-otro asentir-¡Me alegro! Me preocuparía en el caso de que hubieses sentido algo por tu mejor amigo, ahora vuélvete a tu lugar y continuemos comiendo-dijo Yami con suavidad mientras deposita un rápido y cortó beso en los labios de su hikari.

-¿No estas molesto, Yami?-pregunto Yugi sin moverse de su lugar, es decir, continuo sobre las rodillas del faraón.

-¡He dicho que no! Me hubiese molestado si me hubieras salido con que ahora quieres a Joey o quizás si él se hubiese aprovechado de ti -como sucedió con cierto espíritu, del que mejor no hablamos- así que no le des importancia a todo esto que no estoy enfadado ni contigo, ni con nuestro amigo y ahora termina con tu comida aunque ya debió enfriarse pero tampoco podemos desperdiciarla, así que acábatela para que podamos pasar al postre-dijo pragmáticamente Yami al mismo tiempo que le sonreía con cariño al extrañado hikari, quien sin decir mas, regreso a su sitio para continuar con su inacabada comida mientras una duda atravesaba por su cabeza.

-¿Por qué pensaste que algo había sucedido con Joey? después de todo no creo haber hecho algo o dicho algo que me delatara ¿O si?-cuestiono Yugi curioso.

-Pues siendo honesto ¡no, no hiciste algo que me lo hiciera sospechar! Pero cuando me has besado de forma tan apasionada, tan contrario a como siempre lo haces, me hizo sospechar que algo podría haberte ocurrido y como acababas de regresar de acompañar a Joey, no resulto difícil sumar dos y dos y sacar la conclusión mas lógica que como ves dio cuatro; por eso fue que pensé eso, Yugi-dijo Yami con calma.

-¡Entiendo! O sea que me estas diciendo que yo no podría ser apasionado, sino que soy mas bien soso y aburrido, quizás hasta predecible ¿Cierto? En otras palabras rutinario y nada excitante ¿No es así, Yami?-susurro Yugi con sequedad que paso desapercibida para el espíritu.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Aunque admito que no eres muy dado a mostrar pasión; eres mas bien un chico tranquilo, no tan aventurero pero en cambio eres mas bien dulce y tierno-dijo Yami con calma sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras en lugar de agradar al chico solo conseguían que se molestara aun mas de lo que ya estaba, aunque eso era algo que el faraón se le pasaba por alto.

-¿Tierno y dulce¿Qué clase de descripción es esa para un amante? Así que esa opinión tiene de mí; con razón cuando nos reconciliamos estuvo insistiendo tanto para saber con exactitud lo que Max me había enseñado y luego cuando se lo detalle completamente hasta aliviado lucia, y claro que lo estaba puesto que continué siendo un aburrido, dulce, predecible, soso y tranquilo nada excitante amante por lo que debió pensar que Max no me pervirtió, mas si eso cree ya vera que no esa así-pensaba Yugi molesto, por no decir furioso pero con un sobrehumano esfuerzo estaba controlando esa rabia ya que no deseaba alertar a Yami de su coraje puesto que un plan se estaba gesticulando en su cabeza y con el cual le daría una lección al milenario espíritu pero para llevarlo a cabo era preciso aparentar estar muy tranquilo y aburrido.

-¡Bueno ya termine de comer! Voy por un poco de helado y luego iré a la sala a ver algo de televisión; hoy pasan un programa que quiero ver desde hace tiempo-dijo Yugi con controlada calma mientras dirigía una suave sonrisa hacia Yami, quien de inmediato le correspondió con otra igual sin sospechar en lo absoluto de la actitud del ángel que poco a poco se estaba volviendo un demonio.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces te espero en la sala, Yugi-dijo Yami mientras se marchaba a la sala y prendía la televisión con el control de mando a distancia.

-¡Tranquilízate, Yugi si quieres darle una lección tienes que hacerlo! No puedes permitir que ese arrogante ex-faraón se de cuenta de lo que te pasa; porque entonces tu plan de nada servirá y seguiría pensando que eres un aburrido para toda la eternidad-se auto decía Yugi respirando profundamente para serenarse, al mismo tiempo que servia un par de tazones con helado de vainilla y coco así como chocolate fundido -en el tazón de Yami- para luego colocar ambos tazones, unas cucharas, servilletas sobre una bandeja e irse a la sala, tras haber guardando de nuevo el helado en el refrigerador.

-¡Has tardado, Yugi!-dijo Yami extrañado al verlo llegar, dándole espacio al chico para que se colocara a su lado en el sofá.

-¡OH, lo siento! Es que no encontraba el chocolate fundido, Yami para poder ponerle a tu helado-dijo Yugi tranquilo, pasándole su correspondiente tazón y cuchara.

-¡No te hubieses molestado! Sino lo encontrabas podías haberlo traído sin chocolate, aunque te lo agradezco mucho pues realmente me gusta el helado con chocolate-dijo Yami con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba su postre.

-¡Para mí no es ninguna molestia, me gusta que seas feliz, Yami! Y ahora veamos esta película hace tiempo que la deseaba observar pero no había podido hacerlo siempre por uno u otro motivo-dijo Yugi cambiando de canal hasta sintonizar el que deseaba.

-¿Qué película es, hikari?-pregunto curioso Yami entre cuchara y cuchara de helado.

-¡La lista de Schindler! Es un drama histórico, basado en el genocidio que los nazis cometieron contra la comunidad judía y el como un hombre a pesar de ser alemán, salvo a miles de ellos de su exterminio por parte de sus compatriotas-explico Yugi degustando su postre.

-¡Vaya se oye interesante!-susurro Yami intrigado mientras prestaba toda su atención a la pantalla de televisión.

-¡Veamos cuanto resistes, amor! Este es un drama precioso pero ciertamente agotador y mas estando a blanco y negro-pensó malicioso Yugi, acurrucándose contra su Yami como siempre lo hacia cuando estaban en la misma situación.

Por otro lado...Raziel y Pegasus hacia tiempo que habían llegado a la mansión del segundo y una vez que estuvieron en ella.

-¿Para que hemos venido aquí, Maximillian?-cuestiono confundido Raziel una vez dentro de la mansión y viendo como el peliplateado le conducía hacia lo que podía considerarse eran sus habitaciones, puesto que iban hacia aquella donde por primera vez habían hecho el amor y eso le era muy extraño.

-Maximillian ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué estamos aquí?-volvió a preguntar Raziel al verse dentro de su habitación, notando la fija mirada de Pegasus sobre de si y que conseguía aumentar su nerviosismo.

-¿Tienes pensado hablar en algún momento? Me has sacado de casa de Yugi sin darme tiempo a replicar, me subes a tu auto, que conduces hasta la mansión, me bajas cual saco de papas, para meterme dentro de nuestra habitación, y todo sin una sola palabra de por medio, por lo que podrías decirme lo que pasa en algún instante de la noche, Maximillian-dijo indignado Raziel alejándose del peliplateado para sentarse al borde de la cama en la espera de alguna respuesta o algún movimiento por parte del otro hombre, el cual continuaba impávido e inmóvil en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado, sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de encima del guardián, quien empezaba a sentirse incomodo ante el escrutinio de que era objeto. 

-¡Desnúdate!-ordeno Pegasus con voz suave, mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo intensamente al guardián.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Raziel incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado.

-¡He dicho que te desnudes y hazlo de prisa o seré yo quien arranque las ropas de tu precioso cuerpo, Raziel!-susurro con extremada suavidad, Pegasus sin dejar de verlo, sonriendo imperceptible al notar el nerviosismo que envolvió de repente al guardián.

-¡Disculpa, creo haber escuchado mal¿Quieres que me desnude?-cuestiono extrañado Raziel, viendo como Pegasus asentía levemente.

-¡Estas loco¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme algo así? Además ¿Quién te crees que eres? Y si me has traído aquí solo para acostarnos ¡Vete olvidando de la idea! Definitivamente estas desquiciado y no me voy acostar contigo, solo porque tú lo ordenas-dijo Raziel firmemente, al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía, como claro signo de molestia.

-En ese caso¡Tendré que ser yo quien te desnude! Creo que eso ya te lo había mencionado, precioso-dijo Pegasus con calma, al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando hasta el guardián cual felino desplegando tal sensualidad que hizo al peliazulado relamerse los labios de manera hambrienta mientras sus ojos azules se cargaban de un inesperado deseo, que en verdad satisfacía al peliplateado, quien había terminado de acercarse hasta su amante y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se coloco encima de este, obligándole a recostarse contra el mullido colchón.

-¡Basta, Maximillian, esto es una locura!-dijo Raziel desesperado luchando por quitarse de encima al otro hombre, que tan solo se limito a inmovilizar sus brazos con sus manos, colocándoles por encima de la cabeza mientras que con sus piernas le paralizaba de cintura para abajo.

-¡Ríndete, precioso; no importa cuanta resistencia pongas, serás mío de una u otra manera, Raziel! Así que déjame disfrutarte, déjame desnudarte ya que no quieres hacerlo tú para mí-susurro sensualmente Pegasus junto al oído del otro, haciéndolo estremecer tras haber lamido con suavidad el lóbulo del mismo, a la vez que introducía una mano por entre las ropas de Raziel, acariciando con lentitud la entrepierna del mago.

-¡OH...Ra...basta...Max...no continúes...si lo haces...si lo haces será una violación!-exclamo entrecortadamente Raziel mientras de su garganta escapaban ahogados gemidos ante las hábiles caricias que su amante le otorgaba.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo seria, mi amor¿Cómo podría ser una violación cuando tu cuerpo clama por mis caricias y mis roces?-susurro Pegasus con amor sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo debajo de él, empezando a despojarlo de las ropas que le cubrían.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Mi cuerpo, pide tu cuerpo, no puedo negarlo pero no esta bien ¡Dioses, OH, Dioses!-suspiro Raziel al sentir como Pegasus chupaba hábilmente uno de sus pezones recién descubiertos-Nunca...nunca antes...me habías obligado a...tener sexo contigo... ¿Por qué ahora lo estas haciendo¿Por qué quieres sexo sin mi consentimiento? Aun cuando estremezcas mi cuerpo, no deja de ser, por eso, una violación-dijo Raziel estremeciéndose al sentir como su cuerpo era rápidamente despojado de sus ropas hasta yacer tan solo con su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que veía y sentía como Pegasus también se despojaba de sus propias ropas salvo la diferencia de que él se desnudo por completo.

-¡Jamás te obligaría a nada que tú no quisieras, mi precioso! Así como nunca te forzaría ha estar conmigo, ni íntimamente, ni de ninguna otra manera pero por esta ocasión tengo la necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos y amarte como mereces ser amado para poder así corresponder en poca medida el amor que en tus hermosos ojos veo brillar para mí; mas no se como expresar en palabras lo que me haces sentir y por eso dejo que mi cuerpo sea el que hable, con el único lenguaje que conoce¡Amando tu cuerpo, Raziel!-susurro emocionado Pegasus mientras se recostaba a un lado del mago oscuro dándole tiempo asimilar sus palabras, sin intentar terminar con lo comenzado pues no desea que el otro se sintiera obligado hacer algo que no deseara.

Y en casa de Yugi...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yami?-pregunto suavemente Yugi al sentir y ver como el faraón bostezaba por veinteava ocasión, mientras que sus ojos mostraban un rastro de sueño imposible de ocultar.

-¡Estoy bien, hikari! Solo que me preguntaba¿Cuánto dura esta película? No que no sea interesante, lo es, solo que empiezo a tener sueño y pareciera no querer acabar nunca-dijo Yami apenado.

-¡Cerca de tres horas y media! O sea que le falta poco más de la mitad, Yami-respondió Yugi con calma.

-En ese caso, me iré ha acostar, estoy cansado y no creo poder seguir el ritmo de la trama si lo estoy, así que ¡Buenas noches, tenshi!-dijo Yami separándose de Yugi y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te alcanzo en cuanto termine, Yami!-dijo Yugi con su sonrisa dulce.

-¡No te desveles, hikari, recuerda que tienes escuela mañana!-dijo Yami antes de subir hacia las habitaciones y una vez que el faraón desapareció, la sonrisa dulce del hikari se torno en una mas maliciosa y que no presagiaba nada bueno en lo absoluto.

-¡Así que soso y aburrido¿Qué no podría sorprenderte, mi querido Yami? Eso ya lo veremos, pues de esta noche no te me escapas; aprenderás que puedo ser más de lo que a simple vista se observa-pensó Yugi con su sonrisa llena de malicia y así...

Continuara...

Nota de la autora: Un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Próximo capitulo los lemmons de nuestras parejas (ya fueron muchas hojas para este capitulo y para el que sigue no tendré nada que escribir, así que perdón por el cortón) que tan solo comenzó en este, reaparición de los personajes o sea, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Duke, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, May, Rafael, Anub e Eris y alguno otro que se me olvide, un poco del día de escuela y el principio de la salida al Nilo -que por obvias razones serán el final del siguiente capitulo- lo que me lleva a una pregunta ¿Quién se apunta para ir al Nilo? Hace algún tiempo Kida luna, solicito ir a dicho lugar y le respondí que en la nueva ocasión que volvieran nuestros protagonistas a ir, le invitaría por lo que si alguna o alguno desea ir solo necesito su nombre o nickname, edad -esto es importante porque si son menores algo tendré que hacer para que entren, pues lo mínimo permitido de entrada al Nilo es de 16 años- y si es posible su signo zodiacal, estos datos son para uso exclusivo mío (mas prometo no hacer mal uso de ellos) pues yo les inventare sus físicos -que quizás coincidan o no- y personalidades, según mi propia perspectiva de como los he leído con sus comentarios. Así que si se apuntan háganmelo saber en el review que dejen. Gracias.

yura Fleir Saku Himura Ishtar

PD: Según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape. 


	24. Pasiones de Amor

Un milenio para amarnos.

Una petición especial a TheDarkQueenAngel /se que cambiaste de nombre pero por ahora te dejo con el que firmaste anteriormente¿Podrías permitirme utilizar una parte -no completamente, solo lo necesario- de la introducción de tu fic Alborada? (Harry Potter/Yu gi oh!) Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic en parte parecido a tu Alborada salvo el hecho de que en mi idea los personajes fértiles defenderían su derechos e incluso lucharían contra sus opresores y hasta sus supuestos aliados, conformando un tercer grupo de acción ya que existirían aquellos que desprecian a los fértiles, los que tratan de ayudarles y nuestros protagonistas que se enfrentan a los dos grupos, asi mismo seria un multi crossover entre Gravitation, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya y Yu gi oh! Por eso mismo pido tu autorización para usar una parte de tu introducción pues me serviría mucho para la mía propia aunque llevaría sus propios cambios; por eso mismo solicito tu autorización de uso, ya que no deseo que me tachen de plagio y siempre que alguna idea de fic o escrito de los mismos me ha gustado trato de pedir permiso a su autor (a) como en el caso de mi fic de la sombra de un amor, en el cual use parte del fic de fugitivos de Guerrera luna o Kida luna para poder escribir su inicio pero el resto ya es cosecha mía, asi que te pido ese favor. Gracias.

Capitulo 24: Pasiones de Amor.

-En ese caso, me iré ha acostar, estoy cansado y no creo poder seguir el ritmo de la trama si lo estoy, así que ¡Buenas noches, tenshi!-dijo Yami separándose de Yugi y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Te alcanzo en cuanto termine, Yami!-dijo Yugi con su sonrisa dulce.

-¡No te desveles, hikari, recuerda que tienes escuela mañana!-dijo Yami antes de subir hacia las habitaciones y una vez que el faraón desapareció, la sonrisa dulce del hikari se torno en una mas maliciosa y que no presagiaba nada bueno en lo absoluto.

-¡Así que soso y aburrido¿Qué no podría sorprenderte, mi querido Yami? Eso ya lo veremos, pues de esta noche no te me escapas; aprenderás que puedo ser más de lo que a simple vista se observa-pensó Yugi con su sonrisa llena de malicia y una vez que Yami se retiro...

-¡Bien, ha prepararlo todo!-pensó Yugi malicioso, mientras llevaba a la cocina, los tazones vacíos dejándoles remojándose en el fregadero para lavarlos por la mañana ya que ahora tenia otros planes y limpiar no estaba dentro de ellos.

-Voy a necesitar algunas cosas, antes de subir-pensaba el chico, colocando el chocolate derretido entre el resto de su "arsenal" repasando una y otra vez el no olvidar nada-Supongo que lo tengo todo, si acaso olvido algo, creo que podré improvisar-se decía el hikari mientras regresaba a la sala para ver el resto de la película; después de todo había de hacer tiempo y dejar que su Yami durmiese, puesto que si estaba despierto arruinaría sus planes pero afortunadamente el faraón era de fácil sueño además de algo pesado por lo que una vez dormido seria mas sencillo, todo, razón por la cual Yugi podía ser verdaderamente paciente, sintiendo -a través del lazo- cuando Yami cayo por completo dormido.

-¡Ahora es el momento!-se dijo Yugi apagando el televisor con el control de mando para luego ir por su "arsenal" constituido por cosas muy inocuas pero usadas creativamente podían ser en verdad placenteras, asi pues el hikari se dirigió con lentitud hacia su habitación, entrando en la misma de la manera mas silenciosa posible, dejando lo que llevaba sobre el burocito que estaba junto a la cama para poder ir tomando de ahí lo que ocupara.

-¡Ahora: lo primero! No puedo permitir que Yami se mueva; si lo hace frustraría mis planes-pensaba Yugi tomando de su "arsenal" algunos cintos de piel suficientemente largos como para atar al faraón por sus muñecas y tobillos a la cabecera y piecera de la cama, dejándolo en una perfecta X bien abierta, asegurándose de que estuviese bien amarrado aunque sin llegar a hacerse daño.

-¡Siguiente paso: fuera ropas!-decía Yugi despojándose lentamente de sus ropas hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y una vez que lo estuvo, se subió, ligero a la cama, colocándose entre las piernas abiertas del faraón, mientras alargaba sus pequeñas manos hasta los botones del pijama que Yami llevaba, abriéndolos uno por uno hasta que la prenda cayo a los costados, dejando al descubierto el torso firme del ex-espíritu. 

-Por ultimo¡Despertar a Yami!-se decía Yugi un tanto nervioso pues aun cuado sabia lo que iba hacer tampoco era sencillo puesto que Yami tenia cierta razón al decir que era tímido y es que a pesar de las veces en que se haba entregado al faraón aun conservaba su inocencia y eso le hacia actuar con timidez pero también estaba dispuesto a mostrarle a su amado que podía ser apasionado, además de tener la intención de ser -en esta ocasión- el dominante, pues solo en su reconciliación lo había podido ser y desde entonces era, siempre, el sumiso y reconociéndolo le había agradado la sensación de ser el poseedor y no solo el poseído, asi que soltando un profundo suspiro y a la vez que inspiraba con fuerza, tomo el valor para llevar a cabo el resto de su plan; deslizando asi sus manos lentamente pero con firmeza por encima del pecho y abdomen del faraón, masajeando con ternura los músculos, consiguiendo con ello que un suave suspiro abandonase los labios de Yami pero ninguna otra reacción de su parte y lo cual de cierta forma frustraba el avance de Yugi, quien tras otro respiro profundo, se reclino un poquito para poder asi chupar los rozados pezones del faraón mientras una mano descendía hasta el borde del pantalón y que movió tan solo un poco lo suficiente para poder meterse dentro del mismo, y asi acariciar el miembro de Yami, el cual comenzó a reaccionar ante sus acciones pero sin conseguir que despertara del pesado sueño.

-¡Genial, que no se despierta con nada! Creo que no hay de otra que recurrir a eso; por lo que veo se ha de estar pensando que es tan solo un sueño y bien podría no despertar hasta que se termine, ni modo por el shock, pero lo quiero consciente mientras hacemos el amor-pensó Yugi estirándose hasta su arsenal y metiendo su mano en un recipiente térmico, saco un puñado de cubos de hielo, llevándoles de inmediato hacia la incipiente erección que comenzaba a mostrarse produciendo con eso un violento estremecimiento en Yami y quedándose con otro cubito, lo paso por los sensibles pezones que reaccionaron, endureciéndose a causa del frío por lo que al verlo el hikari no tardo en soplar sobre los mismos, arrancando con eso un gemido ahogado de Yami, quien empezó a entreabrir los ojos, intentando alejar de si el sueño que le invadía hasta que finalmente lo consiguió pero al hacerlo se topo con la inesperada desnudez de su tenshi, el cual, con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios, le beso con sobradísima pasión, dominándole -para su sorpresa- hábilmente, puesto que había conseguido abrir su boca e introducir su lengua en el interior de la misma, entrelazándose en una "encarnizada" batalla contra su propia lengua, incitándole a un delicioso baile que le estaba llevando a la locura del placer, mientras sentía como Yugi se deslizaba -cual serpiente- con sinuantes movimientos sobre su cuerpo y al tratar de abrazarle se percato de sus amarres, por lo que sin poderlo evitar un gemido frustrado escapo de sus garganta pero fue irremediablemente amortiguado por el beso que aun compartía con su ángel pero al faltarles el aire tuvieron que darlo por concluido, mas antes de que alguna pregunta pudiese realizar, un pedazo de tela fue colocado entre sus labios a manera de mordaza y obligándole al completo silencio sin mas remedio.

-¡Silencio, Yami! No quieres arruinarlo ¿Verdad? después de todo todavía falta mucho por hacer y tan solo he usado un poco de mi arsenal, faraón; asi que mejor guarda silencio y déjame a mí, trabajar-susurro con sensual picardía Yugi, sin dejar de frotarse contra el cuerpo del faraón y entonces...

Mientras tanto Pegasus esperaba paciente a que Raziel comprendiera su declaración e hiciese el siguiente movimiento pues por nada del mundo quería presionarle a hacer algo que no deseara porque entonces si se trataría de una violación.

-¿Me ama, como yo lo amo¿Cómo yo lo amo¡Por Ra, como lo amo¿Cuándo ocurrió eso¿Cuándo fue que la pasión se volvió amor¡No lo se, exactamente! Pero si lo pienso o mas bien lo siento ¡Lo amo, realmente lo amo! Poco a poco su pasión y atenciones han conseguido que deje atrás aquellos deseos absurdos que creía tener hacia mi faraón y su hikari; mas ahora me percato de que aun cuando siento cariño y lealtad hacia ambos, también son parte de mis obligaciones, en cambio con Max, el sentir es mas intenso, mas real, mas profundo, mucho mas maravilloso, entonces eso debe significar que en verdad lo amo y ahora él ha declarado que también siente lo mismo hacia mí ¿Cómo reaccionar ante tan repentina declaración?-pensaba Raziel por completo estático, tras las palabras del peliplateado, pero de a poco su corazón e instintos le dijeron con exactitud la forma en debía de actuar, y sin decir ninguna palabra, se rodó hasta quedar encima de Pegasus, quien le miraba interrogante, asi como expectante de lo que el peliazul haría que en ese instante unía sus labios, dándole un dulce beso que se deslizaba con ternura y amor por encima de sus propios labios, ganando con calma intensidad, haciéndose mas apasionado a la vez que las manos del guardián recorrían lentamente sus contornos desde sus hombros hacia abajo casi como queriendo aprenderse de memoria el cuerpo que esta acariciando.

-¿Qué haces, Raziel?-susurro Pegasus curioso al sentir como el guardián tras dar por finalizado el beso compartido, no se había apartado ni un segundo de su piel, dejando asi un camino de besos como si siguiera el recorrido impuesto por sus manos, y ahora se detenía en sus pezones, los cuales chupaba y mordía cual si se trataran de pequeñas fresas, haciéndole suspirar, lleno de placer pero un fuerte gemido escapo de su garganta al sentir como una mano de peliazul masajeaba su pene, bombeándole; mientras que la otra, jugueteaba con sus testículos llegando a rozar con uno de los dedos su virginal entrada, lo cual le hizo sobresaltarse aunque también excitarse y eso no fue desapercibido para Raziel, quien apenas levantando el rostro murmuro...

-¡Amándote, como tú lo haces conmigo! Pero también demostrándote cuanto es que lo hago; deseo que seas tan mío como lo he sido de ti, Max-dijo Raziel con pasión pero dejando relucir el intenso amor que por su amante sentía.

-¡Jamás... he sido... dominado... Raziel¿Lo sabes, cierto?-pregunto nervioso Pegasus sin saber como actuar en aquella situación.

-¡Lo se, amor mío! Y no te haré daño, seré tan cuidadoso como lo has sido tú, conmigo; te has convertido en mi maestro, mi amante y mi amado ¡déjame mostrarte lo que he aprendido y lo mucho que te amo!-dijo Raziel deteniendo sus avances a la espera del consentimiento de Pegasus, que tras algunos momentos de vacilación, asintió con firmeza mientras decía...

-¡Hazlo, demuéstrame tu amor y déjame ser uno contigo, Raziel, amor mío!-dijo Maximillian, abriendo sus piernas tanto como le era posible para permitirle al peliazul que se instalara entre las mismas.

-¡No te lastimare, lo prometo amor!-susurro Raziel moviéndose hasta estar rodeado por las piernas de Pegasus y asi poder tomar con su boca la erección que el peliplateado presentaba, mimándola tiernamente de tal manera que su saliva corría por aquella dureza, aumentando el placer de su amante, hasta que le resulto imposible continuar aguantando y se vino en aquella boca mimosa, notando aun entre la bruma post-orgásmica como el peliazul bebía gran parte de su semen pero no por completo pero antes de poder preguntar que era lo que pretendía, Raziel descargo el semen no bebido sobre su ano, mojándole con su calidez y que le causo un gran estremecimiento que se incremento al ser penetrado por un par de dedos que moviéndose en círculos le iban dilatando lo mas posible, procurando que el dolor fuese mínimo.

-¡Estas listo, Max! Ahora voy a entrar, lo mas lento que pueda pero aun asi puede resultarte incomodo o doloroso; por lo que si sientes que no podrás resistirlo, sujétate fuertemente de mí, que no te dejare caer, yo seré tu sostén-dijo Raziel con cariño, mientras colocaba su erección en la entrada de Pegasus, empujándose lentamente en el interior del hombre, quien ante el primer empuje sintió un agudo dolor por lo que se aferro con fuerza a las caderas del peliazul, clavando sus dedos en la piel del guardián, quien no hizo amago de sentir alguna molestia a pesar de no ser agradable la sensación de dolor que su amante le producía con su agarre.

-¡OH, dioses, es doloroso verdaderamente doloroso!-exclamo Pegasus mientras no dejaba de aferrarse a la cadera de Raziel, quien continuaba introduciéndose poco a poco hasta estar completamente dentro del peliplateado, mas no se movió hasta que Max se acostumbro a la intrusión y una vez que lo hizo, empezó con un suave vaivén acompasado, evitando mayor dolor a su amante hasta que este regreso el vaivén, e incrementando el ritmo se iba empalando en aquel miembro que tanto placer le otorgaba sobretodo al ser alcanzada su próstata y golpeada en cada nueva penetración, jadeando desperado ante el intenso deseo que le asaltaba.

-¡OH, mas, mas fuerte, mas duro, Raziel!-suplicaba Max sosteniéndose de las caderas de su amado, el cual correspondía a sus ruegos con tanta pasión que Pegasus estaba consternado por la misma y asi ambos amantes continuaron hasta que no pudieron soportar mas tiempo el orgasmo y que llegaba con la liberación de los dos; con Raziel viniéndose en el interior de su amor y Pegasus entre sus cuerpos unidos, con fuertes espasmos liberadores.

De vuelta con Yugi y su Yami, se diría que las cosas se habían vuelto sumamente interesantes puesto que el pequeño hikari había tenido la inspiración de eliminar la molesta ropa del mayor utilizando unas tijeras, que no soltaría a su "prisionero", destrozando por completo todo el pijama del faraón, quien frunció el ceño ante ese hecho, totalmente molesto pero lo olvido cuando su ángel vertió encima suyo el chocolate fundido, cubriendo torso, abdomen y genitales luego de lo cual procedió a limpiarlo a conciencia con sus labios y lengua haciendo tan buen trabajo que Yami no podía evitar que graves y roncos gemidos escapasen de su garganta haciéndolo ruborizar, incrementándose asi el calor de su piel, la cual "hervía" con fuerza hasta el grado de sudar copiosamente pero estuvo al punto de combustión instantánea en el instante en que su luz empezó a hacerle una deliciosa felación, succionando y moviéndose con pasmosa habilidad que ocasiono en poco tiempo que se viniera con un violento espasmo que le hizo arquease bruscamente pero aquellos amarres le mantuvieron inmovilizado de manera cruel sobre la cama, viendo sorprendido que el chico se había retirado momentos antes de que lo hiciera, de tal forma que su cuerpo quedo mojado con su esencia y que le hacia sentirse raro pues nunca antes se había "bañado" con su semen pues por lo general acababa dentro de Yugi o su hikari bebía el mismo; por lo que ahora se sentía extrañado de la reacción del chico, llegando a pensar que quizás ya no le agradara hacer aquello a su tenshi o hasta se hubiese cansado de él pero esos negativos pensamientos se fueron al olvido cuando Yugi coloco una mano sobre su abdomen humedecido, empapándola por completo.

-¡Luces tan sensual, mi Yami! Tu semen le da un brillo maravilloso a tu piel tan caliente, estando tan bello, tan exquisito que me vuelves loco y ¿Sabes de que me dan ganas¡De follarte, duramente! Cogerte hasta que vuelvas a correrte mientras chupo el semen que te baña-susurro sensualmente Yugi llevando su mano humedecida hasta sus labios chupando los restos del fluido de Yami con tanto entusiasmo que pronto quedo cubierta de su saliva y asi la condujo hasta la entrada del faraón, metiendo de golpe dos dedos para poder dilatarle, aunque no tuvo mucha resistencia puesto que la humedad del semen le había lubricado además de estar muy excitado y eso le hacia mas fácil el trabajo a Yugi, quien movía sus dedos con fuerza en aquel paraje tan caliente que era verdaderamente delicioso y mas al ver como el faraón se retorcía en éxtasis, sosteniéndose de sus amarres con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz pues la "tortura" era muchísima para su sobrecargado cuerpo.

-Estas tan ansioso ¿Verdad¿Quieres que te penetre¿Quieres que este dentro de ti, Yami?-cuestiono con inocencia Yugi; retirando raudo sus dedos del dilatado pasaje, viendo satisfecho la expresión frustrada que Yami mostró en su cara ante aquello, para luego acercar sus manos hasta la mordaza del faraón y retirarla eficiente de la boca del espíritu, deseoso de escuchar la respuesta de Yami, ante sus preguntas...

-¡Eres... eres un demonio ...Yugi!-replico Yami roncamente puesto que sentía la garganta bastante seca por todo el tiempo en que tuvo la mordaza, resistiéndose a darle una respuesta satisfactoria a su ángel, pues su orgullo se resentía con fuerza a hacerlo pero el roce del miembro de su hikari en su entrada arranco un nuevo gemido ansioso de su garganta y que dio la pauta que Yugi buscaba antes de penetrarle, lentamente.

-¡Lo soy: pero solo contigo, Yami, solo contigo, mi faraón!-musito Yugi con pasión y ternura mientras embestía en el cuerpo de su Yami, marcando un fuerte ritmo que volvía loco al faraón.

-¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué has decidido, dominarme, Yugi?-cuestiono confundido Yami, mientras se retorcía ante los embistes de su amante.

-¡Por venganza! Por pensar que soy un soso, Yami. Ahora sabes que también puedo ser vengativo e imaginativo, amor-dijo en respuesta Yugi, sin dejar ni un instante de penetrarlo, a la vez que le masturbaba un tanto rudo pero con un toque dulce al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por Ra, tendré que decírtelo mas a menudo, Yugi, sobretodo si estos son los resultados!-exclamo Yami con ardor mientras de nueva cuenta se corría, sintiendo como su hikari lo hacia en su interior, alcanzando un nuevo orgasmo mucho mas intenso que el anterior y viendo complacido como Yugi también lo hacia, para luego caer exhausto encima de su cuerpo con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo sudado.

-¿Y el demonio soy yo¿Entonces tú que eres? Porque si soy un demonio, tú eres el diablo en persona¡Lucifer sin duda, mi Yami!-susurro Yugi agotado sobre su amante, sintiendo como una profunda relajación le comenzaba a invadir y por lo tanto se fue haciendo un ovillo sobre su amor para poder asi dormir pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer...

-¡Es el mejor halago que has podido hacerme, Yugi! Jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar en que pudiera ser Lucifer pero creo que tienes toda la razón, y por cierto ¿Piensas desatarme en algún momento? Creo que empiezan a entumirse mis manos y pies-dijo Yami con malicia, viendo como el niño se iba quedando dormido pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo, le vio tomar de nueva cuenta las tijeras aquellas y cortar uno de los lazos, dejándole libre.

-¡Tú puedes terminar con el resto, buenas noches, Yami!-dijo Yugi corriéndose hacia un lado en el colchón y acurrucándose contra las pegajosas mantas y apenas estirándose para tomar la sabana a sus pies y poder asi cubrirse un poco, puesto que empezaba a tener frió.

-¿Quién lo habría de decir¡Tan apasionado pero tan dormilón! Supongo que tendré que desatarme por mi cuenta-pensó divertido Yami mientras tomaba las tijeras de manos de Yugi e igual a como lo hizo el niño, corto los restantes amarres, ya en la mañana se desharía de ellos pero por ahora también tenia sueño y no quería perder tiempo con tonterías, además de que sentir el calido cuerpo de su ángel a su lado era un tentación muy fuerte por lo que al acostarse, lo jalo hacia si para poder dormir, abrazado del pequeño.

Y fue asi como la mañana siguiente le encontró ha ambas parejas, puesto que los cuatros amantes (cada cual con su correspondiente pareja, no vayan a pensar mal) se hallaban abrazados y por completo enredados como si desearan fundirse en un solo ser y cuerpo por toda la eternidad, mas un molesto rayo de sol hizo despertar a Pegasus, lo mismo que a Yami.

-¿Qué diablos¿Quién se atreve a despertarme?-pensaban ambos mayores mientras parpadeaban somnolientos y poco a poco recuperando la conciencia pues definitivamente los rayos del sol empezaban a ser un tanto fastidiosos.

-¿Qué hora será?-se decían ambos, buscando a tiendas y ciegas un despertador para ver la hora.

-¡7:20 de la mañana; es muy tarde! Mi hikari llegara tarde a clases-se incorporo apurado Yami al ver la hora que era, volviéndose de inmediato hacia un lado en busca de su niño, el cual yacía serenamente dormido sin percatarse del paso del tiempo y su implicación.

-¡7:20 de la mañana; es muy tarde! Tengo que despertar a Raziel para volver a la tienda de juegos o sino Yugi llegara tarde a clases, lo mismo que el chico Wheeler-pensó preocupado Pegasus mientras se levantaba lentamente pues una repentina punzada de dolor proveniente de su trasero le hizo notar que no podría ir muy rápido puesto que su cuerpo estaba un tanto resentido por las pasadas actividades nocturnas y que tan solo recordarlas hacia que un ligero rubor apareciera en su rostro.

-¡Mmmmm, Yugi tenshi despierta, hikari; ya es tarde, Yugi, vamos despierta!-susurraba suavemente Yami sacudiendo al pequeño durmiente que no daba muestras de querer despertar sino todo lo contrario.

-¡5 minutos mas, Yami!-replico Yugi manoteando un poco para alejar al faraón de si, quien solo sonrió levemente antes sus palabras y gestos, ampliándose su sonrisa al ver como Yugi se hacia de nueva cuenta un ovillo, reacomodándose en la cama.

-¡Yo te daría todo el tiempo del mundo, mi ángel! Pero lamentablemente eso es algo que no puedo hacer; además son las 7:25 A.M y vas a llegar tarde a clases-susurro Yami con calma sobre el oído del chico, deslizando la punta de su lengua por el mismo al terminar de hablar.

-¡OH, si que bueno!-musito Yugi con ligereza, girándose para poder estar mas a gusto pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia de nueva cuenta...

-¡7:25, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!-grito Yugi espabilándose totalmente y saltando de la cama como si fuese un muñeco de resortes, corriendo con una inusitada rapidez hacia el baño, en donde no tardo en meterse bajo la ducha.

-¡Me encanta verlo tan apurado, se ve tan lindo de esa manera! Pero es mejor que también me levante y lo ayude a estar listo, sino es posible que en verdad llegue tarde y con él, Joel, quien siempre lo espera para irse juntos al colegio-pensaba divertido Yami, levantándose del lecho y al hacerlo una pequeñísima molestia le asalto brevemente por un segundo, y que le recordó el momento tan mágico y apasionado que había experimentado con su niño, haciéndose la promesa solemne de decirle "soso" mas seguido pues de verdad le gustaría repetir la vivencia, aunque antes de hacerlo habría de asegurarse de poner el despertador para no tener retrasos matutinos y sorpresivos en un futuro.

-¿Qué hora es, Max?-pregunto Raziel adormilado, parpadeando un poco para poder despejarse.

-¡7:26 de la mañana!-respondió Pegasus amablemente.

-¡Cielos, es tarde! Hay que darse prisa o el pequeño hikari va ha llegar tarde a sus clases-dijo Raziel mientras se levantaba de prisa de la cama y buscaba a la carrera sus ropas para colocárselas tan rápido como le era posible, desesperándose al contemplar la lentitud en los movimientos de su compañero al cual pareciera hubiesen puesto en "modalidad de cámara lenta" pues solo eso podía explicar tanta calma de su parte.

-¡Vamos, Max, date prisa¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento¿No fuiste quien me despertó ya que se nos hacia tarde? Y ahora te mueves mas lento que un caracol-dijo Raziel exasperado, terminando de colocarse su ropa arrugada, lo cual no le daba un aspecto respetable pero al menos lucia algo presentable sobretodo comparado con Pegasus, quien apenas se había puesto la ropa interior y los pantalones.

-¡Solo dame un pocos minutos mas, Raziel! Y veras que estaré listo-dijo Pegasus sin perder la calma a pesar de las palabras de su amante, buscando su camisa y que encontró en el suelo a unos pasos de donde se hallaba el peliazul, asi que camino lentamente hasta allí y con parsimonia se inclino para poder tomarla pero al hacerlo un gesto de dolor se dejo entrever en su pálido rostro.

-¡Por Ra¿Cómo pude ser tan insensible? Estas resentido ¿No es asi? Es por eso que actúas tan lento ¡Lo lamento, Max, no me di cuenta de lo que te sucedía, soy tan tonto!-exclamo Raziel avergonzado de su falta de sensibilidad hacia su compañero.

-¡No tienes de que disculparte, amor! Aunque si pudieras ayudarme un poco con mi ropa, de verdad te lo agradecería muchísimo-dijo Pegasus restándole importancia al asunto, sonriendo un tanto divertido al ver como Raziel se ponía en movimiento al instante, ayudándole a colocarse el resto de sus ropas y una vez que estuvieron listos, se dirigieron tan rápido como fue posible, a la tienda de juegos en donde se encontraron a Yugi corriendo de un lado para el otro en total desesperación, mientras intentaba secar su humedecido cabello tricolor asi como colocarse lo mejor que pudiera su uniforme, a la vez que "arreglaba" los libros y útiles en su mochila.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Pensé que el pequeño hikari estaría listo para marchar a la escuela o incluso ya se habría marchado pero me da la impresión de que se le pegaron las sabanas-susurro Raziel con extrañeza.

-Quizás él también tuvo una noche movidita ¿No crees? Después de todo solo basta ver la cara de satisfacción que luce el faraón, Raziel querido-murmuro Pegasus con picardía mientras señalaba hacia Yami, quien no ocultaba la sonrisa de sus labios asi como de su mirada que no había necesidad de interpretar puesto que era demasiado clara, además de que la forma en que vestía tampoco dejaba lugar a dudas, pues el mayor tricolor solo llevaba encima un cortísimo albornoz y que apenas cubría lo necesario y que los dos observadores sabían pertenecía a Yugi, por eso mismo es que le quedaba pequeño.

-¡OH, buenos días Maximillian y Raziel!-saludo a la carrera Yugi corriendo hacia la cocina, luego de haberse abrochado finalmente los deportivos, lo mismo que el resto de su ropa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, Yugi?-pregunto Yami recargado contra el umbral de la cocina, viendo a su chico, tomar a toda prisa un vaso de leche junto con un plátano y una manzana, que engullía con gran rapidez consiguiendo con eso estar a punto de atragantarse.

-¡No... cof, cof... es necesario... cof, cof... Yami! Tengo que llegar a clases, cof, cof o Joey va a matarme por hacerle llegar tarde-dijo Yugi dándose palmadas en el pecho en un intento por pasarse la comida sin ahogarse en el proceso.

-En ese caso, es mejor que te apures Yugi; ya es tarde y todavía hay que pasar por Wheeler-dijo Pegasus con calma.

-¡Dame dos minutos, Maximillian; solo tengo que lavarme los dientes!-exclamo Yugi corriendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación, metiéndose al instante en el baño para lavarse los dientes.

-A ustedes también se les hizo tarde ¿cierto? Después de todo no vinieron a cenar ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo para llegar apenas hoy en la mañana?-pregunto Yami curioso viendo analítico el desarreglo que Pegasus y Raziel mostraban y que dejaba muy claro lo que habían estado haciendo y mas al ver como ambos se ruborizaban, por lo que prefiero no hacer comentario alguno ya que en verdad no deseaba saberlo pues de solo imaginar "algo" entre esos dos le producían arcadas pues simplemente la imagen mental era demasiado para él, a pesar de haber hecho exactamente igual-bueno quizás eso no fuera del todo cierto pero tampoco se pondría averiguar-algunas horas atrás con su pequeño ángel.

-¡Estoy listo¿Nos marchamos ya?-dijo Yugi bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y viendo hacia los tres hombres, notándoles una actitud sospechosa pero no le dio importancia pues mas tarde podría averiguar que sucedía, por ahora era mejor irse a la escuela.

-¡Entonces vamonos, Yugi, hikari!-dijeron Pegasus y Raziel al mismo tiempo, para luego salir de la casa y regresar al automóvil dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el lugar en donde un ansioso rubio les esperaba cada vez más y mas impaciente.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto¿Se dan cuenta de que vamos a llegar tarde?-cuestiono Joey al verlos aparecer, finalmente, mientras entraba en el automóvil, sentándose a un lado de Yugi.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Joey! Fue mi culpa; anoche me acosté un poco tarde y hoy en la mañana se me han pegado las sabanas-se disculpo Yugi, apenado, dejando ver como un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas especialmente al decir lo de "me acosté" y quizás por eso el rubio sospecho otra cosa y mas al ver como también el mago oscuro -de quien, al igual que con Yami, ya sabia su existencia o mas bien materialización por lo que ya no le sorprendía verlo- y Pegasus se avergonzaban por lo que comenzó a pensar que allí había gato encerrado o lo que era mejor un tórrido romance del que Yugi no le había comentado nada pero ya le sacaría información durante el receso pues se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que sucedía entre su amigo y los otros dos.

-¡No tienes que disculparte, Yugi! Después de todo a mí también se me han llegado a pegar las sabanas, asi que lo "comprendo muy bien"-susurro Joey con ironía y una cierta intención al decir las ultimas palabras y con lo que tan solo consiguió mayores reacciones incomodas por parte de los otros tres.

-Bueno ¡Hemos llegado, nos vemos mas tarde, chicos!-dijo Pegasus aliviado al ver frente a ellos el colegio.

-¡Que bien, y todavía nos quedan 5 minutos para las 8:30; vamos Yugi o nos cerraran las puertas!-exclamo Joey viendo su reloj y apurándose a bajar del automóvil.

-¡Voy, Joey, dame solo un minuto!-dijo Yugi al ver a su amigo bajarse y antes de seguirlo se volvió hacia el mago oscuro diciéndole...

-¡No es necesario que hoy me acompañes, Raziel! Estaré bien, después de todo voy a estar en la escuela y Joey me cuidara aunque no lo creas, lo hará, aunque claro sino es que primero me interroga pero eso es punto aparte; asi que no tienes que venir conmigo y es mejor que descanses junto con Maximillian, además de que ambos necesitan una muy buena ducha y arreglarse la ropa. Bueno ahora si ¡Nos vemos a la salida, hasta entonces!-se despidió Yugi abandonando con rapidez el interior del vehículo, sonriendo levemente ante los rubores de sus amigos.

-¡Le esta haciendo daño estar con el faraón Atem, Max!-dijo Raziel incrédulo por la desfachatez del hikari, quien se había bajado con una gran sonrisa en los labios para de inmediato acercarse hasta donde Joey le esperaba.

-¡Vas a tener que contarme todo lo que esta pasando, en el receso, Yugi o de lo contrario no te dejare en paz! Y ahora vamonos pues nos quedan dos minutos antes de que cierren las puertas-dijo Joey viendo curioso la sonrisa de su amigo.

-¡Te contare todo en el receso, es una promesa, Joey!-prometió Yugi caminando tranquilamente a un lado de su amigo, hacia el salón pero ambos se vieron obligados a correr en el momento en que sonó la campana avisando el inicio de clases.

-¡Justo a tiempo, chicos¿Qué les entretuvo? Dos minutos mas y no habrían llegado-dijo Tristan al verlos entrar en el salón, completamente sofocados por la carrera que habían dado.

-¡Se me pegaron las sabanas!-dijo Yugi dejándose caer sobre su escritorio.

-¡Y yo lo tuve que esperar! No podía dejar que se viniera solo; pues podría pasarle algo malo a un "angelito" como él-dijo Joey sentándose en su lugar, con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios, que aumento un poco mas al ver como Yugi se apenaba por sus palabras.

-¿Chicos, ustedes dos son...-comenzó a preguntar Tea pero antes de poder terminar, el profesor Takada apareció en la puerta imponiendo inmediato orden y corrección en el salón mientras daba inicio a las clases de ese día y asi...

Continuara...

Nota de la autora: Un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste. En el próximo capitulo terminan por reaparecer el resto de los personajes, continuando con algo del día de escuela, asi como Bakura dirá -su versión, obviamente- a Kaiba de lo que ha averiguado sobre Yugi y Joey, lo cual se "confirmara" por el acercamiento entre el hikari y el cachorro y la salida al Nilo. Asi que la invitación para ir a la discoteca sigue abierta -hasta ahora solo los enlistados abajo se han ofrecido a ir con la excepción de Odisei, Prince X y TheDarkQueenAngel, por lo que si quieren ir háganmelo saber ¿Por favor? Asi que anímense- y por lo tanto solo necesito su nombre o nickname, edad -esto es importante porque si son menores algo tendré que hacer para que entren, pues lo mínimo permitido de entrada al Nilo es de 16 años- y si es posible su signo zodiacal, estos datos son para uso exclusivo mío (mas prometo no hacer mal uso de ellos) pues yo les inventare sus físicos -que quizás coincidan o no- y personalidades, según mi propia perspectiva de como los he leído con sus comentarios. Así que si se apuntan háganmelo saber en el review que dejen. Gracias. Por cierto Loveless X ¿Ese quieres que sea tu nombre o algun otro? Pues la verdad creo que ya tengo -mas o menos- resuelto el problema de tu edad para que puedas entrar al Nilo pero tu nick, no se si deseas sea ese o alguno otro; además otra duda ¿Eres chica, cierto? Al menos eso me da la impresion de tu comentario, si estoy en lo incorrecto hazmelo saber. Gracias.

Loveless X Odisei Prince X Hanahaoyoh TheDarkQueenAngel Fleir Saku Himura Ishtar

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, asi que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios asi como el resto) y asi lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:

1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews. 2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews. 3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.  
4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno. 5. no actualizado Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas asi que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape. 


	25. revelaciones

Un milenio para amarnos

Capitulo 25: Revelaciones y charlas.

-¿Chicos, ustedes dos son...-comenzó a preguntar Tea pero antes de poder terminar, el profesor Takada apareció en la puerta imponiendo inmediato orden y corrección en el salón mientras daba inicio a las clases de ese día.

Mientras la clase continuaba, Tea no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pregunta que había quedado inconclusa "¿Chicos, ustedes dos son pareja, gay's? Y que le producía a un mismo tiempo coraje y desazón; coraje porque todos esos años había estado enamorada de Yugi y no se le hacia justo que Joey se lo "quitara" aunque ¿Cómo quitarle algo que nunca había tenido? Desazón porque las miradas cómplices y cariñosas que sus amigos compartían entre si, no sabiendo con exactitud ¿Cómo reaccionar ante las mismas? Pero lo peor no era el como actuar sino ¿Qué tal si fuese cierto¿Qué tal que fuesen pareja? Porque si lo fueran ¿Qué haría entonces? No creía poder comportarse como lo hacia May -que desde lo del Nilo- quien seguía continuamente a Joey, acosándolo, buscando la manera de metérsele por los dorados ojos para sacarle de "encima" al chiquillo de la noche aquella, mas lo único que conseguía era que al rubio le desagradara aun mas e incluso le despreciara además no era la misma situación, pues a la rubia le había conocido luego del torneo de Pegasus y en cambio ella era su amiga desde hace tiempo y sabia muy bien que jamás sometería a tal acoso ni a Yugi, ni a Joey porque a pesar de que le dolería muchísimo el que fueran gay's o pareja, no había nada mas que deseara con todo el corazón que la felicidad de sus amigos, especialmente de aquel -Yugi- a quien amaba y no había nada mas importante que él fuese feliz para ella.

Mientras tanto Bakura pasaba discretamente una nota a Kaiba citándolo -durante el receso- detrás del gimnasio, puesto que tenia algo muy importante que revelarle, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa y de que ahí se vería a la hora acordada.

Así pues rápidamente llego el receso y varias conversaciones se dieron durante el mismo...

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Bakura?-dijo Kaiba arrogante, viendo con seriedad al peliblanco.

-¡OH, no es la gran cosa! Tan solo que ya he averiguado acerca de Yugi y Joey, así como de la relación que existe entre los dos ¿No era eso lo que querías, Kaiba?-dijo sarcástico Bakura, mofándose del castaño con descaro.

-Entonces ¡Habla! Di ¿Cuál es su relación?-dijo imperativo Kaiba sujetando fuertemente de los brazos al peliblanco Yami.

-¡Son novios! Y quizás muy pronto amantes, después de todo por el beso que se dieron, tengo la impresión de que en poco tiempo sus cuerpos van a requerir mas que simples caricias o sencillos besos; esos dos son tan apasionados que tienen que llevar su pasión a otro nivel, así que no dudo que muy pronto terminen en la cama-dijo Bakura soltándose brusco del agarre del Kaiba.

-¿Se besaron¿Cuándo¿Dónde?-dijo sorprendido Kaiba.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos¿No deberías dejarlos en paz? después de todo, Joey te gano a Yugi, pues es obvio que los dos se quieren y por lo tanto ninguno de los dos, te va a prestar atención jamás, Kaiba-dijo Bakura con calma aunque extrañado de la actitud del castaño.

-¡Me importa un comino tu opinión y cuéntamelo todo con lujo de detalles!-ordeno imperioso Kaiba, viendo amenazador al peliblanco.

-¡Maldito sacerdote! Se cree que por haber reencarnado y tener un posición de poder en el antiguo Egipto -y también en esta época- puede ordenarme, cual vil esclavo ¡Pero que equivocado que esta!-pensaba molesto Bakura ante el comportamiento dominador del castaño ojiazul.

-¡No tengo porque, Kaiba! Ya te dije lo que deseabas saber o sea¿Cuál es la relación de Joey Wheeler con Yugi Motou? Tú nunca dijiste que quisieras mas; así que no tengo nada que contarte, por lo que si me disculpas-dijo secamente Bakura, dando media vuelta para marcharse de ahí pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso fue sujetado y volteado bruscamente por y hacia Kaiba, viéndose forzado a encararlo, notando la amenaza que brillaba implícita en los azules ojos.

-¡Te lo advierto, ladrón si no cumples mis ordenes y mis deseos, será tu pequeño albino quien pague tus desafíos¿Comprendido?-amenazo Seto clavando sus dedos, cuales garras, en los hombros del peliblanco.

-¡Ryou no tiene nada que ver en esto, así que no lo metas, Kaiba! Si tan solo lo intentas, seré yo quien te destruya; a él no puedes tocarlo ¡Me importan muy poco Motou o Wheeler! Haz con ellos lo que te plazca pero a mi niño albino, lo dejas fuera, porque si te atreves siquiera pensar en hacerle daño; voy acabarte de tal manera que no volverás a reencarnar por toda la eternidad ¡Te doy mi palabra de que lo cumpliré y ahora suéltame! Y si quieres saber de esos dos ¡Averígualo, tú! Nuestros tratos o negocios han acabado desde el momento en que haz amenazado a Ryou, Seto Kaiba-dijo con fría firmeza Bakura, soltándose con un fuerte jalón del agarrare del CEO, alejándose de este con lentitud, ignorándole deliberadamente y dejándole con el estupor en la cara arrogante y la palabra en la boca presumida.

-¡Arrogante ladrón! Te atreves a darme la cara, cuando soy muy superior a ti; pero esto no se quedara así me encargare de que pagues ti insolencia aun deba deshacerme de tu pequeño albino, mas por el momento no haré nada ya que estas prevenido contra mis movimientos pero en cuanto te descuides tú y tu precioso protegido caerán a mis pies pagando así tu atrevimiento con creces, Bakura-murmuro Seto solemne, viendo como el peliblanco se marchaba de manera arrogante.

-¿Qué observas, Rafael?-cuestiono Eris curiosa acercándose hasta el chico, viendo lo pensativo que estaba y eso se le hizo extraño pues si ya era serio normalmente ahora lucia aun mas de lo habitual.

-¡Al sacerdote reencarnado, querida!-respondió Rafael con seriedad sin perder de vista a Seto Kaiba quien continuaba rumiando su rabia.

-¿Y es interesante verlo, Rafael?-pregunto la chica sin perder la curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto! Tú sabes cual es nuestra obligación y para ser sincero no me gusta para nada la situación del sacerdote-dijo Rafael con preocupación.

-¿Tan mal esta, Rafael?-indago Eris preocupada por las palabras de su compañero.

-De todos aquellos a los que estamos juzgando, el sacerdote es el que menos esta aprovechando la oportunidad brindada tras su juicio y no solo eso, sino que en su "locura" -puesto que no encuentro palabra alguna que pueda describir mejor su comportamiento- esta arrastrando, o por lo menos intentándolo, a otros de los condenados e incluso a almas inocentes que nunca antes habían sido juzgadas-dijo Rafael con calma.

-Tú sabes, igual que Anub y yo misma, que no podemos interferir, tan solo observar hasta el instante del nuevo juicio -para lo cual ya no falta mucho- y si se vuelve a equivocar, cualquiera de ellos, será por sus decisiones pues una oportunidad ya les ha sido otorgada-dijo Eris con suavidad, mientras abrazaba a Rafael, quien de inmediato deslizo sus propias manos hacia la cintura de la chica, jalándole hasta quedar pegados al mismo tiempo que ocultaba el rostro en el cuello de Eris susurrándole al oído...

-¡Lo se! Pero saberlo no evita que este preocupado por el futuro juicio y de lo que pueda salir de ahí sobretodo cuando puedo ver que el sacerdote se esta encaminando a su destrucción, sin lograr encontrar la paz que tanto su alma requiere, luna mía-dijo Rafael con ternura, dejando al finalizar un gentil beso sobre la blanca piel expuesta justo donde se podía sentir el pulso, sin percatarse de ser vistos por un par de chicos sorprendidos.

Y unos minutos atrás...

-¡Asi que eso fue lo que sucedió¿En serio le hiciste "eso" a tu faraón?-dijo Joey sorprendido, viendo asentir avergonzado a Yugi, quien acababa de contarle lo que había sucedido la noche pasada con Yami, mientras caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, alejándose de sus amigos pues no querían oídos indiscretos ya de por si era penoso para el tricolor contarle a su mejor amigo como para propagarlo ante los demás quienes desconocían todo el asunto.

-¡Estoy sorprendido, Yu! Jamás lo habría creído de ti, pero se nota que el amor hace milagros ¡Me alegro por ti! Pero la próxima vez, recuerda poner el despertador-dijo divertido Joey, viendo como la vergüenza de su amigo se iba haciendo mas intensa.

-¡No te burles! No es nada gracioso, para serte sincero hasta yo mismo me avergüenzo ante lo que hice, aun cuando Yami se lo merecía por decirme soso, o no estas de acuerdo con... ¿Qué sucede, Joey?-pregunto curioso Yugi al ver como el rubio lucia sorprendido por lo que volteo hacia donde el mismo veía, topándose con Eris y Rafael en actitud por demás amorosa, lo que hizo abrirse su boca -como la de Joey- por la sorpresa.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo, Yugi?-dijo Joey sin salir de la sorpresa.

-¡Aja! Rafael y Eris muy cariñosos-dijo Yugi consternado.

-¡Creo que mejor nos vamos! Quizás no sea conveniente interrumpir-sugirió Joey apurado, mientras Yugi asentía, saliendo los dos disparados en la dirección contraria, corriendo lo mas rápido posible para alejarse de la pareja puesto que no querían molestar pero con su huida Eris y Rafael se dieron cuenta de su presencia y por consecuencia de su apresurada huida.

-¡OH, cielos, nos descubrieron!-exclamo Eris sorprendida al ver alejarse a los chicos.

-¡Asi es! Aunque, me pregunto¿Qué estarán pensando esos dos? Por su rápida huida tal vez no sea algo bueno-dijo Rafael divertido, viendo correr como correcaminos veloces al par de amigos.

-¡Rafael, no es para que estés jugando o divirtiéndote! Ellos no saben la verdad de nuestra relación y podrían estar pensando hasta lo inimaginable-dijo Eris seriamente.

-¡Tienes razón! Pero tampoco podemos aclararles nada sin revelar la verdad, así que lo único que nos queda por hacer; es ver lo que harán y esperar que no nos descubran-dijo Rafael poniéndose serio, también.

-Esperemos que no hagan un escándalo de esto; aunque son buenos chicos y dudo mucho que hagan algún comentario pero por si acaso tendremos que estar pendientes e informárselo a Anub; ahora será mejor que regresemos al salón ya que no tardan en recomenzar las clases-dijo tranquila Eris mientras Rafael asentía levemente.

-¿Les sucede algo, chicos?-pregunto curioso Duke al ver como Yugi y Joey llegaban todos acalorados al salón, seguidos por Eris y Rafael, los cuales veían curiosos a los chicos, a la espera de su respuesta.

-¡NO!-exclamo prontamente Yugi, extrañando a todos con la vehemencia y rapidez de su respuesta.

-¡No, nos sucede nada, Duke!... ¿Verdad, Yu, que eso quisiste decir?-dijo Joey un poquito nervioso mientras jalaba del tricolor para llevarlo hasta su asiento y luego él sentarse en el propio.

-¡Estos dos cada vez actúan mas y mas raro!-susurro Tristan extrañado por la actitud de sus amigos.

-¡Asi que Bakura tenia razón! Realmente hay algo entre ellos y de seguro estaban haciendo algunas "cosas" para venir tan acalorados ¡Maldito cachorro¿Quién se cree que es para estar con mi Yugi¿Cómo se atreve a... Dejarme de lado¡OH, pero se arrepentirá nadie le hace algo así al gran Seto Kaiba, nadie!-pensaba molesto y celoso el castaño aunque ni siquiera él supiera exactamente de quien estaba celoso, si de Yugi por estar con Joey o del rubio por estar con el tricolor, el hecho es que celoso estaba aun cuando de haberle cuestionado lo habría negado ya que no era consciente de sus emociones ya que por mucho tiempo había ocultado las mismas que ahora no sabia reconocerlas ni ante si mismo.

Transcurriendo así el día de clases y a la salida de las mismas...

-Yugi ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento, por favor?-dijo Tea deteniendo al tricolor antes de que se marchara con Joey.

-¡Ve con Tea, Yu! Yo iré a decirle a Cutter que espere-dijo Joey mientras tomaba sus cosas y las del chico para llevárselas-De paso me llevo te mochila para que no cargues-dijo el rubio como si nada.

-¡Muchas gracias, Joey! En un momento estoy contigo-dijo Yugi agradeciendo con una sonrisa, el gesto de su amigo.

-¡Entonces te espero donde Cutter, Yugi!-respondió Joey saliendo del salón, siendo abordado por Tristan y Duke, al hacerlo.

-¿Podríamos acompañarte, Joey?-dijeron ambos chicos, acercándose al rubio, quien solamente asintió siendo así como los tres se marcharon dejando a la pareja a solas.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, Tea?-pregunto amable Yugi, viendo curioso a la chica quien lucia nerviosa en opinión del chico.

-Pues...veras Yugi...es ¿Cómo...decirlo¡Complicado!...la verdad...es...que no se...como...abordar...el tema...es que...no es tan...sencillo como...quisiera...que fuera...y eso...yo...no se...exactamente...que decirte...porque tú...podrías molestarte...pues si...mis...sospechas...no...sin ciertas...te puedes...ofender...pero si lo...son...yo dejaría de...hacerme ilusiones...y así sabría...lo que debo...de hacer...porque yo...bueno...tú sabes...lo que quiero...decirte...es que...-tartamudeaba Tea nerviosamente, mareando a Yugi con tantas palabras que querían decir algo pero no decían nada en realidad.

-¡Espera, Tea! No te estoy entendiendo nada; ¿Por qué no respiras profundo, te tranquilizas y entonces me dices lo que intentas decir?-sugirió Yugi, interrumpiendo a la chica antes de acabar noqueado con tanta palabrería que no mas no llevaba a nada en lo absoluto.

Y tras un profundo suspiro, la chica logro tranquilizarse, soltando de repente...

-¿Eres gay¿Tú y Joey son pareja o solo amigos?-pregunto Tea soltando el aire de golpe, viendo inquisidora al tricolor, quien se veía sorprendido por las preguntas de su amiga.

-¿Era eso lo que querías saber?-la castaña asintió-¿No crees que son cuestiones muy personales como para que las preguntes? Además ¿Qué te hace pensar eso de Joey y de mí? Aunque por otro lado ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-dijo Yugi extrañado, luego de salir de la sorpresa inicial.

-¡Se que es algo muy personal! Pero me gustaría saberlo porque ¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! Y se que lo sabes, al igual que nuestros amigos por lo que si acaso estas manteniendo una relación con Joey o eres gay, me gustaría saberlo para poder actuar en consecuencia, Yugi-dijo Tea con calma, viendo como Yugi empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso y eso le hacia pensar que quizás sus sospechas no estaban tan mal encaminadas, lo cual le dio tristeza pero no dejaría que el chico lo notara pues no quería entristecerlo también.

-¡Puedes decirme lo que sea, Yugi! Prometo que no me molestare, ni haré alguna escena como May, lo hizo con Joey-dijo Tea tranquilamente, quitándole un enorme peso de encima al chico, quien decidió que ya era el momento de que su amiga supiera la verdad sobre Yami, así como su relación con Joey.

-¡Jamás ha sido mi intención hacerte daño, Tea! Puedo asegurarte que es lo último que deseo pero comprenderás que en el corazón no se puede mandar ¿Verdad? -la chica asintió, dándole la razón- pues bien: no soy pareja de Joey más... ¡Si soy gay!-declaro Yugi con calma, viendo a la castaña a la espera de su reacción, pues sabia que aunque no fuera su intención, le estaba causando mucho dolor.

-¿Entonces Joey no es tu pareja?-pregunto tristemente Tea, sin saber que decir por la repentina declaración del tricolor, si bien lo sospechaba no era igual el imaginarlo que el tener la certeza y la confirmación por parte de Yugi.

-¡No, Joey no lo es! Él solamente es mi mejor amigo, también ha sido el primero en saber acerca de mi orientación sexual puesto que necesitaba contárselo ha alguien y me pareció adecuado hacérselo saber; ya que siempre hemos sido amigos-dijo Yugi sin perder la calma aunque sintiéndose cada vez mas triste ante el dolor que percibía en la chica.

-¿Por qué no nos lo contaste a Tristan y a mí¡También somos tus amigos, Yugi! Y ¿Tienes pareja¿Quién es?-pregunto curiosa Tea.

-No es que no haya querido contarles a Tristan o ha ti sino que no es fácil hablar sobre esas cosas y si se lo dije a Joey se debió a que me contó lo del Nilo, por eso le dije. En cuanto a si tengo pareja, la respuesta es ¡Si, si la tengo! Y es... ¡El espíritu guardián del rompecabezas del milenio: Yami!-dijo Yugi serenamente.

-¿El espíritu del rompecabezas? Pero... no es real ¿O si?-dijo Tea extrañada.

-Hace un poco de tiempo, descubrimos una forma en la que Yami podía tener un cuerpo propio y digamos que la probamos; por lo que el resultado es obvio ¡ÉL es un ser independiente de mí, ahora! Aunque no se deja ver porque no sabemos como explicarlo todavía ya que resulta complicado si no entramos en los detalles del ritual y este ultimo es demasiado enredoso como para comentarlo con sencillez-dijo Yugi un tanto frustrado al no poder explicarse con claridad suficiente.

-¿Se los dirás a los demás?-pregunto Tea tranquila.

-¡A su debido tiempo! Así como lo he hecho contigo y con Joey; por ahora estoy adaptándome a estar con Yami, por lo que no me gustaría que algo se interpusiera entre los dos; además no estoy seguro de como se lo pueden tomar el resto de nuestros amigos, Tea-dijo Yugi.

-¡Supongo que tienes razón! Aunque deberías de darles mas crédito, no creo que Tristan, Duke y los demás se molesten porque seas gay, al contrario estoy segura de que te comprenderán, igual que yo lo hago y seguirán siendo tus amigos pero si dejas que pase mucho tiempo todo podría complicarse y entonces si que solo los dioses sabrán lo que puede suceder-dijo Tea con calma.

-¡Lo se! Pero necesito tiempo para juntar valor y así confesarles mi relación con Yami-dijo Yugi con pena.

-¡Entonces será a su debido tiempo, Yugi¿Qué te parece si ahora te acompaño, con Joey? Conociéndolo debe de estar desesperado, esperándote-sonrió con tristeza, Tea mientras daba media vuelta para ir hacia el estacionamiento escolar.

-¡Desesperado, no! Exasperado seria más correcto y además de estar impacientando a Cutter-replico Yugi con una alegre sonrisa en los labios, mientras la chica asentía de acuerdo con él.

De tal manera que los dos se encaminaron en silencio hacia donde Cutter y Joey les esperaban, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos...

-¡Yami¿Puedes oírme?, Yami!-llamaba Yugi, abriendo su enlace mental con el faraón, tratando de comunicarse con el mismo.

-¿Sucede algo, tenshi¿Te ha pasado algo malo?-respondió preocupado Yami, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba al sentir el llamado de su hikari.

-¡Tranquilízate, Yami, no me sucede nada malo!-pensaba Yugi tranquilizador en un intento porque su faraón no se pusiera nervioso.

-Si todo esta bien, entonces ¿Por qué me llamas? Se que el enlace permanece abierto, por si tenemos necesidad de comunicarlos por algo pero no solemos entrometernos con nuestros pensamientos; por lo que me sorprende que me llames, en este momento ¿Ha pasado algo, que te preocupe, ángel?-pregunto Yami, al percatarse de los confundidos sentimientos de su tenshi así como de la congoja que podía percibir en su amor.

-¡Ya se lo dije a Tea, Yami! Ella ya sabe sobre nuestra relación-respondió Yugi con su pensamiento con tristeza.

-¡Por el mismísimo Ra! Ahora entiendo tu angustia y ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado, Tea?-pregunto Yami comprensivo, sabiendo el porque de aquellas emociones tan tristes que invadían a su ángel.

-¡Parece estar bien, tranquila de cierta manera! Pero se bien que le he hecho mucho daño, pues sabes ¡Ella me ama, Yami!-confeso Yugi con pena.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto, hikari?-cuestiono Yami tras escuchar los pensamientos de su ángel.

-¡Es una sensación extraña, Yami! Por un lado me siento mucho mejor al sincerarme con Tea pero por otro lado, también me siento triste por no corresponderle y estar haciéndole daño-pensó Yugi triste.

-Yugi ¿Acaso tú...?-comenzó Yami inseguro sin saber como terminar la pregunta o mas bien duda que lo estaba asaltando.

-¡No dudes de mi amor, Yami! Solamente te amo a ti, a nadie más. No pienses ni por un segundo que es a Tea a quien podría amar, porque no es así y nunca lo será; mi tristeza tiene mas que ver con el hecho de lastimarla que por otra cosa, por eso quería decírtelo, es que pensaras que soy egoísta o insensible -quizás- pero yo ... necesitaba de tu consuelo-dijo Yugi rápidamente antes de que la duda se instalara en el corazón de su faraón y así sufriera por algo sin sentido, logrando percibir a través del enlace como Yami estaba mas tranquilo, luego de sus palabras, de tal manera que hasta se podía percibir la felicidad que sentía.

-¡Muchas gracias, hikari, gracias! Y no es egoísta el querer ser consolado, acabas de descubrir algo que te a puesto triste es obvio que quieras ese consuelo, mi ángel-susurro Yami mientras de manera mental abrazaba a Yugi, quien sonrió dulcemente ante aquella acción.

-¿Qué estará pensando para sonreír así? Tal vez sea sobre su Yami ¡Que suerte tiene ese espíritu de tener el amor de Yugi! Que no daría yo por ser la destinataria de su cariño pero él quiere a otro y lamentablemente no soy yo y es hombre ¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas¿Por qué me enamore de Yugi a pesar de darme cuenta de que no era más que una amiga para él¿Por qué me empeñe en un amor que jamás seria correspondido? Debí de darme cuenta desde hace tiempo pero no quise verlo hasta ahora; en verdad que él no tiene ninguna culpa, pues nunca me dio alguna esperanza, y sin embargo seria tan fácil culparlo y así no reprocharme el ser tan ilusa e ingenua de pensar que él podría amarme un día-pensaba con tristeza Tea, aumentando su desazón al ver la sonrisa de Yugi mas no se atrevió a comentar al respecto, ya que no deseaba seguir haciéndose daño.

Así, en silencio, llegaron donde Joey, Cutter y demás esperaban pacientes por ellos dos, bueno todos excepto el rubio.

-¡Hasta que por fin, Yu; ya estaban tardándose!-exclamo exasperado Joey, acercándose a su amigo, quien sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Vamos Joey no es para tanto; no hemos tardado mucho, solo que eres un desesperado y por eso se te hizo eterno este ratito-dijo Yugi divertido.

-¡OH, bueno quizás pero de todas maneras se tardaron mucho, digas lo que digas, Yugi! Y ahora sino tienes inconveniente ¡Vamonos! Serenity ya debe de estar preocupada porque me estoy tardando en llegar-dijo Joey, sacándole la lengua con burla hacia el tricolor quien rió suavemente ante lo infantil que podía ser el rubio.

-¿Quieren...jajaja...que los...jajaja...llevemos...jajaja...chicos?-pregunto Yugi respirando profundamente para controlar el ataque de risa.

-¡No es necesario, Yugi! No vivo tan lejos y caminar me distraerá un poco-dijo Tea con una apenada y triste sonrisa que le quito de golpe todo rastro de alegría a Yugi.

-¡Yo la acompañare hasta su casa! Para que no le pase nada por el camino-dijo Duke rápidamente al ver la tensión que se había formado entre Yugi y Tea, tras la negativa de la castaña ha la oferta del chico.

-¡Si no hay problema, yo voy con ustedes, Yugi!-dijo Tristan con calma, sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no hay problema, Tristan!-respondió Yugi con algo de tristeza, evitando ver a la castaña quien se sintió algo dolida por hacer sentir mal a su amigo pero era algo que por algún tiempo no se podría evitar. 

-¡Nos vemos, chicos!-se despidió Tea rápidamente, dando media vuelta para irse a su casa sin darse cuenta de dejar a Duke.

-¡Nos vemos!-se despidió Duke con prisa, corriendo alcanzar a la castaña antes de que lo dejara por completo.

-¿Sucedió algo con Tea?-cuestiono Joey preocupado al ver la tristeza de Yugi.

-¡No, nada!-replico Yugi con voz tan apagada que no convenció en los mas mínimo a sus amigos, quienes prefirieron no insistir, al verlo tan abatido al menos por el momento.

Luego de lo cual continuaron su viaje en silencio, dejando primero a Tristan en su casa, luego a Joey, que al bajarse comento...

-¡Mas tarde hablaremos con calma, Yu! No es bueno que te quedes con esa tristeza dentro de ti; pero por ahora tal vez sea mejor que lo hables con Yami o hasta Pegasus, así que nos vemos al rato en tu casa para ir al Nilo-dijo Joey con calma despidiéndose con un suave beso en la mejilla del chico sin darse cuenta de que alguien les veía desde no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Esta bien, mas tarde charlamos, Joey! Ahora es mejor que entres o tu hermanita te va a "matar" por preocuparla-dijo Yugi calmado, devolviéndole el beso a su amigo al besar la mejilla del rubio aunque esta vez fue muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, algo que hizo hervir la sangre del observador.

-¡Asi que es verdad: hay algo entre los dos¿Cómo ha sido posible eso? Además ¿Por qué han llegado hasta ahora a casa del cachorro¿Acaso han estado haciendo "algo"?-pensaba molesto Kaiba viendo la tierna despedida de Yugi y Joey, siendo invadido por los celos de una manera enfermiza, al mismo tiempo que estrangulaba fuertemente el volante de su Ferrari, tratando de controlar la ira que nacía en su interior y que le hacia desear la muerte de alguno de los otros dos chicos o por lo menos de uno de ellos mas no sabia exactamente a cual de ellos quería ver muerto, por ahora sus emociones eran un completo caos que no se había atrevido analizar.

-¡Hasta luego, Yu, nos vemos mas tarde! Y no te preocupes, yo iré a la tienda de juegos para que no tengas que venir por mí ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Joey con una sonrisa, a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla del tricolor suavemente.

-¡Sabes que no representa ningún problema el venir por ti, Joey! Pero será como tú quieras ¿Te parece que nos veamos como a los 8 PM.?-dijo Yugi con calma a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa a su mejor amigo de una manera deslumbrante.

-¡Me parece bien; entonces nos vemos en la tienda de juegos a las 8 PM., Yugi!-dijo Joey con su linda sonrisa, viendo asentir a su amigo.

-¡Entonces a las 8, Joey; hasta luego!-se despidió Yugi, dejando de nueva cuenta un beso sobre la mejilla del rubio para luego subir a la limusina y así emprender el camino hacia la tienda de juegos sin percatarse de la presencia del CEO y consiguiendo con su despedida que la rabia de Kaiba se fuera a la estratosfera a la vez que la presión arterial le subía a niveles insospechados.

-¡Van a pagármelas los dos; juro que me las pagaran por atreverse a estar juntos, por atreverse a ignorarme Yugi Motou y Joey Wheeler, como que me llamo Seto Kaiba!-juro el CEO con furia, poniéndosele los nudillos blancos ante la presión que ejercía sobre el volante, mientras sus ojos parecían lanzar rayos y chispas deseando fulminar a los dos "amantes" que tan tiernamente se despedían el uno del otro.

Así ambos amigos se separaron, entrando Yugi de nuevo a la limusina para marcharse a la tienda de juegos y Joey lo hacia en su casa, donde Serenity le esperaba tranquilamente...

-¡Hola hermano! Hoy has tardado un poco mas de lo normal-saludo la chica, saliendo de la cocina, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con los platos de comida para el rubio.

-¡Lo se! Pero es que Tea entretuvo a Yugi y ya sabes que siempre nos venimos juntos y por eso se nos hizo algo tarde, Serenity-dijo Joey con calma, dejando sus útiles a un lado del perchero donde colgó su chaqueta.

-¡Mmmm, así que Tea y Yugi, no creí que se animaría pero parecer que si lo hizo, finalmente! Bueno eso no importa, ya la llamare mas tarde para que me cuente que sucedió; ahora vete a lavar las manos mientras te pongo la mesa para que comas, Joey-dijo Serenity con una sonrisa, al ver como su hermano la obedecía sin chistar y al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa.

-¿No comes, Serenity?-pregunto Joey, curioso mientras alzaba el tazón con arroz y sus palillos.

-¡Como no llegaste a la hora de siempre y "moría" de hambre pues me adelante, Joey!-dijo Serenity como si nada.

-¡Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar, hermanita! Y por cierto ¿Qué quisiste decir con que si se animo, Tea? Y también ¿Qué tiene que ver con Yugi?-pregunto curioso Joey, devorando hambriento su comida.

-¿No sabes lo de Tea y Yugi?-dijo extrañada Serenity.

-¿De que hablas¿Tea y Yugi que tienen que ver? Somos amigos junto con Tristan y por eso no entiendo lo que quieres decir con lo de que lo hizo ¿Qué tendría que hacer¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Yu?-pregunto intrigado Joey.

-¡Hermano, Tea esta enamorada de Yugi desde hace tiempo¿No te habías dado cuenta? Es mucho muy obvia para todo el mundo excepto para Yugi y por lo que noto, para ti, también-dijo Serenity tranquilamente.

-¿Tea enamorada de Yu? Pero es absurdo y ahora me dirás que quiere ser su novia ¿Verdad?-Serenity tan solo, asintió-pero eso es imposible ¡Yugi no le hará caso, es gay!-exclamo Joey shockeado por el hecho de que su amiga quisiera algo con su mejor amigo simplemente no podía concebir esa idea con claridad, sin percatarse de la mirada sorprendida que su hermana le daba tras oír sus palabras acerca del tricolor.

-¿Gay¡El chiquito es gay!-exclamo Serenity extrañada, sin poder creer lo que su hermano le decía.

-¡Yu, no es chiquito!-exclamo Joey defendiendo a su mejor amigo, pues a pesar de que su hermana tenia razón y el tricolor si era pequeñito -en comparación con los demás- tampoco podía permitir que le dijera de esa manera, pues no creía que a Yugi le gustara que le llamaran chiquito, sin darse cuenta de la manera inquisidora como lo veía su hermana ante la pronta defensa del chico.

-¿Qué¿Por qué me ves así, Serenity?-cuestiono confundido Joey al reparar en la mirada de su hermana.

-¡Yo no te estoy viendo de ninguna manera en especial, Joey! Son imaginaciones tuyas-dijo Serenity de manera suspicaz, sin dejar de verlo sospechosamente, lo cual solo conseguía poner nervioso al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? Es en serio: estas viéndome muy raro, Serenity-dijo Joey incomodo.

-¡Esta bien, si te estoy viendo raro, hermano! Así que tampoco me haré tonta y mejor iré directo al grano ¿Eres gay¿Te gusta Yugi¿Estas saliendo con él?-pregunto Serenity con calma viendo como su hermano se ruborizaba cada vez mas intenso ante cada pregunta que le hacia.

-¿Qué no esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido, Serenity?-susurro Joey con calma, e ignorando completamente las preguntas de su hermana.

-¡OH si! Pero entonces yo no sabia que Yugi era gay, así como -según tú- no sabias cuales son tus tendencias sexuales aun cuando tu primera vez fue con aquel chiquillo del Nilo; mas ahora me sales con que uno de tus mejores amigos es homosexual y curiosamente te la pasas mucho con él, hablando de y con él un día si y al otro también, además siempre estas preocupado por Yugi así como pendiente de lo que pueda necesitar y con base a eso ¡Creo que ya no estas tan "confundido" como quieres pensar! Para mí que eres gay pero no lo quieres admitir porque hacerlo significaría aceptar que te gusta tu mejor amigo, Joey-dijo Serenity tranquilamente.

-¡No me gusta de esa forma, Yugi! Él es solamente mi mejor amigo-dijo con vehemencia Joey.

-¡Vaya, vaya hermanito, solo niegas que te guste el pequeño Yugi pero no que seas gay! Entonces tenia razón ¡Lo eres!-exclamo divertida Serenity para el bochorno del rubio, que ya no sabia por donde meterse pues en verdad había caído redondito en los líos de su hermana, quien le miraba cual si fuese la novena maravilla del universo y no solo del mundo.

-¡Esta bien, lo admito: si lo soy! Hablando con Yugi me di cuenta de que me agradan más los chicos que las chicas-dijo el rubio exasperado por la cara de diablillo que Serenity tenia, ya que tan solo le faltaba el tridente y la cola así como los cuernos para ser un diablo completo, pues el baile de la victoria ya lo estaba realizando.

-¡Lo sabia, lo sabia!-cantarruqueaba Serenity brincando de un lado a otro, feliz pero de repente volvió a ponerse seria.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a mamá?-pregunto la chica seriamente, causándole una increíble jaqueca al rubio con aquella temida pregunta.

-¡No tengo la menor idea! Pero entre mas tiempo pase mejor; pues no le va hacer la mínima gracia sobretodo es capaz de culpar a papá y decir que ha sido él quien me ha contagiado, lo cual no quiero escuchar en lo absoluto-dijo Joey resignado, frotándose las sienes.

-Entonces te ayudare a mantenerlo en secreto -tanto como sea posible- porque el hecho de que papá se hiciera gay no tiene nada que ver contigo, después de todo: tú estabas confundido sobre tus preferencias y papá se ha de haber hecho gay, luego del infierno que compartió con nuestra madre, con lo bruja que es, resultaría increíble que papá hubiese querido empezar una nueva relación sentimental con otra mujer, tras su divorcio; además ambos sabemos que la relación que sostiene con "su novio" es muy reciente por lo que mamá no podría culparlo de ser quien te ha "contagiado" y que Yugi sea gay tampoco es relevante pero conocemos a la bruja y bien comprendemos que haría o diría cualquier cosa para lastimar a papá solo por el hecho de atreverse a ser feliz con alguien que no es ella, independientemente de que sea hombre o mujer aunque claro que le molesta mas que sea del sexo masculino pues contra eso no puede utilizar sus artimañas y así separarlos como lo hizo con nosotros dos -luego del divorcio- y solo porque papá en verdad se preocupaba por mi deterioro visual y de haber mostrado mas interés en ti, de seguro también te habría llevado con ella pero como papá se enfocaba mas en mí, opto por tenerme a pesar de no soportarme, negándole toda información acerca de mi enfermedad y su avance, lo cual le daba una inmensa satisfacción y cuando padre le dijo que encontró un nuevo amor, de inmediato dijo que vendríamos a vivir aquí -a pesar de no soportar Domino- porque según tú "merecías" alguien que te amara y prestara atención, lo que papá no podría hacer adecuadamente por estar con su novio, obligando incluso a que papá se mudara con su pareja -al no poder soportarla- y lo cual le ha dado tanto gusto que en menos de una semana de mudarnos se fue de viaje -y afortunadamente no ha regresado- aunque algo bueno de esto ha surgido ¡Tú y yo estamos juntos de nuevo, así como papá es feliz de nuevo! Y lo mejor es que él sigue en contacto con nosotros y muy al pendiente de lo que ocupemos a diferencia de nuestra "adorada" mamá-dijo Serenity alegremente.

-Eso es lo único bueno que ha salido de esta situación; si mamá no fuese tan egoísta, ellos hubiesen seguido juntos y jamás nos habríamos separado; ahora con tu permiso voy a mi habitación, tengo que prepararme ya que mas tarde saldré con Yugi ¡Y no es una cita!-dijo Joey seriamente y antes de que su hermana comenzara con sus tonterías.

-¡Uy, que carácter! Sino iba a decir nada, manito ¿Qué podría decir? Algo como esto, quizás¡Joey tiene novio, Joey tiene novio!-decía con burla Serenity, mientras el rubio se daba media vuelta para irse a su habitación, ignorando por completo a la feliz y emocionada chica.

Y así...

Continuara...

Nota de la autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores; también lamento el retraso para subir ha este y demás fics pero entre que se hizo semana santa -cuando se supone debía actualizar- y en que estado enferma y no había podido ponerme a terminar con los capítulos pues me ha resultado imposible actualizar, pero a manera de compensación este es un capitulo largo, como disculpa por el atraso en subir y para el siguiente capitulo sabremos sobre la salida al Nilo y lo que allí puede ocurrir, así que sigue la invitación abierta para aquellos (as) que deseen ir, solamente dejen su nick -con el que quieren ser llamados (as)- y su signo zodiacal así como su edad. Les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron comentarios, gracias por los mismos. .

Kairake Loveless X Lila Wolff de Filth, Saku Himura Ishtar Hanahaoyoh LaOscuraReinaAngel draco

PD: En próximos días subiré el resto de mis fics (vuelvo a ti, la sombra de un amor, bailamos y corazón de sombra y luz, lamentablemente esta vez no tuve tiempo de terminarlos, pues me han quedado mas largos estos capítulos)

Luzy Snape. 


	26. Un Nuevo Preludio: de disfraces, rescat

Un Milenio Para Amarnos.

Capitulo 26: Un Nuevo Preludio: de disfraces, rescate y un secuestro PARTE I.  
(O la fiesta en el Nilo y de lo que ahí sucedió...)

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS DE MASTURBACION, VIOLACION Y OTRAS COSAS DESAGRADABLES, ASÍ QUE ASBTENGANSE DE LEER SI SON MENORES DE EDAD O SON SENSIBLES A ESE TIPO DE ESCENAS, ADVERTIDOS (AS) ESTÁN, PERO SI CONTINUAN POR AQUÍ Y BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD ¡LEAN!

-Eso es lo único bueno que ha salido de esta situación; si mamá no fuese tan egoísta, ellos hubiesen seguido juntos y jamás nos habríamos separado; ahora con tu permiso voy a mi habitación, tengo que prepararme ya que mas tarde saldré con Yugi ¡Y no es una cita!-dijo Joey seriamente y antes de que su hermana comenzara con sus tonterías.

-¡Uy, que carácter! Sino iba a decir nada, manito ¿Qué podría decir? Algo como esto, quizás: ¡Joey tiene novio, Joey tiene novio!-decía con burla Serenity, mientras el rubio se daba media vuelta para irse a su habitación, ignorando por completo a la feliz y emocionada chica.

Mientras tanto Seto Kaiba había cancelado todas sus reuniones en la corporación puesto que no estaba de humor para aguantar a todos los lamesuelos con lo que tenia que convivir en las mismas, y se había dirigido hacia el Nilo, aun cuando sabia perfectamente que dicho lugar se encontraría cerrado ya que abría hasta mucho mas tarde, pero eso no era ninguna clase de impedimento para el CEO, ya que no había nada que no pudiese obtener así como no había nadie que se le pudiese negar (yo conozco a dos que si lo hacen, o sea a Yugi no lo puede obtener y Joey se le niega como nadie ¿Verdad?)

-¡Hola Seth! ¿Qué vienes hacer tan temprano por aquí?-pregunto una voz al verlo entrar.

-¡No creo que eso sea de tu interés, Miles! ¿Esta Yuri en la habitación?-pregunto Seto fríamente al barman, quien ni se inmuto ante la frialdad del CEO, ya todos en ese lugar están mas que acostumbrados y sabían a que atenerse con él puesto que incluso el dueño obedecía "fiel" al castaño pues de no hacerlo las consecuencias serian funestas para el negocio.

-¡Por supuesto, Seth! El chico rara vez sale de su habitación-replico Miles como si nada volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea de inventariar las bebidas, no extrañándose de no recibir respuesta por parte de Seto, el cual de inmediato se interno en los pasillos del Nilo para ir en busca de su adolescente amante y al que no tardo en hallar en su habitación, recostado en la amplia cama y viendo al techo de la misma, al parecer sumido en sus pensamientos pues ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, lo cual se le hacia extraño e incluso le era intrigante el saber lo que estaría pensando aunque eso le quedo bastante claro cuando...

-Hace ya tiempo que no se de Joey ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí, acaso? ¡No, imposible! Me prometió que regresaría e incluso estoy seguro de que encontrar la manera de sacarme de este infierno; así que tengo que confiar en su palabra, pues se que él no me fallara es demasiado honesto y bueno /todo lo contraria a mi amo/ así que solo tengo que ser paciente y vendrá por mí y tal vez -como quisiera que fuera posible- podamos estar juntos, pues yo lo quiero tanto-pensaba Yuri al mismo tiempo que en un suspiro el nombre de Joey escapaba de sus labios y lo cual solo logro molestar a Kaiba.

-¿Cómo se atreve a pensar en Wheeler? ¿Acaso se cree con el derecho de hacerlo? ¡Maldito mocoso! Que se acostara una vez con el cachorro no le da derecho alguno para estar pensando en él, puesto que ambos son solamente míos ¡De nadie mas!-pensaba Seto molesto por el suspiro que Yuri había liberado sin darse cuenta de ello y por lo tanto, molesto como estaba se acerco hasta el lecho, dándose a conocer y sentándose a un lado del chico, sobresaltándolo y acorralándolo antes de que se pudiese levantar siquiera...

-¿Cuándo ha llegado, Amo?-pregunto extrañado el chico y también asustado por la mirada enojada que notaba en los ojos azules, así como por el agarre al que era sometido por parte de Kaiba, no pudiendo comprender la causa de ese repentino enojo aunque si podía imaginar lo que sucedería a continuación ya que lo sabia perfectamente, después de todo había aprendido -por las malas- a conocer a su amo y mas estando molesto pues eso solo significaba una sola cosa, volvería a ser sometido, poseído hasta el cansancio, acometiéndose una nueva violación de su parte y a la que lamentablemente su cuerpo adolescente respondería, volviendo a sentirse sucio por responder a pesar de no agradarle el ultraje al que seria obligado y por eso mismo no opuso resistencia cuando Seto se inclino para tomar posesión de sus jóvenes labios mientras sus manos recorrían de forma brusca los limites de su cuerpo, despojándole con maestría de las pocas prendas que le cubrían hasta tenerle por completo desnudo percibiendo a través de sus entreabiertos ojos -pues desde la primera vez que aquello ocurrió se negaba, ah manera de evasión, a observar a su amo, no que le importara al mismo, pues así podía imaginar que eso no ocurría o mejor aun, que era Joey el que estaba con él, pues desde que había sido "amado" por el rubio, no solo el mismo se negaba abandonar sus pensamientos sino que también podía "sentir" que de verdad estaba a su lado y eso hacia mas llevadero el soportar los abusos por parte de su amo, quien para esos momentos se había despojado de las prendas necesarias, no forzosamente hasta estar desnudo, para poder arremeter en su ano, otra vez sin preparación alguna lo que volvió a sacar un ahogado grito del chico, pues por muchas veces que lo hiciera siempre dolía como la primera vez y mas cuando su amo no tenia el mas mínimo cuidado, embistiéndole con terrible crueldad, sacudiendo su cuerpo como si de un muñeco se tratara con cada empuje que el CEO le daba y que solo conseguían herirlo, sabiendo bien que después de eso le costaría trabajo poder moverse con normalidad pues en verdad que Seto podía llegar a ser cruel en busca de su propio placer pues no le preocupaba en lo mínimo el bienestar del chico, y así luego de un par de empujes mas el castaño se corrió dentro del chico, alcanzando su orgasmo aun cuando Yuri todavía no lograba terminar lo que no era de extrañar puesto que no estaba muy excitado que digamos, además de que había sido escasamente tocado antes de ser penetrado por lo que apenas su cuerpo adolescente empezaba a reaccionar cuado su amo se vino en su interior, lo que no le extraño sino el hecho de que el mismo se retirara, tras acabar, reacomodándose las desordenadas ropas para luego abandonar la habitación dejando a Yuri confuso y con una incipiente erección entre las piernas que comenzaba a ser dolorosa por no haberse corrido.

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué se ha ido así? Esta bien que no le importe mi placer pero al menos -hasta ahora- se había asegurado de que me corriera ¡Rayos, cada vez lo entiendo menos!-pensó el chico, confuso, mientras que lentamente se iba acariciando, deslizando sus manos por sus sensibles pezones hasta endurecerlos e ir así bajando por el resto de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual masajeo una y otra vez, jugando con sus testículos sin dejar de imaginar en ningún momento que era Joey, quien le hacia todo aquello por lo que al venirse fue el nombre del rubio el que broto de sus labios sin pensar que toda esa escena de masturbación así como su grito de liberación llamando a Joey, habían sido presenciadas -desde la puerta entreabierta- por Seto, cuyo humor ciertamente no mejoro mucho que digamos.

-¡Maldito infeliz! A pesar de estar conmigo no deja de pensar en Wheeler pero eso no quedara así; voy a encargarme de que no vuelvan a verse aunque para eso deba prescindir de su delicioso cuerpo, pero tampoco será un gran sacrificio ¡Vas arrepentirte, Yuri por creer que puedes tener algo con mi cachorro! así tenga que desaparecerte del mapa para lograrlo, por ahora voy hacer los preparativos necesarios para hacerlo, mocoso-pensó molesto Seto mientras daba media vuelta y así macharse para arreglarlo todo y desaparecer a Yuri sin imaginar que esa seria la ultima ocasión en que vería al adolescente pues alguien mas se lo arrancaría de los brazos antes de que pudiese hacerle mas daño y cuando se enterase de quien se lo arrebato, su mal genio alcanzaría niveles insospechados que solo problemas le daría pero mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad...

-¿Realmente tienes que ir? Bien podría hacerlo yo; no quiero que tengas problemas, Yugi-dijo Yami mientras veía a su dulce hikari terminar de alistarse para su "cita" con Joey, Pegasus y Raziel.

-Yami, ya hemos hablado de esto y ambos acordamos que no podías ser tú porque seria complicado explicar tu presencia; además de que Joey me necesita como apoyo emocional lo cual no es que no tenga contigo sino que a mí me conoce de mucho antes; aparte no puede pasarme nada puesto que ni Maximillian, ni Raziel, menos Joey van a dejar que algo me suceda, y siendo sincero voy a tener mas guardaespaldas que si fuera una estrella; así que tranquilízate que no es para tanto y cuando menos te des cuenta ya estaré de regreso que ni tiempo tendrás de extrañarme y prometo compensarte por tu "sacrificio", mi faraón-dijo pícaro Yugi, dándole los últimos retoques a su ropa, ganándose con ello una mirada deseosa por parte de Yami, quien no perdió ni un instante para rodear al chico con sus brazos por su cintura, al mismo tiempo que le besaba en el cuello provocando con ello un suspiro del pequeño y que le alentó a continuar, así que deslizando sus manos por entre la fina camisa para poder introducirlas por debajo de la misma y así acariciar la aterciopelada piel de su hikari, el cual se estremecía dulcemente ante las caricias que le daba, dejándose apapachar pero cundo intento dirigirse mas hacia abajo y para eso debía de abrir el pantalón del chico, Yugi de inmediato se hizo a un lado, apartándose del abrazos de Yami, quien se sintió bastante frustrado por la reacción del hikari.

-¡Lo siento, Yami pero no puedo dejarte terminar! Pues si lo hago, ten por seguro que no abandonaría tu cama hasta el día de mañana y entonces no podría apoyar a Joey, así que se paciente que cuando vuelva seré todo tuyo y estaré a tu entera disposición ¡Palabra!-dijo Yugi apenado y sonrojado pues a pesar de que compartiera intimidad con su Yami desde hace tiempo no significaba que hubiese perdido la vergüenza o el pudor puesto que no lo había hecho y eso era algo que para Yami resultaba sumamente encantador.

-¡Pero recuérdalo: serás todo mío y me compensaras por esto, tenshi!-dijo Yami con lasciva justo antes de devorar hambrientamente los jugosos labios del chico, deslizando intencionado sus manos por el pequeño cuerpo pero de nuevo fue detenido al intentar avanzar...

-¡Por Ra... Yami... basta...realmente puedes hacer... que pierda...mi autocontrol... pero no... debo...así que ya no...mas... por favor!-dijo entrecortadamente Yugi mientras un suspiro de ansias y anhelo escapaba de sus labios pues en realidad su dominio estaba en un punto bastante frágil pues tan solo hacia falta un poco mas de insistencia por parte de su faraón y entonces si que mandaría todo al diablo y que Joey se las arreglara como pudiera pero por fortuna para él, alguien interrumpió antes de que fuese muy tarde, aunque eso no alegrara precisamente a Yami...

-¡Pequeño Yugi, es hora de irnos! Wheeler acaba de llamar para avisar que nos espera en el parque-dijo Pegasus desde afuera de la habitación tocando suavemente a la puerta para atraer la atención del hikari puesto que no le gustaría entrar y toparse con el faraón ya que a pesar del tiempo que tenían de convivir juntos, ninguno de los dos se podían soportar, si acaso se toleraban era únicamente por Yugi e incluso por Raziel, quienes hacían de mediadores entre ambos para que pudieran llevarse medianamente bien.

-¡Ya bajo, Max, solo dame un segundo!-dijo Yugi rápidamente, separándose de manera definitiva de Yami, quien no estaba muy feliz por ese hecho pero no tuvo mas que resignarse pues de nada le valdría pelarse con su tenshi excepto conseguirse una mayor insatisfacción sexual que la que ya tenia para ese momento.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado, Yugi; no quiero que algo malo te vaya a suceder, así que cuídate por favor!-susurro Yami con una ligera aprensión mientras abrazaba levemente al pequeño hikari, asaltado por un repentino temor que no sabia a que achacar pero que sin embargo le hacia temer por el bienestar de su ángel de luz.

-¡Voy a estar bien, Yami; nada malo me pasara, ya veras que en pocas horas volveré a estar a tu lado y entonces seré todo tuyo, mi faraón, te lo prometo!-prometió Yugi, devolviendo con suavidad el abrazo a su faraón, a la vez que colocaba un delicado beso sobre los labios del tricolor mayor, a manera de sello.

-¡Yugi, es hora de irnos, pequeño; se nos hará tarde!-volvió a insistir Pegasus desde la puerta, obligando a separarse definitivamente al par de amantes en la habitación.

-¡Si no le tuvieses tanta estimación a Pegasus, tenshi; juro que le "asesinaba" en estos momentos!-juro Yami con algo de molestia y tono sarcástico, ante la nueva interrupción del empresario metiche, consiguiendo con ello que Yugi sonriera dulcemente mientras negaba con un suave movimiento de su cabecita, pues el hikari sabia perfectamente bien que ambos (Yami y Pegasus) solo bromeaban y gustaban de fastidiarse de manera mutua pero nunca se harían daño puesto que los dos le apreciaban demasiado como para lastimarse de alguna forma, por lo que el verlos "pelear" resultaba hasta divertido, al menos así lo era para Raziel y él, así que con esos pensamientos el par de amantes abandonaron la habitación...

-¡Finalmente salen! Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez te habías arrepentido de ir con el joven Wheeler, Yugi-dijo Pegasus, como si nada, al ver a los chicos, no extrañándose nada de verlos tan pegaditos y mas al notar lo posesivo del abrazo que el faraón otorgaba al mas pequeño, intuyendo perfectamente que les había interrumpido algún momento romántico /aunque sin intención, claro esta/ por lo menos así se lo así notar la cara seria del espíritu y que por obvias razones no estaba nadita contento con su persona.

-¡Jamás le haría algo como eso a Joey, Maximillian!-dijo con algo de indignación Yugi mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su Yami, viendo seriamente al peliplateado.

-¡Lo se pequeño Yugi! Solo lo digo porque de verdad has tardado en salir, aunque ahora que te veo bien puedo comprender la razón de tu tardanza; pues admito que ese traje te queda verdaderamente bien ¡Luces muy apuesto, realmente bello!-exclamo Pegasus felizmente impresionado, mientras dirigía su plateada mirada sobre el tricolor, sonriendo complacido ante lo que veía, puesto que Yugi iba disfrazado como un antiguo faraón egipcio, es decir, llevaba un peto dorado sobre sus hombros y hasta la altura de su vientre, el que se encontraba descubierto hasta las caderas de las cuales bajaba un faldón egipcio color blanco con un franja dorada por el frente, llegando hasta sus rodillas, luego sus pies cubiertos por unas finas sandalias, cuyos cordones dorados se entrecruzaban por las torneadas piernas del hikari y para completar el atuendo sobre la frente y cabeza una pequeña tiara de oro con el ojo del milenio en la mima, así como el brazalete de Isis en su brazo izquierdo, el cual pareciera desentonar un tanto por su color plateado y sin embargo aquello hacia lucir realmente bello al tenshi, por lo que ese detallito no tenia mucha importancia, y por ultimo el rompecabezas del milenio brillando fuertemente sobre su pecho.

Siendo esa la imagen que Pegasus veía y que de verdad encontrara muy bella, pues Yugi no solo era bonito sino que además aquel halo de inocencia y ternura que le envolvía era una gran tentación, pues cualquiera desearía ser el demonio que llevara a pecar a tan lindo faraoncito.

-¡Tendré que estar al pendiente de Yugi esta noche! Pues seguramente habrá muchos (as) que intentaran seducirlo y no con buenas intenciones eso seguro, así que deberé cuidarlo muy bien o el faraón "me asesinara" de lo contrario sino le devuelvo sano y salvo a su ángel de luz-pensó entre serio y divertido Pegasus, luego de su escrutinio sobre el hikari no tenshi de Yami.

-¡Muchas gracias, Max! Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa o Joey se va impacientar si llegamos tarde y por cierto ¡Tú, también te vez muy bien, Maximillian!-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa, mientras veía el disfraz del peliplateado y el cual era una replica exacta al traje del vampiro Lestat de Lioncourt y que tan famoso hiciera aquel actor norteamericano del que ya no recordaba el nombre (Mas goles o marcas registradas puedo seguir poniendo así que imagino que saben a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad?) cuando conociera a su compañero Louis de Point du Lac, ya que incluso su plateado cabello estaba sujeto por una fina coleta como dicho vampiro.

-¡Gracias pequeño! Y ahora vamos, que Raziel debe de estarnos esperando para partir, así como Cutter-dijo Pegasus amable, echando a caminar por el pasillo para poder bajar al primer piso, siendo seguido por Yami y el pequeño Yugi.

Una vez que todos ellos bajaron... Se encontraron con Raziel y Cutter, yendo el primero "disfrazado" de mago oscuro (En realidad es el único que disfraz no necesita ¿No creen?)

-Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos listos, es mejor que nos marchemos ¿No les parece? O llegaremos tarde-dijo Pegasus tranquilamente, mientras echaba andar para poder salir de la casa, pero apenas había dado un par de pasos...

-¡Mago oscuro, espera; me gustaría hablarte un momento! No te quitare mucho tiempo-pidió Yami, deteniendo a Raziel, antes de que se marchara.

-¿Qué desea, mi señor faraón?-dijo Raziel servicial para las pulgas de Pegasus, a quien no le agradaba esa actitud que el mago ponía cada vez que Yami le hablaba pero poco a poco iba logrando que se mostrara con algo mas de confianza en si mismo y no que por el hecho de ser un guardián debía de ser tan servicial, lo cual era desesperante para el peliplateado /pues sentía que Raziel se volvía un "títere" en las manos de su titiritero, sin nada mas que hacer que lo que el mismo ordenase/ por lo cual se empeñaba en hacer que fuese un poco menos "servicial" para que así pudiese ser feliz de una buena vez y quizás el lograr eso, significara que el guardián no se quedara a su lado /una vez que su castigo, terminase/ pero aun así deseaba hacerlo, pues de verdad que la felicidad de su amado amante era muy importante, aunque eso acabara con su relación y terminara por perderlo pero quería verlo feliz aun cuando no fuera a su lado; él seria feliz si Raziel también lo era.

Así que mientras Pegasus pensaba en ¿Cómo hacer que la actitud de Raziel, cambiara? Yami y el guardián, charlaban -un tanto apartados de Yugi y Cutter, los cuales solo esperaban pacientes a que finalmente se marcharan de ahí- de tal manera que su platica era...

-Entonces debes asegurarte de que mi hikari este seguro, no quiero que algo malo le vaya a suceder ¿Lo entiendes, mago oscuro?-dijo Yami con seriedad.

-¡Por supuesto, mi faraón; no dejare que nada malo le suceda a su hikari! ¡Daría mi vida de ser necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, faraón!-replico Raziel solemnemente, mientras Yami asentía, ante las palabras de su guardián y protector.

Así que luego de aquello, finalmente Pegasus, Yugi, Raziel y Cutter salieron de la tienda de juegos para ir a reunirse con Joey, mientras en la casa se quedaba Yami con sus pensamientos...

-¡Protege a mi luz, aunque te cueste la vida, guardián! Y se que pido mucho pero tengo un terrible presentimiento de lo que pueda suceder esta noche; y temo mucho que puedan robarme a mi tenshi-pensaba Yami preocupado pues el mal presentimiento que tenia con respecto aquella salida no lo abandonaba por ningún motivo y en verdad esperaba que nada malo le fuese ocurrir a su ángel.

Y no mucho tiempo después, Yugi y el resto de sus acompañantes, llegaban a donde Joey les esperaba, algo impaciente.

-¡Disculpa por llegar tarde, Joey! Pero no pude salir antes de la casa-dijo apenado Yugi, al acercarse hasta su rubio amigo.

-¡No te apenes, Yugi! Después de todo no ha sido tanto tiempo, solo uno cuanto minutos y además el Nilo no abre sino hasta dentro de media hora mas; así que no hay prisa, por lo que ahora que te veo ¡Ya se porque llegas tarde! De seguro que tu espíritu no quería dejarte venir ¿Verdad?-dijo con picardía Joey, tras reparar en el atuendo que el tricolor vestía.

-¡Joey, por favor!-exclamo Yugi aun mas apenado que antes y completamente rojito por la implicación de su amigo.

-¡Vamos, vamos que no es para tanto! Y mejor será que continuemos nuestro camino, pues de lo contrario, no llegaremos al Nilo-dijo Pegasus divertido, mientras hacia señas a los jóvenes para que subieran a la limusina para poder retomar el camino.

-¡Oye Pegasus!-llamo Joey al peliplateado, antes de que este subiera al automóvil.

-¿Qué quieres, Wheeler?-cuestiono Pegasus curioso.

-Antes que nada ¡Deja de decirme Wheeler! Soy Joey, así que no es necesaria tanta informalidad; pero eso no es lo que me interesa en este momento sino saber ¿Cómo fue que Yami dejo salir a Yugi vestido así? ¿Qué no sabe lo tentador que se ve?-indago el rubio, intrigado.

-Creame Whee... Joey-comenzó Pegasus, corrigiéndose al notar la cara de desagrado del chico-que el faraón no quería dejar venir al pequeño; es más cas puedo asegurar que hasta se ofreció a venir en su lugar pero... ¡Ya conoce a Yugi! Y si prometió que lo acompañaría nada, ni nadie le hará cambiar de opinión, después de todo el angelito es fiel a su palabra-dijo Pegasus con tranquilidad.

-¡Lo se y lo agradezco! Solo que esa ropa no es muy adecuada y si muy reveladora-dijo Joey preocupado, mientras finalmente subía a la limusina.

-¿Sucede algo, Joey? Te ves preocupado dijo Yugi al ver subir a su amigo.

-¡No puedo evitar estarlo, Yu! ¿Qué tal que algo salga mal? ¡Yuri no me lo perdonaría nunca! Y ya ha sufrido mucho, como para que le falle ¿No crees?-dijo Joey con preocupación, aunque sin decirle toda la verdad a su amigo pues tampoco quería preocuparle.

-¡No te preocupes, Joey! Todo saldrá bien; Max, Raziel y Cutter nos ayudaran para que así suceda y cuando menos lo pienses ese chico estará libre y a salvo; pues estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien-aseguro Yugi con una dulce sonrisa, dándole así ánimos al rubio, quien aparte de estar preocupado por Yuri, también lo estaba por el tricolor pues con aquella ropa /tan reveladora, según su opinión/ habría que estarle espantando moscones que de seguro querrían aprovecharse del inocente chico, por lo que debería de estar muy pendiente del mismo, así como lo estarían Raziel, Pegasus y Cutter, de eso estaba seguro.

Así pues todos se encaminaron finalmente hacia el Nilo, al que no tardaron en llegar percatándose de que recién comenzaba con sus actividades aquel lugar, por lo cual no les extraño toparse con una larga fila de personas que esperaban poder entrar en ese sitio.

Sorprendiéndose un poco al ver los mas diversos, originales así como variados disfraces que los ahí reunidos presentaban pues se podían apreciar desde animes de moda, como las sailors scouts así como algunos con orejitas y cola de gato como en Loveless.

-¡Vaya nunca pensé que habría tanta gente! Parece ser que esta noche es especial y todo el mundo quiere estar aquí ¿Verdad?-dijo Yugi sorprendido, mientras baja de la limusina.

-¡Tal parece que así es, Yu! Tan solo esperemos poder sacar a Yuri de aquí sin  
provocar un gran escándalo-dijo Joey con calma mientras se acercaba al tricolor de manera protectora pues había visto a un par de chicos que de inmediato comenzaron a "devorar" a su amigo con la mirada y eso si que no lo iba a permitir, por lo que mejor ser "escudo" que dejar que aquellos chicos le hicieran algo al tricolor, quien ni cuenta se daba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues estaba mas fascinado con el ambiente de aquel lugar al que era obvio que nunca antes había ido y por lo tanto eso irremediablemente atraía su atención, mucho mas que el hecho de que a pocos metros de él se lo estuvieran "comiendo" con la vista.

-¡Será mejor que entremos! Después de todo no hemos venido para quedarnos afuera ¿Cierto?-dijo Pegasus tranquilo, mientras señalaba a la puerta de entrada.

Así pues todos /con la excepción de Cutter, quien como buen chofer que era, cuidaría de la limusina/ se encaminaron hacia la entrada del Nilo y una vez dentro...

Resulto ser que el lugar era un tanto escalofriante pues la decoración estaba entre penumbras y retazos de luz, combinándose de tal manera la luz y la sombra que daba un efecto fantasmagórico pero no tanto como para sufrir un susto pero si lo suficiente como para llevarte algún sobresalto, en especial si te topabas con algún vampiro u hombre lobo.

-¡Vaya este sitio cada vez es mas raro! Y la verdad que este ambiente no es de lo mas agradable que digamos-musito Joey con extrañeza.

-Mientras no nos separemos, estaremos bien-susurro Raziel preocupado, aunque solo Pegasus fue el único que le escucho.

-¡No te preocupes, Raziel! Nada malo puede ocurrir pues de eso nos aseguraremos, así como de estar pendientes de ellos-susurro Pegasus en voz baja y haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza para señalar a Yugi y Joey, especialmente al primero.

Y así...

Continuara...

Van al Nilo (Y por lo tanto, aparecen en el siguiente capitulo, en este no porque aun estoy ajustando algunos detalles de cómo los veo, según mi particular punto de vista, pero de que aparecen, aparecen OK)  
Lila Wolf de Filth 16 años, cáncer, cabello negro  
Hanahaoyoh, Hotaru sm, 19 años, libra; su perro Beto, muñeco habla, géminis, cancerbero pervertido.  
Draco (dark magician yaoi) escorpión, 24 años  
Dark queen ángel, géminis  
Fleir, 23 años, virgo  
Saku Himura Isthar (Sakura Sou) 20 años, cáncer  
Loveless (Aoyagi Noahru Seyme) 15 años, piscis, chica loca

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como se darán cuenta es solo el preludio a muchas situaciones pues según mis cálculos ya no faltan muchos capítulos para que esta historia llegue a su final /posiblemente en el capitulo 30 termine el fic y dos capítulos mas para un epilogo, así que es probable que sean un total de 32 capítulos OK/ les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron. Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos hasta el próximo año 2009 con el siguiente capitulo pero no doy fecha porque mi calendario no llega hasta allá sino hasta que sea realmente enero, así que a ser pacientes. También les dejo con aquellos (as) que me pidieron ir al Nilo, pues a partir de próximo capitulo harán finalmente su aparición, por lo que si alguno (a) desea apuntarse, solo tienen que dejar un comentario con su nombre (real o nickname, no importa), edad y signo zodiacal, el resto será de mi cosecha (es decir, aspecto, personalidad, etc.) así que en el próximo capitulo aparecen todos (as) ustedes y espero les guste, el como me los imagino. Nos vemos en Enero 2009 OK.

LaOscuraReinaAngel Katherine Loveless X draco yura loveless

Nuevo calendario de actualizaciones (RESULTA QUE YA TENDRE DE NUEVO INTERNET POR LO QUE PODRE SUBIR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA /LOS MIERCOLES SERAN DE ACTUALIZACIONES Y LOS LUNES RESPONDERE A SUS COMENTARIOS/ A UNO DE MIS FICS :))

08 DE AGOSTO, UN GATITO PARA MI, CAPITULO 4 YA ACTUALIZADO.  
15 DE AGOSTO, UN AMOR DESTINADO, CAPITULO 4 ACTUALIZADO.  
22 DE AGOSTO, CORAZON DE SOMBRA Y LUZ, CAPITULO 12 ACTUALIZADO

03 DE SEPTIEMBRE, UN MILENIO PARA AMARNOS, CAPITULO 26 A PARTIR DE AQUI NUEVOS CAMBIOS PUES RESULTASE QUE ME SERA IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR LOS VIERNES /PUES ES EL DIA DE NOMINA Y TERMINO SALIENDO MUY TARDE Y MUY CANSADA, ASI QUE YA NO ME CONECTO A INTERNET/ POR LO QUE CAMBIO A LOS MIERCOLES PARA SUBIR Y LOS LUNES PARA CONTESTAR A SUS COMENTARIOS, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO LES RESULTE MOLESTO TODO ESTO Y PUEDO CONTINUAR CON SU APOYO.

10 DE SEPTIEMBRE, MAGIA LUNAR CAPITULO22  
17 DE SEPTIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE CAPITULO 9  
24 DE SEPTIEMBRE, VUELVO A TI CAPITULO 23  
01 DE OCTURE, VEELAS TRIO CAPITULO 15  
08 DE OCTUBRE, LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR CAPITULO 14 VUELVO A TI, CAPITULO 24  
15 DE OCTUBRE, ¿¿BAILAMOS?? CAPITULO 16  
22 DE OCTUBRE, ETERNAMENTE CAPITULO 10  
29 DE OCTUBRE, VUELVO A TI CAPITULO 24  
05 DE NOVIEMBRE, VEELAS DH CAPITULO 16

Hasta aquí me quedarían todos mis fics en capítulos pares, por lo que a partir de noviembre volveré alternarlos por lo que quedarían de la siguiente manera:

12 DE NOVIEMBRE, ANGELES V, CAPITULO 7  
26 DE NOVIEMBRE, CORAZON DE LUZ Y SOMBRA, CAPITULO 13  
03 DE DICIEMBRE, ETERNAMENTE, CAPITULO 11  
10 DE DICIEMBRE, ¿¿BAILAMOS?? CAPITULO 17  
17 DE DICIEMBRE MAGIA LUNAR CAPITULO 23  
24 DE DICIEMBRE UN GATITO PARA MI CAPITULO 5  
31 DE DICIEMBRE UN AMOR DESTINADO CAPITULO 5

Y hasta aquí llega este año así que las siguientes fechas se las deberé hasta que comience el 2009, continuando con los fics que me faltan ¿OK? Pues tampoco quiero prometer mucho porque de aquí a fin de año no se sabe que pueda pasar (¿Que tal si me vuelvo a quedar sin Internet?) así que no vaya a salarme.

Espero no les resulte muy molesta esta nueva manera de actualizar. Muchas gracias por su comprensión.

Luzy Snape.


	27. Un Nuevo Preludio II

Un Milenio Para Amarnos.

Capitulo 27: Un Nuevo Preludio: de disfraces, rescate y un secuestro PARTE II.

(O la fiesta en el Nilo y de lo que ahí sucedió...)

Esto no es un capitulo completo y de verdad lamento mucho recurrir a esta nota pero como he tardado tanto en actualizar a este fic –casi dos años, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero- y la verdad fui yo la que les invito a ir al Nilo –quienes siguen este fic sabrán de lo que hablo- pero con tanto tiempo pasado desde esa "invitación" que ahora no recuerdo sus personalidades por eso mismo si están entre los invitados (as) –mas abajo la lista de invitados- mándenme un review aunque sea cortito para volver hacerme a una idea de sus personalidades, pues aunque las ideas las tengo y se casi con exactitud lo que quiero para este capitulo, hasta que no sepa de ustedes, mis invitados, me va a resultar imposible escribir algo, así que de momento este capitulo queda postergado hasta otra ocasión o sea hasta que sepa de ustedes, OK.

Así mismo les dejo con lo poco o nada que alcance a escribir a este capitulo OK

Lista de invitados al Nilo

*Lila Wolf de Filth 16 años, cáncer, cabello negro

*Hanahaoyoh, Hotaru sm, 19 años, libra; su perro Beto, muñeco habla, géminis, cancerbero pervertido.

*Draco (dark magician yaoi) escorpión, 24 años

*Dark queen ángel, géminis

*Fleir, 23 años, virgo, costa rica

*Saku Himura Isthar (Sakura Sou) 20 años, cáncer

*Loveless (Aoyagi Noahru Seyme) 15 años, piscis, chica loca

PD: cuando este completo este capitulo sustituiré el archivo con el correcto, OK.

* * *

Como siempre recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de yugioh me pertenecen, sino a su autor /desconozco el nombre del mismo, si alguien lo sabe ¡Díganmelo, por favor!/ tan solo los uso como diversión y sin fines de lucro, así mismo esta es una historia slash, es decir chico-chico, por lo que si no son afines a este tipo de fics ¡NO LEAN! Así mismo les dejo con aquellos que me dejaron un comentario en todo este tiempo, pues gracias a sus comentarios es que sigo escribiendo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.

*NOR IKO *alexaokami *Blood Golden

* * *

-Mientras no nos separemos, estaremos bien-susurro Raziel preocupado, aunque solo Pegasus fue el único que le escucho.

-¡No te preocupes, Raziel! Nada malo puede ocurrir pues de eso nos aseguraremos, así como de estar pendientes de ellos-susurro Pegasus en voz baja y haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza para señalar a Yugi y Joey, especialmente al primero.

-¡No puedo evitar preocuparme, Maxmillian! Especialmente porque tengo un mal presentimiento con esta noche-replico Raziel verdaderamente angustiado.

-¡Ten fe, Raziel; nada malo DEBE pasar y para ello estamos aquí! Y ahora mejor será que nos acerquemos a Yugi y Joey, que por la forma en que nos ven deben de estarse preguntando ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?-dijo Pegasus con calma, pues no podía también perder la tranquilidad o de lo contrario el presentimiento de su compañero podía hacerse realidad y eso no podía permitirlo, sobre todo porque también tenía una raro presentimiento de todo aquello.

-¿Sucede algo, Pegasus? ¡Están actuando raro!-dijo Joey, al verlos acercarse hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡No sucede nada, Wheeler! Solo ultimábamos los detalles faltantes para que todo salga bien-dijo Pegasus, calmado.

-¿Y falta algo mas, Max?...... ¿Saldrá todo bien, verdad?-pregunto un poco nervioso Yugi, pues bien sabia que en la empresa en la que se metían no iba a ser muy fácil de resolver ya que el rescate del amigo de Joey podía complicarse, a pesar de las buenas disposiciones de Maximillian, en especial si se tenía en cuanta a toda la gente que había en aquel lugar, por lo que esperaba /y rezaba/ no llegar a la violencia pues eso sería muy peligroso, para todos ellos.

-¡Por supuesto que todo saldrá bien, pequeño; no tienes de que preocuparte, Yugi!-respondió Pegasus con una tranquilizadora sonrisa dirigida al tricolor.

Y justo en esos momentos……

-¿Eres tú, Yugi?-dijo con curiosidad, una voz femenina, que de inmediato hizo voltear a todos, encontrándose con…

-¿Eris? ¿Rafael? ¿Anub? ¿Son ustedes?-dijo Yugi con sorpresa al encontrarse enfrente de sus compañeros de clases.

-¡Hola Yugi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a la fiesta?-pregunto curiosa Eris.

-¡Así es! ¿Y ustedes, vienen por eso también?-cuestiono a su vez Yugi.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué otro motivo habríamos de estar vestidos así?-dijo Eris divertida, mientras señalaba a sus compañeros y a ella misma, señalando las ropas que todos ellos vestían y que consistían en:

En el caso de Eris, ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de corte griego, largo hasta los tobillos, ceñido por el busto y la cintura la cual lucia un cinturón grueso dorado, mientras que en su cabeza lucia un yelmo troyano también de color dorado, así como en su antebrazo derecho colgaba a modo de brazalete, una miniatura de escudo y lanza y en su hombro izquierdo un pequeño peluche de una lechuza.

Mientras que Rafael y Anub, vestían una tunica y faldón egipcio muy similar al que Yugi vestía, salvo por los detalles pues en el caso del primero aunque su tunica también era blanca existían algunas diferencias con la de Yugi, entre ellas que el cinturón era dorado y en vez del rompecabezas del milenio, lucia un peto que simbolizaba un halcón con las alas desplegadas pero a la vez cruzadas sobre el pecho, así mismo llevaba un brazalete dorado en cada brazo, grabados con la figura de un halcón (izquierdo) y un sol (derecho) y en la frente una tiara similar a la que Yami usaba cuando era faraón.

A su vez Anub, lucia una tunica completamente negra pero los detalles (como cinturón, brazaletes, tiara) eran plateados y en vez de un halcón o sol, los grabados correspondían a un escarabajo y una luna.

-¡Vaya, lucen geniales!-dijo Yugi halagador, aunque un tanto sorprendido por el aspecto que mostraban.

-¡Ustedes también se ven muy bien, Yugi!-dijo Eris encantada.

-¡Gracias! Y mejor será que entremos o nos quedaremos aquí afuera-dijo Joey como si nada.

-¿Tienen pases?-cuestiono Pegasus amablemente a los tres chicos, quienes no pudieron avergonzarse un poco mientras negaban.

-¡OH, en ese caso, vengan con nosotros! Tengo suficientes pases para todos-dijo Pegasus como si nada.

-¡OH, pues muchas gracias!-dijo Eris amable.

Así pues todo el grupo no tardo en entrar al Nilo y una vez que estuvieron dentro…

-¡Guau, este sitio luce espectacular!-exclamo sorprendido Yugi, mientras observaba a su alrededor, pues el lugar aquel era una réplica exacta de Egipto con sus impresionantes desiertos, pirámides, una esfinge e incluso un mini rio Nilo y colocados de manera estratégica refrescantes oasis, etc.

-¡Tienes razón, Yu; esto esta genial!-dijo Joey también asombrado, pues la última vez que había estado por ahí, el sitio lucia completamente distinto, es mas en aquella ocasión parecía más tétrico en cambio ahora lucia hasta acogedor y eso si que se le hacia extraño.

-Lo mejor sería buscar un oasis que este libre ¿No les parece?-sugirió Rafael, viendo a su alrededor y notando como la atención de todos los meseros se enfocaban en los oasis y sus ocupantes.

Dirigiéndose todo el grupo hacia uno de los tantos oasis y al llegar a uno de ellos, que estaba desocupado…

-¡Hola! ¿Es la primera vez que vienen al Nilo?-se escucho una dulce voz, luego de que tomaron todos asientos y que provenía de una joven de aproximadamente 19 o 20 años que llevaba puesto un disfraz de sailor scout de color morado con moños negros, y lo que parecía una inmensa hoz sujetada por su mano izquierda.

-¡Eh, si! Y por cierto ¿Quién eres?-dijo Yugi tras recuperarse de la impresión de que aquella chica les hablase tan de repente.

-¡OH, que descuidada soy; mi nombre es Hana Haoyoh!-dijo la joven con una sonrisa dejándose caer en uno de los cojines del oasis vecino.

-¡Mucho gusto, Hana! ¿Podemos decirte Hana, cierto?-pregunto Joey como si nada, viendo a la chica asentir.

-¿Vienes sola, Hana?-cuestiono curiosa Eris.

-¡No; vengo con algunas amigas!-respondió con alegría Hana.

Y así...

Continuara...

**Nuevo calendario de Subidas (cada lunes o más bien cada martes , pues por cuestiones fuera de mi control –empiezan las clases en la preparatoria y hay que prepararlas con tiempo y pues el trabajo ha de ser primero, esas son las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar- OK)**

*Eternamente, de Harry Potter, capitulo 10, 8 de febrero 2010, **SUBIDO.**

*Un Gatito para mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 16de febrero,** SUBIDO.**

*La sombra de un amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 15, 23 de febrero, **SUBIDO.**

*Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 25, 2 de marzo, **SUBIDO.**

*Un amor destinado, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampíricas, capitulo 7, 9 de marzo, **SUBIDO.**

*Un milenio para amarnos, de Yugioh, capitulo 27, 17 de marzo, **SUBIÉNDOSE.**

*Vuelvo a ti, de Gravitation, capitulo 23, 23 de marzo

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 30 de marzo

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 6 de abril

*Ángeles V, multi crossover de Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yugioh, capitulo 10, 13 de abril

*¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20, 20 de abril.

Van al Nilo (Y por lo tanto, aparecen en el siguiente capítulo, en este no porque aun estoy ajustando algunos detalles de cómo los veo, según mi particular punto de vista, pero de que aparecen, aparecen OK)

Luzy Snape.


End file.
